Primeras Impresiones
by Magic Knight Rayearth
Summary: Ella, de familia pobre y numerosa. El de una familia acaudalada, ambos se encuentran y se detestan a la primera impresión. Pero ¿continuaran con sus desprecios y forma de pensar cuando el amor les llegue?...
1. Prologo

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, con adaptación a la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen, (con modificaciones, claro). Aquí es un Haruka/Michiru y haruka es hombre, aclarando para las que no les gusta que le cambien el sexo, pero a mí me gusta así (no tengo nada en contra de la relación yuri).

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

Sin más preámbulos, les invito a que lean.

…..

**Prologo**

Aquí estoy plasmando a una Michiru un poco más inmadura, a como es en el anime o el manga. Le es difícil controlar sus emociones de ira, aunque sigue siendo elegante y recatada; de vez en cuando es ocurrente o graciosa. Ignora completamente lo que dice la gente. Ama de manera incondicional a sus hermanas y a sus padres; por ellos lo da todo. Su memoria de repente la traiciona pues es muy olvidadiza a pesar de ser muy inteligente. No le da importancia a su aspecto físico (a pesar de ser la más bonita de la familia) tampoco al arreglo personal, pues lo cree algo superficial con lo que solo buscan criticarle. Se divierte hablando con su padre, pues ambos mantienen conversaciones interesantes a las cuales sus hermanas no les agradan. Camina en las mañanas para contemplar el aurora; adora el frio y la lluvia a diferencia de sus hermanas. No gusta de reuniones sociales, pero se divierte viendo bailar y tiene un alto grado de destreza para tocar el piano; aun cuando no lo practica seguido. Es solitaria, y si tiene como amiga a Lita Makoto y a Seiya Van Dort; sin duda es por Rei. Cuando se queda en silencio nadie siquiera imagina lo que está pensando. Corre a gran velocidad, siempre y cuando se encuentra sola. Siendo desconfiada y fría, especialmente con los hombres.

En cuanto a Haruka, es un hombre al que no le gusta mezclarse con "gente de la baja"; es arrogante, presuntuoso y vanidoso; superficial y sarcástico; frio y calculador; más siempre tan caballeroso. En la única persona en quien confía es en Andrew, su hermano; pero todo tiene su razón de ser.

…..

**Primeras Impresiones**

….Michiru, ¿te diste cuenta que, por fin, se ha alquilado aquella hermosa mansión de Westminster?- …Ésta, es mi querida madre; la Sra. Van Dort. Somos una familia de pocos recursos; y digamos…algo numerosa. Mi padre el Sr. Van Dort, es un humilde carpintero, negocio de familia. No lo dice, pero hubiera preferido hombres, en lugar de cinco mujeres, aunque nos adora de cualquier manera. Es… una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso; en él me parezco lo reservado y sarcástico, porque sinceramente no soy ni graciosa, ni ocurrente; bueno tal vez un poco. Mi madre, por el contrario, es una mujer que disfruta mucho de la sociedad; se las vive tratando de conseguir marido para mis hermanas y por desgracia...para mí también. A ella, tan solo en el color de los ojos, en lo demás no me parezco en nada o tal vez no lo he descubierto…aún. Me da escalofríos pensar que me pueda parecerle, no porque sea una mala madre, ni mucho menos…. Es solo que…. no me gusta socializar con la gente, sobre todo con el tipo de "señoras"con las que se mezcla. No son malas personas, pero odio cuando la critican por nuestra baja posición social, y lo peor de todo, es que lo hacen en mis narices, y en las de ellas:

_**Flash Back**_

_¡Pero qué hermoso vestido lleva la señorita Hotaru!_- Había dicho una de las hipócritas "amigas" de la familia. Lo sé, esto no tiene nada de malo. Pero lo peor es que… En esos días había llovido mucho y pasábamos por un lugar estrecho, lleno de lodo. Íbamos en camino al jardín cerca del mercado, Market Cross; donde planeábamos festejar el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hermana, Hotaru. Tenía puesto el vestido que le regalo mi padre para su cumpleaños – _Perdóname, no fue mi intención –_ maldita, se puso a reír cuando le puso el pie. Si no es por Setsuna y Rei, que me sostuvieron, me le hubiera echado encima cuando vi a Hotaru caerse en el charco. Tan apenada estaba que ya no tuvo ganas de ir a comprar y menos con su hermoso vestido embarrado de lodo. Pero eso no fue todo. La otra infeliz que la acompañaba, también quiso humillarla…

_¡Mira como me has manchado el vestido niñita_!- ahora si ya no aguante…. Encima de todo le echa la culpa. ¡No, no y no!…. Esa fue la gota que derramó mi vaso: me hirvió la sangre en las venas. No supe ni cómo es que me solté de mis hermanas y le propicie tremenda bofetada, pero no con la mano abierta… no...La venganza de mi hermana merecía más que eso. Cerré mi puño y les di con lo que ellas mismas me alimentaron de coraje. Sus rostros rojos por lo fuerte de mi "golpiza", por decirlo así. Se quedaron sin habla espantados. Y no es para menos, ninguna de esas tipas me había visto en mi etapa de furia incontrolable. Siempre trato de mantener al margen mi ira; por mis hermanas, ya que cualquier escándalo, les viene mal para conseguirse un buen pretendiente. Pero esta vez, sí que se pasaron; antes solo eran palabras y llegaba al punto de tolerarlas, siendo hipócritamente amable con ellas… pero ahora ya no. No se iban a ir de mí sin que recibieran su merecido. Y así fue, deje a esas dos con su ira mezclada con algo de susto al ver mi reacción. Tan pronto Hotaru ya estaba de pie; ignorándolas por completo, cambiamos de ruta.

Siempre que lo recuerdo me invade la risa debido a que, ya estando solas, lejos de esas víboras; nos sentamos en un árbol cerca del hermoso lago que está en la mansión de Westminster; las cinco nos echamos a reír por lo pálidas, que estaban cuando vieron mi puño en su cara.

_Michiru, esta vez si te pasaste_- la tímida de Amy, intentaba retarme, pero no podía esconder su satisfacción y una carcajada que soltaba cuando recordamos el relato- _Pero estuviste maravillosa_- lo sabía, hasta ella me apoyó.

_¿Y viste su cara de espanto cuando la detuvimos?_ – Setsuna se dirigía a Rei con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

_¡Lo sé!_ – el cabello de Rei se movía al compás del viento, al igual que el de Setsuna por las risas incontrolables. Hacía mucho tiempo ya, que no nos divertíamos de esa manera. Pero se sentía apenada por lo sucedido- _ahora no creo que intenten volver a dirigirte la palabra, ni a molestar a Hotaru. ¿Verdad Hotaru? _

_¡No lo creo! Además con mis hermanas para defenderme, no necesito más_- Aun cuando de repente me llegaba el remordimiento; al ver el vestido de la más pequeña de nosotras, todo sentimiento de compasión se iba completamente. Su vestido seguía embarrado de lodo aunque ahora ya estaba seco.

_Siento mucho lo de tu vestido, Hotaru_- se encontraba a mi lado derecho; así que la acerque y pase mi mano por detrás de su cuello para abrazarla. Un dejo de melancolía paso por el rostro de las demás y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

_No se preocupen, nada que una buena lavada no pueda quitar…. Pero la golpiza que les dio Michiru, eso sí que jamás lo van a olvidar_- Era cierto.

_Y aunque el vestido no quedara igual, por lo menos las caras y la dignidad de esas feas brujas tampoco_.- Rei ya empezaba a insultarlas al igual que yo. ¡Cielos! no me había dado cuenta del mal ejemplo que soy, sin embargo, fue por una buena causa y para que se enseñen a defender. Nadie tiene porque humillarlas.

_Ya te habías tardado. En muchas ocasiones se te escaparon-_ Decía Amy con cierta emoción. Nunca les había contado de mi disgusto para con esas mujeres, pero tampoco era un secreto.

_Sí, me calentaron la sangre y colmaron lo poco que quedaba de mi paciencia. No me gusta pelear, ni mucho menos exponerlas a ustedes a semejantes escándalos. Solo que no podía permitir que siguieran con esas tonterías, bobadas y niñerías_. _Lo que menos se imaginaron fue que yo tuviese la capacidad para golpearlas de ese modo. De ahora en adelante… "que no se fijen solo en mi cara inocente y bonita" _-Hago un ademan moviendo mi cabello como señora de alta sociedad, sé que eso les causa mucha gracia. Así siguió la conversación entre risas y comida de pick Nick de aquella tarde.

Y no fue mala suerte para mis hermanas, al contrario, los jóvenes las buscaban para que les contaran de ciertas damas que fueron abofeteadas por un ogro. Al escucharlo reía a carcajadas cuando ellas me lo contaban, ¡ahora resulta que soy un Ogro! No me ofende, al contrario, hasta me estoy sintiendo importante.

Luego nos enteramos de la pedida de mano de… ¡Setsuna!, ¡SIII! Y fue casi después del acontecimiento, así que, pues nos vino mejor de lo que creíamos. Setsuna Prudence Van Dort (si ese es su nombre completo), se caso poco después con el joven más cotizado del pueblo Darien Emilio Everglot; para convertirse en Setsuna Prudence de Everglot. Darien trabaja en un banco como socio, así pues, tan mal, seguro que no le va. Después de esa noche, pude dormir mejor que nunca y más feliz.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Regresando de mis memorias, todavía tengo q responderle a mi madre. No quiero discutir, solo me limito a contestar negativamente con mi cabeza y un suspiro. Conociéndola, quiere convencerme para ir a visitar a esa gente.

No seas pesimista, tienes que relacionarte con las personas- hay va con su discurso – tal vez un día de estos te encuentres a un buen marido como Prue.

Madre querida. Mi papá es el único buen hombre que conozco, y le sigue Darien y sus hermanos. En cuanto buenos hombres, solo los hay por conveniencia, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerles. Me indigna que este mundo este dominado por el machismo. Algunas veces preferiría ser de la raza masculina. – es en serio, en más de una ocasión lo he pensado. Tal vez por eso mi padre deseaba tener hombres, bien contempla los peligros para una mujer en este pueblito. Si tan solo fueran borrachos con sentimientos, pero ni eso. Tan solo ven cara y cuerpo.

¡Calla niña!, Te estás olvidando de tu buen juicio - su estupor es inexpresable con mis inocentes palabras. Me pregunto, ¿qué diría si supiera lo que pienso? Ja-ja, es tan divertido verla rabiar.- Ten piedad de mi salud.- y sigue con la enfermedad, no quiero llegar a ese punto; es demasiado aburrido.

He luchado en vano. Soy incapaz de seguirte contradiciendo. Me rindo- Me paro y le doy un beso en la frente en señal de disculpa. - Quiero salir a caminar, ¡el día es muy hermoso! - Mañana va a querer ir a las fiestas en la feria de Market Cross. Así que mejor hoy aprovecho para…cortar unas manzanas. Me rio por mis pensamientos y ella se me queda viendo como si estuviese loca.- con tu permiso – en realidad pienso escalar árboles.

**Haruka **

…Cerca de Westminster; está Castle Combre situado en Wiltshire, en Costwolds, uno de los mejores paisajes de Inglaterra. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás –Se ve tan contento. Yo no sé qué le ve a ese lugar. Es atractivo, lo sé, pero la gente no me convence.

Está bien, pero regresaremos en cuanto termine la tonta feria – visitar a personas cuya condición es considerablemente inferior a la nuestra. No le hace bien a mi imagen. Pero accederé porque es su cumpleaños, se lo merece…

…

Bueno por fin termine mi primer capítulo. Espero y les guste si no les gusto el principio, ténganme paciencia soy principiante jeje, pero acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, regaños :P, pero con buenos deseos. Ciao, nos vemos en la próxima a quienes me sigan leyendo.


	2. Reencuentros y Reuniones

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, con adaptación a la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen, (con modificaciones, claro). Aquí es un Haruka/Michiru y haruka es hombre, aclarando para las que no les gusta que le cambien el sexo, pero a mí me gusta así (no tengo nada en contra de la relación yuri).

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

Dato importantisiiiiisimo jejej se me escapo perdón, Seiya se llama **SEIYA EVERGLOT, NO SEIYA VAN DORT** como puse en el anterior capitulo, que bueno que no se fijaron pero se los quise hacer saber debido al respeto que les tengo. De nueva cuenta lo siento y tratare de no cometer horrores de esta magnitud.

**Reencuentros y Reuniones **

**Haruka POV**

Nos ha llevado toda la noche recorrer una comarca llena de bellezas naturales de toda clase. A lo lejos alcanzan a distinguirse poblados pequeños y mansiones en la cima de montes enhiestos, como en los viejos misales. Ríos y arroyos que parecen… sufrir. Parece como si hubiera sido un sueño, pero ahora que estoy más cerca, debo saber que no es así. Ya estoy divagando. Esbozo una sonrisa para mis adentros. Tal vez no es el pueblo, ni la gente es solo que…Estar aquí, volver ahí…. No me trae buenos recuerdos.

_**Flash Back **_

—_¡Regresa Haruka!__— _corría, el día no era favorable y mucho menos la situación. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que no cesaba. ¿A dónde iba? no sé, pero no quería permanecer en ese lugar. Se fue… Andrew… Papá… Mamá. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y ella me alcanzo pero no dijo nada, se inclino, tan solo me dio un fuerte abrazo y lloró conmigo.

—_No quiero… no quiero—_me solté de sus brazos y corrí al interior del bosque, sabía que papá ya me esperaba, pero no me lo quería encontrar.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

—¿Haruka me escuchas?— perdido, no sé ni cuantas veces me ha llamado.

—¿Eh?, si… te oigo.

—Mira, llegamos— apuntaba a las afueras de la mansión Westminster. El exterior de la casa es de cemento con detalles en terracota. Mi padre mando construir el techo de manera que se pueda caminar por él; se disfruta de una vista circular debido a los bosques en los alrededores. Y a lo lejos, al sur se alcanza a ver el pueblo de Castle Combre.

Al horizonte, el gris de la madrugada se está desvaneciendo lentamente y da paso al sol que viene saliendo. Por fin, llegamos a nuestro destino, y una corazonada me despierta de mi ensueño. Deje bajar primero a Andrew, para que les saludara con su notable sonrisa y alegría, a la servidumbre que ya estaba reunida en ambos lados del camino, para recibirnos a la entrada de la mansión. Que alboroto. Por fin bajé, y esta vez mi cabeza se mantuvo siempre en alto. Caminé recto hacia la entrada con mi aire arrogante. Me limité a un leve movimiento e inclinación con la cabeza para saludar. Pero como siempre, el Alcalde de la ciudad se acerco para saludarme.

—Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, Mi Señor —hipócrita — Confío en que disfrutara su estancia aquí en nuestro hermoso pueblito de Castle Combre.

—Discúlpeme, necesito descansar, ha sido un largo camino —me inclino y sigo mi camino.

Entre a la casa, sigue igual como siempre sus cuartos, salones, escaleras, muebles, decoraciones, biblioteca; por fuera parques, jardines y estanques. Siempre tan elegante la casa. Di instrucciones de no ser molestado en mi habitación, y por la fama que tengo no creo que se atrevan. Escucho pasos detrás, — He dicho que no…— me doy media vuelta, mis ojos no creen lo que ven — ¿u…usted?

—¡Buen día, Duque!— la anciana con un gesto amable hizo una sonrisa, de esas que siempre me gustaron. Me saludó con una reverencia y yo hice lo propio.

—Hace ya tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo se encuentra?— parece que mejor que yo. Ella es Beryl, una ancianita come años por lo visto, ya que está como la última vez que la vi. Ha servido a la familia desde que tengo memoria, pero es como una abuela para mí y también para Andrew. Los viejos sentimientos me invaden, parezco un niño, pero esta vez soy yo quien se inclina un poco para darle un delicado y cordial abrazo. Ella me corresponde, sabe que la he necesitado. Poco a poco nos fuimos soltando de aquel abrazo.

—Muy bien, no me quejo, ¿y usted Señor?— la pregunta le pareció un poco obvia, pues apenas iba a contestarle cuando rápidamente cambió de tema — Será mejor que vaya a tomar un descanso, después de este largo viaje, necesitará refrescarse y lavarse un poco. Siéntase cómodo, ya nadie lo recuerda — su última afirmación me dejó atónito.

—No quiero que nadie se lo diga a Andrew— mi rostro se ensombreció, él es el único que me preocupa. La anciana se apresuro a contestar con un movimiento negativo.

—Pierda cuidado, como le dije, ya nadie lo recuerda. Y si es el caso, yo me encargo de que no se entere de nada — asentí con alivio. — Me retiro, con su permiso — hicimos una reverencia para despedirnos.

—Y le pido estrictamente… que no me diga Señor o Duque o algo parecido — no me gusta que ella me nombre por mi dinastía— tan solo Haruka, como antes.

—Claro mi niño, como diga — Su sonrisa siempre me ha reconfortado. Doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino por las escaleras, y cuando ya estaba lejos de ella, alcancé a escuchar un murmullo proveniente de sus labios—como ha cambiado — sí…he cambiado.

Entro a mi habitación, y veo que el equipaje y demás cosas enviadas días antes, ya han sido puestos en su lugar. El cuarto es tan grande que parece una casa, y el baño es tan grande como un cuarto. Qué ironía, yo vacío y esta habitación aumenta mi soledad. Me quito la gabardina y la dejo sobre la silla que está cerca de una de las ventanas que da al patio. Mis zapatos los guardo debajo del buró. Me recuesto en la cama sin quitar las cobijas, coloco mis manos atrás de mi cabeza simulando una almohada. Anhelo estar solo con mis pensamientos el tiempo que pueda, pero ahora no, ahora ya no quiero pensar. Solo dormir. Cierro los ojos y espero conciliar pronto el sueño, estoy desvelado así que podre dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera.

**Michiru POV**

Como todos los días en cada mañana, vengo a observar el aurora desde lo alto de un árbol; con el pretexto de que se nos acabaron las manzanas o las uvas o cualquier otra fruta. —Así que ya llegaron los famosos aristócratas—. Vienen con escoltas a caballo y su carruaje es el más elegante que he visto, muy hermoso no lo niego. En verdad que son unos patéticos los dueños de la mansión de Westminster, con tanta seguridad, se ve que se sienten acosados por la comarca. — En fin — no voy a comentarle nada a mi madre, acerca de los recién llegados o querrá ir enseguida. Pero que digo — ¡Ja,ja!— como si no supiera que aquí somos tan…comunicativos. Debo reconocer que aunque no me agradan, siento una leve espinita de curiosidad por conocer quiénes son (¡es contagioso!). Es hora de que me vaya a casa, este vestido que llevo no me ayuda para nada a subir ni bajar, para la otra me traigo los pantalones de mi padre. Tengo que arrugar mi vestido para bajar y…—¡Auch!— eso va a doler mañana o tal vez mas tarde. Me paro y me dirijo a mi cabaña. Camino y voy aumentando la velocidad hasta correr—no creo que haya alguien capaz de igualarme en velocidad— en las veces que competía contra Seiya o Lita, ninguno de los dos me vencía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me voy acercando a la casa y voy disminuyendo como si fuera caminando — ¡uy!, esta vez si me agite— paro un momento a tomar aire y sigo caminando casualmente. En la ventana del recibidor se vislumbran dos cabezas o más — ¿Quién será? o ¿quiénes serán? — seguro que unas son mis hermanas, pero ¿y las otras? —mmm… me parece que son…— ya decía yo, los chismes corren más rápido que la corriente del río.

.

.

.

Entro por la puerta trasera, estoy demasiado sucia. Soy descuidada con mi arreglo, pero una cosa es eso y el ser aseada. El agua siempre me ha parecido que cura las asperezas del alma. Me gusta el agua fría, incluso en invierno pero me obligan a calentarla. —No hay nadie, tal parece que todas están en el recibidor — me meto en la ducha, enjabono y enjuago rápido. Quisiera durar más pero con esta, ya son dos veces en el día que lo hago, ¿había mencionado ya que soy adicta a mi limpieza? Entro al cuarto que comparto con Rei (anteriormente con Setsuna), me apresuro a secarme, seco mi cabello. Con mi atuendo típico y simple; vestido blanco con doble delantal por delante y por detrás, un cinto grueso en la cintura, para el recato; zapatos bajos y enseguida cepillo mi cabello mojado.

En menos de cinco minutos estoy lista. Salgo, entro en la sala y veo que las incógnitas cabecillas que se veían son en efecto mis hermanas, mi madre y mis "adorables" primas hijas del alcalde y gemelas; Mina Serenity y Serena Minako Cromwell. Las dos son demasiado parecidas, incluso en la forma de ser aunque debo reconocer que Mina está más loca que Serena… pensándolo bien… son idénticas. La primera (Mina Serenity), se distingue por su peculiar sonrisa o carcajada, siempre lleva su largo cabello ondulado agarrado en media colita con un moño de diferente color, según la ocasión; Serena Minako, por el contrario siempre lleva o el cabello suelto o agarrado en dos colitas, largo, lacio y a veces pienso que ella es influida de alguna manera por la locura de su hermana. Ambas son unas rubias muy tontas (soy cruel, lo sé), mi mamá convenció a la de ellas, que no era buena idea que les pusiera el mismo nombre (Mina Serena, Serena Mina) ya que habría demasiada confusión y aunque todavía la hay, se les distingue por lo menos un poco.

En fin, me inclino y saludo — ¡Buen día señoritas! — a pesar de todo les tengo un gran cariño.

—¡Michiru!, que bueno que ya estás aquí— Mina se acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo. Yo correspondo de igual manera.

—¿A qué se debe esta hermosa visita?— le pregunto como si no lo supiera. Pero me ignora por completo.

—¿En dónde estabas? hace horas que estamos esperándote— me toma de la mano y me lleva a sentarme en el sofá cerca de la ventana.— Pero ¡vamos!, !vamos!, siéntate estás en tu casa — pues claro que estoy en mi casa, ya hasta me está haciendo dudar, ¿en serio estoy en mi casa?. Fruncí el ceño con un gesto de incredulidad y se echo a reír, o más bien soltó una carcajada tan contagiosa que yo también reí con ella.

—Michiru fue a cortar unas manzanas, todos los días lo hace. Horatu, haz el favor hija y tráeles una — ¡demonios! madre, la canasta con las manzanas se me ha olvidado. Apenas estaba abriendo la boca titubeando lo que iba a contestar, Hotaru se levantó, y le hice una señal con la cabeza para que no fuera, por suerte Serena me salvó. No es que me reprima, pero ya van muchas que pierdo.

—No, no es necesario, necesitamos que estén todas juntas….

—…para comentarles la buena nueva a cerca de…

—…que los dueños de Westminster…

—…acaban de llegar…

—…esta mañana...

—…y papá fue a recibirlos. — ¡odio que hablen de esa manera!, terminando una la oración de la otra. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que causan nauseas tener que voltear a ver lo que dice una y después la otra? Apenas y alcanzo a descifrar lo que dicen. Por suerte es un tema predecible.

—¡Oh! ¿lo dices en verdad?— simule sorprenderme, y si las miradas mataran, creo que ya lo habría hecho la de mi madre. Rei se rió en un tono de burla al descubrir mi tan mal disimulada sorpresa que por suerte Serena y Mina son tan bob…distraídas, que ni cuenta se dieron.

—¿Y quiénes son los dichosos dueños?— Amy pregunta ciertamente interesada en el tema. De alguna manera me da vergüenza, siendo yo la más grande que queda, debería comportarme como ella, pero no puedo.

—Son los hijos de una ex-princesa de Inglaterra— contesta una Mina emocionada.

—El mayor es un Duque, heredero de la mayoría de las propiedades y el menor, también tiene mucha herencia de sus padres — es mi imaginación o a Serena se le vio un signo de dinero en sus ojos— Se dice que son los solteros más cotizados de todo el reino.

—Y no solo es por el dinero, también son los más guapos, galantes, caballerosos, hermosos, lindos, etc., etc. —Mina tenía su cara de ensoñación al imaginarlos, y eso que no los ha visto.

—Pero…—su rostro volteo a ver a Mina con cierta decepción— también dicen que el Duque, es de lo más arrogante, presumido, superficial… — ya decía yo que no serian tan perfectos.

—Nunca se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, tal vez tenga razones para ser así.

—Rei por favor, no creo que haya nada que justifique el comportarse de esa manera tan reprochable — y en serio no creo que la haya.

—No todas las personas somos iguales Michiru— bueno, en eso tienen razón, por suerte todos somos diferentes— sería interesante conocerlos, tal vez uno se enamore de una de mis hijas.

—¡Miren quienes vienen ahí!— Hotaru apuntaba hacia afuera de la casa, por el jardín venían los hermanos Everglot (Seiya, Taiki y Yaten) junto con Lita Makoto. Son los amigos más cercanos de la familia. Y todavía ni siquiera se acercan a la casa, cuando todas se están acomodando el cabello (para lucir bien frente a ellos), se sientan lo mas derechas que pueden sacando el pecho (se ven tan graciosas). Y no es para menos, los tres hermanos son un encanto y derriten a cualquiera a su paso, creo que las que estamos libres de su hechizo, somos Lita y yo, porque hasta a Hotaru le gustan.

Lita, bueno, ella es una persona adorable. Pero el dilema de ellos lo planteare de una manera fácil: a Seiya le gusta una de mis hermanas (que no voy a decir quién pues me prometió guardarle el secreto), ella corresponde sus sentimientos pero no los admite debido a que Serena está loca por él; Taiki y Amy sospecho que se gustan pero son demasiado tímidos o tontos como para no darse cuenta, Amy dice que estoy loca y lo niega, pero cuando él está cerca, hace una de barbaridades que hasta su nombre se le olvida (y no es mentira). Igual le pasa a Taiki cuando supuestamente está leyendo un libro, lo he captado mirándola y sin embargo, cuando ella está cerca ni la voltea a ver. Mina "ama" a Taiki (siempre y cuando está cerca le es fiel), pero no sé si él la corresponda de igual manera porque lo he notado que se porta muy distante (acentuando que su carácter está a veces insoportable).

Y por increíble que parezca (o tal vez no) tienen una mala reputación de casanova que aunque es falsa, mi madre no los acepta del todo— tengo que retirarme —y no lo disimula. Se levanta y se inventa una excusa que ni ella se la cree — tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de… bueno ustedes saben, con su permiso. Me saludan a su madre — se va antes de que ellos lleguen.

—¡Buen día hermosas doncellas! — hizo una reverencia para acompañar a su tan peculiar saludo. ¿Acaso está consciente del furor que causa?

—¡Hola Seiya! —tuve que contestarle yo, porque las demás hasta parece que se hubiesen petrificado. Me levante y les salude con una leve inclinación. Ellos correspondieron. —tomen asiento. —les ofrecí sillas para que se sentaran, pero me ignoraron por completo, no porque sean descortés, pero tener ahí a las mujeres de sus sueños no es para menos. Voltee a ver a Lita y tal parece que también lo notó, porque intercambiamos una sonrisilla.

—No, solo veníamos a acompañar a Lita— bueno, por lo menos Yaten si me puso atención. Pero su expresión no es la más agradable.

— ¿Cómo has estado Rei?— no puso atención al comentario de su hermano y saludó a su amor platónico (lo sé, dije que era un secreto pero un secreto a voces).

—Muy bien Seiya… gracias— se ruborizó y su piel blanca no le ayudaba en nada. Pero en cuanto vio la mirada fulminante de Serena, su expresión cambio a una total indiferencia hacia él— y ustedes muchachos ¿cómo se encuentran?

—De maravilla señorita Van Dort— nunca nos llama por nuestro apellido pero bueno, considerando que Amy está presente…. — sería encantador pasar un rato aquí con ustedes pero tenemos que irnos.

—¿Tan pronto se van? — se puso triste por la total ignorancia de Taiki hacia ella.

—Tenemos que encargarnos de unos asuntos pendientes del financiamiento del Banco— dijo con un dejo de tristeza asomando en su hermoso rostro— pero nos veremos esta tarde. En la fiesta de la feria, en el jardín —afirmó cuando nadie supo de lo que hablaba— van a ir ¿cierto?

—Claro Seiya, de eso me encargo yo personalmente—dijo con un gesto gracioso de altanería.

—Gracias Lita. Bueno, nos vemos hasta entonces mis bellas damas— "mis bellas damas" me pareció manada cuando tan solo dirigía un guiño hacia Rei.

—Ahí estaremos Everglot— dijo Serena secamente cuando notó que ni la vio. Tan solo se limitaron a inclinarse para saludar y se fueron.

—Son un encanto ¿verdad?— se apoyo en el marco de la ventana para despedirlos y dio un gran suspiro.

—Pequeña Hotaru —me acerqué y recargue mi mentón en su hombro— ya descubrí que…te… gustan— le hablé al oído en tono divertido y ella sacudió la cabeza sonrojándose. A diferencia de mis hermanas, yo nunca he amado a nadie, mis esperanzas en un hombre van más allá de lo "normal", cuando sienta amor por alguien, creo que será porque no es de este mundo. Y como eso es obviamente imposible, por eso nunca me voy a casar.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy jejje gracias por sus comentarios y por su valioso tiempo para leerme, para el otro voy a poner un pov mas largo de Haruka, pero este fue para darle algo de presentación a los demás personajes.

Gracias que me lean, significa mucho para mí, y también a los que me recomiendan, ojala y este cap sea de su agrado y no desesperen pronto va a aparecer el encuentro de HyM.

No duden en hacerme recomendaciones, regaños, puntos de vista , etc,etc,, retroalimentan mi poco conocimiento en la escritura e infinidad de gracias a los que ya lo han hecho-

Nos vemos en la próxima Ciaito muak


	3. Eventos Desafortunados

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, con adaptación a la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen, (con modificaciones, claro). Aquí es un Haruka/Michiru y haruka es hombre, aclarando para las que no les gusta que le cambien el sexo, pero a mí me gusta así (no tengo nada en contra de la relación yuri).

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

* * *

**/Eventos Desafortunados/**

**Michiru POV**

— ¡Madre!, por favor compréndeme —intentaba tranquilizarme pero bien sabía que no la iba a convencer

—No Michiru, tus hermanas quieren ir y debes de acompañarlas.

—Pero ya va usted y mi padre, no me necesitan.

—Sr. Van Dort, convenza a su hija— le preguntó a mi desafortunado padre que iba pasando por la habitación, ella salió y él entro. Lo miré para hallar una respuesta consoladora a mi suplica pero no la encontré.

—Tienes que hacerle caso a tu madre. Sabes bien como yo, lo difícil que se pone estando con sus amigas; se olvida de tus hermanas y de mí por completo. Eres la única que nos cuida en esas reuniones — sonreí algo decepcionada, iba ya a retirarse del cuarto cuando giro y dijo — Además, no está bien que te quedes sola, como es costumbre seguro que no llegaremos temprano a casa — siempre que hay una fiesta nos venimos a eso de la madrugada — de lo contrario sabes que te complacería hija. Ahora arréglate pronto, aunque no es necesario, ya eres hermosa — se acerco, me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó.

Por fin me convencieron así que me dispuse a cambiar mi vestuario. Me puse un vestido camisa color carne, presenta una silueta vertical, tiene el talle alto y no lleva artilugios interiores, lo que lo hace muy cómodo. Usé mis típicos zapatos planos y un chal para el frio.

Amy, Rei y Hotaru llevan horas colocándose los "últimos" detalles, lo cual a mi me parece de lo más aburrido así que me dispongo a escribir mientras ellas se arreglan en el otro cuarto (el de Amy y Hotaru). Han pasado unos cuantos minutos (que me parecieron horas) y entra una Rei, deslumbrante. Con un vestido del mismo estilo que el mío, pero el de ella de un color rojo quemado matizando a la perfección con su tan delicada piel blanca, su cabello negro y con esos bellos ojos amatista.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Me cuestiona muy contenta pero no me deja contestar a su pregunta y por su nerviosismo me dice otra — ¿Crees que le guste a…— intuyendo sus palabras y dándose cuenta de su error paró.

—…a Seiya — le afirmé y se ruborizó asintiendo — cariño — le dije dulcemente, adoptando la personalidad de Setsuna — así tengas la prenda más triste, él te mirará con ojos encantados porque está hechizado con tu belleza natural — sonrió y se sentó en su cama frente a mí, delicadamente para no arrugar su vestido.

— ¡Oh! Michiru, si tú supieras… si tan solo sintieras lo que yo siento por él…cuando está cerca de mí no puedo ni respirar, cuando me saluda, cuando veo sus ojos… su cabello… ¡Oh! Sus ojos que son mi delirio — se tocó con ambas manos sus mejillas coloradas y apenada por sus palabras — quisiera amarlo tan libremente y decirle que…— una sombra de tristeza apareció en su rostro y bajó la mirada como culpable de sus sentimientos —…pero no puedo, no debo. Serena también lo ama como yo.

— ¡Serena, Serena!, Por primera vez en tu vida Rei, se egoísta — alzo su cara con los ojos espantados por mi "consejo" — no me mires así. Serena es nuestra prima, lo sé. Pero tú eres mi hermana y velo por tus intereses — una risilla asomó en ella — créeme que de no estar segura que tus sentimientos son correspondidos yo misma te haría desistir de tu cariño por él. Pero no es así — me acerque, dejé mi escritura a un costado y le tomé ambas manos — hasta ella está consciente del amor que se profesan el uno al otro. Debes ser feliz.

— Pero no a costa de la infelicidad de otros — sentenció frágilmente.

— Aquí la única que está de más es ella, Serena. Ni aún si lograra casarse con él sería feliz, porque ese hombrecito solo tiene ojos para ti. Cuando se encuentre a alguien que la corresponda de igual manera entonces lo dejará a un lado.

— Hasta entonces yo no…

—…hasta entonces sabrás que dejaste escapar la felicidad.

— Pero mamá no lo acepta.

— ¡Por Dios, Rei!, si la vida pone pruebas para alcanzarla, esta es una de ellas y está en tus manos despreciar el regalo de ese cariño o dejarlo ir.

— Como podrías comprenderme si tu nunca…— vaciló en terminar su oración.

—…he amado? — sus palabras tuvieron un pequeño efecto y fugaz sentimiento de melancolía.

— lo siento yo…—

— No te lamentes, no he de reprocharte porque tus palabras son ciertas. Nunca he tenido lo que se considera la dicha más grande del mundo que es tener a uno "hombre" a quien amar, pero eres mi hermana y tengo que velar por tus intereses — una risa débil asomó a su rostro.

— Entonces a él… ¿nunca lo amaste? — me quedé pensativa un momento para escoger la respuesta adecuada.

— No de la manera en que se supone debemos de amar a un hombre. Bueno, lo reconozco, en un momento llegue a confundir ese cariño con un amor, pero estaba confundida. Darien… él era bueno con nosotras y fue mi mejor amigo, después —y le dije recalcando — mucho antes de que supiéramos su cariño "especial" hacia Setsuna. Me empecé a dar cuenta de que lo quería tan solo como a un hermano y…

— Pero recuerdo que te pusiste triste cuando Prue nos dijo la noticia de su boda.

— Si, lo hice. Pero fue porque estaba consciente de que "perderíamos" a una hermana, bueno, no tanto como perder, pero ya no sería como antes. Ella era nuestra cómplice, quien guardaba nuestros secretos y quien nos controlaba cuando mamá no podía. Ya no seríamos mas "las 5 desquiciadas" — al pronunciar ese viejo auto-apodo, reímos — pero me dio gusto porque Darien, nuestro querido amigo, se convertiría en nuestro hermano político.

— Tienes razón, es cierto — una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas.

— No seas llorona "Serena"— hizo una leve risilla para esconder su tristeza — No querrás que Seiya de vea en ese feo estado ¿verdad? — al pronunciar ese nombre, no vaciló en levantarse rápidamente y mirarse en el espejo.

— Vanidosa — ahora entra Amy. Parece una escena de teatro.

— ¿Como me veo hermanas? — con un hermoso vestido azul fuerte realzaba el tono de su cabello, y se veía hermosa.

— Esplendorosa.

**Haruka POV**

— Hay muchas mujeres bonitas en esta región y la mayoría asistirá a la inauguración de las fiestas de lana — estábamos sentados en el vestíbulo esperando a que el carruaje quedara listo. Y por mi si se tarda más, mejor.

— No esperas encontrar aquí a una esposa ¿o sí? — lo miré incrédulo.

— Vamos Haruka, ¿podría haber una que te guste a ti? — reí sarcástico por su inocente pregunta.

— En mi vida he conocido a una mujer que primero me conozca y luego se fije en mi fortuna.

— ¿Pero amabas a Esmeralda no es así? — a esa mujerzuela no quiero ni que la nombre. Notó mi descontento y cambió rápidamente el tema, no sé si para bien o para mal — ¿y qué tal Lady Neherenia? — para mal obviamente.

— La vida me ha enseñado que no nos debemos fiar en las mujeres — y suspiré muy bajo para que no se diera cuenta — no en las mujerzuelas.

— No seas… Lady Neherenia no es una mujerzuela, además, la vida sin esa belleza no existe — se ofende como si mis palabras pudieran causarle un efecto para que abriera los ojos, lo cual nunca sucede — además, no todas son iguales.

— No empieces — me acordé de algo que le causa malestar y no dudé en mencionarlo — Por cierto, hablando de las "princesas", deberías aceptar la mano que te ofrecen los padres de Lady Luna. Ella es realmente hermosa — sacudió su cabeza rubia, borrándose la imagen de no sé qué cosa.

— De ninguna manera, a Luna la he visto como una hermana, nos conocemos desde pequeños, jamás podría… no, ni pensarlo.

— Tampoco blasfemes de esa manera — frunció el seño sin comprender mis palabras — Lady Luna no tiene ningún parentesco ni vínculo sanguíneo con nosotros.

— Pero como si lo fuera — es cierto, ellos siempre se han querido como unos hermanos — además ella es merecedora de mi cariño, fraternal — recalcó esto último, para que no empezara de nuevo.

— Si tú lo dices — le di un sorbo a mi copa de coñac.

— Hablando de cariño fraternal Haruka. Dime — se inclinó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos pensativo, viendo a un punto de la alfombra en medio de los dos sofá — Tengo un vago recuerdo, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, como si… ¡ah!, no sé. — Se volvió a enderezar en el sillón y continuó — tengo la vaga impresión de que alguna vez — rió como si fuera a decir una tontería — yo sé que no es lógico pero… a veces siento como si hubiéramos tenido una hermana — pero su cuestionamiento no era tonto — júzgame de loco si quieres, mas sin embargo esto que te digo es verdad — estaba serio de sus palabras y casi totalmente seguro — O tal vez solo fue un sueño, como un Deja Vu.

— Si; tal vez fue un sueño, o una pesadilla — me reí débilmente de eso ultimo — pero nunca te juzgaría de loco.

— Nuestra madre, ¿la recuerdas?...— me quedé observando el fondo de mi copa, como si ahí se encontraran mis más profundos recuerdos. Como olvidarla….

_**Flashback **_

—_Hijo mira, acércate. Es el pequeño Andrew._

—_Hay mamá si parece niña _

—_Es un varón como tu Haruka_

—_Yo quería una niña mamá – su linda voz resuena en mi cabeza._

—_Mira Unazuki, tiene tus ojos y los de papá_

—_Yo me parezco a ti, ¿verdad q sí mamá?_

—_Que gemelos tan disparejos son Unazuki y tu Haruka. — hice un puchero volteando a ver a mi…hermana._

—_Yo no me parezco a ella._

—_Ni yo a él — a esas alturas ya estábamos trepados en la cama de mamá y ella acababa de dar a luz a Andrew._

—_Beril, llévese a los gemelos por favor. _

— _Si Señor. Vamos niños, despídanse de su hermano y su mamá que tienen que descansar._

—_Adiós Andrew_

—_Adiós hermanito._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—…tus ojos, son como los de ella — le dije volteando a ver sus ojos.

—Te equivocas hermano, tú tienes los ojos de mi madre los míos son como los de mi padre.

— Es verdad, creo que tienes razón, ya no la recuerdo.— el chofer entró en el vestíbulo.

— Señores, está listo su coche.

— Empieza una noche interminable.— dejo la copa en la mesa de centro, me paro y camino a las afueras de la mansión. En el término de las escaleras que conducen al patio, está el coche esperando.

.

.

.

— Que bonito es el pueblo, ¿no lo crees?

— Si tu lo dices.

— Déjate de pesimismos — reí por su necedad, y continuó asombrándome con su información — data del siglo XIV habiéndose construido alrededor de una bomba de agua. Ves esa colina que está por allá, — pasamos por una colina cercana del pueblo —, fue fortificada por los bretones, los sajones y los normandos, como muchos otros lugares de aquí en Cotswols. Está demás mencionar que la comarca está ligada a las ovejas y la lana., ya lo vimos recién llegamos.

— Vaya, me impresionas, de donde sacaste tanta información.

— Si veníamos a un lugar desconocido, por lo menos tenía que investigar a cerca de lo que se hace aquí.

— Y de la casa, ¿no investigaste nada? — le pregunté intentando ser coherente y curioso.

— Lo intenté, pero no encontré nada, es extraño. Desde que papá la compró, te la heredó a ti, pero nunca te ha gustado ¿cierto?

— En lo absoluto.

— Mira, esa es la iglesia del siglo XII dedicada a St. Andrews, curioso ¿verdad? Y ese particular reloj del siglo XV marca las horas desde lo alto de su torre.

— Ya estamos llegando. — mientras nos vamos acercando, pasamos por la intersección de las tres calles principales. En unas rocas cerca del cruce, están los caballos de los jinetes. Se escucha la música y el albur de los campesinos. Mañana tendrán las ovejas para vender su lana

— Mira a toda esa gente bailando — el carruaje se detuvo en la calle principal que lleva al jardín de Market Cross. En el kiosco (El Buttercross), se encuentran los músicos, y a los alrededores, están las mesas donde ponen el licor, y las bebidas en general. Andrew se baja del carruaje y yo le sigo. El coche se va, y nosotros nos quedamos parados con todos los ojos en dirección nuestra, hasta la música dejo de oírse, damas y caballeros dejaron de bailar. Lo que más aborrezco de los pueblerinos, es que no disimulan su asombro al ver a alguien nuevo en su territorio. Nunca acostumbro ver a nadie a los ojos, a menos que estemos conversando y esta ocasión no es la excepción, tan solo mantengo mi vista en un punto imaginario de kiosco. Mientras vamos caminando, siento como un magnetismo para voltear a mi derecha, como un imán que me está atrayendo, algo sorprendente que nunca me ha sucedido. ¡Mi ser pide que escuche los fuertes latidos de mi exaltado corazón!, ¿Pero qué es esto?

Me rindo ante la insistencia de mis ojos y al voltear discretamente me encuentro con algo sorprendente. A unos diez metros de aquí, en el inicio del jardín, se incorpora una familia singular al bullicio del ambiente. Siguen las miradas curiosas y se posan sobre nosotros, pero lo más extraño es que un par de lucecitas de un raro color azul verdoso, no me miran a mí, ni a Andrew, ni a la música; se limitan a ver con una divertida sonrisa a la luna que se oculta entre las cabañas y sale por encima de mi cabeza. Su vestido es algo corriente y mugroso; su cabello aguamarina tiene un triste aspecto enredado, hasta parece que tiene ramas, hojas de árbol. Mientras más cerca de ella estoy, esos detalles la hacen ver como una loca. Que irresponsabilidad permitir que este tipo de personas vengan a bailes familiares. Al fin pueblo. Se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad y al instante volví a mi punto imaginario.

.

.

Legamos a donde estaba el Alcalde y me presentó a sus hijas, unas rubias gemelas al parecer algo tontas. Andrew se quedó en cantado con ellas y también llegó un chef de alta categoría a presentarnos a su hija que al parecer, también cocinaba exquisitamente. Andrew se encantó de una manera hechizante por la joven de cabello claro castaño pues ha bailado con ella en toda la noche. En cambió yo mantuve una conversación instantánea con los grandes señores tan aburridos como siempre, ¡Ja, ja! Como si yo me divirtiera mucho. Por instantánea me refiero específicamente a que no pronuncia más que una sola palabra a lo que me decían. Mejor voy a tomar una copa de coñac. ¿A caso me tengo que servir yo?, que falta de servicio. Ya no he visto a la loca, ruego por que se haya ido — ¡Ah! — al parecer he hablado demasiado rápido. Me encuentro con que ésta loca… no, loca es poco, la desquiciada vació su copa de limonada en mi traje

— Lo siento señor — ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¿esa es su estúpida respuesta?

— Esa no es una respuesta coherente señorita — le lancé una mirada de profundo reproche y en vez de intimidarse, levantó mas su cara viéndome directamente a los ojos. Pero no, no voy a dejar que nadie me sobrepase —Tiene idea de lo que cuesta este traje "señorita".

— Haré lo que sea necesario para pagarle su precioso traje señor — no me había dado cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba una joven de cabellos azules tirando de la mano de mi agresora. Estaba asustada por mi expresión y mi tono fuerte de voz.

— No creo que pueda — río con ironía y superioridad para con ella. Tal parece que di en el blanco pues en sus ojos puedo ver llamas ardientes y sus blancas mejillas, ruborizadas de la cólera.

— Estoy dispuesta a trabajar como su esclava el tiempo que sea necesario para cubrir todos los gastos — ¡con que ese es el plan!, tratar de meterse en mi mansión. Pero no se lo voy a permitir, quien se ha creído. No voy a dejar que una borracha loca entre en mi hogar. Huele a alcohol y se supone que es una señorita. ¿Qué clase de educación les dan?

— ¡Michiru vámonos! — la joven detrás de ella tiraba ahora con fuerza para que se retiraran, sin embargo, no se movía para nada y no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Pero que insolencia. La otra empezaba a sollozar. Soy cruel y despiadado pero no soporto ver llorar a una mujer.

— Será mejor que le haga caso a su compañera señorita. Si gusta complacerme tan solo evite cruzarse en mi camino, ahora soy piadoso pero si la vuelvo a encontrar, tendrá represalias de mi parte por su…

— Reprobable es la conducta de usted Señor — me interrumpió. ¡Como se atreve!, me desafía ¿a mí? — y no se preocupe, que yo también haré hasta lo imposible para no volverme a cruzar en su camino. — con estas últimas palabras se va y me deja con mi ira en su punto centro. En mi vida alguien me ha contradicho, humillado de esta manera y ella… a esa mujer no le temblaba la voz, decía las cosas tan segura que por un momento me sentí… intimidado. Sacudo mi cabeza, no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Me dii vuelta y en cuanto termine la pieza de baile, le diré a Andrew que me voy.

.

— Andrew, me voy y te mando el carruaje. No puedo estar aquí ni un minuto más.

— ¿Pero que te ha sucedido Haruka? — ya llevaba mi abrigo en la mano y se me veía el chaleco, raras veces lo hago.

— No preguntes, después te cuento. — notó mi irritación y asintió.

— Esta bien — Ya había mandado llamar al cochero para que me llevara, y antes de subir me detengo a dar el último vistazo de la noche — Pero que _Eventos tan Desafortunados_ — o fue el viento o escuche mi eco. — No importa. ¡Vámonos! — y el cochero azotó al caballo con un látigo para que corriera.

**Michiru POV **

— Compórtense — dice papá algo serio, pero por dentro estoy segura que está igual que nosotras.

— Lo siento Michiru — toma aire para poder contestar. Pero sigue riendo y yo la sigo, es inevitable tomar eso como algo gracioso.

— Eres malvada Rei, me dices que lo sientes y sin embargo te diviertes con mis infortunios — Y es que este día me viene de mal en peor. Apenas y salimos de casa, tropecé con la puerta, cayendo lentamente, intenté sostenerme de algo pero fue imposible. Amy, en vez de ayudarme a levantar, se torcía de risa. Quise intentar cambiarme de vestido pero mamá dijo que ya estábamos "retrasadas". Lo peor es que no fue todo, hace apenas unos minutos de camino a la fiesta, el listón que llevaba en el cabello se me atoró en un árbol que yo ni había visto y me alborotó tanto el cabello que ahora parece un nido… no, peor una telaraña. Doy un fuerte suspiro, pues que hacerle, tengo que atenerme a que muchas miradas curiosas se posen en mi vestido (mugroso y polvoriento), y a mi cabello desastroso. ¡Por favor! entrelazo mis dedos en forma de suplica al cielo, para que sea invisible a los ojos humanos. Nunca he prestado atención a las criticas, pero ahora si exageré.

.

.

Ya llegamos al jardín, pero lo raro es que no se escucha música ni alboroto de gente bailando — que raro —. Sorprendentemente, mis ruegos fueron escuchados, y me alegré por eso, le agradecí a la luna. Obviamente todos los espectadores se dirigían a un desafortunado en especial. Pero… ¿qué es lo que están viendo?,… mis ojos bajan de la luna y… ¡que me encuentro! Creí que mis súplicas habían sido escuchadas, pero no es del todo cierto. Alguien, se había percatado de mi presencia. Un caballero alto como de 1.80 m, me veía fijamente. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo veía, volteo su mirada sutilmente (cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos ya los tenía en otro punto fijo ) al juzgar por su porte: los pantalones de estilo Breeches (una especie de piratas muy usados por los jinetes) conjunto con sus botas altas; su camisa de lino figura un collar permanente con amplios carvats al cuello atados con varios tipos de lazos, alrededor del cuello anudado delante y soplado oculta su cuello de la camisa de cuello y crea una forma de paloma; la cola de su gran abrigo se cortan por separado, y le hace mostrar una figura y músculos pronunciados. Sin duda alguna, es uno de los Duques. Seguro que sus pensamientos no decían nada bueno de mí. — para lo poco que me importa.

.

— ¡Lo siento señorita! — ahora si quiero correr. Por andarme cruzando en medio de los bailadores, choque con un señor que tenía una copa de coñac y no es difícil imaginar lo que sucedió.

— Descuide señor, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera — su disculpa fue sincera así que lo perdono. Pero es el colmo ahora si voy a parecer una loca, y oliendo a alcohol.

.

— Que mala suerte Michiru.

— Si, definitivamente hoy no es mi día — estábamos sirviendo limonada cuando Amy choco con un señor. Por el porte supe quien era. — ¡Cuidado Amy! — le vertió toda la limonada en su abrigo (sin intensión claro) pero por los malos rumores que había escuchado no voy a permitir que se enfrente a él. Con un movimiento fugaz, empuje a Amy atrás de mí quitándole el vaso. Los pies me tiemblan al ver que voltea y sin embargo es como si se sorprendiera al verme. — Lo siento señor — fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento frente a esos ojos color miel, al parecer llenos de frustración.

— Esa no es una respuesta coherente señorita —creí que iba comprender que fue un accidente pero me equivoque. Como se puso altanero, levanté mis ojos viéndolo fijamente —Tiene idea de lo que cuesta este traje "señorita"— estúpida gente rica que cree que es todopoderosa. ¿Qué me pasa? Mis pies me tiemblan. Pero no voy a dejar que lo note.

— Haré lo que sea necesario para pagarle su precioso traje señor — no pude decir otra cosa, sus ojos son penetrantes.

— No creo que pueda — Se ríe burlándose de mi condición, y con un signo de superioridad, pasa los dedos sobre su cabello. ¿Me está seduciendo? Tonta por supuesto que no. Simplemente no está consciente de lo que hace.

— Estoy dispuesta a trabajar como su esclava el tiempo que sea necesario para cubrir todos los gastos — ¡qué demonios me pasa!, como su esclava, por supuesto que ¡no! Por más que quiero no puedo dejar de mirarle a los ojos son como un imán. A estas alturas la voz me empieza a temblar pero tengo que disimular.

— ¡Michiru vámonos! — de la ira ni me acordaba que Amy estaba detrás de mí, mis oídos tienen un terrible sumbido y no puedo oírla pero está asustada. Ahora si ya me llené de cólera, que me insulte a mi no me importa pero que la haga intimidar a ella, eso si no se lo puedo perdonar.

— Será mejor que le haga caso a su compañera señorita. Si gusta complacerme tan solo evite cruzarse en mi camino, ahora soy piadoso pero si la vuelvo a encontrar, tendrá represalias de mi parte por su…— se las quiere dar de buen samaritano pero no le queda.

— Reprobable es la conducta de usted Señor — estos son los niños consentidos a los que nunca le dicen NO. Pero conmigo se enseñará a respetar a una dama — y no se preocupe, que yo también haré hasta lo imposible para no volverme a cruzar en su camino. — ruego al cielo nunca volvérmelo a encontrar. Nos dimos la vuelta

.

— Amy, deja de llorar mira ahí viene Taiki y se va a preocupar. — nos sentamos en un lugar poco apartado porque amy empezó a llora porque según ella había sido su culpa. Taiki viene hacia acá.

— ¿Que sucedió? — iba a decirle que nada pero Amy contesto.

— Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa — entre sollozos, su cara cubierta con sus manos, intentaba contar lo sucedido — ese hombre… le gritó a Michiru por mi culpa. Y yo no dije nada…

— No fue nada Amy, ya sabes que a mí no me afecta para nada — y le contesté sinceramente — lo que si me llenó de ira fue que te causara temor.

— ¿Les hizo daño? — Taiki ya se estaba poniendo a la defensiva contra nuestro pasado agresor.

— Nada que no se pudiera arreglar con las palabras adecuadas.

— Tuve tanto miedo…—entrecierro los ojos, me parece que Amy ya está usando la situación para que taiki la abrace pues cada vez que llora, él se acerca y le toma de los hombros. A la escena se acerca la familia (menos mi madre que está con sus amigas).

— ¿Que sucede hijas? — antes de que Taiki o Amy contestaran, me apresuré.

— Nada papá, es solo que Amy tiró una limonada en mi vestido y se siente culpable — Taiki me miró con ojos interrogantes pero le hice una seña con mi dedo índice para que no dijera nada. No tiene caso hacer el problema más grande.

— Pero hija, si fue solo un accidente — una Amy ya más calmada (pues su amado ya había dejado espacio a su suegro…. ejem ejem,… no perdón, a papá) iba a contar lo sucedido pero de nuevo me adelante.

— Papá, ¿podemos irnos ya? Mi vestido ya está hecho un total desastre y el día no me ha sido muy favorable.

— No es bueno que señoritas como ustedes anden solas a estas horas y mamá no creo que se quiera ir ya.

— Podemos mandarlas en nuestro carruaje, para que se sienta más seguro. — contesta Seiya que estaba al lado de Rei.

— Harían eso por mis hijas

— Claro, con gusto — contesta Taiki.

— Bueno, si así lo ponen, pues qué mejor. Yo me iré con su madre mas tarde. — Yaten mandó llamar a su carruaje para que nos llevaran a casa.. No tardó mucho, se paró en frente de otro carruaje, muy elegante. Me subí y Amy de nuevo me pidió disculpas, mientras Hotaru y Rei se subían.

— Michiru, en verdad lo siento, soy tan cobarde que…

— Despreocúpate Amy, estas cosas solo suelen pasarme a mí — me reí y continúe — son solo _Eventos Desafortunados_…— fruncí el ceño extrañada.

— ¿Que sucede?

— ¿No escuchaste eso? — Voltee hacia la ventana para ver si fue mi imaginación — fue como… ah, no importa — es el viento o fue mi eco.

* * *

Por fin ¡! Jejejjeje terminé este capítulo, el encuentro tan esperado, espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos en la próxima Ciaito


	4. Qué Casualidad

Dato : Repetí escenas entre los dos debido a que intento plasmar los diferentes pensamientos de cómo piensa uno que piensa el otro y lo que en realidad sucede por su cabeza.

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, con adaptación a la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen, (con modificaciones, claro). Aquí es un Haruka/Michiru y haruka es hombre, aclarando para las que no les gusta que le cambien el sexo, pero a mí me gusta así (no tengo nada en contra de la relación yuri).

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Qué Casualidad**

**Michiru POV**

Hoy no tuve ganas de hacer mi caminata de diario, con mayor razón porque el lugar que frecuento (el lago), e frente a Westminster. No temo por las advertencias del estúpido y malcriado Duque, pero entre mas lejos de esa gente, mejor.

Sentada en el marco de la ventana de nuestro pequeño vestíbulo, recargando mi cabeza en el vidrio. Escucho la conversación de mis hermanas (nada agradable).

— ¡Oh!, ya veo — en el sillón que da frente a la ventana, e izquierda de la chimenea; están sentadas Amy (según leyendo) y Rei (escuchando) — ¿así que fue eso lo que sucedió? Fue un error de su parte no comunicarlo a papá.

— Es algo sin importancia — contesto con simplicidad sin mover mi posición.

— ¿Sin importancia? Michiru, ¡le levantaste la voz a un Duque!

— Es un humano cualquiera. Deja de tenerle tantas consideraciones, te recuerdo que yo soy tu hermana — la volteo a ver apuntándome con el dedo índice al pecho.

— Pues será un humano cualquiera, pero puede mandarte al otro mundo.

— ¡Ja, ja!, ahora sí me has hecho reír — se le notaba un tanto preocupada así que trate de tranquilizarla —. Despreocúpate linda, ese hombre no puede hacerme nada. No sabe ni donde vivo, ni quién soy. Con la ira que tenía, no creo que recuerde mi nombre cuando Amy lo usó.

— Pero contéstame sincera. ¿Ni por un momento te asustaste? — me quede en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

— No, en realidad no — mentí para no preocuparlas de más, y sonrío — creo que él estaba más asustado que yo.

— ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?

— No lo sé. Pero por lo menos si lo intimidé un poco, cuando alguien saca su ira a veces es por esa razón — o simplemente porque tienen un mal genio — Además la suerte estaba de mi lado — me rio y ellas se miran confundidas (debido a que esa noche fue en la que menos suerte tuve) — mi aspecto no era el de una mujer cuerda. Y si es un hombre inteligente — que lo dudo — debe de saber que los locos poseemos una fuerza sobrenatural — mi rostro con risa malévola las hizo estremecerse — no tiemblen, solo bromeaba. Pero se los confirmo para que sepan que no tienen que temer por mí — dirigí de nuevo la mirada al cristal, recordando esos ojos tan penetrantes. Nadie jamás me había causado ni un poco de temor y aunque fue muy leve, logre percibir ese sentimiento en mí. Definitivamente no me gusta eso. — Cambiemos de tema ¿quieren?

— Como digas, pero insisto en que deberíamos comentárselo a papá — dice Amy, con sus ojos en el libro para evitar mi mirada de fastidio.

— Papá es un hombre tranquilo y no creo necesario tener que agobiarlo con algo sin la menor importancia — ya bastantes problemas tiene con la carpintería — Solo si es debidamente necesario se lo diré. Pero hasta entonces ni una palabra, hermanas — sentencié — Y es poco probable que nos volvamos a encontrar a ese sujeto. Son de los que se la pasan encerrados en sus mansiones.

— Ojalá y tengas razón — suspira Rei.

— Y, díganme — cambié rápido el tema, a uno que seguramente no esquivarán — ¿Cómo les fue ayer con los Everglot? — alcé mis cejas curiosa. Sus expresiones de preocupación, cambiaron a un estado de ensoñación. Regularmente no toco temas de este tipo (amor), o relacionados, a menos que ellas deseen hablar sobre ello o cuando la ocasión lo amerite urgentemente. Como hoy por ejemplo.

— ¡Si les contara!

— Adelante Rei — contesta Amy, dejando a un lado su libro.

— En la primer pieza, no dejaba de mirarme. Yo volteaba discretamente a otro lado y cuando volví a voltear, ya estaba frente a mí ofreciéndome su mano. Y por supuesto que acepté. Hotaru estaba conmigo y me dio un empujoncito porque creo que no reaccionaba — nos causa gracia imaginar esa escena de Rei viendo paralizada a Seiya (que iba siempre tan galante) —. Después de esa pieza no me soltó para nada. Bueno, excepto en dos ocasiones cuando serena… ya saben. Y me sacó otro muchacho. Seiya en cuanto vio que bailé con él, creo que se puso celoso. Y cuando nos separamos de nuestros otros bailadores, se acercó inmediatamente antes de sentarme y llegó Yaten para avisarnos de lo ocurrido. Mamá me lanzaba miradas fulminantes, por un momento temí por Seiya.

— No te preocupes. En una ocasión que tenga, abogaré por ti con ella.

— No debería oponerse a tu cariño para con él.

— Y que nos dices tú Amy. Michiru y yo queremos saber cómo te fue con Taiki.

— Cierto, cuéntanos, anda.

— Ya hermanas — tocó con ambas manos sus mejillas ruborizadas — saben que solo somos amigos — Rei y yo nos volteamos a ver con miradas divertidas.

— Hmm…si tú lo dices — contestamos al unísono y soltamos entre risas y carcajadas. Volteo de nuevo a la ventana y veo que llegan Mamá y Hotaru, con las cosas para el desayuno.

— Ahí vienen

— ¿Quién?, ¿los Everglot? — reí por sus posturas de sorpresa y emoción.

— Claro que no. Son mamá y Hotaru — soltaron un fuerte suspiro, no sé si de alivio o decepción.

.

.

Sentadas en el comedor, ya casi por terminar.

— Amy, necesito que le lleves la comida a tu padre. Hoy va a tener un cliente importante y no va a poder venir.

— Claro mamá.

— ¿Podrías dejar que yo se lo lleve? — no he salido, me siento frustrada, y a parte no quiero asistir a la reunión.

— ¿Qué no quedaron en ir a visitar a sus primas? — "¿quedaron?" si yo nunca dije que sí.

— Si pero…— que excusa puedo dar, no quiero ir — lo que pasa es que… no quiero ir — así de simple.

— Está bien — ¿ya?, casi siempre me cuesta mucho trabajo y muchos sermones antes de convencerla.

.

.

.

La tarde se pasó rápido aseando la casa aquí y allá. Voy en camino a mi encargo y como la carpintería está cerca de la iglesia.

Entro y solo hay unas cuantas personas. El padre (quien es mi amigo de la infancia, me gana con dos años y a veces platico con él. A veces hace predicciones y da miedo porque se cumplen) esta encendiendo los cirios alrededor del altar. Paso por en medio de las bancas y me siento a la orilla izquierda de una. Me persigno, dejo la canasta con la comida a un lado, junto mis manos entrecruzando los dedos; me pongo de rodillas cerrando mis ojos y por último me pongo a orar. …Siento la presencia de que alguien se está sentando a mi lado. Trato de ignorarlo pero despide un delicioso y delicado aroma a perfume de lavanda. Supongo que es el padre (no pero el padre huele a rico incienso). Bueno da igual.

Ya estuve lo necesario, si me retraso más, papá se va a morir de hambre. Al tiempo que intento levantarme (aún sin abrir los ojos), la persona a mi lado también lo hace y saluda al padre que se está acercando.

— Buenas tardes padre — habla una voz profunda y susurrante.

— Buenas tardes hijo —

— Quiero felicitarles, por su iglesia. Está hermosa — su voz me parece conocida, pero no logro distinguirla ya que habla muy bajo para no perturbar a los fieles. Me pongo de pie para saludar a mi amigo (el padre)... mejor no lo hubiera hecho. Un hombre rubio, alto de unos 1.80m me daba la espalda y platicaba con mi confidente. Por su porte, no me hizo nada difícil descifrar de quien se trata. Intento irme lo más rápido que puedo pero para mi desgracia el padre ya me había visto.

— ¡Hola!, Buenas tardes Srta. Michiru — con su alegría notable de siempre. El hombre que me daba la espalda, entonces, empezó a voltear lentamente. Tan lento, como mi corazón palpitó al diez mil por hora. Es un martirio ver sus ojos clavándose en los míos. Me desvío lo más natural y normal que mi corazón y mi mente me lo permiten.

— Bu…buenas tardes padre — ¡tartamudee!, ¡¿Por qué tartamudeo?! Hasta el sacerdote se me quedó viendo con ojos extrañados. Y es no es para menos, siento ten pesada su mirada que hasta siento que me ladeo. Me retracto al decir que tiene un suave aroma. Disimulo con una sonrisa pero no puedo más — quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que irme, después regreso — como si la otra persona no existiera. Me doy rápidamente la vuelta para irme por el lado izquierdo de las bancas, pero…

— Michiru — ¿Por qué me detiene?, ¡¿Por qué?! No hay de otra no puedo ignorarlo.

— Si, dígame.

— La canasta, es tuya — me apunta a donde yo estaba sentada. ¡Hash! Como pude ser tan tonta y olvidarme de eso si es a lo que vengo.

— ¡Oh!, gracias, perdón, adiós — tomo la dichosa canasta, me persigno, inclino y me voy (lo más rápido que se puede discretamente).

Saliendo de la iglesia voy a paso veloz. — ¿A caso hice mal y por eso soy castigada? — sacudo mi cabeza tratando de olvidar el mal momento que pasé. — ¡es el colmo!, yo evitándolo y que se me aparece, donde me lo vine a topar. Ignóralo ¡ya, ya, ya! Deja de pensar en eso — ¡cielos!, creo que debo de dejar este mal habito de hablar sola. Por lo menos en la calle. Una señora voltea espantada al escucharme.

.

Por suerte la carpintería no es lejos — parece que los ayudantes se han ido a comer — El negocio es chico pero cómodo. En la parte de frente está la fachada y el letrero. "CARPINTERÍA VAN DORT E HIJAS". Muchos lo criticaron por ese título de "hijas" pues según ellos, la mujer no debe de tener tanta importancia en un negocio o se vendría abajo. Por suerte él los ignoro por completo y lo conservo. Siguiendo con el diseño, es como una cabaña, pero más grande. Al entrar están los trabajadores (que son como 3 o 2) y en el fondo, tiene su despacho. Toco a la puerta y sale él.

— Hola mi pequeña — me toma de los hombros y me da un beso en la frente. Papá es un hombre alto como de 1.74m, con barba de candado color igual que mi cabello (lo cual es algo raro), ojos café claro, fornido. No es tan mayor, tiene 45 años. Y cabe mencionar que sigue siendo el sueño de muchas viejas que envidian a mi madre por él — Le pedí a tu madre que te mandara para traerme la comida, espero no haberte molestado — ¡Ahá!, con razón mamá no se negó al enviarme. Me abre la puerta y deja que pase yo primero.

— ¡Claro que no papá!, antes me salvaste de ir a visitar a las Cromwell.

— Lo supuse. Tu madre me comentó de esa reunión diciendo que estabas ansiosa de ir — si, como no — y me sugirió mandar a mi pequeña Amy, pero te conozco lo bastante como para saber que aborreces eso tanto como yo — por eso digo que me le parezco, soy el hijo que nunca tuvo.

— ¡Gracias papá! — le di la canasta con la comida pues escuche un gruñido proveniente de su estomago. Pasamos a su despacho y estuvimos conversando de los nuevos proyectos que para bien, tenía preparados.

—… ¿A sí?, y ¿Quién es el que te ha encargado tanto?

— Es…— se quedó pensativo unos momentos — es…— y saltó como recordando algo — lo siento hija, he recordado un pedido que me encargaron para esta tarde. Sabía que algo me faltaba — recogió su plato y lo dejó en la canasta. Salió tan rápido como pudo y fue por un carruaje (de los que se rentan). Me dijo que si llegaba el señor, le dijera que lo esperara.

—Ojala y no se moleste porque no está — y eso no es lo peor, ver a una mujer en un negocio, es de mal augurio según los creyentes (como en los barcos) — espero y todo salga bien — tocan el timbre. Creo que es él. Me acerco, intento tranquilizarme para simular que solo fui a comprar. Abro la puerta…. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

— ¿Usted aquí? — un escalofrío digno de que ha bajado mi temperatura y mi sangre, todos los proyectos de papá se vendrán abajo si descubre que soy su hija.

— El señor Van Dort, no está y me pidió que lo esperara, que no tarda — intenté hablarle lo más amablemente que pude, pero mi hipocresía no llega a tanto. El desgraciado pasó tan abruptamente empujando la puerta que casi me hace caer. Me arrepiento con toda el alma de haber venido (pero si Amy hubiese venido la reconocería).

— Dígame, ¿qué quiere?, dinero. Pues no lo va a tener así que deje de seguirme — ¡¿escuche bien?!, ¿seguirlo?

— ¡¿Disculpe?! — Puse mi cara de profunda exaltación — fui yo quien llegó primero a la iglesia y entre tantas bancas Ud. tuvo que sentarse en la que estaba yo — pasaba sus dedos por su cabello apoyándose en la pared. Me da la impresión de que le parezco sumamente peligrosa.

— ¿A si?, que coincidencia, ¡A la iglesia nadie tiene prohibido entrar!, y mucho menos a escoger donde sentarse. — ya estaba empezando a levantar la voz y yo no me iba a detener.

— ¡Pare de hablar incoherencias! Y le recuerdo que yo vivo en este pueblo. Que se me ha vuelto un infierno pues para mi desgracia, a cada paso que doy, me encuentro con su detestable presencia.

— ¡JA! — su tono de burla ya me está irritando — a caso esas son las palabras de alguien que acaba de visitar la iglesia — que sin vergüenza, si él fue el que inicio el pleito y con el padre finge ser gentil.

— ¡Lo mismo digo!…

— ¡Le recuerdo que está hablando con un Duque! Así que mídase al hablar — se me acercó y nuestros rostros quedaron a no menos de 30 cm.

— ¿Y a caso son esas las palabras de un supuesto caballero?, !Le recuerdo que está hablando con una dama! — me puse de puntillas para gritarle mejor.

— Esa denominación le queda demasiado grande.

— ¡Mida sus palabras!

— Y que espera que piense de alguien que está en el despacho de un hombre, se supone y rumoran es respetable — ¿Me está llamando mujerzuela? — Eso no es algo que haría alguien decente. ¿De qué otra manera podría entrar a un negocio privado una mujer con un hombre casado? — ¡Maldita sea!...no debo sacarle de su error. Dio en el blanco. Debo recobrar mi compostura o…. Retrocedo y doy la media vuelta. Miro hacia la pared y me encuentro con la pintura donde nos encontramos toda la familia… Mi orgullo ha caído. Jamás me había sucedido algo como esto. No, no puedo ser egoísta. Pero debo tragarme mi...

— Lo siento. Si lo he ofendido… de alguna manera — las palabras salen de mi boca como espinas. Aprieto mis puños como desahogando la ira en mis manos. No le veo, para evitar su expresión de victoria. Tomo la canasta, y me dirijo rápidamente a la puerta — pero le pido un favor. Se lo suplico — tomando la manija de la puerta y viendo de reojo — no involucre a ese gran hombre con nuestro incidente. Por lo…— tomo aire, siento que estoy a punto de estallar. No es fácil, nada fácil rebajarme de semejante manera — por lo que más quiera — Sin decir más nada, salgo del despacho y cierro la puerta detrás. Enseguida camino rápidamente hacia la puerta de la entrada pero escucho que se abre la del despacho. El hombre sale y me toma del antebrazo. Giro mi cabeza y su expresión es de total confusión, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, entra mi padre por la puerta que da a la calle. Me suelta rápidamente.

— Buenas tardes, buen señor — de bueno no tiene nada.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Ud. Es el señor Van Dort? — la discusión lo dejó algo atónito.

— Oh, sí. He tenido que salir a dejar un pedido urgente. Pero ya estoy aquí a sus órdenes. Le di indicaciones a mi hija de ponerle al tanto por mi ausencia. Espero no haberlo molestado con eso — al escuchar decir a papá que era su hija lo escuche decir en una voz casi imperceptible "¿hija?", una risa de lado me apareció en el rostro instantáneamente. No era mi deseo que lo supiera para no agravar la situación (aunque me salió peor de lo que esperaba), sin embargo, ese hombre arrogante sabelotodo se había equivocado. Él, había insultado mi dignidad, y yo le di en el ego.

— No, por supuesto que no — ¡Ja, ja! su voz era fría devastadoramente insensible. Me dijo mujerzuela, pero verlo derrotado; supera el mal rato que me hizo pasar… Oh, sí, definitivamente ésto lo supera.

Me acerque a papá y le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme — Adiós papá, te veo en casa.

— Adiós cariño — me despidió con un beso en la frente.

— Con su permiso — Le saludé secamente. Hice una inclinación y salí. Solo espero y ruego porque no afecte en nada.

— Propio.

.

Si él está en el pueblo, seguro que no vendrá para acá en un rato. Me recargo en el árbol más grueso que hay frente al lago, con mis manos a mis espaldas, recargo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. — en realidad no sé ni porque discutimos tanto. Normalmente ignoro los comentarios humillantes pero…Apenas llevamos dos días de conocernos ya parecemos perro y gato. Pero que digo, si ni siquiera lo conozco. Solo lo he visto.

Me subo al árbol, quiero ver el ocaso.

**Haruka POV**

— Y no piensas que exageraste un poco — Andrew, siempre tan calmado.

— De ninguna manera — antes creo que fui demasiado flexible.

— Te pidieron disculpas y…

— Lo que querían era meterse en la casa de alguna manera

— Vamos Haruka, no exageres — esboza una risa que no comprendo — además, fue la única en hacerte hablar más de lo normal

— Exactamente eso fue lo que más me enfureció. Yo no quería cruzar palabra con ninguno en la región y sale esta…

— Pero no fue ella la que te obligó a hablar, eso tú lo hiciste. Bien habrías podido aceptar su disculpa y marcharte.

— Y quedar con mi orgullo por los suelos. Por supuesto que no. Mucho menos frente a una loca como esa.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que era una loca?

— Su aspecto lo decía todo — negó con la cabeza.

— Si te tranquiliza, podríamos mandarla a buscar para sacarte de tu error — sabe que lo que está diciendo me enfurece y por eso ríe sigilosamente.

— No digas tonterías. Solo una vez en la vida me he equivocado — con Esmeralda — Mejor cambiemos de tema. Y dime, ¿siempre si vas a mandar hacer la cabaña de madera?

— Si, es algo que he estado pensando hacer desde hace tiempo. Frente al lago quedaría muy bien. Ayer justamente me informé acerca de un buen carpintero. Dicen que es muy noble y respetable. Su casa queda en el camino hacia acá, pero la carpintería se encuentra en el centro del pueblo, casi junto a la iglesia de Sir Andrew.

— ¿Ayer?, pero si apenas llegamos.

— Si, lo sé. Pero es un sueño que me llegó desde que vi el lago, cuando recién pensé en venir. Es tan grande y hermoso. Con un pequeño puerto y una cabaña, es perfecto para toda ocasión. — Se quedó mirando su plato como visualizando algo —La señorita Lita quedará encantada — ya decía.

— ¿Así que todo es por una dama? — no me ve a los ojos, sabe que lo estoy retando.

— Espero que ella tenga tu aprobación. Te aseguro que es tan linda, tan, tan…— volteo para otro lado, no quiero verle su cara de ensoñación — hermosa.

— Conócela primero.

— Lo haré. En una semana celebraré mi cumpleaños, la invitaré. Además pediré permiso a su papá para invitarla a salir.

— ¿Que dices? Mira mejor ya ni me digas nada — Me levanto del comedor — voy a ver a ese carpintero que dices. Eres tan… — noble e ingenuo. Es tan fácil que alguien lo engañe — bueno será mejor que yo me encargue de eso. A fin de cuentas no tengo nada en que ocuparme por ahora.

— No tienes que hacerlo — se enfadó por mi despecho hacia sus sentimientos. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Es mi gusto. ¿Pediste el carruaje verdad?

— Si — contesto secamente

— No te molestes, es por tu bien que lo hago. Con tu permiso — Salí del comedor, crucé el vestíbulo y el gran salón de baile. En las afueras ya esperaba el carro. Subí y di indicaciones de marcharnos

No comprendo su necedad en buscar esposa. En más de una ocasión ha experimentado el interés por el dinero, debería de conformarse con lady Luna, es de buena posición social y con eso basta. Pero sigue empeñado en encontrar "el amor" — ¡Bah! — como si eso existiera. Es solo un sentimiento que se ha inventado el hombre. Solo considero existente el cariño/amor por la familia, no más. El amor de pareja es una vil ilusión inventada por personas sin nada que hacer. Si algún día llego a casarme, será por seguir el legado familiar. Eso es un honor. Y Lady Neherenia es buena candidata, he notado su interés por mí. Me agobia y me empalaga, pero es heredera de una gran fortuna, por ser la mayor de las BanderVart. Si me decido, este año le pido matrimonio. Me causa escalofríos, mejor no pienso en eso. — Ahí está la iglesia — le doy indicaciones al chofer para que pare y me bajo. La iglesia es algo chica, pero es hermosa por dentro. Me persigno y sin dejar de ver el Cristo, me siento en una banca y posteriormente me pongo de rodillas a orar un poco. No me había dado cuenta que había una persona a mi lado. Lo noté por que despide un rico aroma a rosas. Tal vez es mayor, las jóvenes vanidosas no usan ese tipo de fragancias, ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Es raro lo delicioso y delicado que se despide en el aire y tan natural, ¿qué clase de compañía logra captar tan hermoso aroma en un frasco? Me gana la curiosidad e intento ver la identidad de quien porta ese perfume, pero cuando abro los ojos, veo que el padre viene hacia mí.

— Buenas tardes padre — Me levanto rápidamente y saludo, intento no hablar tan fuerte.

— Buenas tardes hijo.

— Quiero felicitarles, por su iglesia. Está hermosa — apenas iba a contestarme cuando saludó a la persona detrás de mí.

— ¡Hola!, Buenas tardes Srta. Michiru — ¿Michiru?, ese no nombre… Voltee para confirmar mis sospechas. Es extraño, pero mi corazón palpitó tan agresivo que mis ojos me dolían. Al parecer no me conoció, no tenía expresión en sus ojos y rápidamente volteo su mirada.

— Bu…buenas tardes padre — ¿tartamudea?, entonces sí me ha conocido y tiene miedo por mis advertencias. Es la loca de la noche de ayer, me retracto completamente al decir que tiene un rico aroma, ya de verla siento nauseas. Sonríe hipócritamente — quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que irme, después regreso — ¡Me ignoró por completo al despedirse! Se da la vuelta y se va pero el padre se da cuenta de algo que yo no.

— Michiru

— Si, dígame. — da la vuelta muy lento, como evitando hacerlo y mirarme.

— La canasta, es tuya — una canasta con mandado estaba en la banca donde ella se encontraba.

— ¡Oh!, gracias, perdón, adiós — Toma la canasta y se va. Que rara. Ja, supongo que mi advertencia le sirvió de algo. El padre y yo salimos para platicar de las donaciones que se hacían. Pero no pude evitar realizar una pregunta.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Está seguro de que la canasta era de ella? — el joven padre asomó una leve sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. A ella la conozco hace ya bastante tiempo, es de familia humilde pero siempre honrada — hallé en sus palabras consuelo y credibilidad, pero aún lo dudo. Notó mi expresión de que no estaba convencido — porque lo pregunta. ¿Hay algún problema?

— No. Bueno, no del todo. Ayer casualmente ayer la conocí y no de una manera dichosa. Hubo una serie de incidentes como para llegar a desconfiar totalmente en esa persona.

— Habla muy seguro de lo que dice.

— Y lo estoy. Si me la vuelvo a encontrar, creo que ya sería mucha coincidencia. Y podría sospechar que algo quiere.

— No se ofenda. Pero las casualidades no existen. Todo está minuciosamente preparado por el destino. Como por ejemplo: las personas que conocemos, los lugares que nos topamos, y un sinfín de eventos que suelen ocurrir.

— Quiere decir que… — conocí a esa loca — ¿conocí a esa señorita por cosa del destino? — reí ante la incredulidad de sus palabras. Pero no se ofendió en lo más mínimo.

— Exactamente.

— Hmm…

— Tengo la leve impresión de que no fue de su agrado encontrarla aquí.

— Está en lo cierto. Ayer pasé una desagradable escena. Y me causó muchos problemas. — creo solo fue uno, pero igual provocó que enfureciera y eso me molestó (más de lo normal) — y una impresión jamás había visto en alguien.

— Pues tenga cuidado — entonces si está loca.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Solo digo que tenga cuidado. Pero no en la manera en que piensa. — Apresuró a decirme pues vio en mi cara la expresión de "lo sabía" — Las personas que causan un cambio fuerte en nuestras vidas. Son especiales. — Arquee mis cejas incrédulo/sorprendido. Por un momento creí soltar una carcajada.

— ¡Ja, ja! — no me pude contener, suena tan ridículo. Él sonrió de igual manera y me avergoncé de mi conducta. Optando rápidamente por la anterior. — disculpe, pero se me hace difícil deducir bien sus palabras.

— Pierda cuidado. Y no se deje guiar por las apariencias. Esa es una buena joven.

— Bueno, Gracias por sus sabios consejos. Me retiro — me incliné y estrechamos la mano, pero antes de subirme al carro me dijo.

— Le doy una pista curiosa — asentí — ahora ha visto a esa muchacha solo una vez ¿cierto? — Asentí de nuevo — será como un juego. Un juego del destino — lo miré incrédulo. Estoy empezando a creer que toda la gente de este pueblo está remotamente loca. Y ni este cura se salva —. Si al cabo del resto del día, hasta que den las 12 de la noche. La ve 2 veces: es alguien que solo pasará; la ve 3 veces, será alguien sumamente importante en su existencia — lo digo y lo sostengo. Locura total.

— Está bien padre, como diga — subo al carro y nos encaminamos hacia la carpintería. Pero que tonterías se inventa, si fuera la era de Salem lo colgarían. Por suerte no es. Es raro pero parece buena persona. Aunque me hizo dudar con los elogios hacia mi contrincante. Bueno, de cualquier manera es poco probable que me la encuentre y si acaso eso sucede. No sería ni destino, ni coincidencia; eso es algo ya planeado.

Llegamos. Es un negocio chico, pero parece decente. Me acerco y toco a la puerta. Que desagradable. No definitivamente esto no es casualidad. Se me ha agotado la paciencia.

— ¿Usted aquí?

— El señor Van Dort, no está y me pidió que lo esperara, que no tarda — ¿Quien se cree?, actúa como si nunca me hubiese visto. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Dígame, ¿qué quiere?, dinero. Pues no lo va a tener así que deje de seguirme — Si, seguro que eso es lo que quiere.

— ¡¿Disculpe?! — Su cara de completa ignorancia me fastidia — fui yo quien llegó primero a la iglesia y entre tantas bancas Ud. tuvo que sentarse en la que estaba yo — entonces si se dio cuenta e intento ignorarme para evitar confrontaciones. Pero de esta no se escapa.

— ¿A si?, que coincidencia, ¡A la iglesia nadie tiene prohibido entrar!, y mucho menos a escoger donde sentarse. — Como se atreve a decirme donde estar.

— ¡Pare de hablar incoherencias! Y le recuerdo que yo vivo en este pueblo. Que se me ha vuelto un infierno pues para mi desgracia, a cada paso que doy, me encuentro con su detestable presencia — ¿qué? Ya quisiera que la tomara en cuenta.

— ¡JA! — Río burlonamente — a caso esas son las palabras de alguien que acaba de visitar la iglesia — hipócrita.

— ¡Lo mismo digo!…

— ¡Le recuerdo que está hablando con un Duque! Así que mídase al hablar — Ya no soporto más. Es alarmante esta situación. Y opto por un tono más grueso.

— ¿Y a caso son esas las palabras de un supuesto caballero?, !Le recuerdo que está hablando con una dama! — Alcancé a notar que se hizo un poco más grande, al ponerse de puntillas. Cree que así me va a intimidar inútilmente.

— Esa denominación le queda demasiado grande. — como se atreve a compararse con una de verdad.

— ¡Mida sus palabras! — mi indirecta le calo en lo más hondo.

— Y que espera que piense de alguien que está en el despacho de un hombre, se supone y rumoran es respetable — mujerzuela — Eso no es algo que haría alguien decente. ¿De qué otra manera podría entrar a un negocio privado una mujer con un hombre casado? — Exactamente las palabras ni más, ni menos. Vergonzosamente creo que es cierto. Retrocedió y se volvió hacia la pared.

— Lo siento. Si lo he ofendido… de alguna manera — y sin una explicación lógica ni me contradijo en mis acusaciones (que mantengo son ciertas) simplemente se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se detuvo — pero le pido un favor. Se lo suplico — no involucre a ese gran hombre con nuestro incidente. Por lo…— no quiere involucrar a su "amante" probablemente — por lo que más quiera — Como es posible que crea voy a ser cómplice de semejante bajeza. No pienso dejarla ir. Salgo inmediatamente detrás de ella y la tomo por el brazo para que me de una explicación (en realidad ni siquiera me incumbe), Alguien entra y la suelto rápidamente, para evitar una incómoda situación.

— Buenas tardes, buen señor — Un hombre cabellos azul acua entra por la puerta y mi sorpresa es mayor.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Ud. Es el señor Van Dort? — No, es imposible. No puedo haberme equivocado

— Oh, sí. He tenido que salir a dejar un pedido urgente. Pero ya estoy aquí a sus órdenes. Le di indicaciones a mi hija de ponerle al tanto por mi ausencia. Espero no haberlo molestado con eso —

— ¿Hija? — Susurré momentáneamente hiperventilando mis pensamientos — No, por supuesto que no — intento disimular mi sorpresa pero es tan…

— Adiós papá, te veo en casa. — segura que está alegre por su triunfo momentáneo. Me irrita de tal manera.

— Adiós cariño — Es imposible poner en duda su paternidad, son en demasía similares.

— Con su permiso — Y todavía se despide hipócritamente.

— Propio — sin palabras. Me ha tratado de la manera más humillante posible. Jamás alguien me había tratado así.

— Es encantadora mi hija ¿no lo cree? — ¿encantadora?, ella es una bruja.

— No estoy en condiciones de aceptar tal adjetivo en una persona que no conozco — se molestó un poco pero no me interesa.

Después de un tiempo de plática, que considero de sobra y algo perdido. Me informó de los precios y su forma de trabajar. Al parecer es una buena persona, espero no adelantarme ante mis intuiciones. Habló y habló, pero sinceramente los pasados acontecimientos me dejaron aturdido. Me avergüenza, pero ni siquiera pude tomarle toda la atención que necesitaba. Mi mente vagó por las palabras raras del padre. ¡Bah! Son solo supersticiones de un monje loco.

— Fue un gusto platicar con usted, es un gran conversador — su rostro alegre cambió al de serio cuando vio que su chiste no me causó nada de gracia.

— Igualmente. Con permiso. — subí al carro y nos marchamos, el día ha sido algo ajetreado.

.

.

Me recargo en el asiento. Como si hubiese tardado una eternidad. Por el camino ya se distingue el ocaso, el lago se ve hermoso y aún alcanzan a llegarle unos cuantos rayos de sol. ¿Pero qué es eso? — ¡No es posible! — Mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven. Allá, en el árbol mas frondoso y grueso, en una de las ramas bajas, hay una mujer. Su cabello aguamarina luce… ella luce… Es más extraña de lo que pensé.

"_La ve 2 veces: es alguien que solo pasará; la ve 3 veces, será alguien sumamente importante en su existencia"_

— ¿A caso cree que voy a caer en tantas patrañas? — Cierro mis ojos y rio — alguien de tan bajas condiciones, no puede siquiera tomar un poco de mi atención. Será mejor que lo olvide o me causará un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ahora que lo pienso, en demostrarle mi ira, me estoy rebajando a su nivel, y eso no está bien. Son simples coincidencias.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. No desesperen, van a seguir de pleito estos dos por un buen rato jajajaj

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima ciao.


	5. Perfecta

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, con adaptación a la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen, (con modificaciones, claro). Aquí es un Haruka/Michiru y haruka es hombre, aclarando para las que no les gusta que le cambien el sexo, pero a mí me gusta así (no tengo nada en contra de la relación yuri).

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Perfecta**

**.**

**.**

En la casa de las acaudaladas Cromwell, se llevaba a cabo una reunión. En el jardín de su linda casa. Tomaban el té por la tarde, mientras conversaban sobre sus prospectos, pero esta vez, fueron otros los que tuvieron su atención.

— Lita tuvo mucha suerte al bailar toda la noche con Andrew — hablaba un tanto celosa Mina.

— Pero hay que reconocer que aunque Andrew sea muy guapo. Su hermano, el Duque Haruka lo sobrepasa. Es de lo más atractivo, musculoso, seductor…y tiene unos ojos que derriten a cualquiera a su paso — daba un gran suspiro, recordando cuando se presentaron.

— Serena, por favor esa no es manera de hablar de una señorita — optó por un tono de ser la hermana mayor.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa Mina? — Contesta, una Serena extrañada — si fuiste tú la que me dijo esas características tan comprometedoras — las demás rieron ante el descubierto de Serena hacia mina. Y aunque el Duque Haruka, no les caía del todo bien a Amy y a Rei, sabían reconocer que tenía unos ojos seductores, una galantería natural. Tal vez la única razón por la que Amy falseo ante él, fue porque sus ojos son tan penetrantes, cautivadores, tan atrayentes que dudó por un momento de sus prioridades — ¿Ustedes que piensan? — preguntó repentinamente, sacando de sus pensamientos a las dos.

— La verdad es que tuvo un pequeño percance con Michiru — soltó Amy sin más ni más. Rei le dio un codazo para que callara pero ya era demasiado tarde, Serena y Mina pusieron sus oídos y sus ojos atentos al relato. Y como sus expresiones querían saber más, Amy iba a continuar pero llegó Lita.

— ¡Hola! Buena tarde, gracias por invitarme. ¿Y Michiru? — saludando a todas (que se habían parado e inclinado), notando la ausencia de la segunda mayor de las Van Dort.

— No pudo venir, tuvo que hacerle un encargo a papá.

— Oh, qué pena que no haya podido reunirse con nosotras. Me alegra que tu si hayas venido Hotaru.

— Si, gracias Lita.

— Pero vamos Amy, cuenta anda. — habla una desesperada Serena por saber sobre los acontecimientos. Amy creía que ya se habían olvidado de eso, pero la curiosidad no se aleja tan rápido.

— ¿De que me perdí? — Toma asiento y una de las sirvientas, le sirve té. — ¿Hablan de los Everglot? — el tema casi siempre eran ellos, pero esta vez se equivocó.

— No cariño, hablábamos de tu futuro cuñado — al escuchar esto, lita casi escupe el te que había tomado, sus ojos se chisparon y se tornó de un color carmesí.

— Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Mina.

— Sobre el Duque Haruka, que habló con Michiru — sus ojos fueron aún de más sorpresa.

— ¿Es en serio? — dirigió su mirada a las tres pero esperando respuesta — por lo que supe y me contó mi padre. Él es un hombre demasiado arrogante. Y lo confirmé cuando me lo presentaron. En cambio Andrew, es más amable.

— Calla, Lita, precisamente es de eso de lo que nos iba a hablar Amy.

— Bueno, este… yo… — se levantó para intentar irse — lo siento, otro día será. Debemos irnos, mamá dijo que no nos tardáramos mucho.

— Mentir es un pecado linda — serena se levantó con ojos amenazadores e hizo que Amy volviera a sentarse. Cuando logró su objetivo cambió su rostro a un tono más amable — mamá nos dijo que podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, y no creo que tía Petzite se moleste si se quedan unos dos o tres días.

— No exageres Serena, no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo — Rei, esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

— La conversación va para largo, así que no bastará tan solo este día, necesitamos más. Y para que tía Petzite, no se preocupe, mandaremos decir con el cochero que se quedarán aquí hasta…— pensó un momento — pasado mañana.

— ¿Pasado mañana? — sorprendidas, para ellas eso era mucho tiempo el que tenían que estar separadas de Michiru y de sus padres. Jamás lo habían hecho. Pero la casa era tan hermosa y grande, además de que Serena y Mina fueron tan convincentes que terminaron por aceptar.

— Vamos, será divertido. Hay muchos cuartos donde pueden quedarse. Además de que ya están grandecitas para poder cuidarse solas — en todo el tiempo que tenían cada una de vida, siempre se mantenían juntas con Michiru desde que Setsuna se casó, ella las cuidaba y si salían a algún lado solo iba y se regresaba al acompañarlas, o las dichosas reuniones solo duraban una tarde, a lo mucho un día, pero no tres. Las tres se voltearon a ver y tomaron una decisión

— Está bien. — Contestó Rei. Lita, también deseaba quedarse con sus amigas, pero su papá era demasiado estricto con ella. Por ser hija única.

— Pero bien Amy. Continúa linda — contaba el relato acaloradamente, recordando una por una las escenas. Sin embargo, Lita que siempre había sido buena amiga de Michiru, se molestó mucho por eso.

— La admiro en verdad, mira que enfrentarse a un caballero de esa forma — dice serena, sorprendida por el relato.

— Ese no es ningún caballero, bien merecido lo tiene — sus ojos expresaban ira, pero vaciló cuando recordó a su pretendiente — No se le compara en nada a mi querido Andrew — no se dio cuenta de que dijo "querido", y las demás rieron por lo bajo.

— Si, lo sé, además de que fue mi culpa — se lamentaba un poco y mina agregó, sin dejarlo pasar.

— Pero eso no fue impedimento que usaras tus lágrimas para atraer al guapo de Taiki ¿o no? — todas rieron por el comentario sarcástico, y los ojos de picara.

.

.

.

Así pasó aquella tarde y la siguiente. Pero en la tercera ocurrió algo impactante para Lita. Andrew, por fin se había atrevido a pedirle permiso para visitarla a su papá. Su papá estricto e inteligente, le había concedido el permiso, sin embargo le puso de condición irrevocable, que llevara chaperón. Para tan mala suerte de Lita, su doncella se había enfermado de fiebre pasajera y no podía salir. Así que intentó convencer a una de sus amigas que la acompañara. Para entonces, las Van Dort estaban por irse a su hogar.

— ¡Deben ayudarme! Mi papá insiste en que lleve chaperón, de otra manera no voy a poder salir con él. Le pedí que consiguiera a otra pero se negó rotundamente. — llegó desesperada al vestíbulo donde se encontraban todas. Se miraban unas a otras ignorando quien sería la que iría con ella. A nadie le gustaba actuar de chaperona entre dos enamorados. Sin embargo, mina se animó a ayudarle pero retrocedió cuando Lita le contó la otra parte del delicado asunto.

— ¡¿Que el duque va a ir con ustedes?! — en otra ocasión habría aceptado estar al lado de aquel encantador y atractivo hombre, pero debido a su reputación, no le gustó nada la idea.

— ¡Si, por favor! Andrew me contó que él quiere conocerme, e insiste en acompañarnos en nuestra primera caminata.

— Solo hay alguien en esta Tierra que se ha enfrentado a él — melodramática, con un tono de misterio y gracia, propone Serena.

— ¿No querrás decir qué? — se espanta Rei, al saber que se refería a su querida hermana.

— Claro que sí. Serena tiene razón, seguro que Michiru ya ni se acuerda de él — responde Mina, olvidándose que ella se había ofrecido en un principio.

— Pero no creo que sea prudente ponerlos uno frente a otro cuando si en la primera ocasión casi se matan. Además de que el Duque le advirtió a Michiru no volverse a encontrar con él — Menciona Amy, defendiendo a su hermana. Lita entristeció al ver sus esfuerzos en vano.

— Que más da, le diré que no puedo.

— Claro que no Lita — se le acerca Hotaru tocando su hombro — si Michiru ve que es importante para ti, estoy segura de que va a ceder en acompañarte.

..

**Michiru POV**

**.**

— Que extraño, de repente sentí escalofríos — Estoy sentada en el banco cerca de la ventana. Mis pies abrazados con mis manos, vislumbrando el hermoso paisaje. Parezco un pájaro enjaulado.

Mis hermanas llevan una eternidad en casa de mis primas (tres días para ser exacta). No sé que le ven a tanto bullicio y tanto chisme. Las extraño mucho, Doy un gran suspiro. Quería ir por ellas y alejarlas de las malas influencias de las Cromwell, pero no son malas, y no tengo ningún pretexto para traérmelas. Además, que a mí no me guste ese tipo de cosas, no quiere decir que a ellas no. Simplemente la casa se siente sola y no me gusta. Antes, cuando ellas iban a visitarlas, me quedaba en casa con Hotaru, (cuando no era presentada en sociedad) pero ahora ya no es lo mismo. Despertó los mismos intereses que todas, y más con la boda de Prue. Ahora ya todas quieren casarse. A Setsuna, tampoco le gustaba pero las acompañaba por ser la mayor. Aunque ahora pienso que siempre estuvo interesada por ese alboroto, por eso ya se casó. Me río, pero que cosas digo. Claro que quiero que todas mis hermanas se casen (excepto yo), pero es difícil despedirse de tus hermanas y amigas. Lo fue cuando ella se caso… sí que lo fue.

Pero qué me pasa, últimamente estoy perdiendo el hilo de mi conversación y mi meditación ¿Será porque ya no he ido a pasear tan seguido cada mañana? Con el peligro de volver a encontrarme a ese patán otra vez, prefiero mantenerme encerrada en casa. Mamá intentó convencerme de ir yo también a quedarme con mis primas, pero como sus intentos fueron obviamente en vano. Me amenazó con que le debo una. Papá me apoyó y con eso me basta.

Reconozco que tengo que ser agradecida con el rico ese, pues no retiró sus plantes, antes y se supo (como en este pueblo "nada" se sabe pues,,,) que comentó, mi padre es un buen hombre. Aún no le he perdonado todas las que me ha hecho. Sin embargo…

¡Oh, que feliz soy!, ahí vienen mis hermanas, es el carro del alcalde (inconfundible). Bajo rápido las escaleras, y voy corriendo a la carretera para recibirlas. Mamá no está, fue al pueblo a comprar comida y papá está trabajando, así que soy solo yo quien las recibe. Bajan del carruaje cuando éste se para y corren a abrazarme. Como dije, parece una eternidad que no nos vemos.

— ¡Hola!, ¿cómo les fue?

— ¡Muy bien! — contesta alegre mi querida Hotaru.

— No saben cuánto me alegra.

— ¿No nos extrañaste? — dice Rei con cara de molesta gracia.

— Por supuesto que… ¡no! — se sorprendieron ante mi respuesta y rápidamente corregí con la verdadera — ¡claro que sí!

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste por nosotras? — tartamudee un poco para contestar.

— La verdad si pensé hacerlo, pero creo que merecen un momento de diversión. Y estoy segura que Serena y Mina son las indicadas para eso. — rieron, pues saben que es verdad. Ellas siempre son de larga conversación y largos paseos por el pueblo. Nosotras también lo hacemos de vez en cuando, pero ellas tienen una gracia nata e irrepetible. Hacen reír de cualquier tonte… cosa, perdón.

— Lita vino con nosotras. — ¡Lita!, se me olvidaba y ni la salude cuando llegaron.

— Gracias Amy, por recordármela — le susurré — ¡Hola Lita! Que gusto.

— Hola Michiru, el gusto es mío — su expresión es un tanto seria y como algo apenada. No entiendo porque.

— Vamos adentro. — caminamos hacia la casa y como que escuche un murmullo de parte de ellas, que venían detrás de mi — Pasa Lita — la puerta la había dejado abierta, y dejé pasar primero a las recién llegadas.

Ya nos habíamos sentado, cuando escuche a Hotaru decirle a Lita —"ya dile"— fue un susurro, pero alcance a oírlo perfectamente. Sin embargo no comenté nada y dejé que hablaran ellas.

— Michiru…— comenzó Lita, sin mirarme a los ojos — Tengo que pedirte un favor — empezaba a ponerse color rosa de sus mejillas.

— Si, dime — esto no me huele bien.

— Necesito… quisiera… ¿podrías ser mi chaperona? — ¡ah!, era eso, creí que algo más importante. A nadie le gusta hacer de chaperona, pero muchas veces lo tuve que ser con Prue, así que me han de haber recomendado mis hermanas.

— Por supuesto que sí, Lita. No veo cual es el problema — agregue, cuando su reacción no fue del todo satisfecha. Hay algo más, lo presiento — ¿hay algún problema?

— Am… bueno. Mi pretendiente es… Andrew — esa gente no me cae muy bien, pero me han contado que el menor, Andrew, es de lo más amable.

— Está bien que su hermano no me agrada en lo más mínimo, pero con él no tengo nada en contra — alcancé a percibir que Lita se estremeció. Entonces Rei, le ayudó a terminar.

— He ahí el problema — fruncí mis cejas — el hermano de Andrew, quiere conocer a Lita… y… va a ir con ellos — ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no! Como es posible que el destino me torture de esta manera. Encontrármelo dos veces o tres o cuatro, ya es bastante. No se imaginan lo horrible que se siente estar al acecho de esa bestia. De ninguna manera, no puedo, no pueden pedirme eso. Lita por Dios, por que tuviste que enamorarte de su hermano. Y además de todo, exponerme a él, de frente a frente de nuevo. ¡¿Por qué?! No puedo negarme pero tampoco quiero aceptar — ¿Michiru? — Rei se preocupó al no ver reacción alguna en mi rostro. Pero si viera lo que me causó esto.

— ¿Ah?...— vacilé un momento en contestar, no sé qué decir. Que tortura — em… yo… ¿Y tu doncella?

— Se encuentra enferma. Créeme, le he rogado a papá para contratar otra, mientras ella se compone. Pero se ha negado por completo — que desgracia la mía. Me siento entre la espada y la pared. No he quebrado un espejo, ni he pasado por debajo de una escalera, ni he visto a un gato negro. Supongo si lo hubiera hecho, mi día hubiese sido mejor — Si no quieres lo comprendo. Amy nos contó todo, y en realidad te comprendo. Siento mucho haber venido a pedirte semejante cosa — Se levantó e iba a irse. Mi desgracia está por demás, y que más da falsear con mi orgullo… otra vez por él. Ahora está de por medio la felicidad de mi querida amiga Lita. Quisiera pedirle a gritos a Rei o Amy, para que ellas la acompañaran, pero es demasiado el riesgo. Que si lo sé yo.

— Espera Lita — me arrepentiré más tarde por esto o tal vez no. Me levanto y le tomo de la mano cuando pasa a mi lado para retirarse — ¿cuándo será? — sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— Esta tarde — ¿tan rápido?, ¿cuál es la urgencia? Para mañana todavía tenía tiempo de arrepentirme y fingirme estar enferma o rezaría toda la noche porque su doncella se compusiera milagrosamente pero… suspiro. Ya qué, ya hablé.

— ¿En tu casa verdad? — sus ojos se le chispaban cada vez más, por lo menos ella está feliz.

— O no, bueno, él quedó en ir por mí a casa, pero nos va a llevar a su mansión. A Westminster — está dicho, mañana tomarán café (esta tarde… será mi muerte).

— Está bien. Ahí me tendrás — Intente contestar lo más tranquila que pude. Aún, cuando en mi alma hacía erupción un volcán. Se abalanzó a mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente. Casi me asfixia. ¿Valdrá la pena? sí que lo vale.

.

.

.

— Tu siempre te vez tan linda. Estás perfecta. — Me elogia por el favor que le hice, supongo — Ya no tardan. Ven siéntate — mi atuendo no es nada elegante, no vengo a impresionar a nadie solo simple y sencillo. Comparado al de ella, soy un débil harapo. Su vestido del todo elegante, adornado y al parecer lujoso. Mis pies tiemblan, me siento incómoda y mi respiración amenaza con desmayarme. Y eso, que es el principio de todo.

**.**

**Haruka POV**

**. **

Sentado, en el escritorio que ordené me colocaran hacia la ventana de mi alcoba. He tomado por relatar los acontecimientos de mi vida aquí, ya que es algo aburrido no hacer nada. Los negocios los dejé a cargo de nuestro abogado. Andrew, además de insistir en venir, también lo hizo para que aquí no tuviéramos pendientes de nada. Pero para mí, no hacer nada, es aburrido. Tocan a la puerta, ha de ser él.

— Adelante.

— Buen día hermano.

— Buen día — contesto sin despegar los ojos de mi manuscrito — ¿necesitas algo?

— No. Bueno, la verdad sí. Lo he pensado ya mucho y… voy a invitar venir a la casa a la señorita Lita.

— ¿Pero cómo?, así tan pronto — deje mis escritos y le puse atención. Esto va en serio.

— Si Haruka, ayer la vi con un grupo de jovencitas, muy bonitas por cierto, pero… no como ella — se recargó en la pared del ventanal cruzando manos y pies. — vamos, dale una oportunidad.

Di un largo suspiro, de resignación y luego contesté — Está bien — le vi una sonrisa en su rostro alegre — pero con una condición.

— ¿Cual? — se apresuró a saber cuál era mi única condición.

— Yo tengo que conocerla primero. Antes de… — que pienses en matrimonio — antes de cualquier cosa.

— Gracias, sabes que es importante para mí. Sobre todo tu aprobación.

— Lo sé.

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo, solo desayunó y se fue a la casa de su casi prometida. A este paso va a querer casarse mañana mismo.

La cabaña en el lago, ya está a corto plazo para construirse. El carpintero, junto con los obreros ya han venido a tomar medidas. Me parece que Andrew tiene razón, esa casita va a servir para toda ocasión. Sobre todo para mí, donde me guste alejarme de todo lujo y "comodidad", para aislarme en mi mundo, que buena falta me hace. Últimamente he estado de lo más estresante.

Ser rico de repente es fatigante — Ja, ja. — Me río al pensar que la única manera en que me des-estreso, son en los momentos que me he encontrado a la bruja esa. El pelearme con ella, me rebaja, lo sé. Pero me hace sentir vergonzosamente mejor. Tal vez no le odio, simplemente es la única persona que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme. Sacudo mi cabeza — ¿pero que me sucede? No quiero encontrármela y hasta en mis pensamientos se aparece — no retire los deseos de mi hermano de hacer la cabaña con ese carpintero, pero… Mejor sigo escribiendo.

Justo en el momento en que me disponía de nuevo a mis actividades, llega Andrew desesperado por la puerta con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto.

— ¡Aceptó Haruka! — camina de un lado a otro hablando palabras inentendibles. Me paré inmediatamente, no sea que le haya dado un colapso mental.

— Contrólate — le tomé de los hombros, y lo senté en mi sofá.

— Aceptó, Haruka. Aceptó

— Ya lo veo. Pero contrólate, no es para tanto — me miró con una expresión de total incredulidad a mis palabras y prosiguió.

— Como puedes pedirme que me controle. Si vieras lo linda que es… ella también me ama Haruka lo sé, porque se puso colorada cuando le propuse salir a pasear… te imaginas como se pondrá cuando le proponga… — mis ojos se abrieron en gran medida. No es posible que mi hermano también se esté contagiando de la locura que emana en este pueblo.

— Espera, no vayas tan rápido. — me apresuré a cambiar un poco el tema de la boda. — ¿Y su padre que dijo?— pero su rostro se ensombreció. No sé si me gusta verlo mejor así, o locamente feliz.

— Dijo que tenía que traer a su dama de compañía, pero… — se entristeció.

— Pero…

— Está enferma. Y Lita me prometió que la acompañaría una de sus amigas, aunque no estaba segura… — y me volteó a ver, como si yo fuera el culpable de sus desgracias.

— Continúa.

— Le dije que tú serías nuestro acompañante — a caso soy tan terrorífico. ¡Ja, ja!, bueno un poco, si.

— ¿Y? — le dije como si ignorara por lo que estaba pasando.

— Pues… si no lleva dama de compañía, su papá no va a dejarla.

— Oh, qué mal — en realidad me da un poco de gusto. Pero, se le ve tan ilusionado, que hasta aceptaría que la loca de cabello aguamarina nos acompañara. Que escalofrío me dio. — entonces, ¿qué va a pasar?

— Me dijo que iba a conseguir que una de sus amigas la acompañara. Pero que si ninguna quiere, entonces tendrá que cancelar el paseo. Voy a ir esta tarde, por si lo consiguió, o si no.

— Y no sería mejor, otro día. — Me vio con ojos amenazadores — Bueno, como digas, espero y lo consiga.

.

.

.

Andrew, ya partió a casa de la señorita... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Da igual. Me rogó no ir, que él fuera solo por ella o ellas. Acepté sin ningún inconveniente. Pronto llegara. Será mejor que llame el mozo para que me vista. No pienso salir como estoy, soy un Duque, debo estar lo más presentable.

.

.

Estoy en el vestíbulo, bebiendo. Cuando, entra el sirviente anunciando la llegada.

— Señor Duque. El Señor Andrew, la Srta Lita Novotny, y la Srta Michiru Van Dort — ¡No es posible! Con este último nombre, tuve la terrible sensación de querer salir corriendo. Ridículo, pero cierto. Había escuchado por ahí, en conversaciones de las que a veces ignoro. Que si hablas de una bruja en viernes, es como si la invocaras. Ahora puedo comprobarlo. Me paré inmediatamente para saldar inclinándome. Primero entro Andrew, enseguida… la otra, y por último, Michiru. Cada que la miro, me produce una terrible sensación de inquietud, de, de… no se qué. Tan solo saluda, tranquilamente. ¡¿Cómo puede estar tranquila?! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a pisar mi casa? Por fin lo logró, se metió en mi mansión. La última vez que nos encontramos, me dejó quedar en mal, por no contradecirme al pensar que tenía un romance con el carpintero. No, no, no quiero que me contradiga, pero arde equivocarme. Sobre todo porque ella ganó aquella vez. Pero esta no lo va lograr, no voy a armarle un escándalo a mi hermano. No llego a tanto para sacarla, pero le voy a demostrar mi profunda irritación para con ella.

He estado contradiciendo mis pensamientos, cuando ella no está, me siento tranquilo, incluso hasta la he perdonado. Pero cuando la vuelvo a ver de frente… me produce una serie de sentimientos extravagantes. Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo descifrar cual es el significado de todos ellos. Lo único que puedo sé, es que aunque quiera, no puedo dejar de verla, se ve… se ve… diferente. Es como un magnetismo incontrolable. ¡Pero ella me ignora! ¿Por qué me ignora?, o ¿a caso quiero que me hable? No, eso no. No quiero dirigirle palabra alguna. Pero mira de un lado a otro esquivando mis ojos y evitando encontrarse con ellos.

Andrew, no estoy seguro si me salva. Ofrece dar una caminata al jardín, para mi mala fortuna, yo seré acompañante de ella. Pero que ni sueñe, para mí como si no existiera.

**.**

**Michiru POV**

**. **

— Mi hermano nos va acompañar, espero y no le moleste señorita Michiru — Obligue mi cabeza a negarlo, aunque quisiera con todo el corazón de que si me molesta que vaya él. Andrew, el prospecto de Lita, es de lo más amable. En el último momento en que nos subíamos al carro, pensé en fingirme desmayada, pero él es tan lindo, que no me perdonaría toda la vida si por mi culpa, Lita sufre. Supongo, que su hermano se contendrá en pelear si se trata de él. Ya que por lo que veo, lo quiere mucho. No para de hablar de su persona, supuestamente "maravillosa". Cuenta que desde que su papá murió (algunos años después que su madre), Haruka cuidó, veló, su sueño y su vida. Tal vez es por eso que es tan arrogante. No ha vivido lo que debería en un joven, tiene el corazón viejo — Muchas personas lo juzgan duramente, pero es una gran persona. En el interior — ¿Que lo juzgamos mal?, bueno, es su hermano. En mi caso yo también lo defendería. En cuanto a gran persona, no lo dudo. Pero solo en el fondo, muy, muy, muy, ¡muy! en el fondo.

El camino la pasamos en un incomodo silencio. De vez en cuando Lita preguntaba algo, pero él se limitaba a contestar solo la pregunta. Supongo que ambos están muy nerviosos como mantener una larga conversación.

— Llegamos — bajamos del carro y logramos ver el gran jardín principal que lleva a la entrada de la hermosa mansión. Los detalles ahora, están de más. Lo que me preocupa se encuentra dentro de la casa.

Por fin, entramos al vestíbulo y nos anunció el sirviente.

— Señor Duque — casi me desmayo y salgo corriendo al escuchar que ahí estaba él, en el vestíbulo. Me iba a dar la media vuelta y salir, pero Lita me tomó del brazo — El Señor Andrew, la Srta Lita Novotny, y la Srta Michiru Van Dort — Deje que ellos entraran primero para tomar aire y controlar lo agitado de mi corazón. Entro lo más "normal" que me permiten mis pies, e ignoro verle a los ojos. No por cualquier tipo de hipnotización, sino porque sé perfectamente que me están mirando con odio. Intento mirar cualquier otra cosa, la ventana, la chimenea, la puerta, hasta la mosca que va pasando, pero evitarlo de cualquier manera. ¡¿Por qué no deja de verme?! Oh cierto, me está saludando. Me inclino y Andrew ofrece dar un paseo por el jardín.

La pareja de enamorados ni cuenta se dan de mi sufrimiento, caminamos por el jardín hasta llegar a una mesa de campo y sombrillas. Se me hace como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí, el camino es largo y él va a mi lado, no hemos cruzado palabra, el silencio es muy incomodo. Creo que prefiero gritarle, a estar en esta forma. Siento que emana de él, un fuego que llegará a explotar en cualquier momento. Yo estoy tensa, mis manos me sudan, apenas escucho el palpitar de mi corazón. ¿O ya se paro? ¡Hay! No lo sé. Pero es una agonía estar a su lado. Quisiera romper el hielo, pero temo que discutamos como en tantas otras ocasiones. No hay de otra, tengo que correr el riesgo. Lita está sospechando y cada vez voltea hacia nosotros. ¿Pero qué demonios digo? ¿Ha tenido una buena estancia en Castle Combre?, por supuesto que no, es más que obvio que aborrece mi presencia. Aunque no es mal correspondido.

— ¿Mi padre…— por fin mi boca despego los labios para pronunciar algo de lo que me arrepentí de sobremanera — le ha explicado los detalles de su trabajo? — pero que pregunta más tonta.

— No suelo conversar asuntos personales con… gente cualquiera. — ¡maldita sea! Lo odio, lo odio, lo aborrezco. Fingí que su comentario poco caballeroso (como es usual en él), no me causó ningún incomodo sentimiento y tan solo reí — no veo cual es la risa — ¡Oh! Jo,jo, le di en el orgullo. Pesa más la risa que el desprecio. Esto va para mi manuscrito.

— Lo siento si le incomodé. Pero bueno… está de más mencionarlo — noté un poco exaltación en él. Soy un caos, me gusta provocar a un hombre que sé, con unas pocas palabras se enciende.

— Está de más mencionar ¿qué? — me sostuvo la mano y yo me solté en una forma brusca y "delicada" al mismo tiempo.

— Usted es un ejemplo del hombre macho que tanto me causa malestar — mantuve mi voz gruesa y firme en cada palabra. Sus ojos se posaron en mí como una sobrecarga de electricidad. Y de pronto rió.

— ¿Machista dice? Claro que no. Desde tiempos antiguos se ha comprobado que la mujer, es quien debe servir al hombre, para cuando llega de trabajar, para los deberes de esposa. Pero nunca para el negocio.

— Se equivoca. Pienso que si la mujer se mezclara a la cabeza de negocios importantes, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

— La mujer se debe quedar en la casa… — esto se está poniendo bueno.

— ¿No sabe el proverbio? — se extrañó por mis palabras de "sabiduría". Y proseguí cuando no intentó interrumpirme — "La mujer fue creada debajo de la cabeza del hombre — rió al creer que había triunfado. Pero levanté una mano cerca de sus labios para callarlo. — ¿me permite continuar? — obviamente no iba a esperar que dijera que si y proseguí con mi filosofía — para no ser superior. Fue creada de la costilla, debajo del brazo para ser protegida y al lado del corazón para ser… — "amada" no iba a mencionar eso. No recordaba en que palabra terminaba mi dichosa frase. Entonces fingí no acordarme pero ocurrió algo que me sobresaltó. — para ser…

—…Para ser amada" — mi corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que creí sufriría un paro cardiaco. Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Qué me sucede? Contrólate, contrólate. Y pronto desvié mis ojos de los de él. Que extrañamente ya no me miraban con tanto desprecio, si no con extrañeza. Me di cuenta de la distancia considerable que nos separaba entre la pareja y nosotros.

— Nos hemos tardado mucho. Ya van más adelantados. — tan solo asintió y seguimos el camino. Caminaba lo más pronto posible pero él no hacía el intento de llegar rápido.

Cuando llegamos a la mesita. Ya estaban unas sirvientas con tazas y copas. Nos sirvieron una especie de vino tinto. Yo preferí no tomar nada. No sea que me quieran envenenar.

Lita y Andrew, no paraban de hablar, y hace rato tan callados. Haruka… digo, el patán ese y yo no conversamos. Simplemente me limitaba a sonreír en cualquier cosa que Lita lo hacía para disimular mi nerviosismo, aún sin saber cuál era la razón de la risa. De pronto Lita tomó cartas peligrosas en el asunto.

— La noche del baile en el pueblo. ¿La recuerdan? — preguntó a los tres.

— Si, como olvidarla — se apresuró a decir Andrew.

— No — contesté secamente. Haruka que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. También negó. ¿Qué le pasa? Tantos lugares que hay y tiene que voltear a mí.

— Bueno, pues esa noche. A Michiru y a Amy les ocurrió un accidente — ¡No!, Lita ¡No!

**.**

**Haruka POV **

.

Me gusta el silencio y prefiero mantenerlo así. El camino a la mesa del jardín, no me había parecido tan largo. El aire se siente tenso y supongo que ella no lo está disfrutando tanto como yo. Se le nota al mirar desesperadamente en otras direcciones. Me resisto a verla, pero su cabello ahora luce mucho más limpio. Y por extraño que parezca, es como si no fuera yo una persona de tanta importancia, que me trata como un humano cualquiera. Lo que darían muchas por estar en su lugar, Ja. Insisto en que su presencia me causa escalofríos. A veces parece tan tranquila como si no fuera yo quien la acuso de tantas cosas. Su expresión es pacífica, tranquila, tanto que me desespera.

— ¿Mi padre…— se hubiera quedado mejor callada — le ha explicado los detalles de su trabajo? — ¿a caso piensa que le voy a contestar como si nada hubiese pasado?

— No suelo conversar asuntos personales con… gente cualquiera. — Su risa natural me causó una irritación… — no veo cual es la risa — Le contesté molesto. Quien se cree ella para tratarme así.

— Lo siento si le incomodé. Pero bueno… está de más mencionarlo — Con que ahora se las quiere dar de mujer interesante e inteligente.

— Está de más mencionar ¿qué? — Le sostuve la mano inconscientemente y la obligue a detenerse, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Pero al tocarla sentí arder mi cuerpo. Por suerte, se soltó de mi fuerte agarre con una suavidad inimaginable y simple.

— Usted es un ejemplo del hombre macho que tanto me causa malestar — ¿ahora yo soy el que le causo malestar? Si supiera que mis sentimientos son recíprocos.

— ¿Machista dice? Claro que no. Desde tiempos antiguos se ha comprobado que la mujer, es quien debe servir al hombre, para cuando llega de trabajar, para los deberes de esposa. Pero nunca para el negocio. — ni siquiera sé por qué toco ese tema. Lo dicho, me provoca que diga palabras sin sentido. Es como un impulso por seguir con la "conversación".

— Se equivoca. Pienso que si la mujer se mezclara a la cabeza de negocios importantes, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor — incluso a veces yo lo he pensado, si no fuera porque he tenido mala suerte con ellas. Pero no tiene por que saber mis pensamientos.

— La mujer se debe quedar en la casa… — ¿A caso no habrá un momento en que piense las cosas, antes de hablar frente a esta mujer?

— ¿No sabe el proverbio? — y empieza con lo sabio — "La mujer fue creada debajo de la cabeza del hombre — reí, no era exactamente lo que quería, pero supongo que la mujer no es superior al hombre. Levantó su mano tan cerca de mis labios que casi llego a…. — ¿me permite continuar? — No pude asentir ni negar, quería saber el final de este proverbio — para no ser superior. — Me resulta familiar — Fue creada de la costilla, debajo del brazo para ser protegida y al lado del corazón para ser… — Se detuvo. Pero yo bien sabía cuál era la última palabra — para ser…

—…Para ser amada" — terminé inconscientemente. Es extraño que la persona que me ha causado tantos problemas, me haya hecho recordar a mi madre. Fue ella quien me enseñó este proverbio tan hermoso. Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede con esta mujer? No puedo dejar de verla, y aún cuando no la veo, la pienso… Es tan perfecta siendo tan imperfecta. Es una raza extraña que creí extinta, no le gusta su arreglo personal y no le importa pelear conmigo a pesar de…

— Nos hemos tardado mucho. Ya van más adelantados. — Se volteó y me sacó de mis locos pensamientos. Será mejor que me vaya de aquí lo más pronto posible. Me están contagiando con su locura.

Llegamos a donde ya se encontraban Lita y Andrew sentados. Quise ayudarla a sentar, pero se apresuró tanto que no me dio tiempo. ¿Por qué intento ser amable?, esto no está bien, nada bien.

La pareja está platicando de no sé qué cosas. Intento unirme tan solo de observador, pero me es imposible. Michiru… em… ella lo hace bien, incluso ríe con ellos. No entiendo su tranquilidad y ese estado tan apacible en el que se encuentra. Quisiera una venda en los ojos para no verla. Desvío la mirada pero pronto me encuentro contemplando su cabello sin darme cuenta.

— La noche del baile en el pueblo. ¿La recuerdan? — No, no quiero recordar esa noche.

— Si, como olvidarla.

— No — ¿No me recuerda? Negué automáticamente a la pregunta.

— Bueno, pues esa noche. A Michiru y a Amy les ocurrió un accidente — Se me heló la sangre sin saber la razón, o tal vez mis sentidos lo sabían.

— ¿Accidente? — pregunta mi hermano preocupado.

— Sí, bueno no del todo. Lo que pasa es que Michiru y Amy…

— No tiene caso que lo menciones Lita — se apresuró a decir evitando las palabras de su amiga. Como si fuera algo imprudente.

— O por supuesto que sí — y continuó — esa noche. Amy y Michiru, fueron por vasos de limonada, cuando Amy, su hermana — apuntó a Michiru. Quien se le notaba en el rostro un tanto preocupada. — por accidente, tiró en el saco de un señor. — ¿cómo dice que fueron los hechos?. No es verdad fue ella quien me tiró el líquido. — No nos quisieron decir de quien se trataba — a mi parece que si saben bien de quien se trata. Andrew voltea a verme y mira mi cara de disgusto — Pero Michiru se echó la culpa del incidente ya que el señor se puso algo molesto —… La voltee a ver. ¡No es posible!, lo que más aborrezco es la injusticia. Y yo fui injusto con ella, pero no… no puede ser posible.

.

**Michiru POV **

.

De alguna manera no quería que lita mencionara dicho tema, que me está pareciendo de lo más aburrido. Pero bien se lo merece el tipo este. Apuesto a que su corazón se arrugo cuando supo la verdad. Yo no quiero dar a conocer que fue Amy, la que provocó aquello, pero qué más da. Fue ella quien lo divulgo.

— Si, Michiru cuidó a su hermana muy bien. La defendió y se hecho tan grande responsabilidad.

— Eso es admirable — contestó Andrew al voltear a ver a Haruka. Lita, Andrew, Haruka y yo bien sabíamos quién era ese señor, y el aire se tornó tenso. Él, ya no me miraba, tan solo se quedó viendo su copa de vino. Quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que piensa?

— Fue un error el creerse culpable de algo que no cometió Señorita — se dirigió a mí, aún sin mirarme. Bien sabe que hizo mal.

— Por defender a mi hermana de semejante…— hice una pausa acusadora — "Caballero", no estoy en lo más mínimo arrepentida. — sentencié victoriosa.

— Pero eso le causó problemas que no le correspondían.

— Dígame., Si su hermano estuviera en una situación similar ¿no lo defendería de quien sea? — recalque esto último — prefiero ir a la horca, que acusar a mis seres más preciados — bueno soné un poco dramática, pero hizo falta algo de énfasis. Iba a seguir a la defensiva cuando llegó un sirviente con otro señor elegante, al parecer lo ocupaban. El señor nos saludó cordialmente a todos y me ha parecido verlo en algún lugar. A él también le fui conocida, pero como mi mente me es traicionera, por más que pude no lo recordé, pero él a mí sí.

— Usted me es conocida., ¿nos hemos visto en algún lugar?

— Me parece que sí señor, pero no lo recuerdo — rascó su barbilla como si de esta forma lo recordaría, y sorprendentemente funcionó.

— O si, si. En la fiesta de Market Cross, accidentalmente vacié mi copa de vino en su hermoso vestido. No sabe cuánto lo lamento — hizo una mueca de remordimiento — si me permite pagarle — iba sacando de su bolsillo dinero. Pero que exageración. Bueno, este si es un caballero.

— ¡Por supuesto que no señor! — Moví negativamente mi cabeza y le detuve con mi mano —. Mi orgullo me impide aceptar su dinero — no del todo mi orgullo, pero requiere una dramatización — Además, como le dije aquella vez, fue un accidente y estoy consciente de ello.

— ¡Oh!, tan hermosa señorita. Si fuera unos años más joven la pretendería sin dudarlo — ese fue un comentario fuera de lugar. Si fuera una mujer soñadora, me sonrojaría inmediatamente. Pero lo sentí tan sincero de su parte que le sonreí amablemente.

— Gracias, me alaga. — y sin más, se fue junto con Haruka.

Cuando se despidieron me sentí vagamente aliviada por que el monstro ese se fue. Pero el resto de la tarde fue de lo más aburrido. De repente miraba por si regresaba pero por suerte no. ¿O a caso quería volverlo a ver? ¡No! Claro que no.

Regresando a casa, ninguna de mis hermanas me preguntó cómo me fue. Por mi cara era obvio. Pero, justo cuando había llegado y me disponía a cenar, llegó una carta de Westminster. La recibió mi papá, pues creía que era para él del Duque Haruka. Para mi sorpresa fue para… — ¡Para mí!...

.

.-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Awww una carta de Haruka jajajaj hasta yo me emociono de pensar en lo que vendrá.

No duden de mis facultades mentales jejeje, el pleito es solo para hacer más amena la lectura, sin mucho amor, pero ya tendrán su romance. Ya caerán, ya caerán. Tengan paciencia.

¡Me alegra que les guste! Jejeje se cuidan!

Mil gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima ciao.


	6. Sentimientos

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, con adaptación a la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen, (con modificaciones, claro). Aquí es un Haruka/Michiru y haruka es hombre, aclarando para las que no les gusta que le cambien el sexo, pero a mí me gusta así (no tengo nada en contra de la relación yuri).

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Sentimientos**

**.**

**Haruka POV**

**.**

Caminando de un lado a otro de mi habitación, no encuentro tranquilidad de ninguna manera en que me sienta, pare o cualquier otra cosa — Está bien, iré de nuevo — me asomo por la ventana…— parece que ya se van — está bien, iré solo a despedirme. Quizás… ¡no!, no voy a ir. No le puedo dar el gusto de verme derrotado. No, claro que no estoy vencido…simplemente… me equivoqué, solo esta vez… ¡¿solo esta vez?!, con una ya es suficiente, y cuantas más van.

¿Voy o no voy? Tengo que ir… solo por Andrew.

Salgo de mi cuarto, camino rápido los pasillos y bajo por las escaleras lo más ligero que mis pies me lo permiten. A los pocos segundos ya estoy casi frente de la puerta de entrada en el gran salón. Pero me encuentro Andrew.

— ¿Ya se fueron?

— Si — contesta secamente

— Perdóname, estuve ocupado…— una excusa bastante ridícula por cierto.

— ¿Era ella verdad? — sentenció sin más, ni más.

— ¿Como dices?

— Si Haruka, era ella la del baile.

— Si. — para que negarlo

— Este no es el lugar para hablar. Vamos a tu despacho.

— Adelante — Le indique con una mano que fuera primero. Mi despacho está cerca del vestíbulo. Mientras caminábamos no dijo palabra alguna y yo tampoco.

.

.

Llegamos, nos abrieron la puerta los custodios y cruzamos el cuarto. Como siempre me gusta tener luz, tiene una gran ventana, mi escritorio está a espaldas de una de ellas. Nos sentamos en un sofá y sentenció sin rodeos.

— No entiendo la razón por la cual su presencia te causa tanta irritación. Es una persona realmente maravillosa y una mujer extremadamente hermosa — y sonrió — si no estuviera completamente seguro de mis sentimientos hacia la señorita Novotny, te aseguro que me fijaría en ella.

— Ese es el problema. Ni siquiera yo sé la razón. Bueno, al principio fue por… por las razones que ya sabes — me levanté y le di la espalda, para vislumbrar el paisaje por la ventana — además, no te he contado que nos volvimos a encontrar.

— ¿En dónde? Yo solo creí que en la fiesta y aquí — negué.

— En la fiesta, la iglesia, la carpintería, el lago y ahora aquí en mi casa — aspiré hondamente.

— Eso es simple casualidad Haruka. En un pueblo chico, me parece de lo más normal que te la encuentres en algunos lugares.

— ¿En algunos lugares? — dije exaltado volteando a verlo — Andrew, a todos los lugares que he ido la he visto. Últimamente esa es la razón de mi insistencia al no salir.

— ¡Oh!, ya veo. Y he de suponer que sus encuentros no han sido los más agradables que el primero ¿o me equivoco? — negué nuevamente girando y cruzando la habitación hasta llegar al otro extremo. Andrew no se levanto. Me recargue en la ventana y mi cabeza hacia atrás.

— Lo peor de todo es que soy yo quien ha provocado los últimos enfrentamientos. Y… y le he insultado de una y mil maneras.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Haruka? — y volví al lugar donde él se encontraba.

— No lo sé. — me senté, pero como si hubiera una aguja, me paré enseguida.

— Nunca has tratado tan mal a una dama. Incluso cuando no son de tu agrado. Siempre has sido respetuoso y caballeroso, y me extraña tu comportamiento.

— ¿Y crees q a mi no?... — me recargué de costado en la ventana que teníamos en frente — Cuando no la veo… estoy consciente de todos mis sentidos, incluso sé que exagero en mi forma de criticarla. Pero al verla… una serie de emociones extravagantes, recorren todo mi cuerpo y me vuelvo incontrolable. Tan solo actúo de una forma inconsciente; sobrepaso mis límites de conversación; mi mente piensa todo lo que no debería; y por si fuera poco me dan tantas nauseas como si ella portara un olor desagradable que en realidad no lo es. — Despego mi cabeza de la ventana y recargo mi codo, acariciando o arrancando cabello por cabello con mis dedos.

— Es curioso.

— ¿Qué es curioso? — lo miré incrédulo.

— Es lo mismo que siento por Lita — Me exalté por sus palabras. Cerré mis ojos y reí. Pero que tonterías está diciendo.

— No te confundas. Y claro q no es curioso… simplemente es… es… no sé que es. Pero definitivamente no es lo que piensas.

— Como digas. Pero admiro realmente a esa muchacha. — lo miré con ojos extrañados.

— ¿Qué la admiras? , ¿Por qué razón?

— Te reta de una manera admirable, en la que nadie ha sido capaz de contradecirte. Incluso hasta yo. Pero ella lo hace de una manera… no sé… una manera en que logra debilitarte. Esa hermosa señorita te hace temblar los pies — ¡Ja,ja!, pero que locura.

— No digas tonterías. Te estás saliendo del tema.

— Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? Pero ese es asunto tuyo — se paró — será mejor que le pidas disculpas. Bien lo has dicho, no haz sido muy caballeroso ni galante como deberías. Pero la ocasión amerita una disculpa bien redactada — se acercó a mi escritorio; me puso papel y tita juntos — Si quieres recuperar tu buen porte, debes hacerlo — se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo — y otra cosa, para que estés bien enterado. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de venir. Sin embargo lo hizo para ayudar a una amiga. Eso habla muy bien de ella. Algo que recientemente no puedo decir de ti. — cerró la puerta antes de dejarme hablar. No entiendo su molestia. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Me acerco a mi escritorio y acerco la tinta con pluma. — Pero ¿cómo voy a redactar una carta de disculpa?, ¿Cómo?

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Acabo de llegar. Lita insistió como último favor, en que la acompañara a su casa para comunicarle los hechos a su papá. Para mi buena suerte no se encontraba, había salido. La casa de ella, se ubica muy lejos de la mía, así que el carruaje de Westminster tuvo que dar muchas vueltas. Primero, adentrándose mucho en el pueblo, para llegar a la casa de Lita, luego regresarse para ir a la mansión y de pasada, dejarme a mí en mi casa. Para tanto rodeo, el cielo ya se había oscurecido.

En el camino para ir a la casa de Andrew, está la mía. Por fin llegué a mi adorara cabaña. Al llegar mis hermanas no hicieron comentario alguno de mi estancia en la mansión. Por mi cara era obvio como la había pasado. Mamá estaba preparando la cena y evite cruzarme con ella para esquivar su curiosidad.

Me disponía tranquilamente a cenar, cuando esa tranquilidad fue perturbada por una carta que había llegado de Westminster. Al principio creímos que era para papá, pero sorprendentemente era para…— ¡¿Para mí?! — papá me la dio, con unos sorprendidos. Estoy igual.

— ¿Una carta del Duque de Valence? — mamá salió de su estado de shock, para convertirlo en uno de completa felicidad. Se levantó de un salto y se arrimó a mi silla — Pero ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¿anda niña que esperas? — mis hermanas estaban igual de emocionadas e inquietas por lo que la abriera. Yo me quedo contemplándola sin saber que hacer.

— No es necesario que la abras aquí, hija — papá me salvó de la curiosidad de mi familia.

— Gracias papá — fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar.

— ¿Pero qué dice Sr. Van Dort?, tiene que abrirla aquí… — insistía mi madre.

— Esa es una carta privada y personal. Enviada exclusivamente para Michiru. Si el Duque, hubiese querido que fuera para todas, entonces hubiera puesto en el remitente: "Para la familia Van Dort", y no "Para la Srta. Michiru Van Dort", como lo hace específicamente en la carta. — bufó y se puso molesta. Ya se le pasará. Además ni yo se que hacer. Fácil la puedo romper sin ver lo que contiene. Pero mi curiosidad es mayor. No importa, no merece mis atenciones, la leeré hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Apenas y probé bocado. Lo de la dichosa mensajería me dejó el estomago revuelto; como entre vacio y lleno al mismo tiempo. Me dispongo a dormir con mi respectiva pijama. Dejo la carta debajo de mi almohada — espero no me traiga pesadillas — me río. Mis hermanas esperaban que la leyera frente a ellas, pero no. No es algo a lo que le tome mucha importancia, pero también estoy consciente de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer o decir. Me insulta sin ningún principio que lo detenga y estoy más que segura que la carta no es precisamente de disculpas. De amor, ¡Ja, ja! Mucho menos. Así que sus palabras impresas en este papel, no son agradables (como es común en él), no quiero que ellas lo vean. Ahora quiero conciliar el sueño. Por eso mejor lo dejo para mañana…

.

.

¿Qué es lo que me sucede?' No he podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Me muevo de un lado a otro sin hallar mi lugar. Rei duerme tranquila (casi como piedra) — No puedo, no puedo — sé que intenté esperarme hasta mañana pero es demasiada la inquietud por ese tonto papel. Me siento en la cama, prendo la vela que está en mi buró, saco la carta debajo de mi almohada — Veamos que dice…—. La luz no es fuerte, así que tengo que inclinarme un poco más, para ver mejor Abro el sello y veo su perfecta caligrafía. Raro en un hombre.

"_Para la Señorita Michiru Van Dort:_

_Buen día… o buenas noches. Le escribo esta carta para ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento…_

— Vaya, ya era hora de que se disculpara — continúo.

_Yo sé que no ha sido precisamente el correcto, y me apena el aceptar que me he equivocado en cuando a mis críticas sobre usted. Quien es una persona noble y que merece mis respetos. _

_Es admirable la manera en que cuida ferozmente a sus familiares…_

— ¡¿Ferozmente?! — ¿pero que le sucede a este sujeto?

_Y concuerdo con su punto de vista, si fuera mi hermano, lo defendería de igual manera. Ahora estoy seguro que intentó proteger a su hermana de mis acusaciones; a su padre para no perjudicarlo en su negocio (cabe mencionar que lo hice por asuntos sumamente profesionales,) y me mantuvo la palabra aún cuando sabía que la estaba acusando de un mal prejuicio; también admiro el esfuerzo que hizo por venir aquí, para ayudar a su amiga. Aún cuando sé que no me tolera del todo._

_Sé que no merezco su perdón, y mucho menos por lo que estoy a punto de pedirle. Sin embargo, es mejor para los dos. Me apena decirle que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no volvernos a encontrar. No estoy en mi derecho, pero le ruego, evite encontrarse conmigo. En cuanto a Andrew (mi hermano) y la Srta. Novotny, no debe preocuparse, no volveré a correr el riesgo. _

_La razón de mi insistencia en no encontrarnos, es el motivo de que su presencia me produce sentimientos pesados…_

Mis ojos parpadearon rápidamente — ¿a caso leí bien?, ¿qué le produzco sentimientos pesados? ¡¿y qué más?!, si supiera que no es mal correspondido.

… _que me obligan a comportarme en la forma que lo he hecho. No me atrevo a decirle nada a los ojos, debido a que no pienso antes de hablar cuando estoy frente a usted. Por eso tanta discusión sin control. Le suplico cumpla con lo que le he pedido. De esta manera hará más amena mi estancia en este pueblo. Evítennos la pena de seguir peleando. Es mejor así, ambos estaremos mejor. _

_Espero que comprenda. Sin más por el momento. Se despide de usted. _

_._

_El Duque Haruka Aymer de Valence II"_

_._

Como se atreve a pedirme… a decirme… — ¡No debí haberla leído!, ¡Debí romperla! Pero quien me lo manda andar leyendo. Y hasta el final — me envuelvo una sabana en la cara (no, no me voy a ahorcar), me recuesto boca abajo en la almohada y… ¡grito como loca! — ¡Te odio Haruka de no sé donde!, ¡TE ODIO!

.

.

.

No sé hasta qué hora me dormí, pero ya es tarde. Supongo que fue casi amaneciendo, pues me parece que solo cerré y abrí los ojos al instante. Al mismo tiempo en que vi la oscuridad, vi la luz del día. Un hermoso rayo de sol entra por mi ventana. Preferiría ver llover, no me gusta mucho el sol. Me volteo y veo que Rei ya no está en cama. — qué extraño, si ella es de las que les gusta levantarse tarde un día de sábado. — Me levanto, pongo mis zapatos y me cambio de ropa. No se me ha olvidado lo de anoche. Pero por suerte yo soy de las "insensibles que poco lloran", como me han dicho en varias ocasiones. No significa que sea insensible, simplemente no lloro por todo. Mucho menos por el estúpido que me mandó esta carta — ¿Qué no la había quemado ya? — La carta está encima de mi mesita, desdoblada de que ayer la leí. Es verdad, lo hice en mis sueños.

Y estoy lista para en menos de cinco minutos. Soy un caos, ni siquiera me miro en el espejo. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al cuarto de Amy y Hotaru — que extraño, tampoco están — Bajo las escaleras, miro alrededor, voy a la cocina, el patio… nada. Simplemente un papel que está en la chimenea del vestíbulo.

.

"_Salimos, Volvemos rápido."_

Seguro fueron a la plaza. Se rumora (y el Sr. Andrew me lo confirmó) que se hará una fiesta en honor de su cumpleaños. Así que han de estar despilfarrando sus ahorros para comprar vestidos y accesorios — en fin.

Tomo un libro de la repisa, y prosigo a sentarme en el sofá — ¿por qué no puedo estar tan tranquila?— La carta del Duque fue algo desagradable, y me ha dejado los nervios alborotados.— Meto la mano en mi bolsillo —¿Qué no la había dejado arriba? — cierto, me la traje para tirarla. Y será mejor que lo haga de una vez. Pero no aquí. La romperé y tiraré en el campo para que así me sienta más libre.

Salgo de mi casa. Me dirijo al camino y del otro lado está el campo que lleva a una grande y hermosa colina. Donde se puede vislumbrar el lago y Castle Combre.

Giro a la derecha para adentrarme entre los frondosos árboles. Pero a lo lejos se vislumbra un jinete que viene corriendo a toda velocidad. Rápidamente me hago a un lado rumbo a mi destino. Pero veo claramente de quien se trata. ¡La suerte definitivamente no me favorece! Es una amiga traicionera, ahora la necesito más que nunca y me ha abandonado por completo.

El jinete me ve entre sorprendido y aliviado. Pero esquivo rápidamente su mirada para seguir mi camino. Pasa de largo con la velocidad que lleva, y obliga a su caballo negro para detenerse y voltear hacia mi dirección.

— ¡Señorita Michiru! — ¿cómo se atreve a pronunciar mi nombre? Lo ignoro por completo, y me adentro en el campo. Volteo y él sigue mis pasos al bajar de su caballo. — ¡madam! — ¡AH! ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la hipocresía de alguien como este señor? Que no me venga ahora con que soy yo quien lo está siguiendo. ¿Qué no fue él quien propuso no volvernos a encontrar?

— Esto es demasiado — arrugué mi vestido levantándolo para así poder correr y alejarme de su horrible presencia. Corrí y corrí, no sé si me siguió, solo escuchaba que me gritaba. Hasta que por fin llegué a la colina. Volteo de donde vengo — creo que he perdido a ese engreído.

— A mí me parece que no. — La piel se me eriza como si una ventisca helada hubiese pasado por mi espalda, al reconocer la voz de quien creí perdido. Una mano toma mi brazo delicadamente para hacerme voltear. Y me solté inmediatamente para poder hablar de la manera más tranquila y agitada que pude.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

He desperdiciado ya muchas hojas sin convencerme de la correcta redacción. ¿Por qué me es tan difícil escribir esto? No ha sido nada sencillo. He escrito discursos, mensajes, telegramas, incluso otras cartas. Pero ninguna me ha parecido tan complicada. Ya la mandé a su destino, pero ni así me convenzo del todo — No, no está bien, no está bien. — Bajé para ver si aún no ha sido enviada. Le pregunté a un sirviente.

— La carta, ¿ya ha sido enviada?

— Por supuesto, Señor. Inmediatamente, como usted nos lo indicó. — Por primera vez en mi vida hubiese deseado que no fueran tan puntuales. Pero ya los he retado por eso, así que es comprensible. Después de todo yo di indicaciones de que fuera "Inmediatamente enviada".

Regreso de nuevo a mi habitación. Pero, no me hayo de ninguna manera. — Que más da que la lea. Además es lo que quería — ¿o no?

Bajo de nuevo, esta vez para dirigirme a la casa del carpintero. Pero cuando entro al vestíbulo, ahí estaba Andrew, leyendo.

— ¿Qué te sucede Haruka? ¿a dónde vas? — adivinó que salía, gracias a que nunca salgo sin mi saco. Y ya lo llevaba puesto.

— La carta… fue un error Andrew. Estaba mal escrita. — Me disponía a salir de ahí cuando se levantó.

— Espera. ¡Vamos!, por una caligrafía un poco mal, no creo que se moleste.

— No Andrew. De nuevo… es decir… puse cosas que no debía — Di la vuelta y vi su cara fue de preocupación.

— Bueno, te creo. Pero aunque estés en lo cierto. Ya es noche — volteó a ver el reloj que se encuentra encima de la chimenea — son cerca de las 11.00. Estas no son horas de irrumpir en una casa decente — es cierto. No me había dado cuenta de la hora — Espera hasta mañana.

— Tienes razón. Me exalte un poco — y se volvió a sentar.

— Ven, toma un poco de ron — negué, pero me senté en otro sillón. Sentados cerca de la chimenea me quedo observando las llamas del fuego. Mis pies cruzados, sosteniendo la cabeza con mi mano izquierda. Me tranquilicé un poco. O la verdad nada.

— Pero, ¿a caso fue tan terrible lo que escribiste? — Comentó con una leve sonrisa. Pero como no estoy con ánimos de conversar. Me levanto.

— Tonterías. — Ignoro seguir la conversación — me retiro. Estoy cansado — en verdad q lo estoy, ha sido un día muy agitado. — Con tu permiso — Me voy por el camino que da a la biblioteca. Subo las escaleras y sigo directamente rumbo a mi habitación.

Llegando, me despojé de mi atuendo, para meterme en la cama cómodamente.

.

.

.

— Parece que todavía no amanece — Pero q digo, si ni siquiera he podido pegar los ojos. Me siento en la cama, recargando mis codos en las piernas que tengo pegadas a mi cuerpo. Entra un rayo de luna hermoso que ilumina todo mi cuarto. Mis ojos no tienen señal de a q hora les va a llegar el sueño. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ventana para observar la esplendida luna — Total, que la lea y ya, No debe importarme tanto, Además esa mujer no puede tratarme así, no se lo permito — me río irónicamente. ¿Qué tonterías esto diciendo? Escribo una carta para pedir mis disculpas y en cambio le mando una de reproche. Estoy enloqueciendo con todo este asunto. Más sencillo hubiese sido si le dijera de frente — pero no puedo. Sus ojos son…— Como bien dice Andrew, es curioso. Desde que ella se apareció en mi vida, he dejado a un lado los malos recuerdos que me trae este lugar, Y solo me da espacio para pensar…— el frío y el sueño están afectando mi cerebro — será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Peino mi cabello con mis dedos, y resoplo. Regreso a la cama y me cobijo hasta la cintura, me ha dado un poco de calor.

.

.

.

Inútil fue. Regresé a la cama y seguí pensando ¿Qué?, no sé, solo tonterías. Ya se ve el aurora y seguí sin dormir. Tomaré un buen baño para que se me quite lo soñoliento.

Terminando de lavarme, llamé al mozo para ayudar a vestirme. Saldré, a cabalgar, necesito aire. Y si el destino me topa con ella de nuevo, entonces le pediré disculpas sin más remordimientos — espero que esta vez tenga el control de mis palabras — ojala y no me la encuentre.

.

Bajo a desayunar y Andrew no está, últimamente sale muy seguido.

— El señor Andrew, fue a visitar al carpintero.

— ¿Al carpintero? — temo lo peor.

— Si señor, dijo que necesitaba hablar con él, Supongo que por lo de la cabaña que piensa construir.

— Seguramente — tal vez exagero.

Terminé mi desayuno y pedí que prepararan mi corcel de las caballerizas. Es un bello semental, negro puro. Montó en él, y voy rumbo a… no sé, simplemente cabalgo a toda velocidad, como es mi gusto.

.

— ¿Pero quién es…? — que sorpresa tan grande. Y sentimientos tan arrebatadores me causa esta mujer. Me hice una, casi promesa y la voy a cumplir. No hubiera dicho nada. Paso por un lado de ella y se adentra en el campo verde. Paro mi caballo y relincha con la velocidad q llevaba. — ¡Señorita Michiru! — intento hablarle lo más cordial que puedo pero parece que soy un lobo, porque sigue su camino por dentro de los árboles ignorándome. Me apresuro a bajar de él caballo para alcanzarla, lo amarro en un árbol y la sigo. — ¡madam! — esa ni yo mismo me la sabía, la joven voltea furiosa. No sé si me causa gracia o enojo. Posiblemente el campo aliviana mis sentidos. Se molestó demasiado y se fue corriendo, a una velocidad curiosa. Creo que no es una mujer común. Bueno, eso ya lo sé de sobra.

Sigo gritándole, pero por un momento la pierdo de vista, hasta que tomé rumbo por otro sendero entre los árboles, llegué a una colina y ahí estaba llegando ella, volteando hacia atrás para ver si la seguía. Me paré detrás de ella, pero ni cuenta se dio, hasta que habló.

— Creo que he perdido a ese engreído — enfurecí por un momento, pero rápidamente me tranquilicé. Inconscientemente le tomé de la mano para q viera que estaba justo detrás.

— A mí me parece que no. — Contesté en un tono algo simpático, algo inusual en mí, pero estas corredizas me hicieron alivianar un poco mi mal humor, Erguió su espalda con el sonido de mi voz. Se soltó de mi mano, y con una voz agitada pero decidida dijo.

— Sinceramente no lo comprendo en lo más mínimo. Me pide que no lo siga y es usted el que me persigue.

— Siento… — no pensé que sería tan difícil suplicar — siento mucho lo de la carta. — su rostro no tiene ni la más mínima expresión de sorpresa ni disgusto, simplemente de ignorancia hacia mí.

— Me veo en la penosa necesidad de ahorrarle sus falsas disculpas — lo dice en un tono de burla que me está colmando la paciencia.

— No me es fácil hacer esto — subí un poco mi tono de voz — así que tiene que escucharme….

— Muchas veces ya he escuchado sus insultos y esta vez no me voy a quedar tan tranquila, escuchando como me hable de esa manera — ¡Tiene razón! ¡La tiene!

— Las palabras plasmadas en esa carta han sido un completo error… no era esa mi intención.

— ¿A no? — su mirada seguía tan tranquila no como a mí. Mi sangra hervía en cada palabra que pronunciaba. — No me venga con estúpidas mentiras que no fue usted quien la escribió.

— Es cierto, fui yo. Pero no era del todo que no quería verla es solo que… — vi algo de sorpresa en su rostro. Y sus ojos, eran iluminados por la mañana del día. No podía despegar mi vista de ellos— son tan bellos…— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

— ¿Disculpe? — noté un poco de rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

— ¡Mi paciencia tiene límites! — no sé ni porque dije eso.

— ¿Y cree que la mía no? Su presencia me parece de lo más desagradable. ¿A caso cree que yo he buscado encontrármelo a cada paso que doy? — lo creí que era desagradable, pero escucharlo de su boca, no se siente muy bien.

— No tendría por qué dudarlo. Vine hasta usted para ofrecerle una disculpa, por todo, por la carta, por mis malos insultos. Pero veo que es imposible hablar. Por eso mismo intenté explicarlo todo en la carta, por que verla me causa…

—… ¿"Sentimientos Pesados"? ¿No fue eso lo que me dijo aquí? — Sacó de su bolsillo del delantal, mi carta, ahora arrugada. — pues sepa que sus sentimientos no son mal correspondidos. En cuanto a no volvernos a encontrar, Sepa que es imposible, yo vivo aquí y si no quiere verme pues váyase de este lugar. — me aventó la carta en el pecho.

— No, no me voy, porque sinceramente considero y la respaldo en que es imposible dejar de vernos. Este es un pueblo chico, sin embargo.,..

—…sin embargo — no me deja terminar ninguna oración, — cuando pase a mi lado. No me vea, ni me hable. Yo no lo conozco ni usted a mí.

— No, eso no. — la estoy contradiciendo a ella y me estoy contradiciendo a mí. Se iba a dar media vuelta para irse. Pero en un movimiento fugaz, tomé de los brazos y la obligué a verme. Su rostro es confundido, casi alcanzo a escuchar su agitado corazón ante mi contacto. Inconsciente, voy bajando mi rostro siguiendo la ruta de sus dulces labios rojos — solo en una cosa no me he equivocado. Y es en que usted es una hechicera. Porque me confunde y me hace perder la cordura ante sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?

.

**Michiru POV**

.

— Sinceramente no lo comprendo en lo más mínimo. Me pide que no lo siga y es usted el que me persigue — lo odio, como se atreve a seguirme, Y yo que pensé, sería una caminata feliz.

— Siento… — su hipocresía lo hace ver peor de lo que me cae — siento mucho lo de la carta. — Sus palabras, tan faltas de sentimientos me causan un desagradable malestar.

— Me veo en la penosa necesidad de ahorrarle sus falsas disculpas — Ahora me viene a convencer de que yo soy la de las fallas.

— No me es fácil hacer esto — ahora ya parece el de antes. Árbol torcido… — así que tiene que escucharme….

— Muchas veces ya he escuchado sus insultos y esta vez no me voy a quedar tan tranquila, escuchando como me hable de esa manera — Si piensa que le voy a dejar insultarme de nuevo está muy equivocado.

— Las palabras plasmadas en esa carta han sido un completo error… no era esa mi intención. — su cara de asociación y frustración ante mis palabras. Es de lo más exquisito.

— ¿A no? — Sentencié — No me venga con estúpidas mentiras que no fue usted quien la escribió.

— Es cierto, fui yo. Pero no era del todo que no quería verla es solo que… — ahora me va a salir con que me quiere ver ¡ja, ja!— son tan bellos…— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

— ¿Disculpe? — Intenté fingir no haber escuchado ese último comentario. Pero parece que mi sangre subió hasta mi cabeza sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero seguro que este tonto se equivocó de palabras.

— ¡Mi paciencia tiene límites! — ya decía yo.

— ¿Y cree que la mía no? Su presencia me parece de lo más desagradable. ¿A caso cree que yo he buscado encontrármelo a cada paso que doy? — Se sorprendió tan considerablemente que podría jurar, me está diciendo la verdad.

— No tendría por qué dudarlo. Vine hasta usted para ofrecerle una disculpa, por todo, por la carta, por mis malos insultos. Pero veo que es imposible hablar. Por eso mismo intenté explicarlo todo en la carta, por que verla me causa…

—…¿"Sentimientos Pesados"? ¿No fue eso lo que me dijo aquí? — Saqué de mi bolsillo su horrenda carta que había estrujado para romperla. — pues sepa que sus sentimientos no son mal correspondidos. En cuanto a no volvernos a encontrar, Sepa que es imposible, yo vivo aquí y si no quiere verme pues váyase de este lugar. — Le aventé la carta hecha bolita a su pecho, con todas mis fuerzas, pero parece que no le dolió nada.

— No, no me voy, porque sinceramente considero y la respaldo en que es imposible dejar de vernos. Este es un pueblo chico, sin embargo.,..— con que se va a poner terco el Duquecito caprichoso.

—…sin embargo — lo interrumpo bruscamente sin dejarlo terminar — cuando pase a mi lado. No me vea, ni me hable. Yo no lo conozco ni usted a mí — Como si estas últimas palabras le hubiesen dolido. Cuando me dispongo a irme…

— No, eso no. — Y me detiene, haciéndome voltear a ver sus ojos. Si no fuéramos contrincantes, aseguraría que son hermosos. Me confunde su mirada tan fija en mis… ¡labios! Tiemblo sin poder evitarlo ante sus fuertes brazos que me mantienen casi junta de su pecho. Me mira en una trayectoria triangular, de mis ojos a mis labios y viceversa — solo en una cosa no me he equivocado. — ¿en qué?, quiero preguntar, pero mi boca y mi voz están congeladas completamente — en que usted es una hechicera — ¿así? — Porque me confunde y me hace perder la cordura ante sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho? — baja lentamente su rostro, cierra sus ojos e intenta acercarse.

— ¡Pero quien se cree! — Le propicié una tremenda bofetada que lo hizo retroceder y sobar su mejilla — yo no le he hecho nada. Es usted quien quiere a todo el mundo rendido a sus pies.

— ¡No es verdad! Se equivoca

— Entonces ahora soy yo quien le pide me deje tranquila.

— Usted a mí no me…— retrocedí un paso para irme, pero detrás había una piedra afilada, mi pie se atoró y caí… ¿¡torciéndome el tobillo!? Es el colmo que la única persona que esté para auxiliarme, sea la única que he aborrecido más que a la sociedad. Para mi sorpresa corrió en mi auxilio algo preocupado — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Le parece que estoy bien? — contesté enojada, dolida, consternada, fastidiada de que estas cosas me pasen a mí.

— Déjeme ver — miró mi "frágil" tobillo y parece que no fue algo ligero. Por su cara de sorpresa lo pude notar.

— ¿Está tan mal?

— No mucho. Pero tendré que llevarla cargando. — me reí un poco, pero mi risa fue invadida por mis punzadas de dolor.

— Claro que no. Estoy segura de que puedo caminar — intenté ponerme de pie, pero no logre hacerlo ni un poco.

— ¿Lo ve? — para mi mala suerte sí.

— Pero solo apoyaré mi mano, en su hombro — me hace sentir inútil que me lleve cargando. Pero que más hago.

— Inténtelo, y verá que a menos de medio camino, el dolor va a ser más fuerte. Ya que ahora está frío el golpe y por lo tanto no duele mucho, pero ya verá — Me ayudó a incorporarme, fui recorriendo su pecho para levantarme. Si no lo odiara, está escena me parecería placentera. Me toma de mi brazo, y lo pasa por alrededor de su cuello. Me toma de la cintura, y tiene que encorvarse un poco para que yo lo alcance bien.

— Es usted muy valiente, con una fractura así, sería que la viera llorando — ganas no me faltan.

— El dolor es pasajero — mi voz ahora resulta algo débil. Y no es para más, con tanta cosa he perdido casi todas mis fuerzas. En una de esas creí que me iba a desmayar, pero el Duque Haruka me sostuvo rápidamente para evitar que yo cayera. Creo que vi sus ojos más cerca que nunca. Y me parecen tan lindos… ¡si que estoy delirando! Me incorporo nuevamente, pero mis gemidos lo hacen preocuparse.

— No está bien, obedezca, permítame que la lleve cargando — contesté negativamente. Ya no tengo ni ganas de hablar. — Lo siento, no voy a pedirle permiso — Y sin más, me cargó. No sé si fue una terrible desgracia para mí, o un alivio, porque caí rendida y me dormí o desmayé, no sé. Pero mientras él caminaba, me cargaba tan ligeramente como si fuera de papel. Sus fuertes brazos no vacilaban y tampoco se le escuchaba agitado o cansado. Entre la inconsciencia de ese momento me agradó mucho su agradable aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su pecho. Cuando llegamos a donde estaba el caballo, me subió primero y después él.

— Gracias — le dije, pero no contestó, simplemente arreo su caballo rumbo a mi casa. Yo iba inevitablemente recargada en su pecho. ¡Que más hacía!, no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir negando a que me llevase. Me dormí en el camino, pero él fue todo un caballero algo que no le conocía.

— Llegamos Michiru — ¿me llama por mi nombre? Simplemente así. Esté hombre es bipolar. Asentí. Él bajó primero, y me tomó de los brazos para bajar. Esta escena me parece de lo más incómoda. Y me vuelve a cargar.

— Ya no es necesario que me cargue, estamos muy cerca — le dije débilmente, pero mis palabras fueron ignoradas por completo. Me sostuve de su cuello. Mi agitado y sobresaltado corazón ya no resiste más.

Tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, — parece que no hay nadie.

— No, será mejor que me deje aquí — intenté bajarme pero su fuerza me sostuvo. Abrió la puerta y me dejó en el sillón, cerca de la chimenea. Antes de dejarme por completo, se quedó viendo mis ojos, y mis manos no podían soltar su cuello, su perfume es arrebatador. Sacudo la cabeza y desvío la mirada prosiguiendo a sentarme — ¡muchas gracias! — él se quedó parado observándome. ¿Qué tanto me ve?

— Será bueno un reposo — se sentó a la orilla para ver mi pie, que al verlo yo, sabía que no está muy bien. Se ve algo ya morado, y el dolor es cada vez más fuerte.

— Iré por un doctor. La herida no está empeorando.

— No— me apresuré a decirle, no sé si está bien o mal pero actué de forma instantánea — no se vaya — sus ojos se exaltaron — am… espere que lleguen mis padres. — Aceptó sin rodeos y mojó un trapo para ponerlo en mi herida.

.

El silencio es incómodo, pero después de tratarnos como nos tratamos, no podemos ser amigos así como así. Por fin llegaron mis padres. Él se paró de un salto y sin dar más explicaciones se fue. Mamá se exalto y me regañó por mis descuidos, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Llamaron al doctor y me recomendó tres días de reposo. Y yo que no me gusta estar quieta.

**Haruka POV **

Quería explicarles una parte de lo que había pasado, pero me fue imposible mantener la calma. Así que me fui sin más rodeos. Llegué a la casa y ahí estaba Andrew.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?— me preguntó.

— A dar una vuelta, ¿y tú?

— También. Bueno, la verdad fui a casa del carpintero, y los invité para ver, donde quiero hacer la cabaña — luego me mira con curiosidad — la señorita Michiru no fue con nosotros. — voltee a verlo sorprendido. Andrew fue quien intencional o no, planeó todo— No me culpes, sabía que ibas a hablar con ella e intenté hacerte las cosas más fácil.

— Gracias — contesté con simpleza.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Más o menos. Intenté disculparme, pero todo salió peor de lo que esperaba. Ella se lastimó — sus ojos se sorprendieron y abrieron en gran medida.

— ¿Haruka tu…?

— No, no fui yo. Bueno, no del todo — me apresuré a decir — se cayó y se torció el tobillo.

— Para correr de ti — una débil sonrisa asomó en mi rostro. Me conoce tan bien.

— Si, y me lamento por eso. Estoy fatigado, quiero salir a caminar.

— Pero si acabas de llegar.

— Lo sé, pero me siento encerrad. — me levanté y antes de salir, me dijo — las invité al baile Haruka — me sorprendió, pero solo asentí y seguí mi camino…No puedo creerlo, Andrew planeó todo. O casi todo, el encontrarme con ella a solas. Pero fui yo quien la vio en el campo no en su casa. Aunque sinceramente mi plan fue ir hacia su cabaña desde un principio. Pero las cosas se me complicaron.

.

.

.

¿Qué tipo de sentimientos me cargo contigo?, Michiru Van Dort. No puedo estar contigo y tampoco…

.

.-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Awwwww, les dejo a la imaginación la última frase jejejejj

Sol: jajaj siii están locos de remate :P q bueno q te gusta mi fic. Gracias por seguirme. Espero q te haya gustado lo de la carta jejejej. Haruka tan cruel como siempre

Alewind: hahahha siii Haruka es bipolar. Y aquí está su cachetada jejejejje espero no haya sido demasiado simple oooo así. Q bueno q te guste mi fic !

Mil gracias por leer ¡!, espero no haberlos decepcionado en este capítulo :P Ya no se me ocurrió nada más… ustedes q piensan? Será o no será que ya se dé su romance

Ya casi están a punto de caer, ya casi. Intenté actualizar antes, por sus hermosos reviews q me inspiran mucho :P pero no pude u.u ya saben. La vida roba vida jjejejej

Mil gracias por leer! nos vemos en la próxima! Ciaito muak


	7. Confusión ¿Sin Verte?

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Confusión… ¿Sin Verte?**

.

**Michiru POV**

**. **

A pesar de todo, es un buen día. He despertado con el hermoso sonido de la lluvia. Lo único malo es que no puedo salir a pasear en este bello y espléndido día lluvioso. Me quedo contemplando el paisaje, acostada en mi cama, Rei ya no está. Supongo que fueron a la iglesia ya que es domingo. Mi madre no se apiada ni en días lluviosos — ¡ja, ja — bueno, por lo menos tuvo compasión de mi.

Ha pasado como un año desde que vi por última vez al Sr. Haruka (ayer para ser exacta). Pero me ha parecido una eternidad debido a que mi estado de encierro lo hace prolongado. No es que desee verlo ni nada pero… nada. Ha parado de llover. ¿A caso solo me levanto y se detiene la lluvia?, si la escuche toda la noche ¿por que para ahora? Ya que.

— Hola Michiru — entra Hotaru,

— Hola linda — me senté en la cama y di unas palmaditas para invitar a ella a sentarse junto a mí,

— ¿Cómo sigues? — se sienta a los pies de la cama, apuntando a mi tobillo "frágil".

— Mejor, creo — la verdad ni sé, ayer tan solo se fue el tipo ese, vino el doctor y me quedé dormida, Por cierto que ahora que lo recuerdo dormí en el sofá del vestíbulo, posiblemente papá me trajo hasta acá,

— Espero y te compongas para que puedas ir al baile de mañana.

— ¿Al baile? ¿Cuál baile? — dije un tanto sorprendida, supuse que era mi imaginación el haberlas oído hablar entre sueños de que el Sr Andrew, nos invitó…perdón "las" invitó. Porque yo no pienso ir.

— No me extraña que no te lo hayan contado, están tan contentas que ni se preocupan por ti — nos reímos por la maldad de mis otras hermanas, y conociéndolas, sé que dice la verdad.

— Tienes razón — paulatinamente, dejamos de reír y seguí con mi cuestionamiento — Pero ¿cuando las invitaron?

— Ayer justamente. El Sr. Andrew, vino a mostrarnos dónde quiere que papá le va a hacer una cabaña. — que raro, si papá ya había ido a ver anteriormente — Entonces comentó acerca de su baile en la mansión Westminster. Y nos invitó, incluyéndote. — ahora entiendo porqué me quedé sola.

— Oh — ya veo. Este podría ser otro plan macabro del "Conde Drácula" ese. Ya decía yo que muy bueno no podría ser. Probablemente intentará hacer de nuevo de las suyas.

— ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?,

— No me emociona del todo, Hotaru. Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de eventos sociales. Además, ya has de estar enterada que el Sr, Haruka no me cae muy bien.

— Tal vez lo juzgas mal Michiru. Ya ves que vino a verte y…

— ¡¿Haruka vino a verme?! — ¿vino a verme?, ¿es en serio?, será posible que me equivoque con él y haya venido en son de paz. No, no lo creo, seguro vino para molestar de nuevo. No es que me emocione, pero me causó sorpresa. ¿Cómo fue que le llamé? — es decir, ¿el Sr, Haruka vino a verme?

— Por supuesto. Hasta te trajo aquí cuando te torciste el tobillo. ¿Que no lo recuerdas?

— A… eso — ¡Auch!, me dio una leve punzada en el estómago. Claro, pero que tonta. Como se iba a dignar en venir y pedirme disculpas como se debería. Y pensar que por un momento me retractaba de lo malo que era. Pero no, es engreído, arrogante, presumido y encima orgulloso. Yo soy la que debería estar ofendida, no él. Le agradezco que me haya traído, pero eso no repara el daño que me causó por su debida culpa. Además intentó… ¡ash!, lo odio.

— ¿Michiru? — ¿Cuántas horas me ausenté?

— No — contesté inmediatamente entre molesta por mis pensamientos.

— ¿No qué? — me mira con extrañeza. Si viera que no sé ni lo que dije.

— No…no…no lo recuerdo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?, entonces si te golpeaste duro.

— Si, algo. Es decir, no lo recordaba. La verdad no le tomé mucha importancia — sonreí disimuladamente para que no notara mi nerviosismo... ¡Nerviosismo!, claro que no. Simplemente son…son desvaríos de mi cabeza.

— Pero si ese fue un acto de caballerosidad — Sí como no, Hotaru tan inocente. Se sentía poco responsable por lo que hizo.

— Tal vez — gruñí entre dientes.

— Posiblemente ellas no te contaron nada, debido a que en el momento en que se fue el Doctor caíste casi desmayada.

— ¿Papá me trajo verdad?

— Si, pero no te preocupes, el Doctor solo te dio tres días de reposo.

— Ya lo sé — suspiré.

— Vamos, no te pongas así, verás que si podrás ir al gran baile — la miré sonriendo resignada. Si vieras cuantas ganas tengo de ir querida hermana. Bueno, por lo menos tengo una excusa para no presentarme — estoy tan emocionada.

— Ya me lo imagino.

— Tantos caballeros que van a asistir a ese baile. Además, ojalá y también inviten a los Everglot.

— De eso estoy segura — seguro que ellos ya no son el centro de atención, ahora que el diquesito y su hermano roban miradas. Ahora ya ellos les ganan en ego. Bueno, por lo menos esa estúpida gente va a dejar de fijarse en los prospectos de mis queridas hermanas. Esa es una más de las razónes por las que nos odian — Por cierto ¿y tú porqué no fuiste a la iglesia?

— Papá no quiso que te dejáramos sola. Así que entre las tres nos rifamos a la suerte. Yo fui la afortunada de quedarme. ¡je,je! Perdón, yo fui la desafortunada para quedarme — se ríe traviesa.

— Que bueno. Ayúdame a bajar ¿quieres? — Me senté en la cama para ponerme mis zapatos.

— Lo siendo Michi, mamá me prohibió hacerte caso — que cruel es mi madre.

— Está bien — usé mis dotes de persuasión — Nos quedaremos aquí, todo, todo el día — la tomé de la mano — y tú te quedaras a acompañarme. — se le vio un semblante de fastidio. Funcionó.

— Eres convincente, ¿lo sabías? — Asentí riendo — Está bien, pero solo bajemos a la sala. Y es todo — sonreí complacida.

— Gracias pequeña.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

Este día nublado me gusta, pero no me siento muy bien. Mi cabeza me ha dado vueltas. Sé que soy culpable de lo que le pasó, pero cómo podría ir a visitarla así como así. Digo, yo soy casi de la realeza ¿y rebajarme a pedirle disculpas a una simple campesina? No está nada bien.

— Haruka ¿vas a ir o no?

— Creo que no. Adelántate — es día santo y se supone que debo ir a la iglesia. Pero no me siento con humor. Aunque pensándolo bien, está mal visto que no lo haga — Espera, si voy.

— Claro — eso sonó sarcástico.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Le temes verdad?

— Yo — hice énfasis — ¿temerle a ella, una simple campesina? Te equivocas — se rió. Que tiene esto de gracioso.

— Es extraño que la menciones, cuando yo ni siquiera te hablaba de ella — ¿qué?... si…yo… yo lo escuché. Si la nombró ¿o no?

— Es decir…— a ella, a la iglesia — pero que respuesta tan estúpida, hasta mi me pareció absurda.

— Si, como no.

— Ya, no molestes. Vámonos que se hace tarde. — tomé mi saco y nos fuimos rumbo al centro.

.

.

Llegamos a la iglesia. Volteo a todos lados, curiosidad.

— Parece que no está — Es cierto, se encuentra lastimada.

— ¿A quién buscas? — me pregunta en susurro, mientras escuchamos el sermón del sacerdote.

— A nadie por supuesto — le contesté de la misma manera, susurrante negando. ¿A quién podría yo buscar?, que incoherencias las suyas.

.

.

Ahí está su familia, pero de ella nada. Sería descortés de mi parte si habiéndolo visto, no saludo al carpintero. Me cae bien. Mientras Andrew saluda a Lita, yo voy a otra dirección, moviéndome de entre la gente que sale de la ceremonia religiosa.

— Buen día Señor Van Dort — estaba de espaldas y al escucharme volteó él, sus hijas y su esposa — Buen día Sra. Van Dort, buen día Señoritas Van Dort — Cuanta familia por saludar. Me incliné, y ellas hicieron lo propio. Al parecer se sorprendieron por mi saludo. La gente alrededor se nos queda mirando curiosa, simulan hablar entre ellas, pero sus oídos se encuentran en esta conversación.

— ¡Oh!, Sr Haruka, buen día — al igual que yo, le resta importancia al bullicio y me contesta amablemente.

— No había tenido el honor de conocer a sus hijas, ni a su esposa — le dije indicando a donde estaban ellas.

— Que descortés de mi parte. Ella es mi esposa, la Sra. Van Dort de nombre Petzite — por un momento, me pareció que la señora me hacía una reverencia — y ella — hizo un ademán para que se me acercaran. Al parecer se habían alejado un poco. Ja, ja, me temen — es Rei, la mediana — una joven de hermosos ojos violeta cabello lacio, negro largo — ella es Amy, la segunda menor — ya la conocía, su cabello azul largo por debajo de los hombros, con unos caireles sueltos. La última vez que la vi, no le causé una buena impresión. Por cierto, fue ella quien derramó aquél vaso. Pero quien ahora está pagando las consecuencias soy yo. Fingí que no la conocía y la saludé igual — solo faltan dos; la segunda más grande y la menor.

— La Srta. Michiru ¿Cómo se encuentra? — después de haberla dejado en su casa malherida, no sería bien que no preguntara por ella. Por lo que me veo completamente obligado a saber cómo está.

— Mejor, gracias por preguntar. Aunque el Doctor le dio reposo de mínimo tres días.

— Oh, ya veo — entonces eso quiere decir que no va a ir al baile. Que…bien — bueno, me retiro. Fue un placer saludarles.

— Igualmente señor — me inclino, doy media vuelta y voy con Andrew que está platicando con unos muchachos. Posiblemente del dichoso baile. Seguro que no se va a ir, pues con ellos también se encuentra la Srta. Novotny.

.

.

Lo dicho, Andrew no se quiso regresar, dijo que iba a dar un paseo con ella.

¿Y por qué el cochero tiene que tomar este camino?, ¿a caso no hay otro?... ¿y si paso a saludarla? ,,¡no!... Demasiado tarde, el cochero ya se detuvo a mis órdenes y mis pies se dirigen a su casa. Pero que… Doy media vuelta.

Al parecer no soy el único que está preocupado por ella… ¿dije preocupado?, quise decir… curioso, por saber si se mejoró.

Al acercarme, pude vislumbrar por la ventana que ella estaba abrazada de alguien, y claro que era ella. Su cabello aguamarina es inconfundible, estaba muy apeñuscada de alguien con cabello plateado. Posiblemente su novio o su prometido — Era de esperarse. Pero a mí que me importa — subo al carro. — Vámonos — susurré.

— ¿Señor?

— ¡Vámonos, que no escuchaste! — no estoy enojado porque la vi con otro, es solo que ¿Qué no se encontraba mal?, y el molestarme en venir a verla me fue en vano, me enfureció. Además que mis zapatos se llenaron de lodo, eso es todo — ¡Bah!

.

.

Llegando a la casa, creo que llegué dando grandes zancadas, pues se escuchó el eco en toda la mansión provocando que salieran los sirvientes a ver lo que pasaba. No les tomé importancia y fui directo a mi habitación. Por una vez maldigo mi suerte de que la casa sea tan grande y los pasillos eternos.

.

**Michiru POV**

**.**

Hotaru me dejó sentada en el sofá y me puse a leer un libro. De vez en cuando diviso mi pie, pero aún tiene ese poco tono morado. Ni fue dura la caída, yo no sé porque tanto alboroto. Vaya que el cuerpo es débil.

Pero el de el Duque ese, no… no lo era tanto, me cargó con tanta ligereza — ¡ya, ya! — Sacudo mi cabeza para evitar pensar en él — Además ni siquiera se disculpó y no ha venido a verme — Bueno, casi acaba de amanecer. Tal vez llegue más tarde — ¡no, no! — cierro mis ojos fuerte. Pero que barbaridades pienso. Por supuesto que no quiero verlo. Lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo, es en que ni yo quiero verlo, ni él a mí. Y así va a ser.

Además no sé ni para que nos invitó. Para que invitó a mis hermanas al baile ¿a caso las piensa humillar de nuevo?, no eso no. Si es así, entonces estaría dispuesta a ir. Solo para cuidarlas de él. Pero en realidad fue su hermano quien lo hizo — y otra vez — cierro mi libro fuertemente, para así con el sonido salir de mis locos pensamientos. Como si lo estuviera leyendo, solo se mantiene abierto, y mi mente divagando por otro rumbo, uno que me han desobedecido mis pensamientos y siguen tercos en pensar en él.

Se escucha un carruaje. Intento asomarme para ver quién es, pero al pararme, se dobla mi pié y caigo torpemente de rodillas.

— ¡Michiru! — gritan al unísono dos voces conocidas. Una de mi hermana y la otra de…

— Hola Yeten — por un momento se queda perplejo y después reacciona al ver mis intentos fallidos por levantarme. Se acerca, y me apoyo de él.

— Michiru, te dije que no te levantaras.

— No es nada Hotaru — me apoyo del hombro de Yaten quien se ofrece a levantarme cargándome, pero claro que me niego — No estoy inválida, solo es que al levantarme di dos, tres pasos y se me dobló, eso es todo.

— Pero deberías poner más cuidado a tu lesión.

— Ya te lo dije, no es para tanto — me senté — gracias — y él se sentó al lado mío.

— Pasaba por aquí y vine a ver como estabas.

— ¿Escuché bien?, mi amigo el arrogante Yaten ¿está preocupado por mi?

— Hey, no te emociones — y levanta la cara supone ofendido — es que no pude soportar la tentación de verte a ti toda debilucha y tan quieta. Eso es para grabárselo — y se ríe.

— ¡Oye! No me molestes, pero ya verás cuando me reponga — le doy un leve golpe en el hombro y hace que le duele mucho — No exageres.

— Casi me sacas el hombro.

— Para que veas que aún así soy peligrosa para ti — Yaten, a veces es muy arrogante, serio, extrovertido y presumido. Pero al mismo tiempo divertido y entretenido. Me peleo mucho con él, debido a nuestro tan parecido temperamento. Que por suerte cuando está Seiya, interviene para que la discusión no se haga muy grande. Mina está enamorada de él y es por eso que delante de ella, evito hablarle mucho. No es por nada, pero respeto los sentimientos de ella.

— Sigues siendo tan mala — me mira como pareciendo la víctima.

— Aprendí del mejor, amigo — le di un codazo mirándolo con ojos acusadores, él solo se voltea fingiéndose ofendido y molestado.

— Oye Yaten — entre Hotaru, que entre platica ni cuenta me di a qué hora se fue — y ustedes — se sienta de frente a nosotros y juega con sus dedos apenada de sus palabras — ¿si van a ir al baile?

— ¿Te refieres al que va a hacer el Sr, Andrew? — ella asiente emocionada — Mis hermanos, tal vez. Pero yo no pienso ir. Su hermano no me cae nada bien.

— ¿y eso porqué? — Pregunté curiosa, pero instantáneamente formulé mi propia respuesta — no me digas que es porque te ha quitado a tus enamoradas — y me lanzó una mirada furtiva matadora.

— ¡Bah!, claro que no. No me gana el tipo ese. Yo soy mejor buen mozo que él — y se levanta el cuello, por lo que inevitablemente reímos.

— Claro, claro. Si tú lo dices. — se apresuró a decir para que él no se molestara.

— No sé que les ven. Todas están embobadas con ellos. No tiene más que yo.

— Amm… dejame ver — me rasco mi mentón y levanto la cabeza pensando — tienen más dinero que tú…

— Y el Duque Haruka fue quien trajo a Michiru a casa — por un leve momento me pareció ver un sombrío reflejo en su rostro. Pero después ríe irónicamente.

— ¡Ja, ja! ¿Es en serio? — me preguntó en un tono burlesco. Creo que en esto si le gana a Haruka.

— No te burles, Sí. No fue nada agradable.

— Pues me alegro. Porque eres la única que queda libre de encantos maleficios. Porque Lita ya cayó. Y sería una pena perderte a ti también.

— Ni me lo recuerdes — Lita fue la causante de aquel otro enfrentamiento. No exactamente, pero fue quien me llevó hasta él.

— Menos mal. Digo, que a todas en este pueblo las tenga hipnotizadas, es normal. Pero que te atraiga a ti, eso si da miedo.

— No bromees — y ahora yo opté por una posición ofendida — le permití que me trajera hasta aquí, viendo la evidente falta de otra persona quien me pudiese auxiliar en ese momento.

— Que suerte la tuya. Si hubiese sido yo, no me hubiera apiadado te ti y te hubiera dejado en ese lugar.

— Si te creo — suspiré resignada — soy una gran amenaza para ti.

— Cambiando de tema ¿tu si vas a ir?, al baile.

— No lo creo — Sonrió dándome un leve golpecillo en el hombro.

— Me alegra, no es justo que te diviertas si yo no voy. Y así sigues siendo una de las mías, pues veo que ninguno de esos dos te ha lavado la cabeza. Mira a Lita, ya la hemos perdido — miró hacia abajo con un fingido tono melodramático.

— Si, lo sé — también suspiré. Claro que me duele "perder" a mi amiga, era la única que me acompañaba en mis locuras, pero ahora está embobada por el hechizo del amor. … Un momento, — ¿escuché bien? Yaten, el Rey de las fiestas ¿no va a ir a ésta? ¿y Mina?

— No me interesa — colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza recargándose en el sillón.

— No seas tan cruel Yaten. Sabes bien de los sentimientos de ella hacia ti.

— Yo no se lo pedí. Además, qué más puedo hacer, soy irresistible — muevo la cabeza en señal de negación. Me mira fastidioso y se levanta — y empiezas con tus sentimentalismos como todas las demás. Mejor me voy — se inclina — que te mejores — se voltea hacia Hotaru — adiós linda.

— Adiós Yaten — se levanta para acompañarlo a la puerta.

— Adiós, testarudo — dije esto último en un susurro pero al parecer si me escuchó.

— ¡Hey!, si te escuché. — me reí, se dio media vuelta y salió. Me levanté un poquito y vi que se iba en su caballo blanco. Según él hace juego con su cabello.

— Pero que extraño — estoy segura de que escuché un carruaje.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

— Andrew ya se está tardando bastante — Será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta.

Ensillan mi caballo negro, salgo a toda prisa. El viento tan fresco que dejó la lluvia de anoche, se siente muy bien. Libera mi cabeza de tontas insinuaciones, que ni yo mismo sé de donde saco semejantes tonterías.

Paso los verdes matorrales y árboles frondosos. Pero curiosamente llego hasta la colina, al lugar donde me topé con ella — Válgame — ahora el estar aquí, ¿me la recordará siempre o qué? Ya, ya. Tonterías.

Bajo del semental, y me dirijo al lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos — vaya que la piedra si era filosa — aunque aparenta una figura frágil, es realmente fuerte. No cualquiera cae así y se levanta aún con fuerzas de seguir caminando.

Si no fuera… — ¡ha! — pero que estupidez pensaba hacer. Ahora caigo en cuenta que ella me golpeó por… por… por mirar sus ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa pensaba que intentaba hacer?, ¿Besarla?, ya quisiera ella. Pero la culpa de todo lo tienen sus ojos. Son te un tono extraño, casi anormal — Pero hermosos — no, no. Sacudo mi cabeza para borrar su imagen. Seguro que en el baile tendré oportunidad de… Oh, cierto, no se va a presentar. Se encuentra lastimada. Pues mejor, digo, no mejor que esté lastimada. Simplemente es mejor no…no verla. Después de todo yo lo pedí así ¿no?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo un asunto pendiente en la aldea de Grittleton, por casi obligación tendremos que cancelar el baile. Solo por eso lo hago, nada más. Andrew se va a molestar, pero es necesario cancelarlo, si ella no… ¡si yo no estoy!, entonces que caso tiene, no sería nada divertido sin mi presencia — claro, como si alguien notara mi ausencia — Todos esos aristócratas, me elogian por simple hipocresía e interés, además de que hablarle a un Duque no es algo que no sea prestigiado. Por suerte de mi parte nadie tiene ese honor. Me da risa al saber que solo hay una persona quien me habla sin todas esas farsas, además de que evidentemente le importa muy poco mi posición social.

Ya basta de pensamientos desvaríos. Hablando de Andrew, su cumpleaños no es mañana, él solo quiere tener un pretexto para invitar a Lita a la casa y hacerla oficialmente su novia. Unos días de retraso no tienen nada de malo, tendrá que esperar.

Regresaré a casa y cancelaré las invitaciones para mañana, posponiendo el evento para el sábado próximo. Así ya "todo" estará… mejor.

.

.

Al parecer Andrew ya está en casa, le diré ahora.

— Andrew, necesitamos hablar.

— Sobre qué Haruka — sonríe, al parecer todo le salió bien en casa de los Novotny. Siento ser yo quien le borre esa sonrisa.

— Me han enviado un telegrama urgente y se requiere mi presencia para mañana — desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro, convirtiéndose en una seria mirada.

— Haruka, no es justo. Lo prometiste, dijiste que no habría inconvenientes si la hacía mañana. Además de que sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés en este día.

— No exageres, tu cumpleaños no es mañana, es el sábado, Podríamos posponerla para entonces, o para cuando yo regrese.

— De cualquier manera siempre se hace tu voluntad ¿no? — se levanta y al pasar a mi lado, da un roce molesto.

— Esto es importante Andrew — paró, aún si voltear.

— Claro — por detrás pude ver que reía con sarcasmo — siempre todo es más importante que lo que yo hago. Siempre tus "asuntos", son más importantes.

No le contesté, todo lo que dice es verdad. Pero no puedo decírselo, no ahora.

.

.

— Haruka, siento mucho lo de hace un rato — Mi hermano es de las personas que no guardan ni el más mínimo de rencor hacia alguien. Ni siquiera cuando él no es el culpable de la discusión. Tengo suerte por eso.

— No te preocupes — contesté sin emoción alguna — no cambies la fecha si no quieres.

— Demasiado tarde, ya mandé cambiar la fecha en las invitaciones, como me lo pediste. Tienes razón, es mejor que festeje mi cumpleaños el mismo día.

— Siento retrasarte con tus planes, pero para mí es importante estar contigo en ese momento — soné algo sentimental, pero pude ver en sus ojos una iluminación de que me perdona por completo.

— Ya todas fueron enviadas, excepto estas — me mostró tres de ellas, pero solo me llamó la atención de una.

— ¿y, por qué no las has enviado?

— Al secretario se les había olvidado estas tres familias. Bueno, más que olvidarlas… — paró un momento temiendo que yo lo reprimiera por eso.

— Continúa.

— Me dijo que son las menos, acaudaladas, por decirlo así. Además de que se ha corrido el rumor, que no te cae del todo bien una de las hijas del carpintero Van Dort — al contrario de molestarme, eso me causó risa. Tomé la carta. Además, que le pasa a esta gente. Si todos son del mismo hoyo y unos se sienten más que otros. ¡Ja, ja!, y ¿yo soy el que hablo?, si, los considero inferiores, pero… pero esta familia me ha caído bien, quien dijo que no. Bueno, ella no, no me cae bien.

— Yo mismo la llevaré — se me quedó viendo sorprendido.

— ¿Estás seguro? — asentí, por una razón extraña, seguía sonriendo al ver la dichosa invitación — ah, ya entiendo — ahora yo soy el sorprendido.

— No es lo que piensas — me excuse demasiado tarde — solo, no me gusta que la gente crea que me conoce. Eso es todo.

— Como digas hermano — se fue, hace un rato lo había visto molesto, ahora se va con una sonrisa.

.

.

Me fui en mi caballo, pero antes de eso. Pasé a dar una vuelta al doctor. Un asunto solamente.

Toqué a su casa, y abrió la sirvienta, nerviosa por mi presencia y me dijo que a un lado se encontraba su consultorio. Toqué de nuevo y escuché una voz.

— En un momento le atiendo — al parecer tenía un paciente. Pero no voy a esperar, será mejor que venga otro día. Doy meda vuelta en dirección a mi carro, cuando escucho que se abre la puerta, pero lo sorpresivo fue…

— Bien Señorita Michiru, cuídese mucho y tome su medicamento — ¿escuche bien?, Volteo. Si, es ella. Por extraña razón que parezca, mis pies se congelaron quedando de frente ante quien salía.

— Si Doctor, lo haré — ella que aún no me había visto. Por un momento vi se quedó estática como yo, pero solo duró unos segundos y desvió su mirada de la mía, sin la más mínima expresión de sentimiento.

— Hola Sr. Haruka. Nos volvemos a encontrar — desvío los ojos de ella y me encuentro con los de su padre, quien es el que la está ayudando a mantenerse en pie.

— Hola Sr. Van Dort, es un gusto — estiré mi mano para saludar.

— Ni tanto — contestó amablemente — vine a traer a mi hija, su pie aún no está muy bien.

— Oh si — voltee a ella, pero mantenía su vista desviada de mi ¿a caso no sabe que estoy frente a ella? Pero no, esta vez no me va a ignorar así como así — ¿Cómo se encuentra Señorita Michiru? — hasta la pregunta es tonta. Se queda unos momentos en silencio, momentos que creí no contestaría.

— Bien, gracias — hubiera sido preferible su silencio. Me contestó de una manera fría y seca, para luego voltear a su papá — ¿Nos vamos? — no soporta mi presencia.

— Si hija. Fue un placer saludarle.

— Igualmente — sonríe y ayuda a su hija a subir al carro. Me quedo observando cómo se van pero la voz del médico, me hace salir de mis pensamientos.

— Pase Señor Duque — ¿que aquí todos hacen reverencia?

— Si gracias — Vine por ella y me la encontré.

— Y dígame, ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita? — como puede llamarle honor a venir por algo tan delicado como pedirle que…

— Vine para un caso en particular. De hecho, es sobre el mismo que acaba de atender hace unos momentos. Pero debo pedirle estricta confidencialidad.

— Por supuesto. Soy Doctor y va con mi profesión.

— Perfecto — le expliqué pocos detalles de lo ocurrido. Y después de ponerle precio al asunto, accedió gustosamente.

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Después de unas cuantas horas, llegaron mis papás con mis respectivas hermanas. Hotaru y yo ya moríamos de hambre. No es por que no sepamos hacer la comida, pero mamá insiste en que debemos estar todos reunidos y esperar aunque sea a uno.

— Hasta que por fin llegan — se levanta del sillón donde estaba acostada.

— Si — contesta Rei, no muy segura.

— ¿Todo bien? — me siento en el sillón y dejo de rascarme la cabeza con el cepillo.

— Pasamos bien la tarde con las Cromwell, pero… — voltea a ver a Rei, pero de repente se escucha la voz de mamá gritando.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Nada, no hay nada! — Cruza el vestíbulo y se dirige a mí exaltada — No ha llegado ninguna invitación y se ha esparcido el rumor de que tú y el Duque no se llevan bien.

— Mamá ¿de qué hablas? — ni siquiera sé por qué está así y ya me grita. Les hago una señal a mis hermanas de que se vayan.

— Que tú, niña tonta no le agradas al Duque, y por eso no seremos invitadas al baile. Además de que lo pospusieron para el sábado, ya todo el pueblo está enterado porque les llegaron las invitaciones, excepto a nosotras. — ¿que yo qué?... un momento dijo…

— ¿Que no le caigo bien al Duque? — Tantas cosas que me dijo y fue la única que pude procesar. Eso ya lo sabía, que tiene para mí de nuevo. Y ni me importa en lo más mínimo.

— …aunque no entiendo quien ha inventado semejantes mentiras — suerte que no me escuchó — él te trajo hasta aquí. Pero es posible que solo fuera un acto de caballerosidad. Y mira que caerle mal y hacer eso por ti habla muy bien de él, — si supieras — pero no de ti. Debes comportarte mejor ante alguien como él.

— Mamá no exageres…

— Y ahora que haremos, no seremos invitadas y seremos la burla de todas mis amigas.

— ¿Cómo puedes llamar a esa calaña de buitres amigas? — se puso seria, pero llegó mi papá al rescate.

— Ya basta Petzite, no exageres. Posiblemente se les ha olvidado nuestra invitación y llegará más tarde — no me gusta verla así. Se preocupa demasiado por esas cosas y ahora resulta que es mi culpa que no asistan al más prestigiado baile de la comarca. Ya decía yo, ese Conde Drácula solo hace de las suyas contra mí, bien sabe que ellos son lo más importante. Por eso lo hace.

Por fin comimos tranquilamente después de esa leve discusión. Aunque no lo fuera tanto, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus arranques. Se sentó a mi lado para curarme la herida.

— Michiru esto no está bien. Ayer no se te veía tan hinchado — seguro fue por la caída de en la mañana.

— No veo porqué está así — si le digo me va a retar.

— Le voy a decir a tu papá para que te lleve al médico.

— Está bien.

.

.

Papá rentó un carro para llevarme. Le dije que no debía hacerlo, que puedo caminar. Pero dijo que a mi paso, llegaríamos mañana.

— Pero si ayer fui a revisarla y estaba bien — este matasanos también es algo… como decirlo… arrogante y un poquitín humillante. Igual que todos aquí.

— Si, pero mire — levantó mi vestido dejando ver mi herida. Él hizo una mueca de que se ve feo.

— Está bien, la revisaré — empezó a "checarme", pero después de solo una vista, me dio un medicamento simple. Igual de inservible que el otro.

— Y con esto… — tocaron insistentemente a la puerta. Y para no dejar a un posible mejor cliente, terminó rápido — En un momento le atiendo — nos "invita" a salir muy apresurado. Me sostengo del brazo de papá — Bien Señorita Michiru, cuídese mucho y tome su medicamento — me le quedé viendo, ¿a caso no lee en mi cara que le dice "hipócrita"?

— Si Doctor, lo haré — contesto simple. Voltee a ver quién era el insistente que interrumpió mi turno de consulta. No puede ser, hablando de gente sin escrúpulos.

— Hola Sr. Haruka. Nos volvemos a encontrar — ¡Hay papá! Porque eres tan amable con él, no se lo merece.

— Hola Sr. Van Dort, es un gusto — mientras ellos se saludan y conversan, se me vienen a la mente todo lo que dijo mamá. Que no nos habían invitado, seguro fue él quien persuadió a su hermano de hacerlo. Voltea a mí, pero lo ignoro completamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo — ¿Cómo se encuentra Señorita Michiru? — ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!, como se atreve a preguntar como estoy si no se ha tomado la molestia de visitarme y eso que su casa no queda muy lejos de la mía. Solo lo hace por compromiso, por… por… ¡Ah!

— Bien, gracias — Mis palabras no pueden formular otra respuesta más amable, mucho menos para él — ¿Nos vamos? — Mis pensamientos están alocados hoy en día, en lugar de sentirme enojada, furiosa (que en un poco lo estoy), me siento algo triste y no entiendo la razón.

— Si hija. Fue un placer saludarle — si estuviera mejor, ya saldría corriendo de aquí.

— Igualmente — contesta volteando a verme como si esperara que yo le hablara. Está muy equivocado.

— Pase Señor Duque — Volteo sin que logre verme, y veo como el Doctor casi le quiere besar los pies.

Le caigo mal y él a mí eso es todo.

— No creo que le caigas mal — como si leyera mi pensamiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — vamos, quiero saber la hipótesis que tiene mi papá.

— Me lo encontré esta mañana, y preguntó por ti. Parecería que solo me saludó por eso — mi estomago, sentí como un hueco — se veía preocupado por como estabas.

— ¿A, si? — me recargué en la ventana.

.

.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, por fin logré convencer a mamá de dejarme ver el atardecer afuera. Me sacaron una mecedora de viejito, ¡Ja,Ja!. Pero es tan cómoda. Hace rato Rei estaba aquí conmigo, pero se metió aburrida.

No deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza lo que me dijo papá, digo, no es que me importe, pero y si estuvo preocupado por mí, entonces… ¿por qué no vino a verme?

Me recargo con la vista al cielo. Parece como si no hubiese llovido, ahora el sol sale de entre las nubes, para estar a punto de ocultarse de nuevo. Cierro los ojos, pero escucho el relinchar de un caballo, cuando levanto la cabeza… una figura bien conocida se acerca, mi corazón palpita a toda velocidad sin poder hacer nada para controlarlo. Mis labios se secan. Suelta una leve ventisca y hace mover su rubio cabello y su saco mientras viene en mi dirección, sin apartar la vista de… de… de mi. Intento controlarme lo más que puedo.

— Buenas tardes Señorita — habla en un tono de voz, tranquilo y algo suave. No lo había escuchado así.

— Bu… buenas tardes — como si el ocaso lo favoreciera, salen de él como rayos de sol en contraste con el viento — si busca a mi papá…

— No — se apresura a decir — esperaba encontrarle… a usted — mi piel se puso de gallina, mi cuerpo se erizó. ¡Vamos Michiru!, reacciona no es para tanto.

— Am… a mí — sacudo mi cabeza para evitar ese torpe tartamudeo. — siéntese — le indiqué el banquito que había usado Rei.

— Sí, bueno. Gracias. Me disculpo por… — aclara su garganta, ¡esto está siendo difícil para él! Mira el pasto, y después posa sus ojos en los míos. Nervioso arruga un papel que trae en las manos. Se sienta, y acerca el banco, más a donde el mío — Por todo — vi en sus hermosos ojos ¡Oh!, juraría que los había visto color miel, y ahora son de un verde intenso. Tan… me deja sin respiración. Nos quedamos en silencio,… viéndonos.

Después de unos breves instantes, como reaccionando con el papel que había estrujado, intentó plancharlo. Se veía tan desesperado que reí. Creí que por eso se iba a enojar, pero me equivoqué, en lugar de eso sonrió igual. Nunca le había visto sonreír, es tan bello… es decir, el ocaso es bello. Y suerte que es el atardecer o hubiera notado mi tono de rubor en mis mejillas.

Me entrega el papel. Y al parecer es la dichosa invitación.

— Mi hermano quiso enviarla, pero le dije que sería mejor traerla yo personalmente.

— Gracias — que tonta fui, y todo lo que pensé de él, no era cierto. Por lo menos no todo. No envió la invitación, la trajo.

— Decidimos en posponerla, por… por ciertos motivos — le vi mirando mi tobillo. No lo habrá hecho por… No, no lo creo.— además de que me voy… — ¿se va?

— ¿Se va? — pregunté un tanto interesada. ¿Y si ya no vuelve? — ¿Por qué se va? — me arrepentí al último momento. Como puedo preguntarle por eso, se supone que es mi peor enemigo, no puedo ser tan amable con él que me pasa, soy tan torpe o qué.

— No se preocupe, regresaré — hizo una sonrisa tan galante. Que juraría me está coqueteando.

— Que bueno — A caso no dejaré de decir tonterías — digo, por su hermano.

— Si, es bueno saber que alguien me va a extrañar. Así tendré razón para regresar. — de pronto, toda la tristeza que tuve en el día, se había esfumado por completo. Me quedé viendo su perfil, que ahora miraba hacia el ocaso. Podría ser que…

— Me tengo que ir. Está de más mencionar que toda su familia está invitada. — de pronto lo noté serio — usted está… no, no, olvídelo. Perdone. Hasta pronto — se levantó sin más y se fue, se subió a su caballo. Es un hermoso jinete.

— ¿Quien era Michiru? — le muestro la invitación sin apartar la vista de por donde se fue. Se pone contenta.

— Sabía, lo sabía que nos las enviarían más tarde.

— Si mamá. — es extraño, que va a pasar sin verlo tanto tiempo…

.

**Haruka POV**

.

Saliendo de con el médico. Me dirigí a mi razón de partida. Manejé lo más rápido que pude a mi caballo.

La suerte me venía bien, ella estaba sentada en una mecedora, con su cabello hacia atrás. Notó mi presencia y no apartaba su vista de la mía, no ahora.

— Buenas tardes Señorita — Mi voz apenas y alcanzó a salir. ¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera frente a ella?

— Bu… buenas tardes — es un consuelo saber que ella también está nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabemos por qué — si busca a mi papá… — te quiero a ti.

— No — le dije sin dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos — esperaba encontrarle… a usted.

— Am… a mí — para que negarlo — siéntese .

— Sí, bueno. Gracias. Me disculpo por… — aclare mi garganta. Todo este tiempo, no quería verte por lo que haces sentir en mí. Porque no me controlo y pierdo los estribos tan solo de ver tu imagen en mi cabeza. Porque eres la única persona… — Por todo — Me quedé en silencio como aquella vez. Observándola, sus ojos hechizantes, su cabello, sus labios…

Cierto olvidé por lo que venía. ¡Cielos!, ya la arruiné toda. Escucho su risa. No creí que hubiera algo más hermoso que sus ojos. Pero ahora lo compruebo, su sonrisa es exquisita. Estruja mi pobre corazón. Me rio igualmente, como no hacerlo si hace ya tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan… tan bien.

Al entregarle la invitación, toqué su mano, algo extraño a lo que creí. Era un poco áspera, manos de alguien trabajador. Como… pero tan bellas.

— Mi hermano quiso enviarla, pero le dije que sería mejor traerla yo personalmente.

— Gracias.

— Decidimos en posponerla, por… por ciertos motivos — por ti — además de que me voy… — le noté una leve reacción sorpresiva y un tanto triste en la mirada. Pero creo que son solo suposiciones.

— ¿Se va? — será que… — ¿Por qué se va? — No, solo es curiosidad nata.

— No se preocupe, regresaré — Le sonreí a mi bella dama.

— Que bueno — o soy yo o la vi alegrarse — digo, por su hermano — es mi imaginación.

— Si, es bueno saber que alguien me va a extrañar. Así tendré razón para regresar. — El doble sentido de mi oración tal vez no lo entendió. Giro mi vista hacia el ocaso. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?. Yo no puedo quererla, sin embargo ya no puedo. Mi insistencia en dejar de verla, me ha traído terribles consecuencias. Si solo hubiese venido antes y… es verdad, posiblemente ella esté comprometida y yo…

— Me tengo que ir. Está de más mencionar que toda su familia está invitada. — ¡reacciona Haruka!, esto no está bien. ¿y si le pregunto? — Usted está… no, no, olvídelo.— pero que impertinente soy, eso no está bien preguntar, menos viniendo de mi — Perdone. Hasta pronto — Caminé rápido hasta llegar a mi caballo — Como pude llegar a pensarlo siquiera… Ella no,— No, como puedo llegar a creer que estoy interesado en ella, solo es una simple atracción nada más. Ya se me pasará. Pensaba tomarme solo dos días, Pero creo que me tomaré toda la semana y después… después me iré de aquí.

.

.-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

¡Ahhhhh¡, por fin terminé este capítulo jajajja creí que jamás lo haría ;P Son las 3.31 am, pero lo prometido es deuda. Además de que sus reviews me encantan jajajaj ya me está dando la epidemia de los reviews :P Ya saben, dejen sus reviews y si no ps alomejor se les pasa o son de distraídos como yo que se nos olvida (jajaaj lo confieso se me olvida cuando termino de leer)

Awwwwww gracias a todos por leer ¡! Esta pareja ya está dando frutos. ¿Pero y ahora qué pasará con el pobre de Haruka? No dejen de verlo en el mismo Fanfic y a la misma historia jeje no me salió (en el mismo canal y a la misma hora) awww jajajjaja no me hagan caso, es el sueño.

También me atoré por lo de las fiestas de noviembre y a los que festejen Haloween ¡FELIZ HALOWEEN! Y a los que festejen día de muertos ¡FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS! Jejeje yo soy de la segunda, y con los altares, pedir calaverita y eso, ps se me fue :P

Veo que le atinaron a la frase jajajjajaja pobre de Haruka, de que va a sufrir va a sufrir. En éste al principio no quería que se encontraran, pero se me hizo muy cruel, por eso los junté ñ.ñ.

Sol: siiiii! Así es, los dos son un caos completo . La carta no fue algo más alejado de él, a fin de cuentas es arrogante y un tanto orgulloso. Pero ps seeee ese era el plan que se encontraran después de eso. El tonto la ama y en este ya cayo jajajjajaj pero ella todavía no lo acepta del todo, veremos que pasa. Por que ni yo se jajajajja. Q bueno que te gustó ¡! Gracis por seguirme.

Harukita-chan : O.o veo que tengo un nuevo seguidor ¡! Y eso me emociona, que bueno que seguiste leyendo después del primero :P te lo agradezco. Y gracias! Que bueno que te gusta. Seguirán peleando, pero ahora ya de otra manera aawwwww jajajajajja gracias por tu review!

¡Se cuidan! Gracias por leer Nos vemos en la próxima ciaiito


	8. Demasiado Tarde

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Demasiado Tarde**

.

Al tercer día de la partida de Haruka a Grittleton, habían esperado a que se reunieran los últimos integrantes del séquito, unos, los más listos y confiables venían de Asia, y otros de Inglaterra. Se pusieron al tanto de todas y cada una de las investigaciones.

— ¡Estuvimos tan cerca! — golpeaba un hombre alto, rubio en el escritorio de un despacho donde se encontraban otros tres hombres. Uno de ellos era el Sr. Hino; el que le habló cuando estaba Michiru en su casa la vez que Andrew las invitó.

— Pero les hemos seguido el paso y no se han ido muy lejos— contestó el señor Hino, que era asiático, pero había seguido de cerca a H0aruka.

— ¿Y para dónde tomaron rumbo? — pregunta ya más calmado el Duque Haruka, sentándose de nuevo.

— Precisamente por eso le mandamos llamar, se les ha visto por estas aldeas. Y en eso es una ventaja Sr. Haruka. Ellos no saben que ha vuelto, su padre dejó visto que había vendido la mansión de Westminster a unos extranjeros. Este hombre, o estos hombres son listos. Pero su padre lo fue más. — afirma el Sr. Kenji.

— Hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos. Si bien, se nos fueron de Inglaterra, y si fue aquí donde empezó todo, aquí debe terminar. No tienen escapatoria. — contesta un hombre joven, supone la misma edad que Haruka, de cabello ondulado, llamado Neflyte — Si somos sutiles y sigilosos en nuestros movimientos. Por fin podremos atraparlos como las sabandijas que son. Y llevarlos a la horca.

— No te apresures. Si bien estamos cerca. Pero pueden escabullirse como tantas otras veces — da un suspiro, sabiendo que no estaba bien hacerse falsas ilusiones.

— Esta vez es diferente. Con los aliados que nos hemos ganado, los refuerzos, conseguiremos por fin su encierro.

— Eso espero Kenji — contesta no muy convencido, ya varias veces habían fallado, por qué esta vez sería diferente.

— Por eso necesitamos que tu presencia pasé por aquí desapercibido — Haruka lo volteo a ver con una mirada de reproche, sabía que para él, era casi imposible pasar de esa manera. — o… — dijo rápidamente — que no te muevas de Castle Combe. Tu presencia aquí, es indispensable. — Para Haruka era difícil hacer eso. Por un lado, estaba eso tan importante que debía mantener su presencia ahí, y por otro lado, los asuntos sentimentales; los del corazón. Pero, siempre supo el orden de sus prioridades.

.

**Michiru POV**

**.**

— ¿Michiru? — ¿hace cuanto que me ausenté?

— Dime Seiya — él me miró con extrañeza, pero rápidamente disimulé.

— ¿Qué sucede? — bueno no muy bien que digamos.

— Últimamente te encuentro… no sé. Como ausente, — me mira con un dejo de preocupación y después rie — bueno, eso es normal en ti, pero ahora estas más rara que antes.

— No es verdad. Bueno, tal vez… — pero ni yo misma sé porque, de mi comportamiento, es en una de esas veces, en que no… — no lo sé.

— Si no te conociera, diría que estas enamorada — ¡Ja, Já!, ¿yo enamorada?, sí, como no.

— No bromees, Seiya — le contesté riendo — cuando yo logre enamorarme de alguien. Será posiblemente… am… déjame pensar… — voltee al techo rascando mi barbilla — nunca — no,no. Pero que tonterías yo no puedo, no puedo.

— Está bien. No te interrogo más — di gracias al cielo que pronto apareció Rei, espléndida como siempre, y Seiya, naturalmente me dejó al lado.

— Como estás mi bella dama — Rei, rió sonrojada.

— Bien… bien, ¿y tú?

— Ahora ya estoy mejor — que galante es mi amigo.

— ¿Nos vamos Amy? — habla Taiki, aunque a penas y alcancé a escucharle.

— Si — es día de picnic con los Everglot. Yaten nos alcanzará más tarde.

— Vámonos Hotaru — vi a mi hermana con un suspiro de ensoñación, viendo como las parejas salían de casa.

— No lleguen muy tarde Michiru.

— No mamá. — no le caen nada bien. Por lo tanto desconfía hasta de sus propias hijas. Y como no, si la presencia de estos tres, frente a mis hermanas, es un dilema total.

.

.

Mientras yo estoy escribiendo en mi "manuscrito", Amy y Taiki leen. Seiya, Yaten, Rei y Hotaru, están "jugando" criquet, pero les está saliendo pésimo el juego. Lita, no quiso venir. Tenía un compromiso de salir a pasear con Andrew. Últimamente, son más frecuentes sus visitas. A Serena y Mina, Seiya y Yaten se opusieron rotundamente a invitarlas.

A mí me gusta que ellas nos acompañen, pero Serena se la pasa de empala… terca, con Seiya; Mina igual con Yaten, y ni siquiera dejan pasar el día tranquilo.

¿Pero qué es eso?… — Oye Taiki ¿Qué es lo que lees? — le miré seria, pero me moría de risa por lo que estaba viendo. Taiki según leía una obra de Shakespeare, pero veía de reojo a Amy, quien supuestamente estaba interesada en su propio libro, más sin embargo, en todo el rato que estamos aquí, no he visto que le cambie ni una sola vez a las páginas.

— Noche de Epifanía, de Shakespeare — me contestó rápidamente, para "disimular" su nerviosismo. Me levanté, cosa que notó extraña. Le tomé su libro de las manos y lo voltee, colocándolo nuevamente en sus manos.

— Y no sería mejor, leerlo de esta manera — Mi serio amigo, no se había dado cuenta que tenía el libro de cabeza. Amy río por lo bajo, por lo que Taiki se puso colorado de la pena. Pero mi hermana no sabía la que yo tenía bajo la manga — Y tú Amy, — Me acerqué a ella. — ¿de qué trata la obra que estás leyendo? — Le tomé el libro para así evitar trampa de ella — bueno te lo dejo más fácil. ¿Cómo se llama el libro que estás leyendo? — la había observado antes de salir, que tomó un libro por costumbre. Pero lo que no vio, es que era un libro, dónde mamá apuntaba sus recetas.

— Es… es… es de… — ahora fue el turno de Taiki de reír de ella.

— ¡Michiru! — los salvaron. Hotaru me hablaba para unirme al juego.

— ¡Ahora voy! — camine en dirección a ellos. Voltee a donde estaban mis antiguos acompañantes y ahora reían de sus distracciones.

.

.

Rei y Seiya, Taiki y Amy, después del juego, fueron a dar una vuelta. Mientras Yaten y yo nos acostamos en el pasto, junto con Hotaru, que se quedó sentada.

— ¿Sabes?, estos días son pocos y se deben disfrutar al máximo con los amigos.

— Tienes mucha razón Taiki.

— Oye, y tu tobillo, ya está todo bien.

— Si, el doctor me fue a visitar todos estos días, según él para ver como seguía. Me trato tan delicado, como si papá le hubiera pagado por ir. Pero él dice que no hizo nada, que el doctor llegó por cuenta propia. — es extraño, no faltó ni un solo día hasta que mi pie, estuvo del todo bien. Tal vez se apiadó de mí.

— Eso no debe incomodarte. Antes y deberías alegrarte.

— Y lo hago.

Bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, me quedo pensando. Todos los días hacemos casi la misma rutina, pero… nunca me he sentido tan… no sé, incómoda. Como si algo me faltara. Como un hueco en el estomago que no se llena con nada. He salido todas las mañanas, caminado por el campo, dando paseos por el arroyo que está cerca de la casa de Lita. Pero aún así… Es inquietante.

— Llegamos — las parejas de enamorados se sentaron al lado nuestro, cansados por el paseo. Noto algo extraño, como una complicidad de parte de todos. ¿Cómo se sentirá eso?, digo estar… estar… amar a alguien. Yo no… no podría amar a alguien de esa manera. Para mí, eso es un sentimiento pasajero, una ilusión. Algo que se construye sin bases algunas.

— ¿Cómo piensas del amor? — ¿qué?

— ¿Qué?

— Si, digo, no es muy común que yo hable de este tema. Pero… esos bobos, parece como si lo estuvieran.

— Dudo que algún día pueda llegar a estarlo — se sienta, recargando su mano en una de sus piernas doblada.

— Eso dices ahora. Pero ya llegará el día en que alguien pueda dominarte — dijo esto sonriendo.

— No hables de eso Yaten — me incorporé sentándome, cruzando mis pies — Si algún día me llegara a enamorar, tu serías el primero en saberlo.

— Es extraño que lo digas — fruncí mi ceño.

— ¿Porqué? — lo miré extrañada.

— Porque ahora parece que lo estuvieras — abrí mis ojos más de lo normal. Ya en este día dos personas me dicen lo mismo, y nunca lo habían mencionado. Bueno si, pero a veces lo decían de broma, y se les notaba en el tono de voz, pero esta vez lo dicen con tanta seguridad que…

— Eso no es verdad. Pero dime ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Te encuentro suspirando de un tiempo acá. Ya no eres la misma. Varias veces te sorprendí mirando aquella colina — apuntó a la colina vecina. Donde alguna vez nos encontramos…

— No es cierto — sentí mi rostro algo pálido y con una gota de sudor asomando en mi frente. Noté que rio como con un poco de tristeza. Algo inusual en él.

— Y por si fuera poco. Dos veces me llamaste Haruka y ni cuenta te diste — ¿Qué yo qué?, no es verdad, eso no es cierto. Posiblemente me confundí por… por… casualidad. Últimamente ha sido la persona que más me encuentro en… en la calle, en la iglesia, en el pueblo, en el campo y… en mis sueños.

— No creo que se deba a nada de esa gravedad Yaten. Supongo que me cae tan mal que lo alcanzo a confundir contigo — le doy un codazo y reímos por eso.

— Tienes razón, ¿verdad? — miró al cielo y suspirando dijo — Promételo Michiru.

— Prometerte, ¿qué?

— Prométeme que no te vas a enamorar de él. Lo aceptaría de cualquiera, menos de ti — su casi ruego de promesa me sorprendió mucho. Pero posiblemente lo… odia igual que yo. Porque si es cierto yo lo odio ¿no?

— No es necesario que te lo prometa, no lo haría, ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra.

— Ya lo veremos — eso sonó como una advertencia. Pero le reste importancia, a fin de cuentas es Yaten y yo soy su amiga, es obvio que intente protegerme o esté celoso porque alguien le estuviera sustituyendo. Pero no debería, digo, nadie lo está sustituyendo a él. Es mi amigo y Haruka… no es nada mío.

.

.

— Vámonos ya, está empezando a oscurecer — Propone Taiki.

— Si, es mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes de la puesta de sol — dice Seiya.

— ¿Podrían acompañarlas?, yo me quedaré un rato más — dije, estando recargada en un árbol.

— ¿Estás segura? — me pregunta preocupado Yaten.

— Sí, claro. Adelántense, no tardaré mucho.

— Está bien, pero te vas rápido, o Mamá se va a preocupar.

— Si, si. Díganle que voy en un momento.

Mis hermanas se fueron no muy convencidas de dejarme ahí. Según ellas, en estos días he estado decaída. Y en alguna manera tienen un poco de razón. Casi no he tenido apetito. Y en los trabajos del hogar, me fatigo rápido, algo que en realidad disfrutaba hacerlo. ¿A qué se deberá?, supongo que es a la rutina. Pero tantos años haciéndolo y jamás me había pasado esto. Ya se me pasará.

¿Cómo estará él?, no es porque me preocupe ni nada. Pero por fin hemos dejado de vernos. Como lo quería. Seguro que está feliz por ello. ¿A qué habrá ido? — Bah, eso es algo que no me incumbe.

¡AH!, me siento, de nuevo en el pasto, cuando escucho relinchar un caballo. Me levanto rápidamente ¿¡Será él!?

.

**Haruka POV **

.

Me hospedo en un hotel, para no irme esta tarde, es bastante aburrido viajar. Aún cuando no están lejos las dos comarcas.

Despido al mozo que trae mis maletas y le indico que las deje. — Si, está bien — Me senté en la cama — Pero qué incomoda — no tienen mejor cuarto que éste. Y el colchón es de lo más duro — bueno, sólo duraré esta noche.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? No es que me importe, pero. No creo que se acuerde nada de mí. Seguro está feliz de que me haya venido. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que le vi una sombra de tristeza. — Posiblemente son figuraciones mías — no somos nada. Ni siquiera amigos. ¿Por qué debería extrañarme?, además tiene a su novio. Bah, eso es algo que no me importa.

Y sin embargo ¿Porqué me siento así?, como si algo me faltara, algo que nunca me había pasado. Siempre he estado casi solo. Si no fuera por Andrew. Pero desde que la conocí.

Sentí miedo al verla, al mirar sus ojos. Un escalofrío, fue como si mi corazón despertara después de un largo sueño, un agitado palpitar. Intenté no verla, pero… sentía unas ansias ganas por encontrármela de nuevo. Como si la buscara, pero en esos momentos que el destino (como curiosamente me dijo el padre) me daba la oportunidad de contemplar de nuevo sus bellos y brillantes ojos. Creía en que solo era una mala pasada, que ella intentaría aprovecharse de mí, de mi dinero.

Pero todo se me ha volteado. ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarla?, si ya vive en mis sueños, en mi pensamiento. No dejo ni un instante en pensar… en ti.

Pero también me da amargura pensar en que pueda volver a sufrir y perderla — Pero como se puede perder lo que no se ha tenido — y esta vez sería diferente. Ella, es diferente a esmeralda, a Neherenia, y a muchas otras que he conocido. No, por ella es algo diferente, más, más… extraño. Tengo la sensación de necesitarla, de… de… De amarla — Que locura.

Y si…

.

**Michiru POV**

.

No… no era. Fue como si sonriera pero de pronto, ya no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Casualidad.

Me recargué en el árbol aún sentada — ¿Cuándo regresará?

— Ya estoy aquí.

.

**Haruka POV**

**.**

— Debo intentarlo, no me importa. Si él es su prometido, no me interesa. — y aunque no lo fuera, ya llegué a Castle Combre. — Espere, de aquí me voy caminando — el chofer me notó raro, pero no objetó nada. Y se fue.

Prefiero caminar para respirar el aire que tanta falta le hace a mis pulmones — ¿y si voy a su casa? — voy caminando por el campo, cuando una suave ventisca, me atrae un aroma ya conocido, giro mi cabeza. Sonreí al ver la hermosa figura, o el hermoso bulto que estaba sentado recargado en un árbol. Apresuré mi paso, pero antes de acercarme por completo, observé que tenía sus ojos cerrados con un aire de tristeza. ¡Y la escuché!, ¡escuché pronunciar mi nombre!, me acerqué y dijo otras palabras.

— ¿Cuándo regresará? — no pude evitar contestarle.

— Ya estoy aquí — si, ella era la que me faltaba. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para poder olvidarla. Ya es parte de mí.

Ella sonrió, se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia mí. Pero unos minutos antes de que me abrazara, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Cómo?, ya volvió. ¿Tan pronto? — ¿pronto? A mí me pareció una eternidad.

— Bueno, había algo que me hacía falta. Y tuve que regresar. — ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

.

**Michiru POV**

.

¡Haruka!, mis pies cobraron vida por sí solos, siento… siento un gran impulso ¡por correr y abrazarlo!, pero al estar cerca de él, no, no es correcto. Él me odia y yo…— ¿Cómo?, ya volvió. ¿Tan pronto?,— pero que pregunta tan más tonta, cuando me ha parecido siglos que no lo veo. Él es de esas personas que aunque nos peleamos cada que nos vemos… se siente bien estar en su presencia. Por extraño que parezca, ahora me siento completa.

— Bueno, había algo que me hacía falta. Y tuve que regresar — ¿Yo, yo le hacía falta? No deja de mirarme extrañado. Y con una sonrisa, que parece le da gusto verme.

Yo me abstuve de abrazarlo, pero en un impulso de un movimiento fugaz. Él se acercó… me tomó de los hombros… y temblando ante el mutuo contacto… me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Ahora me siento completa. Mi inquietud ha desaparecido instantáneamente y… y disfruto de su agitado respirar, y mi cuerpo casi fundido al de él. Como si fuéramos uno mismo, disfruto… de estar con él.

Lo siento Yaten…ya es demasiado tarde.

.

.-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Aaaawwwww gracias por sus reviews… y siento mucho haberme tardado con el otro capítulo, pero ahora les traigo uno cortito, que seguro y les va a gustar. El de el baile posiblemente esté para el lunes o mañana (no aseguro naaada jejejej) Aaaahhh apuesto que con el titulo los engañé. Ñ.Ñ. Owww Haruka se tiene un misterio entre manos, pero veamos que les depara el destino. A petición suya, ya no voy a dejar sufrir mucho a Haruka (pero no prometo nada jejejej ) soy cruel.

Sol: Siii me tardé una eternidad jejejejeje aaaa pero esto de no tener compu propia sshhh tengo que compartirla jejejej. Pero aaaawwww me encanto que te haya encantado. Y ya te dejo este otro, espero y te guste mucho mucho. :P

Gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews ¡! Les dejo este capítulo cortito. Pero bonito. Nos vemos en el baile Ciao ¡!


	9. Idos de la Mente

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

La historia es casi mía (digo casi por que tiene similitud a la novela de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio, casi nada pero lo tiene). Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Idos de la Mente**

**.**

**Michiru POV**

**.**

• • •

_Nos quedamos unos instantes en la misma posición, ninguno hacía nada por impedir el contacto, ambos lo queríamos. Sin embargo, una leve ráfaga de recuerdos anteriores me invadieron. _

_Que sí, lo admitía, estaba completamente pérdida por esa clase rara de ser que era Haruka. Una mezcla perfecta entre hombre rebelde, impulsivo, arrogante; sensual y atractivo; al mismo tiempo tierno y cariñoso. Pero ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo debía manejar esta situación? Jamás un hombre me había atraído tanto como lo hace, pero… Me despegué delicadamente (cosa que no me gustó,) pero tuve que hacerlo._

— _Feliz cumpleaños — fue una tonta excusa para alejarme de sus fuertes y acogedores brazos. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano era quien cumplía años. Pero, como poder borrar todo lo que había pasado entre los dos. ¡¿Cómo?!, mi orgullo y alguna parte de mí que teme… a algo extraordinariamente extraño, una experiencia completamente nueva. No puedo, no puedo. _

— _¿Qué? — me preguntó mirándome extrañado y no es para menos, si lo abracé con tal intensidad correspondiendo a sus "posibles" sentimientos. Y luego me solté con la más fría postura. Aún no estoy segura de lo que siente hacia mí y yo… y yo… — Ah… — le noté una leve sombra de tristeza ¡Oh!, no, no te pongas así. Quise gritarle…, pero son demasiados sentimientos como para poderlos controlar. De pronto se tornó de su habitual postura fría — no, se equivoca Srta. Michiru. Quien cumple años es mi hermano, no yo. Y si me disculpa — se iba a dar media vuelta pero mis instintos actuaron rápido, al ver como el hombre a quien yo….… Se iba._

— _Si… ¡No! — me di cuenta que tomé su mano instantáneamente, para así evitar que se marchara — es decir, no sabía — al parecer mi tono no sonó muy superficial y mentiroso (en mi estado no pude fingir más) porque se soltó de mi mano para continuar caminando. — Quisiera preguntarle algo — se detuvo aún dándome la espalda. _

— _Dígame — su voz, que antes me era inconfundible descifrar que tipo de sentimientos causaba en mí. Pero ahora lo sé o al menos intento aceptarlo._

— _Emm… — estoy segura de que tenía una pregunta bien formulada. _

— _Si no tiene nada coherente que decir, me retiro — no, esto fue más allá de mi entendimiento. Por un momento está feliz por verme (porque eso fue lo que vi), y ahora me trata como siempre. _

— _Vaya, vaya — crucé mis brazos molesta — veo que usted tiene un temperamento bastante… cambiante — no creí que fuera posible, pero de esta manera logré que volteara a verme._

— _Lo mismo puedo decir de usted — mantuvo una sonrisa irónica. _

— _Pues al parecer tenemos temperamentos similares — me quedé con mi postura firme. _

— _Yo he… — parecía que iba a decir algo erróneo. _

— _Continúe — entrecerré mis ojos acusándolo de lo que iba a decir._

— _Yo he cometido un error. He pensado cosas que no debería — tiene la capacidad de hacerme temblar, con el movimiento de sus dedos peinando su cabello —… he visto que ha mejorado — ¿qué?, de pronto cambió de tema drásticamente. _

— _¿Cómo? — voltee a ver mis pies, siguiendo la ruta de sus ojos. Su voz cambió de severa a suave — a sí — contesté casi atónita por su repentino cambio de humor. Pero… ahora que lo veo…— ¿fue usted verdad?_

— _¿Qué? — pude ver levemente que se sonrojaba. _

— _Si — me acerqué y vi directamente a sus ojos que intentaban esquivarme — fue usted quien mandó al doctor a revisarme. _

— _No… no sé de lo que habla — por sus movimientos nerviosos, pude notar que sí lo sabía. Ese gesto me pareció de lo más amable. Por un leve impulso, vacilé con mi tono defensivo. _

— _Gracias — le tomé de la mano, sabía que con ese contacto me hacía mal. Pues estremecía mi cuerpo en sobremanera. Pero tenía unas ansias ganas de tomarlo, de abrazarle de nuevo, y más ahora sabiendo lo que había hecho por mí. Incluso sospecho que fue él quien planeó el alargamiento del baile. _

— _No fue nada — tan repentino nuestros cambios de sentimiento, me dedicó una hermosa extensa sonrisa. De esas que valen más de los millones que se carga. _

— _¿Y si empezamos de nuevo? — le propuse, tímidamente. Uno de tantos sentimientos que logra sacar de mi. _

— _Está bien… — no lo vi muy convencido por lo que le dije. Posiblemente no le caigo bien del todo. Pero vale la pena intentarlo._

— _Seamos amigos — estreché mi mano pero por un momento lo vi vacilar al aceptarla. Pero por fin accedió — venga — lo invité a sentarse en el sueño. Rió, sabe que pensamientos tendría en ese momento. Pero raramente no me importó. Solo veía su sonrisa. _

_Después de un abrazo, peleas y reconciliación, nos quedamos sentados en la colina para contemplar el atardecer. Él sentado al lado de mí, casi pegado a mi hombro. Por momentos lo escuché suspirar. Pero supongo que era mi imaginación. _

_Algo si era cierto, nunca había estado tan… extrañamente feliz. _

• • •

**.**

**Haruka POV **

**.**

• • •

_Estuve así por unos instantes, pero ella se separó de aquel abrazo. Supongo que no fue lo correcto. ¿A caso hice mal?, tal vez si…_

— _Feliz cumpleaños — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, Feliz cumpleaños. Entonces fue para eso que me correspondió en mi abrazo… y yo de estúpido que…_

— _¿Qué? — me separé igualmente, como era posible que lograra hacerme eso. Yo venía con la esperanza de…— Ah… — Tal vez fue muy rápido para suponer que ella me corresponde. Y yo falsee mi orgullo para… ¡para esto! No, ella no siente nada por mí. Mis instintos volvieron a su postura de frialdad volviendo de nuevo a mi coraza — no, se equivoca Srta. Michiru. Quien cumple años es mi hermano, no yo. Y si me disculpa — Me di media vuelta, no pensaba estar ni un minuto más delante de aquella mujer._

— _Si… ¡No! — al tratar de marcharme, sentí su cálida mano sosteniendo la mía. Mi mano experimentó un ardor, no incomodo, al contrario. Uno de éxtasis — es decir, no sabía — mientras todo el resto de mi cuerpo se congelaba ante su contacto. Me solté rápidamente y seguí — Quisiera preguntarle algo — su voz me detiene, como si fuera una melodía hechizante. _

— _Dígame — Apenas y podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ella me congelaba por completo. _

— _Emm… — no dice nada, tal vez me equivoqué. _

— _Si no tiene nada coherente que decir, me retiro — ¡No puedo seguir así! le muestro mis sentimientos y ella me trata como un simple trapo al que se le puede desechar _

— _Vaya, vaya — noté en su voz algo de molestia — veo que usted tiene un temperamento bastante… cambiante — ¿Ahora yo soy el cambiante?_

— _Lo mismo puedo decir de usted — reír fue lo único que mi coraje me permitía hacer. _

— _Pues al parecer tenemos temperamentos similares — di la vuelta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. _

— _Yo he… — de pronto mis ojos se desviaron a un lado de su cuerpo. Su antiguo frágil tobillo. Por suerte me vinieron a mi cabeza, los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad y el intento por hacer que mejorara. _

— _Continúe — no, yo no puedo hacerla sufrir, no más. _

— _Yo he cometido un error. He pensado cosas que no debería — peine mi cabello, exaltado por los terribles sentimientos que verla en esa postura me despertaban. Tan decidida, tan hermosa… —… he visto que ha mejorado — me alegra que ese tonto doctor haya hecho algo bueno. _

— _¿Cómo? — Volteó parpadeante a sus pies, que tenían un tono algo sucio por la postura en la que antiguamente la había encontrado. Pero ahora no me importa. Sí, definitivamente ella me hace delirar — a sí — me quedo contemplando el movimiento de su cabello cuando el suave viento pasa por su rostro confundido… si supiera que…— ¿Fue usted verdad?_

— _¿Qué? — ¿lo sabe?, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Si yo le hice prometer al doctor que no dijera nada. _

— _Si — se acercó peligrosamente a mi… por un momento no tuve conciencia de mí, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa en ese instante como… — fue usted quien mandó al doctor a revisarme — por suerte se alejó pronto de mi vista o si no… _

— _No… no sé de lo que habla — intenté tranquilizarme, pero mis neuronas y mis hormonas no estaban del todo controladas. _

— _Gracias — Rogué al cielo que detuviera el tiempo para contemplarla así, así nada más. _

— _No fue nada — La sentí tan sincera que dejé mi anterior postura, para tomar la de mi nuevo yo (solo frente a ella claro). _

— _¿Y si empezamos de nuevo? —su timidez, algo que no le había podido ver anteriormente, me enloqueció por completo. _

— _Está bien… — ¿cómo empezaríamos de nuevo?_

— _Seamos amigos — ¡Amigos!… ¿amigos y ya?… ¿qué no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa mejor? Bueno, por algo se empieza — venga — Me invitó a sentar… ¿en el pasto?, me voy a ensuciar. ¿Cómo yo podría sentarme en el pasto? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué la hace pensar que lo voy a hacer? Demasiado tarde, influye en mí, como ni yo tenía idea. Pero está bien, lo hago por ella, para estar cerca. _

_Pero porqué solo me pedía que fuéramos amigos. ¿Por qué solo eso? Bueno, está de por medio su prometido. Qué más da, lo intentaré, además todavía no están casados. _

• • •

**.**

Es el día semanal en que se celebra en el mercado de Market Cross, decidimos a venir a ver como se ponían las cosas en este día. Más por insistencia de Andrew que por deseo mío. Mientras veíamos los puestos de los agricultores y ganaderos, con comerciantes de lana. Nos encontramos a Lita Novotny con su dama de compañía. A Andrew se le iluminaron los ojos al verla. Pero se entristeció cuando ella le dijo que debía irse.

— Mandaré mi carruaje por ti mañana — le indica Andrew a su futura prometida. Tratando de ser galante.

— Gracias Andrew — ambos se despiden con una inclinación. Él le da un beso en el torso de la mano y ella se ruboriza inmediatamente. Pero que hace el amor que vuelve locos a todos. Suerte que aún yo no caigo del todo. Y todavía no llego a esos extremos.

— No es encantadora — seguía viendo por donde se había ido.

— Si tú lo dices — suspiré resignado, este asunto del amor, no es para mí.

— Mira Haruka, las señoritas Van Dort — me indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza

— ¿Dónde? — me movía desesperado entre la gente. ¡Porqué no se quitan!, después de unos leves pasos vi que ahí estaba ella, solo la veía a ella entre tanta gente. Me acerqué y estaba detrás de un puestecito donde había gallinas en jaulas y unos cuantos cerdos amarrados. — Buenos días — Se le ve tan hermosa esta mañana, como me hace delirar. No notó mi presencia, solo su madre. Pues ella estaba vendiendo una gallina.

— Buenos días Sr. Duque — se inclinó saludando, junto con su hija la de cabello negro. Al pronunciar ella mi nombre, una gallina salió en vuelo, al parecer era la que mi amad… la que Michiru sostenía. No pude evitar reír cuando la vi persiguiendo al animal para entregárselo a su nuevo propietario. No lograba atraparlo, y me decidí a ayudarla.

— ¡Atrápela señorita! — indicaba el señor a quien pretendía vendérselo. Más sin embargo ni nos ayudaba.

— ¡Michiru atrápala! — gritaba su madre, cuando la gallina pasó por debajo de su vestido. Brinqué el puesto que tenían y perseguí a la gallina logrando atraparla.

— Gracias — dijo con su voz entrecortada y quitándose de la cabeza los rizos de su rebelde cabello. Pero aún así, a pesar del mal penoso momento que pasó, reía sin parar.

— Por nada, toma — le entregué a la gallina y ella hizo el resto. Cuando el cliente se había ido, me volteo a ver (cuando yo ya estaba del otro lado del puesto) y se tapaba la boca riendo. — ¿qué es tan gracioso? — su madre y su hermana estaban atendiendo a otros clientes, mientras ella se acercaba a mí, disimuladamente.

Alcancé a ver que se ponía de puntillas para después tomar algo de mi cabello. — una pluma — la gallina voladora había soltado muchas plumas y una de ellas calló sobre mi cabello. ¡Qué mal!, ahora se arruinará mi imagen. Pero eso que importa, verla a ella reír, vale esto y mil cosas más. Simulé enojarme, pero ella no se detenía, por lo que me contagié de nuevo con su risa.

— La gente nos mira — me dijo susurrando, con un tono divertido en su rostro. Voltee disimuladamente y en efecto, nos miraban extrañados. Cierto, se supone que la odio.

— Es porque te envidian — me miró extrañada. Me levanté el cuello simulando mi orgullo — que yo te ayude a atrapar un ave de rapiña, a eso nadie tiene el privilegio más que tú — ella sonrió — bueno pequeña pepenadora, me tengo que ir — frunció el ceño por mi comentario. No sé si me gusta más verla enojada, o riendo. De cualquier manera se ve… linda — está bien, está bien. Adiós Michiru — me incliné, por un momento tuve ganas de darle un beso en el torso de la mano, como lo hizo Andrew con lita. Pero… no, aún no.

— Adiós Haruka — movió lentamente su mano, como para así evitar mi leve partida. Pero creo fue mi imaginación, pues cuando voltee, no pasados muchos segundos. Ya estaba de espaldas.

Es extraño que no me importara que la gente nos viera. Normalmente cuido las apariencias pero estando cerca de ella nada me importa… no me importa nada.

.

**Michiru POV **

.

— ¡Ya vámonos Rei! — Le grité desde las escaleras. Como siempre dura horas en el espejo. Seiya sabe donde está localizado exactamente el puesto, así que de vez en cuando va a visitarnos. Por ende, mi hermana se tarda tanto en arreglarse.

— Si, ya estoy lista — bajó corriendo las escaleras y se puso su sombrero. Yo tomé el mío y salimos.

— Mamá nos está esperando y se va a enojar si llegamos tarde. — caminando por los largos, pero hermosos senderos del camino.

— Vamos Michiru. ¿Qué a caso nunca vas a enamorarte? — y otra vez con esa frase — cuando lo hagas, vas a tratar de verte lo más bonita que se pueda. Incluso más de lo que ya eres — nunca me he preocupado por mi aspecto físico y sinceramente no creo que ningún hombre pueda hacer, causar esa reacción en mí. Ni siquiera Haruka… Es extraño yo que lo mencione en mis pensamientos que no tienen nada que ver con él.

— No, esas son tonterías. — voltee mi cabeza, dejando ocultar mi rostro con mi sombrero. Para evitar cualquier… sospecha.

— Naturalmente te creería pero ahora ya no — giré mi cabeza nuevamente a la de ella, tan repentino que me hizo por unos momentos evidenciarme.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no? ¿Eh?

— No lo sé, últimamente has estado extraña. Como volteando siempre a la ventana, esperando la llegada de alguien; o tus repentinos suspiros cuando nos encontramos en el lago; o tus preguntas de leve interés hacia Lita de, cómo está el Sr. Haruka — ¿Es en serio que yo he hecho todo eso?

— No es verdad — contesté un poco alterada.

— Por ahora no te presiono. Pero ya llegará el momento en que me tengas que confesar toda la verdad — esa advertencia hasta a mí me pareció escalofriante. Cuando llegué el momento ¿de qué?, ¿que acepte que me he enamorado? Qué locura.

— Sabes bien que aborrezco a ese hombre.

— Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas.

No seguí con la conversación, es imposible que yo… bueno en realidad… ¡Ah! Para que me mortifique ahora, no lo veré sino hasta en la noche, en el "Gran Baile".

.

.

Un Señor quería una gallina, por lo cual tuve que sacarla de su jaula para mostrársela. Solo espero que él no me vea en estas fachas — Si, mire. Esta está en buen estado. Igual que las otras, pero es la más alimentada — intentaba convencer a un cliente de llevarse la gallina. También a nosotros nos toca vender, para el sustento de la familia. Papá no está ganando mucho. Así que tenemos que hacer también algo por nuestra cuenta. De repente me pareció escuchar una voz conocida, pero posiblemente ya la tengo grabada.

— Buenos días Sr. Duque — ¡¿Quién dijo que era?!

— ¡Atrápela Señorita! — los gritos de mi comerciante me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta que había soltado la gallina y estaba causando un revuelo entre la multitud. La perseguía pero era astuta. Todos se quedan parados y ni me ayudan.

— ¡Atrápala Michiru! — me grita mi madre pero no la detiene cuando pasa por debajo de su vestido. ¡Qué vergüenza! No puede ser que esto me esté pasando frente a Haruka. Si bien, antes no me importaba pero no éramos nada ahora somos… amigos. ¡Oh, pero que veo!, él la ha atrapado.

— Gracias —. Me agité, pero creo que fue más por verlo aquí, que por correr.

— Por nada, toma —. A tiempo me la dio, un segundo más y la gallinita moriría ahorcada en sus fuertes brazos. Regresé a dársela al cliente— ¿qué es tan gracioso? — al regresar a donde estaba, no pude evitar reír, en parte por nervios. Pero al acercarme más, pude notar que tenía una pluma de la gallina. Y él tan vanidoso que es.

Para evitar que se arruinara su "preciosa imagen", me acerqué para quitársela — una pluma — creí que se molestaría, pero lo noté divertido, aunque fingió estar molesto.

— La gente nos mira — por estar con él, ni cuenta me di que la gente se nos quedaba viendo sin disimular. Claro, como puedo yo una simple campesina hablarle a este hermo… a este gran muchacho.

— Es porque te envidian — ¿Por qué me envidiarían?, no tengo nada más que ellos no, ¿o sí? — Que yo te ayude a atrapar un ave de rapiña, a eso nadie tiene el privilegio más que tú — no me había dado cuenta de lo galante que es. Fue el único que me ayudó —. Bueno pequeña pepenadora, me tengo que ir — su comentario no me molesto, pero me causó gracia en la forma que lo dijo — está bien, está bien. Adiós Michiru — Creí ver que me iba a tomar de la mano, pero solo se limitó a una leve inclinación.

— Adiós Haruka — ¿Por qué se va?, ¿tan pronto?

— Ven Michiru.

— Si, ya voy — voltee, pero el ya iba de espaldas.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

— Pero como se te pudo ocurrir, Andrew. — me causó algo de molestia.

— Sabes bien que Luna es muy amiga mía. Así que no pude no invitarla, eso sería una descortesía de mi parte — no me molesta mucho la presencia de Luna. Pero …

— Y supongo que también vendrá su hermana ¿verdad?

— Me dijo que ella posiblemente no vendría, pues tenía un compromiso.

— Por nuestro bien, eso espero.

.

.

No quiero que Neherenia venga al baile, podría arruinar todos mis planes. Pero por otro lado…

— Oh, es un arrollo muy refrescante — bajo de mi caballo y toco el agua, es muy tibia. Me gustaría meterme un rato a nadar. Pero… ¿y si alguien me ve? No, no creo. Están más preocupados que yo, por los preparativos de esta noche.

Me despojo de mi atuendo, quedándome solamente con los pantalones. Y me aviento al agua. — Se siente tan bien… — ahora que lo pienso. Ella tiene los ojos del color del mar, incluso más hermosos por eso me gustan tanto. Y su cabello es como las olas que van y vienen. Un poco de arreglo no le vendría mal. Pero si así… me trae ido en mis pensamientos. Qué pasaría si la viera aún más hermosa de lo que es. — Michiru — después de nadar un rato acostado, me incorporé y la vi sentada en una roca. A caso estaremos destinados a siempre encontrarnos. Qué bueno que ya no aborrezco su presencia si no sería tormentoso. Pero más bien, nunca la desprecié.

Ella no notó mi presencia, se le veía como aislada de este mundo. Como quisiera entrar en él.

Salí del agua para acercarme a donde estaba y pude ver que estaba escribiendo, por eso escuchaba mis pasos.

— Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar — al escuchar mi voz, erguió su espalda, volteando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

— Ho… hola Sr. Haruka — cerró pronto su cuaderno. Y yo que quería saber lo que estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Qué escribes?, seguro nada bueno de mí ¿verdad? — me senté a su lado, pero que rico huele.

— Em… eh… es algo así como mis memorias — me parece que evita verme. ¡Cierto!, solo traigo mi pantalón puesto. En otra ocasión o con alguien más, estar así me parecería bochornoso, incluso penoso. Pero es como si nuestros cuerpos por naturaleza, se atraen con una intensidad. Como si fuéramos almas gemelas.

— Que curioso. Yo también recién que llegué aquí, escribo algo parecido. Para matar el tiempo — ¿Porqué le digo esto?, no debería contarle nada.

— Que bien — la noté temblorosa. Yo, normalmente suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres pero… lo extraño es que me siento igual. Con una terrible atracción hacia ella.

— Supongo que la veré en el baile. — cambio la conversación, para así salir de mi imaginación.

— No lo sé… — ¿que no va a ir?, como que no quiere ir, no me puede hacer esto

— ¿Cómo?, ¿No va a ir?

— Verá, no me gustan mucho los bailes.

— Oh, ya veo — ¡no!, como puede hacerme esto, después de todo lo que hice para que lograra ir. Seguro que ha de ser por… — o… ¿a caso su prometido se lo prohibió? — lo dije o lo pensé.

— ¿Mi qué? — noté una exaltación en su voz.

— Si, su prometido. Aunque no es asunto que me incumba.

— No, en realidad no le incumbe. — creí que sería otra su respuesta. Que me diría "no, no estoy comprometida". Pero me equivoqué.

— Lo siento pensé que… — se levantó y apretó su libro contra su pecho. Yo también me paré y nos quedamos a escaso medio metro de distancia.

— Usted es un hombre muy vanidoso — porqué razón me dijo eso.

— No le entiendo.

— Quiere que todas las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus encantos. Y si a caso una no cae, tiene que inventar cualquier excusa para que justifique que lo ignore, ¿cierto? — ¿qué le sucede?

— En realidad no entiendo de lo que habla. Y si es por mis "encantos", como ya lo dijo. Ha de saber que yo no tengo la culpa. Tan solo tengo que acercarme y tocarla de esta manera para que sienta mi calor… — me acerqué para intimidarla y la tomé de los brazos. Pero mi acusación falló, fui yo quien tembló y por un momento vacilé… me quedé perdido en su mirada. Noté un poco de sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, pero mi cuerpo era controlado automáticamente mientras me acercaba… más y más… A cada centímetro que disminuía, escuchaba su agitada respiración. La tomé de su mejilla y sentí como tembló ante ese simple contacto. Pero ya casi escasos centímetros a sus labios, ella se separó — Ya lo ves — lo deseaba, la deseo. Pero todavía no me queda claro lo de su compromiso — basta con un solo movimiento para que las mujeres caigan rendidas ante mí — cualquier otra, hubiese dejado que la besara. Pero en más de una ocasión, ella me ha demostrado lo diferente que es.

— Tal vez muchas, pero no yo — movía graciosamente su cabeza.

— Ya lo sé. Y será difícil — será difícil conquistarte. Suspiré resignado, mientras ella movía su cabeza negativamente.

— Has de saber que ningún hombre ha conseguido mi mano — con esas simples palabras me causaron tanta alegría, como estar aquí con ella.

— ¿En serio? — no pude evitar sonreír. Y no es para menos — entonces quiere decir que… ¿no estás comprometida? — me lo hizo saber, pero quiero estar completamente seguro de que no. Y su movimiento negativo, me dio esperanzas.

— No me imagino de donde sacaste semejante tontería. Pero si te causa alegría saberlo pues… no. Aún no existe el hombre que pueda hacerme delirar — eso si me ofendió.

— ¿Y si está frente a ti? — desvió la mirada y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Nos vemos en el baile Haruka — se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pero ahora que me doy cuenta ¿A qué hora dejamos las formalidades? No lo sé, pero me gusta que pronuncie mi nombre.

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Terminando de vender, regresé a casa para acompañar a mamá y a Rei. Su presencia me trajo buena suerte, vendí cuatro gallinas y un cerdo.

Ahora me dirijo al arrollo que se encuentra cerca de la casa de Lita. No creo que me lo encuentre por acá, así su presencia no me atolondrará toda.

Me siendo en una roca, dando la espaldas al arrollo. Me gusta contemplarlo, pero ahora solo prefiero escuchar su sonido, para que me ayude a concentrarme en mi escritura.

Escribo sobre lo engreído que es Haruka y algo vanidoso… pero también es caballeroso y galante… también su voz… es tan profunda que me hace salir de mis cabales… y también que…

— Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar — ¡Haruka!, es Haruka. ¿Pero qué hace él….?

— Ho… hola Sr. Haruka — ¿…aquí? Voltee, para encontrarme con un hombre ya conocido. Pero que ahora estaba bañado y sus pantalones mojados; por lo visto, se estaba bañando en el arrollo. El agua le escurre gloriosamente por el pecho, deslizándose por sus pronunciados pero no exagerados músculos. Su perfecta figura masculina…

— ¿Qué escribes?, seguro nada bueno de mí ¿verdad? — ¿Cómo sabe?, ¿a… alcanzó a leer algo?

— Em… eh… es algo así como mis memorias — Se sentó a mi lado. Sentí una ansias ganas por… por… no sé. Correr, abrazarlo, verlo, contemplarlo. Pero solo me limité a desviar la mirada.

— Que curioso. Yo también recién que llegué aquí, escribo algo parecido. Para matar el tiempo — ¿A caso no nota la terrible electricidad que nuestros cuerpos sienten?

— Que bien — Normalmente ningún hombre me ha causado este tipo de sentimientos. ¡Mucho menos a este grado!, ni al que se encuentra al fondo de mi cabeza. Pero que barbaridades digo.

— Supongo que la veré en el baile. — Por fin dice algo que me hace recobrar un poco, solo un poco de mi postura normal.

— No lo sé… — noté un sobresalto de su parte. Pero es imposible concentrarme en sus palabras o en sus gestos, cuando está delante de mí, con su cabello mojado, escurriendo de agua… y su cuerpo casi… casi desnudo.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿No va a ir?

— Verá, no me gustan mucho los bailes — como voy a ir, si ahora en mi cabeza estoy generando una y mil cosas… nada buenas.

— Oh, ya veo — le noté que bajo su cabeza, peinando sus cabellos con su mano. ¿A caso tiene idea de cómo se ve haciendo eso? — o… ¿a caso su prometido se lo prohibió? — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— ¿Mi qué? — me extrañé por esa… extravagante pregunta. A quien se le ocurriría decir o inventar que yo, ¡yo!, tenga un prometido.

— Si, su prometido. Aunque no es asunto que me incumba. — se molestó al decir "prometido".

— No, en realidad no le incumbe. — es tan raro que le moleste que yo pueda tener algún pretendiente.

— Lo siento pensé que… — me levanté. No porque estuviera furiosa, ni molesta. Solo que entre más se acerca, voy disminuyendo mis sentidos y mi cordura.

— Usted es un hombre muy vanidoso — A caso cree que me va a conquistar así de fácil. Seguro que quiere que caiga así de fácil, con sus notables encantos.

— No le entiendo — ahora resulta…

— Quiere que todas las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus encantos. Y si a caso una no cae, tiene que inventar cualquier excusa para que justifique que lo ignore, ¿cierto? — como cree que no me gusta, por eso se inventa un pretexto que no pueda lastimar su ego de casanova.

— En realidad no entiendo de lo que habla. Y si es por mis "encantos", como ya lo dijo. Ha de saber que yo no tengo la culpa. Tan solo tengo que acercarme y tocarla de esta manera para que sienta mi calor… — Y tiene el descaro de decirme que coquetea con otras mujeres y si cree que lo voy a permitir, está muy equivocado…. Demasiado tarde. Ya me tiene de nuevo entre sus brazos. Me sostiene con una delicadeza que podría jurar es ternura… No dejo de mirarlo ni un instante ¡quiero tenerlo así, quiero abrazarle! Tengo el terrible deseo de fundirme en su cuerpo húmedo y limpiar esas gotas de agua… una a una. Siento como la sangre sube a mi cabeza, sin poder controlarme. Cada vez está más cerca, incluso quiero disminuir rápido la distancia que nos separa y… acarició mi mejilla lo que inevitablemente me hizo estremecer ante ese leve contacto. Peligrosamente la ruta de sus ojos va directo a mis labios. No puedo moverme, si no hasta que una gota que escurría de su cabello, cae en mis ojos. Esa gota, me hizo salir de mi ensueño. Él no es un hombre normal — Ya lo ves — Di unos pasos hacia atrás y al parecer, esto solo era un juego para él — basta con un solo movimiento para que las mujeres caigan rendidas ante mí — si, era de esperarse. Pero bueno, sería demasiado pedir que… me deseara, como yo a él.

— Tal vez muchas, pero no yo.

— Ya lo sé. Y será difícil — suspiró no habiendo conseguido lo que quería. Seguía haciendo un movimiento sensual con su mano en su cabello.

— Has de saber que ningún hombre ha conseguido mi mano — ahora caigo en cuenta que casi, casi le confirmé que no estoy comprometida.

— ¿En serio? — Me pareció que le alegró la noticia — entonces quiere decir que… ¿no estás comprometida? — solo negué con mi cabeza. Mi corazón aún no recobra su compostura habitual.

— No me imagino de donde sacaste semejante tontería. Pero si te causa alegría saberlo pues… no. Aún no existe el hombre que pueda hacerme delirar — su rostro se ensombreció un poco, me pareció como tristeza. Pero él a mi no me parece cualquier hombre… es más que eso. Es como un ángel.

— ¿Y si está frente a ti? — desvié mi vista. Seguro que no eres tú. Quise decirle pero…

— Nos vemos en el baile Haruka — a fin de cuentas si decidí ir. De cualquier manera somos amigos ¿no?

.

.

Por qué no se me acomoda el cabello — Rei, me amarras el listón del vestido — se me quedó viendo algo extrañada — ¿Qué sucede?

— Ese vestido… no dijiste que nunca lo usarías. Digo, es el más hermoso que tienes. ¿Por qué lo usas ahora? — para verme bien para él. Obviamente voy a contestar eso.

— Los otros que tengo están sucios. — parece que la convencí con esa simple respuesta. Me ató el moño en el vestido y yo seguí intentando acomodar mi alborotado cabello. Pero por más que hacía, un mechón seguía de rebelde.

— Ten, usa esto — me dio una diadema de metal, adornada con cristales artificiales. Me la puse y me quedó exactamente a la medida.

— Que bonita te ves — se me quedó contemplando, le creí algo exagerado de su parte. Pero cuando bajé de las escaleras, ahí estaban Amy y Hotaru junto con papá y mamá que no dejaban de mirarme asombrados.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

— Michiru te ves… diferente. — a comparación de las fachas que siempre tengo, obviamente me veo mejor.

— Vamos Amy, no es para tanto.

— ¿A quién quiere impresionar mi bella hija? — sonríe extrañado igual que las demás.

— A nadie por supuesto. Simplemente… no tenía otra cosa que ponerme. — hasta incluso use guantes, cosa que nunca hago.

— Me alegra que esta vez, vayas como toda una señorita — pude ver un reflejo de orgullo hacia mí, en mamá — bien, bien. Vámonos que si no el carruaje va a cobrar más por el tiempo de espera — por tantos elogios recibidos, siento que me puse algo nerviosa. Está vez tuve que poner más cuidado en no caerme, en que el cabello no se me alborotara ni otra cosa por el estilo.

.

.

Llegando a la gran mansión, iluminada por lámparas que llevaban a la entrada de la puerta principal. Se veían muchos carruajes de todo tipo. De los más elegantes, hasta los más sencillos. Ya adentro se escuchaba la música y el bullicio de la gente. El carro nos dejó a las escaleras de la entrada principal y después se fue, dejando que otros más se estacionaran y dejaran bajar a sus pasajeros. Me siento extrañamente intimidada por tanta y tanta gente, unos nos miran con asombro (al ser una de las familias menos acaudaladas del pueblo), preguntándose ¿Cómo fue que nos colamos a la fiesta?, otros posiblemente criticando nuestros vestidos o nuestros peinados simples.

Entramos al gran salón, donde ya había mucha gente reunida, pero de los anfitriones nada. Alcanzamos a ver a alguien conocido.

— ¡Hola primas!, ¿cómo están? — eran Serena y Mina quienes al parecer ya llevaban rato aquí. Pues tenían copas de jugo y Serena estaba comiendo un platito con merengue de limón.

— ¡Hola!

— Michiru pero que bonita te ves.

— Gracias Mina… — a penas y me dejó contestar.

— Vengan, acá estamos sentados — tomaron a Amy y a Rei de las manos, llevándolas a donde también estaba Lita. Hotaru y yo las seguíamos. Papá se quedó platicando con unos conocidos al igual que mamá con sus amigas.

— Hola Lita — me senté en una silla que tenía al lado de ella. De tras teníamos una ventana.

— Hola Michiru. Mira — me indicaba a la puerta de entrada, donde venían llegando unos amigos — son los Everglot — haciendo su típica entrada. Derritiendo a las que estaban por los lados, sacándoles suspiros soñadores. Yaten con su aire arrogante sin voltear a ver a nadie, Seiya dando leves saludos de inclinación o de mano a uno que otro conocido y Taiki solo saludando con la mirada, ¿cómo?, no sé, solo que así es él. Al vernos se dirigieron en nuestra dirección.

— Hola señoritas — Seiya llegó saludando a donde se encontraba Rei (y las otras). Después a donde estábamos Lita y yo. Pero se quedó en el principio. Yaten se me quedó viendo con un aire extrañado, pero algo divertido.

— No te burles — me apresuré a decirle antes de que dijera cualquier comentario.

— No me burlo, es solo que te ves… diferente. — se sentó a mi lado. Es verdad…

— Ahora que lo recuerdo. Dijiste que no vendrías. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Lo mismo dijiste. Además, no creíste que te dejaría divertirte sin mi ¿verdad? — moví mi cabeza en desaprobación, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa. Llegó un sirviente golpeando fuerte un bastón. La música paró y dijo:

— Los anfitriones de la noche, Presentando; El Duque Haruka Aymer de Valence II con la Srta. Lady Neherenia BanderVart — ¿que quien?, ¡¿su acompañante?! — Lord Andrew Godalming y la Srta. Lady Luna BanderVart — voltee a ver a Lita, pero no parecía sorprendida por la escandalosa presentación. Al contrario, se le veía muy calmada. Las recién conocidas son al parecer hermanas. Ambas con hermosos vestidos adornados con encajes bellísimos. Las dos son Ladies.

Tan tonta que soy, como pudo ocurrírseme siquiera la idea de… ¡Ah! Qué más da, ya estoy aquí. La pareja de Haruka… es decir… el Duque Haruka, entra agarrada de su mano. Él se ve muy apuesto con su traje de gala. Y entra con su aire de superioridad y como no. Si su acompañante es muy bonita, mucho más bonita que yo…

— Pero que hermosas son — dice Lita. ¿A caso no siente ni una pizca de celos?

— Si — no pude evitar soltar un suspiro — son muy bonitas. Y ricas — que ironía.

— Vamos Michiru, no te sientas mal. Ellas son ricas pero no te ganan en… — no sé que le pasó por la cabeza que unos segundos se quedó contemplándome — en fuerza… tú eres muy fuerte frente a esas debiluchas. Míralas, parecen de muñecas porcelana.

— ¿Y quien dijo que me sentía mal? — la música volvió a tocar, mientras algunas parejas se incorporaban al centro de la pista. Andrew inmediatamente vio a Lita, se acercó a ella. No quise hacer mal tercio y me retiré. Yaten ya había encontrado pareja con Mina quien le insistió para sacarla a bailar. Rei y Seiya ya estaban en la pista, junto con Serena y otro joven a quien no conozco del todo. Su cabello es como canoso. Creo que si he escuchado hablar de él. Se llama Diamante. Por lo menos así dejará de molestar a mi hermana. Amy y Taiki se encuentran platicando, no sé qué cosas, tal vez sobre el descubrimiento de un nuevo invento. Hotaru está platicando con otras jovencitas de su edad. Creí que la velada sería más… no sé, entretenida.

— Posiblemente, ha de ser la futura Duquesa de Valence. Es muy hermosa y proviene de una familia noble y adinerada — dos señoras que están a unos cuantos metros delante de mí, conversan acerca de la nueva futura esposa del Sr. Haruka. Bien por él. Entonces… ¿Porqué me siento tan mal?, sigo poniendo atención a los comentarios y solo me contuve porque no quiero armar un escándalo — … en la mañana se le vio en el mercado con una de las Van Dort. La tonta cree que rechazando a otros hombres, uno como él se va a fijar en ella. La pobre no tiene ni en qué caerse muerta.

— Si, además está como loca. La otra vez, la escuché hablando sola. — bueno, eso sí es verdad, pero no tiene nada de malo. No tanto como lo que ellas están haciendo.

— Seguro que le rogaron al Duque para que las invitara, de otra manera no creo posible el que estén aquí. Tienen suerte de que su padre sea quien les esté trabajando. De otra manera no se hubiesen apiadado de ellas — ¡ya basta, ya basta!, iba a salir a golpearlas cuando una mano me tomó por detrás.

— Ven Michiru. Vamos a bailar — Yaten las salvó de que yo cometiera justicia. Me iba a negar, pero la verdad es que necesito despejarme.

— Si — lo seguí. Y cuando nos cruzamos entre parejas, me tocó que Haruka también estaba bailando. Solo me limité a lo que estaba haciendo, bailar. Ni le miré, ni le hablé.

Cuando terminó la música, no quise seguir más. Por alguna razón desconocida, me sentía como decaída o agotada. Me senté en la silla que antes ocupaba Lita, cuando vi a la "Real" pareja. Ella estaba muy apeñuscada de él, quien no hacía intentos por quitársela de encima. Desvié mi vista, no quiero presenciar esto.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Si, ¿porqué lo dices?

— Te noto algo pálida — hasta mareada me siento. Pero no puedo preocuparlo de esa manera.

— No Yaten, en serio. Estoy bien —Por suerte tocaron otra balada y Mina lo invitó a bailar con ella. En ese momento aproveché para salir de ahí.

En las afueras, me senté en una fuente que estaba en el jardín del costado. Me incliné un poco recargando mi codo en mi mano.

A fin de cuentas, todo lo que esas mujeres dijeron es cierto. La tal Lady Neherenia es muy bonita, con un buen cuerpo, y sobre todo es hija de aristócratas. ¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle? No tengo nada. En comparación con ella claro.

Aunque me cueste creerlo, se ven bien juntos. Además dicen que ya son casi prometidos. Entonces… ¿Porqué?... Suerte que me di cuenta a tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarme que yo estuviera comprometida?, si él es quien lo está. Parece que su aroma está impregnado a todos los lugares donde ha pasado. Aquí huele a … ¡él!

— ¿Porqué tan sola? — tenía los brazos cruzados. Hace cuanto que está ahí. Siempre me sorprende la forma tan singular que tiene para hablarme. Siempre me sorprende.

— Necesitaba aire fresco. Allá adentro está sofocante.

— Si lo noté, te veías algo pálida — pero… si yo ni me le acerqué, cómo fue que lo supo.

— Deberías volver a la fiesta con tu prometida — no pude evitarlo. Pero mi voz sonó en tono de despecho y reproche. Él solo se rio.

— Tienes razón, debería — esperaba que me dijera. No, no es mi prometida, no la quiero. Pero no lo negó. Solo se paró frente a mí.

— Pues qué esperas, regrésate con ella — no veo cual es la gracia — quiero estar sola.

— ¿Sola?, o ¿sola conmigo? — no pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

— Completamente sola. — le afirmé, mirando su postura. No dejaba de mirarme y su traje lo hacía ver más seductor de lo que ya era.

— No te dejaré sola, podrías desmayarte con esa cara pálida que tienes. Y… — agregó poniéndose de cuclillas, tomando peligrosamente mi rostro. ¿A caso sabe lo que me hace sentir con ese simple contacto?, tal vez, por eso lo hace — ella no es nada mío — como si fuera una medicina esa sencilla confesión. La respiración llegó normalmente a mis pulmones y mi cara tomó su habitual tono de color.

— Toda la gente lo dice. Dicen que te vas a casar con ella — desvié mis ojos de los suyos verde intenso.

— Y que importa lo que diga la gente. Soy yo el que tiene que ser feliz.

— No sabes ser un buen amigo, ¿lo sabías?

— Yo no fui quien lo propuso. Fuiste tú, además… yo no quiero ser tu amigo. — parpadee…

.

**Haruka POV **

.

— Esto no puede ser posible

— Así es Haruka, su coche se averió, por lo tanto tenemos que ir por ellas. No podemos arriesgarlas a estas horas, ya casi oscurece. — ya teníamos todo preparado, solo nos faltaba recibir a los invitados. Pero tuvimos que ir por las Ladies BanderVart. Quienes se les averió su carruaje ya casi llegando aquí.

Andrew ya le había contado a Lita sobre ellas, pero yo no tuve tiempo de contárselo a Michiru.

.

.

— Gracias Haruka — se colgó a mi brazo. Por un momento creí que se me iba a zafar. Con varios intentos, por fin pude lograr quitármela de encima. Pero al llegar a la casa, rogué porque todavía no llegara y no me viera llegar con ella, quien insistió en que entráramos en parejas. Al anunciarnos y entrar, quería buscarla desesperadamente pero no me iba a ver bien. Solo esperé a que volvieran a tocar la música, tocaron dos canciones y no la veía por ningún lado. Además que Neherenia no me dejaba solo para buscarla tranquilamente.

Fue hasta que la vi bailar con el que antes había creído que era su prometido. Tuve que pedirle a Neherenia que bailara conmigo (lo cual no me costó mucho trabajo). En una de las pistas en que nos cruzamos, no me volteo a ver. Pero se le veía más hermosa de lo normal. Con un vestido color blanco, y esa diadema que le hace realzar el tono en su cabello. Parece una princesa.

Sin embargo, no fue lo que esperaba, no me volteo a ver. Como si no me conociera. Después que se acabó ese baile. Fui para invitarla a bailar el siguiente, pero su amigo estaba con ella, quien se veía algo pálida. Él salió a bailar con una rubia de las gemelas. — Esta es mi oportunidad — intenté acercarme. Pero ella se salió a las afueras de la mansión. Por suerte mía, Neherenia estaba bailando con uno de los aristócratas que habíamos invitado.

La seguí, y observe que se quedó sentada en la fuente que… justamente es mi preferida. Se ve tan hermosa bajo los rayos de la luna. ¿Por qué se comportaría así cuando me vio?, ¿A caso será que…? , no, no creo.

Me acerqué y la escuché dar muchos suspiros. No soporto verla en ese estado triste. Levanta la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, como percibiendo un aroma.

— ¿Porqué tan sola? —le vi una leve expresión de sorpresa. Pero enseguida se puso como triste.

— Necesitaba aire fresco. Allá adentro está sofocante — bajo la mirada viendo sus pies. ¿A caso no sabe lo hermosa que se ve con cualquier postura?

— Si lo noté, te veías algo pálida.

— Deberías volver a la fiesta con tu prometida — así que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

— Tienes razón, debería — Para ver mejor su reacción de cara celosa, me paré delante de ella, con mis manos en los bolsillos.

— Pues qué esperas, regrésate con ella — hasta de esa manera se ve hermosa — quiero estar sola.

— ¿Sola?, o ¿sola conmigo? — se rio, pero sé que le gusta estar conmigo. Lo siento.

— Completamente sola. — Pasó su mano por su cabello, ¿dónde he visto eso?, ¡ah!, cierto. En mí.

— No te dejaré sola, podrías desmayarte con esa cara pálida que tienes. Y… — ya no quise que estuviera recelosa conmigo, me incliné apoyándome en mis talones — ella no es nada mío — levemente pude notar en su expresión algo de alegría.

— Toda la gente lo dice. Dicen que te vas a casar con ella — yo solo te quiero a ti.

— Y que importa lo que diga la gente. Soy yo el que tiene que ser feliz. — contigo.

— No sabes ser un buen amigo, ¿lo sabías? — es porque quiero ser…

— Yo no fui quien lo propuso. Fuiste tú, además… yo no quiero ser tu amigo. — y antes de que algo más pasara y me lo impidiera. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos atrayéndolo hacia mí. Su perfume ya es un vicio, su olor, sus ojos. Me quedé un momento contemplando su hermoso y perfecto rostro, tan cerca ya del mío. Me fui acercando, lenta y pasionalmente, hasta llegar a sus labios… por fin la bese. Por fin llegó ese glorioso instante en que nos unimos en un beso. Ese cálido y tibio beso, me fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Ahora estoy seguro, también me quiere. Ella acarició mi cabello y acercaba más mi rostro. Pero luego los separó.

— Yo no tengo nada que darte — me dijo eso con un tono de melancolía.

— Y yo sin ti no tengo nada — volví a besarla.

Que importa lo que digan, la sociedad, la gente. Ella es la única que puede hacerme loco y cuerdo al mismo tiempo. Saber que solo necesito de su compañía para poder ser feliz. Que importa si estoy ido frente al mundo. Cuando estoy con ella, el mundo desaparece.

.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Aaa ajajjaja estoy segura de que odiaron a michi al principio :P pero acéptenlo, hasta cuando estamos casi seguros de lo que la otra persona siente algo, aún desconfiamos, por distintas cosas. Jejejje les doy una leve idea de lo que es este cap. Escuchen la canción de "Idos de la Mente" de Cornelio Reyna jejeje lo sé es algo raro pero la canción y la letra son bonitas. En cuanto al cap anterior, en la canción que me medio basé, es esta; "Estaba solo: Temerarios" jajaj digo medio porque cuando terminé el cap dije O.o se parece a la canción de temerarios jajajaja y antes de publicarla le agregué frases de la canción :P quien ya conoce las canciones sabe de lo que hablo.

Sol: ¡Hola solecito!, jejejejj siiiiii ese era mi malvado plan :P . Y por fin aquí está ¡! El capitulo del baile. Jajaja bueno de baile casi no puse nada pero espero y si te guste. Aaaawwww noooo gracias a ti por ponerme tu hermoso review! A mi también me pone bien feliz jejejej Cuidate mucho! Besos mi querida sol! Jejeje y hay me dices que te pareció este :P

Como ya le dije a solecito, de baile casi ni puse nada, pero espero y si les haya gustado el contenido. "Denmen" ideas, porque después de este ya no se qué capitulo seguirle jajajaja. Me quedé asi O.o jajaja.

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc., etc.

Mil gracias a todos por leer! Espero y les haya gustado este cap. Nos vemos en la próxima ciaito ¡! Se cuidan

.


	10. Corazón de Poeta

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

La historia es casi mía (digo casi por que tiene similitud a la novela de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio, casi nada pero lo tiene). Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca..

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Corazón de Poeta**

.

**Michiru POV**

**.**

• • •

_Como esperar retener toda la serie de emociones y sentimientos en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo, ¡en mi ser! Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago, hormigas caminando dentro de mí, y un revoloteo en mi corazón, digno de un fuerte palpitar en mi pecho desenfrenado ante el suave contacto de sus labios unidos a los míos. Sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, un gozo extremo en el cálido y sensual baile de sus besos._

_Al principio, el contacto fue tímido y discreto, pero conforme avanzó, se volvió infinitamente más seductor y… apasionado. En mi vida jamás había besado a un hombre, pero él hizo ese momento… divino. Yo inexperta en la materia... ¡parecía que no lo era!, como si en un tiempo atrás fuésemos cortados y separados para reunirnos de nuevo en este momento de éxtasis, quedando perfectamente a la medida. _

_Yo correspondí de igual manera a ese acto de cariño que siente hacia mí y que yo siento hacia él. Y si no fuera por mis principios de mujer y el lugar en el que estábamos… ¡juraría que hubiese pasado cualquier cosa! Su mano acariciando mi cuello, atrayéndome más… y más hacia él. Con la otra mano rodeando mi cintura y mis manos recorriendo cada rincón de su sedoso cabello rubio. ¿¡En qué momento llegamos hasta esto!?_

_Abrí los ojos y una serie de momentáneos recuerdos llegaron hasta mí. El principal: el lugar donde estábamos. Mi cuerpo, mis emociones, no quería parar. Pero fue necesario. _

_Él también se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Con delicadeza y agitado respirar, nos fuimos separando lentamente. _

_Nos miramos frente, a frente. Sus ojos me miraban confundido y de alguna manera extasiado. De pronto se acercó a mi oído, diciéndome en una voz profunda y susurrante que me hizo estremecer. _

— _Perdóname, eres una dama — esas simples palabras hicieron que el color de mi rostro cambiara considerablemente a uno total carmesí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aunque por el momento, supongo que ya estaba colorada. Me dio un último beso en el torso de mi mano. — Éste debió ser el primero — hizo una sonrisa torcida que me dejó casi muda._

— _No… no… esto no… — con un beso fugaz, calló mi boca. _

— _Ven, concédeme la siguiente pieza — hizo un ademán para que me tomara de su brazo, de manera instantánea y sin conciencia, lo hice. De esta manera nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el bullicio y el baile. _

— _Espera, no pueden vernos entrar así… no… no es correcto — no me preocupa el escándalo, me preocupa lo que piense mi padre (por mi madre estaría encantada verme entrar de la mano con él). _

— _No tiene nada de malo que dos amigos entren de la mano a un baile ¿o sí? — ¿amigos?, ¿acaba de decir amigos? Si, bien fui yo la que lo pedí, pero y lo de hace unos momentos ¿no significó nada para él? _

— _¡Mira yo no…! — empezaba a irritarme ¿a caso soy solo su juguete?_

— _Además, en un tiempo no muy lejano tú serás la dueña y señora de todo esto — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?… ¡¿Qué yo qué?!_

— _¿Que yo… qué? — hiperventilo… no puedo respirar… que me detenga porque me voy a desmayar… _

— _¿No te gustaría ser la futura Duquesa de Valence? — "…"_

_._

_._

_No, no me desmaye. Solo me quedé en suspenso. Aunque el golpe de sus palabras fue una bomba para mi débil corazón que nunca ha amado. Mis pies todavía aguantaron miles de sucesos._

_Al entrar de su mano la vista de todos los presentes, se posaron indiscretamente y sin disimulo sobre nosotros. Se empezaron a murmurar y a especular sobre la explicación de la escena. Mi padre me miraba con extrañeza, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Supongo que ha de creer que me trajo a la fuerza (no es tonto, sabe que "no nos agradamos"). _

_Lady Neherenia me mataba con los ojos, cuando empezamos a bailar. Yo lo miré, queriendo ver en él alguna señal de duda que me hiciera retroceder, pero en su lugar, me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa retorcida. _

— _No les des importancia, ignóralos — me dijo en un susurro que solo yo alcancé a oír. Asentí y le sonreí. ¿Cómo podía yo sentirme tan insegura?, siempre he tenido el control de mis actos, pero ahora me siento pequeñita a su lado. Siento que él puede protegerme. _

_Yaten nos lanzaba miradas de odio, porque lo aborrece. Pero ahora que sepa lo buen caballero que es, seguro que le va a caer mejor. Mi madre adelantándose a los hechos, alcancé a escuchar que sería un "matrimonio ventajoso para la familia", obviamente eso no es lo que quiero. _

_Mis hermanas, Lita, Serena y Mina, nos miraban incomprendidas (se supone que lo odio). Las miradas de envidia no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo cuando al bailar, rocé con la mirada de una bruja de las que estaban hablando mal de mí. Más aún cuando al terminar la pieza de baile, éste me dio un beso en la mano. No me gusta usar a Haruka contra mis enemigos, pero sus rostros denotaban una ira irremediable y envidia de ego caído, al ver que sus respectivas hijas no consiguieron ni siquiera una sonrisa de mi hermoso caballero._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso Señorita? — negué con un movimiento de cabeza, sin disimular mi felicidad — ven vamos a sentar — me hizo que le tomara nuevamente de la mano y lo hice gustosa. _

_Hizo un ademán de noble caballero para invitarme a sentar, pero me quedé de pie a su lado. Fuera para que esta escena me resultara incómoda y sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. Me resulta placentera. _

_Sin embargo llegaron mis respectivas contrincantes, junto con Lady Neherenia, exigiéndole un baile. Me pareció que él las rechazaba, pero posiblemente… ¡Ah!, no tiene caso, mejor dejo que ellas bailen con él. A fin que está disfrutando que lo elogien poco le importara que yo me… — ¿A dónde vas?— sentí su cálida mano sobre la mía. Al parecer si le importo que me fuera a ir — solo quiero bailar contigo — me susurró mientras me llevaba a la pista… _

• • •

_._

**Haruka POV**

**.**

_No tomé en cuenta ni el lugar ni el momento en el que estábamos. Simplemente la bese sin medida ni tiempo. El calor de sus dulces y deliciosos labios es delirante. Siendo ella tan cómplice de mis sentimientos. Su piel suave y tensa, ante mi contacto me hizo reaccionar… Estaba llegando demasiado lejos. _

_No quería separarme, pero me vi obligado por las circunstancias. Yo soy… ¡tengo que ser un caballero! Y ella… ¡Oh!, ante ella mi cuerpo y mi alma fría, se convierten en fuego. _

_Me quedé contemplando su pecho agitado y sus ojos confundidos. Quise seguir con aquel instante lleno de ternura y pasión, para besarla nuevamente. Pero me desvié hasta su mejilla — Perdóname, eres una dama — Le susurré al oído. Su hermoso rostro se tornó ruborizado. Para "aligerar" el ambiente. Le di un beso en el torso de su delicada mano — Éste debió ser el primero — Si, debió ser el primero. Pero no de nosotros. Si no de otra pareja que sea más normal que nosotros. _

— _No… no… esto no… — sellé su boca con un beso. El solo movimiento de ellos, me hace quererla… ¡besar nuevamente!, nuevamente y despacio. Los he probado solo una vez y ahora automáticamente se han convertido en un vicio. Mi delicioso vicio. _

— _Ven, concédeme la siguiente pieza — Es peligroso que estemos los dos solos aquí. Por lo menos delante de tanta gente puedo controlarme. _

— _Espera, no pueden vernos entrar así… no… no es correcto — es tan encantadora. Se altera por que nos puedan ver juntos una simple chusma. _

— _No tiene nada de malo que dos amigos entren de la mano a un baile ¿o sí? — difícilmente puedo notar una expresión en su rostro. Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Se tersó ante mi palabra de "amigo". Aún no puedo creer, que siga pensando que puedo aceptar ser solo su amigo. _

— _¡Mira yo no…! _

— _Además, en un tiempo no muy lejano tú serás la dueña y señora de todo esto — ella es la única que puede hacerme rabiar y amarla al mismo tiempo._

— _¿Que yo… qué? — la única que puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo. _

— _¿No te gustaría ser la futura Duquesa de Valence? — y la única que puede hacerme ridículamente… un romántico enamorado._

_._

_._

_Al entrar al gran salón, como era de esperarse, todas las miradas curiosas se posaron en nosotros. Pero les resté importancia, pues iba de la mano orgullosamente de la que será la futura dueña y señora de esta casa. Sería bueno que se vayan acostumbrando. Yo los ignoré por completo, pero es ella quien siempre ha vivido con esta gente y sabe bien el tipo de calaña que es — No les des importancia, ignóralos — ahora ya estás conmigo. No sé quien se ve bien al lado; si ella a mi lado o yo al lado de ella. De cualquier manera, nos complementamos, y es más que su belleza lo que me atrae. Tiene un aire de… no sé qué… pero me fascina. Su sonrisa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella. Su orgullo inquebrantable; su amor y dedicación hacia su familia; su sinceridad sin hipocresía. _

_Incluso hasta me hace bailar, cosa que rara… ¡rara vez hago! Sentí la necesidad de robarle otro beso. Pero no delante de sus padres. Así que me contuve y le di uno en la mano. Logré alcanzar a ver en su rostro algo de risa. _

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso Señorita? — que importa si se ríe de mi o conmigo por no saber bailar. Pero verla así por mi causa, es un alago. — ven vamos a sentar — Si es un alago, pero será mejor que no baile por ahora o terminaré pisándola. _

_Nos quedamos de pie, junto a las ventanas. Pero de repente se empezaron a acercar una que otra señorita y también Neherenia pidiéndome un baile, no veo la razón de su insistencia si ni siquiera soy un buen bailarín. Y además ¿Qué les hizo pensar que pudiera invitarlas?, de donde se les pudo ocurrir semejante tontería, bueno a Neherenia como quiera, ya conozco como es de insistente… ¿pero a estas otras? ¿Que no saben que no me gusta que me hablen con simpleza y como si me conocieran? _

_Tal vez creyeron que al bailar con Michiru… ¡Michiru! — lo siento, no sé bailar — fue una tonta excusa pero poco me importa lo que piensen. Moví la cabeza para buscarla y por suerte no tenía mucho que se acababa de ir. Le tome su mano inconscientemente. — ¿A dónde vas?— la llevé a la pista nuevamente — solo quiero bailar contigo — me adelanté, cuando le vi un semblante molesto… a los que yo denomino. Celos. _

_._

— _Michiru ¿bailamos? — ¿y yo? ¿Qué estoy pintado o qué?, hombrecito bajo…_

— _Me siento cansada Yaten. Otro día será — eso es mi princesa. _

— _Hiciste bien en rechazarlo — ya estábamos sentados, después de todo habíamos bailado ya mucho — eres mi pareja de baile. _

— _No seas vanidoso. Más que rechazarlo, mis pies están punzocortantes por tus pisotones — hermosa y sincera. Soltó una leve carcajada, y yo la seguí. _

— _Oye, ¿que no te han enseñado que no te debes burlar de los menos afortunados? — me miró con ojos sensibles, divertidos y tan hermosos que mis latidos comenzaron a agitarse. _

— _Creo bien que tú no eres uno de ellos. _

— _No te quejes, antes deberías ayudar a tu prójimo. Qué dices, ¿Me enseñas a bailar? — sus ojos denotaron sorpresa y alegría. _

— _Yo soy la menos indicada para eso. No soy muy buena, pero lo que sé puedo enseñártelo — y luego se quedo unos segundos pensando — aunque bien podrías pagarte a un maestro de baile. Sería mejor — ¿que no entiendes que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo? Negué inmediatamente. _

— _No, definitivamente no, sería demasiado aburrido. _

— _Entonces me quiere decir ¿qué le parezco graciosa Sr. Haruka? — cruzó sus brazos simulando molestia. _

— _Por supuesto que no, bueno un poco. Pero irremplazable si — sonrió abiertamente. Me alegra que sea yo quien la haya causado._

_. _

_Se llegó la hora en que todos los invitados regresaban a sus respectivos hogares. Como buenos anfitriones les dimos las gracias por asistir a la velada. Ya no quedaba mucha gente, solo unos cuantos. Mientras Andrew despedía a las hermanas BanderVart, encontré para mi mala suerte, la Srta. Michiru que se tenía que ir. ¿Qué no puede quedarse? Prometo no tocarla. Bueno, no prometo nada. Me acerqué rápido hasta donde se encontraban ella y su familia — ¿Tan pronto se van? — que ridícula pregunta, cuando ya son los últimos por retirarse. Eso a mi debida insitencia por que permanecieran tanto rato que me fue posible. _

— _Si Sr. Haruka, fue una excelente fiesta. Le agradezco mucho el habernos invitado. Y también el honor de haber bailado con mi hija mayor, debido a que nunca le gusta venir a este tipo de fiestas — ¡Oh!, lo sabía no pudo resistirse a mi encanto. _

— _Papá, por favor no...— evitaba que su papá la pusiera en evidencia. Pero qué más evidencia necesito de la que ya me ha brindado. _

— _El honor fue mío. Me honraron con su presencia, sin "ella" no hubiese sido lo mismo — obviamente su papá no notó el doble sentido de aquella palabra. Me limité a darle una mirada fugaz a sus encantadoras lucecillas azul verdoso — Me da mucho gusto que se haya divertido señorita Michiru — incliné mi cabeza saludándole o más bien despidiéndola con un beso en su cálida mano, en la que modelaba un impecable guante blanco. Pero no más reluciente que sus manos desnudas._

— _Me la pasé bien, gracias por todo — se subió en el carruaje que los llevaría hasta su casa. _

— _Nos retiramos Sr. Haruka, gracias por todo — se inclinó la de cabello negro largo y siguió a su hermana mayor. _

— _Hasta pronto _

— _Muchas…muchas gracias señor — la hermana de cabello azul tartamudeó un poco, posiblemente sigue con la idea de que soy un monstruo terrible. Tengo que borrarle esa imagen de su cabeza, sobre todo si vamos a ser familia. _

— _Gracias señor, con su permiso — Me saluda una soñolienta señorita. A ella no la había visto. Es una niña de unos 15 o 16 años, su cabello da luces color violeta, contrastando perfectamente con su delicada piel blanca. Supongo que por su rostro de inocencia es la más pequeña. Algo que si tiene esta familia, es que ninguna se parece, pero sin lugar a dudas las 4 son hermosas. Obviamente resaltando a la segunda mayor. Ahora que lo recuerdo, a la primogénita no la conozco. Algún día será. Me incliné a saludar, ya me estoy cansando. _

— _Muy buena noche señor Haruka, haber cuando va a visitarnos a nuestra casa, estaremos gustosas de tenerlo por allá. Pero nos avisa, para tener todo listo para su llegada a nuestra humilde morada — me causa gracia lo notablemente interesada que se ve en que yo tenga cierta relación con su hija. Pero de algo que estoy seguro es que ella no se fija en mi dinero. ¿O será posible que solo juegue conmigo? No, no creo. Y aunque lo fuera, lo sabría inmediatamente. Sería bueno ponerle una trampa. _

— _Lo tendré en cuenta Sra. Van Dort — se despidió y se subió al carro. _

— _Hasta pronto Sr. Haruka._

— _Hasta pronto — se subió._

_Despedí agitando mi mano en el aire. Me quedé viendo el carruaje que se llevaba a mi amada, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de los árboles y el campo de la carretera. _

— _Ha sido una buena fiesta, ¿no crees?_

— _Sin duda — mi vista seguía embobada hacia la nada, cuando noté los ojos de Andrew sobre mis hombros — ¿qué sucede?_

— _Nada, es solo que normalmente me contestas: si tú lo dices, como digas, como sea… Ella sí que te ha cambiado — es tan cierto lo que dice. Ahora me he de ver ridículamente cursi con lo que dije._

— _Tonterías. _

— _Entonces dime, ¿Por qué bailaste solo con ella?_

— _Simple cortesía — le di frente, y pasé a su lado rumbo a la casa, tratando de ignorar sus comentarios que me ponen en evidencia._

— _Como tú digas hermano — me siguió los pasos y subimos las escaleras. _

— _No empieces, y dime ¿siempre si hablaste con el papá de la Srta. Lita? — seguíamos conversando, mientras íbamos recorriendo los desastres en el gran salón que la fiesta había dejado, para luego dirigirnos al vestíbulo _

— _Si, pero solo le dije que mañana iba a visitarlo exclusivamente a él — ya no tengo ganas para beber algo. Andrew al parecer está igual que yo y solo nos acercamos a los sillones frente a la chimenea y nos sentamos un momento._

— _¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? — asintió con sus ojos fijos hacia las llamas._

— _Te pido que me apoyes en esto — levantó su cabeza y me miró con ojos suplicantes. _

— _Sabes que sí — ya no será lo mismo. Ahora que él se case, me dejará solo. Es por eso que necesito urgentemente una esposa y que mejor ella para serlo. _

• • •

Son cerca de las 11 de la mañana, será mejor que me dé una vuelta por aquellos rumbos a ver si encuentro a mi maestra de baile.

Como es mi costumbre, salgo en mi caballo negro. Esta vez llevo puesto el traje para cabalgar, no es por nada pero a mí todo me queda bien. Será mejor que deje a un lado mi vanidad si quiero robar por completo el corazón de aquella dama.

Apenas llego a unos cuantos metros del lago, amarro mi caballo a un árbol para confirmar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

Camino y… este es el tipo de sorpresas que me encantan, bueno, de un tiempo acá, han llegado a fascinarme. Me acerco sigilosamente por detrás de un árbol, donde puedo vislumbrar que está escribiendo. No es bueno espiar, pero me tiene inquieto que es lo que escribe en ese cuadernito.

Es increíble, como si fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos lo cierra con fuerza y se ríe — lo siento Sr. Duque, no puede leer esto ¿No sabe que es de mala educación espiar a los demás? — ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo fue posible que supiera que soy yo?.. Ni siquiera se levanta, me coloco frente a ella y tiene los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en el árbol. Luce un vestido gris con tonos negros y un pañuelo blanco. Yo me apuro por ponerme cualquier cosa elegante para verme bien, y ella con cualquier cosa resalta lo hermosa que es ¿O será que yo soy el enamorado? Quién diría que me volvería tan cursi por una mujer.

— Sería bueno que sea yo el protagonista de la historia en su cuadernito — como viéndose descubierta, abre sus ojos crispándolos y luego los cierra para luego soltar una leve carcajada — ¿eso quiere decir que si?

— Eso quiere decir, que no cabe la menor duda que usted es un hombre tan arrogante como vanidoso— oprime su cuaderno contra su pecho sosteniéndolo con las manos cruzadas — Tengo cosas más importantes que escribir aquí — está bien, eso si me caló. Cómo que tiene cosas más importantes que yo.

— ¿Cómo quién? ¿Quién es más importante que yo? — me acerqué y me senté a su lado así intentando sacarle algo de información. Pero al parecer es más firme de lo que creí.

— Si no lo conociera diría que tiene celos — como se le ocurre eso. ¿Celos yo?, si como no — Además dije "cosas", no personas — a bueno, eso ya aclara algo, por lo menos no está escribiendo sobre el hombrecito ese — en cuanto a lo que escriba, no es asunto suyo — terminó firmemente desviando su vista al contrario de mi rostro.

— Por supuesto que no me interesa —yo también desvié mi vista — simplemente no quiero que escriba nada malo de mí.

— Está bien, lo perdono por su insolencia de querer saber sobre lo que contienen mis escritos.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Soy un Duque — me fingí molesto, para así llevar a cabo el plan para "descubrirla".

— Será un muy Duque o el Rey de Inglaterra, pero no le permito que quiera pasar sobre mí — es tan orgullosa que sé está diciendo la verdad. Pero quiero llevar esto hasta el final.

— No te molestes — la sostuve para que no se levantara. Se volteó ofendida, no la culpo realmente esto es culpa mía. Pero sin poder evitar que lo haga, me levanto igual que ella y le sostengo de los hombros, aunque no consigo que me mire a los ojos, simplemente se limita a mirar el agua.

— Como espera que no lo haga. Si le molesta que yo sea una campesina bien podría dejarme de hablar, como lo hace ahora — ¿Qué acaso no recuerda lo que pasó ayer? ¿Se le ha olvidado todo lo que sentimos?

— Perdóname — la solté, pero ella no se movió — solo quiero que me contestes una cosa.

— ¿Qué? — contestó secamente.

— Si…si — ¡que nervios!, y tan solo para una simple pregunta — si yo fuera de otro estatus social…

— ¿Si fueras pobre? ¿Cómo yo? — esta vez me volteo a ver con ojos amenazantes.

— Sí, bueno, no me refiero a ti. Tu mamá me dio a entender que nuestra unión sería un matrimonio ventajoso para tu familia y yo no…

— ¿… un matrimonio ventajoso? — habla en forma de burla y diversión por mis palabras — ¿y quién le dijo que me casaría usted?

— bu…bueno yo… — tenía que arruinarlo. Creí que reaccionaría de una forma más agresiva, pero después de esa sonrisa, se tranquilizó de una forma natural como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— A fin de cuentas, creo que no debió de haber pasado nada. Nos equivocamos eso fue todo — no, eso no. Sus palabras increíblemente dolieron más que su risa.

— No, no fue un error ¡Simplemente quiero saber si a ti te importa mi dinero y no yo! — al grano, y a lo que vine. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos que me parecieron una eternidad.

— Eso ya deberías saberlo — se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda mientras caminaba entre el verde pasto.

— ¡No! Espera — la alcancé y le sostuve de la cintura hundiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos marinos. Huele tan bien que me quedaría así por siempre. Ella intentó zafarse, pero evité que lo hiciera con un fuerte agarre solo de mis manos para evitar lastimar su pequeño abdomen. Al final se rindió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? — fui bajando mi rostro hasta recargarme en su hombro dándole un beso en su mejilla.

— No quiero perderte por nada — le susurré en el oído y después me pasé enfrente de su rostro y besarla nuevamente como la noche anterior. Aún cuando lo haya hecho ya, tiene el mismo efecto como la primera vez. ´

Es una dulce adicción, lo hago una vez y no quiero parar de hacerlo. Lenta y suavemente la fui acercando a mi cuerpo, pero ella se retiró bruscamente. Y no es para menos, no deberíamos hacer esto.

— Perdóname no debería hacer esto — ese leve instante ya era para que me agitara como si hubiese corrido 100 yardas.

— Ni yo tampoco. Esto no está bien.

— Lo sé, pero solo hay una solución ¿no crees?

.

**Michiru POV**

.

"Es tan difícil este hombre Haruka. De repente tiene un estado de calor en sus palabras, y después se torna de un frío como invierno. Siento que tiene como una coraza de piel dura como un árbol. Algo así como para protegerse, tal vez es de las personas que han sufrido mucho. Pero no creo, se le ve tan decidido, firme. Pero hay veces que le noto como si se hundiera en una tristeza que solo él conoce. Quisiera ayudarlo a soportar el peso que recae en su alma. De repente parece un niño, y luego un adulto. Como quisiera que me dejara entrar en su corazón para que no sufriera solo. Posiblemente esté exagerando, pero las mujeres tenemos un instinto que nos caracteriza y distingue de los hombres. Algo que nos avisa cuando nuestros seres queridos están sufriendo. Lo menciono un "ser querido" para mí, porque ya ha entrado a mi alma.

A veces es tan arrogante que supera la arrogancia del astro Rey, pero su mirada es tan cándida, reluciente y sensual. Nadie podría culparme al haber caído sin abstención a sus besos, ¡es irresistible! Y terriblemente seductor. Aunque en un pasado me haya parecido repugnante, bueno, más bien lo que causaba en mí, siempre fue una irresistencia que no podía controlar, por eso no me gustaba nada de nada.

Posiblemente ya tengo su olor en mi nariz, por eso lo huelo… cuando… ¡espera!, siempre que percibo su olor, es él…" anda de curioso otra vez — lo siento Sr. Duque, no puede leer esto ¿No sabe que es de mala educación espiar a los demás? — aún sin abrir los ojos, estoy segura de que es él. Nadie en este mundo huele tan rico. Y su presencia se siente tan agradable.

— Sería bueno que sea yo el protagonista de la historia en su cuadernito — ¿a caso si leyó algo?, no, no puede ser, lo cerré antes de que lo viera, estoy segura de eso — ¿eso quiere decir que si? — ¡uff!, tal parece que fue una trampilla. Qué suerte, por un momento me creí descubierta.

— Eso quiere decir, que no cabe la menor duda que usted es un hombre tan arrogante como vanidoso— contesto de la manera más tranquila — Tengo cosas más importantes que escribir aquí — le noté un leve puchero en su rostro. Lo dicho, a veces parece un niño.

— ¿Cómo quién? ¿Quién es más importante que yo? — nadie tonto.

— Si no lo conociera diría que tiene celos — ¡lo descubrí! Está celoso de que escriba sobre alguien más — Además dije "cosas", no personas — se sentó a mi lado como queriendo sacarme más información — en cuanto a lo que escriba, no es asunto suyo — desvié mi mirada ofendida.

— Por supuesto que no me interesa — si como no, curioso — simplemente no quiero que escriba nada malo de mí — lo hice en un pasado pero ahora ya no.

— Está bien, lo perdono por su insolencia de querer saber sobre lo que contienen mis escritos. — le dije en tono de broma pero al parecer lo tomó muy en serio.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Soy un Duque — ¡ash!, ahí va con su pose de superioridad.

— Será un muy Duque o el Rey de Inglaterra, pero no le permito que quiera pasar sobre mí — si él empieza con sus cosas ridículas, entonces también yo.

— No te molestes — me sostiene y yo me quedo sin habla, pero mis ojos evitan mirarle, sé que podría caer en sus brazos de nuevo.

— Como espera que no lo haga. Si le molesta que yo sea una campesina bien podría dejarme de hablar, como lo hace ahora — estúpido como no se da cuenta de lo que está casando. Tan bien que estábamos.

— Perdóname — ni cuenta me di a qué hora me soltó, seguí estática como si sus manos siguieran sosteniéndome — solo quiero que me contestes una cosa.

— ¿Qué? — seguía con mi vista desviada de la suya.

— Si…si… si yo fuera de otro estatus social… — con que era eso ¿eh?, ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que me fijaría en su dinero?, eso es lo último que tomaría en cuenta, si bien el dinero es tentador, lo reconozco pero piensa que yo…

— ¿Si fueras pobre? ¿Cómo yo? — tonto, tonto y más tonto.

— Sí, bueno, no me refiero a ti. Tu mamá me dio a entender que nuestra unión sería un matrimonio ventajoso para tu familia y yo no… — ¿qué yo qué?

— ¿… un matrimonio ventajoso? — ¡ja, ja!, como si yo quisiera casarme contigo — ¿y quién le dijo que me casaría usted?

— bu…bueno yo… — piensa las cosas antes de hablar. Pero bueno, por lo menos no fue todo culpa de él, yo sé que mamá si dijo eso. No es del todo culpable, tendré que tenerle un poco de compasión.

— A fin de cuentas, creo que no debió de haber pasado nada. Nos equivocamos eso fue todo — sobretodo yo me equivoque.

— No, no fue un error ¡Simplemente quiero saber si a ti te importa mi dinero y no yo! — el dinero, ¡el dinero!, que no sabe que él vale más que todo su oro. Quien se atrevió a hacerle tanto daño que se menosprecia tanto que el valor de sus libras. Si, lo reconozco, el dinero es algo por desgracia indispensable y también tentador. Pero también es en lo último que valoraría de él. De seguro piensa que lo dejaré en la ruina. Bueno, es precavido, que proteja sus intereses y que me deje a mí de una vez por todas.

— Eso ya deberías saberlo — debo alejarme de él, "por su bien".

— ¡No! Espera — ¿Porqué hace esto? ¿Porque cuando me voy me detiene? Debería seguir a esa tal Neherenia, así sus intereses aumentarían en vez de bajar si se casa conmigo. Intenté zafarme, pero la parte de mí que lo quiere cerca se ha vuelto más fuerte. Me rendí y sostuve sus manos, tan suaves y duras. Sentí un escalofrío en mi estomago cuando recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y escuchaba su respiración.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? — ¿Quién te ha causado tanto daño? confía en mí.

— No quiero perderte por nada — sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón empezara a latir en un ritmo incontrolable. Puede ser tan espontáneo y… y lindo. Empezó a besar mi mejilla y en un movimiento fugaz, ya estaba nuevamente en mis labios que lo recibieron gustosos al tenerlos nuevamente sobre los míos. Fue acercándome más y más hasta pegarme a su cuerpo, que sentía los músculos de su pecho junto al mío. Es tan placentero que… ¿Qué es eso? Siento algo… en…

Lo empuje bruscamente para separarnos, esto ha llegado algo lejos. Que digo algo ¡demasiado lejos!

— Perdóname no debería hacer esto — no esto está mal.

— Ni yo tampoco. Esto no está bien — por lo que sentí, nada bien. No puedo respirar.

— Lo sé, pero solo hay una solución ¿no crees? — ¿de qué solución habla? No querrá decir matrimonio ¿o sí?, no matrimonio no, de ninguna manera.

— Sentémonos un rato — ¡ah! Era eso, que bien, mejor.

— Si, está bien — tantas emociones, no, no puedo estar sentada. Me levanté rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? — se levanta y me indica que yo vaya primero. Caminamos un corto rato sin nada de qué hablar, el momento por extraño que parezca, no era incomodo, al contrario. Difícilmente con una persona puedo pasar tanto tiempo en silencio, sin que me resulte incómodo. Pero con él, es todo lo contrario. Si hablamos o si no, todo es tranquilo, literalmente hablando.

De pronto lo vi que se recargó en un árbol, habíamos estado caminando por la orilla del lago.

— Se llamaba o se llama Esmeralda — escuchar el nombre de una mujer… no es nada bueno y no se siente nada bien.

— ¿Quién? — esa confesión me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿fue su esposa? ¿su prometida?...

— Fue mi novia y prometida — colapso seguro. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme esto?, bueno después de todo fui yo quien se lo pidió.

— ¿Qué…? — Trago saliva — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — quiero, pero no quiero que me lo cuente. Su expresión denota algo de tristeza y a la vez disgusto. No quiero hacerlo…— si no quieres, no lo hagas, no tienes que contarme nada.

— Pero tienes que saberlo… — cerró sus ojos para traer sus memorias a su presente, a nuestro presente. Dio un fuerte suspiro que casi me rompe el alma. Es como si por primera vez lo sacara de su corazón — quiero contarte lo que pasó.

— Está bien — me puse de pie a su lado, no me gusta verlo triste. Quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que estoy con él. Pero posiblemente eso sería incómodo. Solo paso mi mano tocando la suya que tiene recargada en el tronco. Para hacerle saber que cuenta conmigo. Sonríe. Bueno, por lo menos lo hice reír.

Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó con su relato…

— Hace ya algún tiempo, me iba a casar con la ya antes mencionada… Esmeralda era del tipo de mujer que todo hombre quiere. Hermosa, deseable… — ¿ya la olvidó o no?

.

**Haruka POV**

.

• • •

_Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cabello. Era la mujer perfecta, yo no la amaba, sin embargo mi padre insistía en que debía conseguir un matrimonio._

— _Sabes tus deberes. Pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad y necesitas una esposa para que te acompañe cuando yo me haya ido — a sus 39 años era un gran hombre de suficiente moral, que cumplía y regía con las normas. Se volvió muy estricto desde que murió mi madre, y se podría llegar a decir que me tomó especial rencor a su muerte, debido a mi gran parecido con ella, con sus ojos. _

_Esmeralda la había conocido por un par de amigos de la Universidad. Decían que yo le atraía, sin embargo no me importaba en lo más mínimo. _

_Por mala racha del destino, me empezó a interesar, la empezaba a desear. Como no hacerlo si era muy coqueta para su edad, casi irresistible. La mayoría de la gente siempre la tildó de mujer de la vida galante a tan temprana edad. _

_Era hija de un hombre borracho, no me llegué a enterar si algún día llegó a golpearla. Si lo hubiese hecho, no habría dudado en mandar matarlo. _

_Cierto día cuando iba paseando por el parque central de la ciudad de Londres, me la encontré en un bar, cuando un hombre intentaba sobrepasarse con ella. Obviamente no me podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada. Debido a las condiciones de ebriedad en que se encontraba, pude lograr tumbarlo aunque reconozco que dio batalla. Cuando por fin logré separarlo de ella, me acerqué a su lado. _

— _¿Cómo se encuentra señorita? _

— _Gracias por ayudarme — me contesto muy amablemente agitada y algo apenada pues el hombre quien estaba con ella, le había roto algo de sus prendas que dejaban ver un poco de su corsé. Me quité el saco para cubrirla con éste. Su vestido destrozado por la fuerza de aquel hombre tan bestia._

— _No fue nada — con un pañuelo que ella llevaba, limpió un hilillo de sangre que corría por mis labios. Reconozco que me quedé fascinado por su belleza. _

_Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Mi padre aceptaba mi relación con ella, debido a que tenía un tío que la respaldaba en dinero. Un fuerte bancario hermano de su madre fallecida. _

_Al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que le tenía un especial cariño. Más allá del sentimiento de amistad. Mi tía no aceptaba nuestra relación, me decía que ella no era una buena mujer, se esparcían rumores que solo quería escalar posición. Pero yo me negaba a creerlo, su forma de ser, me daba a entender que de alguna forma había sufrido y yo quería protegerla y sacarla del vacío donde se encontraba. _

_Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo y dio su consentimiento cuando al presentársela se quedó fascinado con su belleza, dijo que había tenido suerte de conseguir a alguien como ella que me quisiera. _

_Ella me había contado que en algún momento de su vida había tenido complicaciones con su padre, quien la obligaba a venderse para conseguir el sustento de la familia, o más bien para seguir pagando su vicio._

— _Tuve que venderme para conseguir alimentar a mi madre, hasta el día en que ella murió, dejé de hacerlo el día en que se fue. Ya no tenía razón alguna — su vida había sido muy trágica y yo me sentí de alguna manera responsable por ayudarla. Ella me llenó del cariño que a mí me había hecho falta, se puede decir que llegué a amarla…_

— _Gracias por confiar en mí — le dije tomando su mano cariñosamente, para después darle un tierno beso. _

_Llegó por fin el día en que me decidí a pedirle matrimonio. _

— _Srta. Esmeralda. ¿Quiere ser mi esposa? — ella dio un salto y me abrazó gritando. Con sollozos y lágrimas _

— _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — Reconozco que en ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Todo apuntaba a ella, a que sabríamos como enfrentar los recuerdos de su oscuro pasado. Después de todo yo tampoco era el perfecto hombre. Pero me había enamorado de ella, eso era seguro. _

_Algo que siempre tuve en cuenta es que ella siempre ayudaría a su papá y a sus dos hermanos. Una mayor que ella, quien al parecer también se dedicaba a lo mismo y su hermano quien no pasaba una buena ocasión para ponerse borracho. Nunca llegué a conocerlos, ni siquiera a su papá. Y no me importaba, solo importaba que pronto fuera mi mujer. Una hermosa señora que sería respetada por todas las clases sociales. _

_Pero todo cambió unos días antes de la boda. Cuando estaba en un bar, con mis compañeros de la escuela. Entré a uno de los cuartos, iba a buscar a mi compañero, quien se había ido a "divertir" con una de las "servidoras del lugar"._

— _Ya es hora de irnos — entre en la puerta equivocada. Mi mundo se me vino abajo y todo lo que había formado en mi mente, los sentimientos de ansiedad de odio cuando descubrí a mi prometida sosteniendo relaciones con un hombre… Me lancé furioso a quitar las sabanas para saber quién era aquel hombre y… ¡ahorcarlo, golpearlo! Mas mi alma se hizo añicos cuando descubrí que era mi padre. _

_El tiempo se me detuvo. Era mi padre con quien la encontré en la cama. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser cierto. El hombre que me dio la vida se acostaba con mi prometida._

_Al verme, los dos se quedaron estáticos. Sin nada que decir. _

_Una horrible mezcla de sentimientos de horror, angustia, odio, celos, impotencia. Impotencia por contenerme al golpear al hombre que se supone merece mi respeto, mi cariño. Estaba confundido, creí que me odiaba, pero en ese momento lo confirmé. Él no quería que yo fuera feliz. Me culpaba por todas las desgracias que habían pasado en su vida. Y ahora quería cobrárselas de la forma más vil y cruel que se puede concebir. _

_Y ella… esa mujerzuela._

— _¡ERES UNA MALDITA ARRASTRADA! — le jalé los cabellos tirándola al suelo. No me importó si podía lastimarla o no, quería que sufriera que sufriera — muchas veces la gente me dijo el tipo de mujerzuela que eras, ¡pero me negaba a creerlo! Que ciego, que ciego. ¿Y tú? — Me dirigí a mi padre que se quedó atónito — ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Soy… soy tu hijo — mi garganta se colapsó, pero no iba a llorar frente a ellos. Ni solo ni con nadie. Ahogué mi llanto, levanté mi cabeza. Podría haberlos matado a los dos en ese instante, si no fuera porque recobre la poca compostura que me quedaba. Salí vuelto una bestia, una fiera, un hombre al que le acababan de romper el corazón, el alma entera. Quería que ella dijera algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa para terminar con su miserable vida. Pero se quedó callada llorando, ¡¿Por qué lloraba?!, se supone que fue a mí a quien me traicionaron, a quien le jugaron este maldito juego. _

_Salí de ese lugar, el día de pronto se había tornado lluvioso y con una terrible tormenta. Fue una suerte, ya que no pude más contener el llanto y de esta manera fue más fácil esconder mi sufrimiento de la gente. No llegué a la casa hasta el día siguiente, me fui a quedar con mi tía, excusándome que tenía pendientes ahí, cuadernos olvidados y eso. Me recosté en la que era mi recamara en su casa. Creo que entré en un estado de trance ya que no pude seguir llorando y en mi mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado. _

_Empecé a formular una y mil preguntas. La más importante ¿hacía ya cuanto que me engañaban? ¿Porqué lo había hecho? Yo estaba seguro de que me quería, pero era obviamente una máscara que intentaba mantener hasta no sé cuánto tiempo más. Suerte que los descubrí a tiempo. De algo si estaba seguro, yo aún no era un Duque, mi padre tenía ese título, era él quien sostenía la cabeza de la familia y el título de gran señor. Y lo más importante, quien poseía el dinero. Y yo no me iba a convertir en eso ni heredar su fortuna hasta su muerte. Obviamente esa mujerzuela no podía esperar tanto, por eso fue a los brazos de la abeja reina. Pero…porque engañarme, porque molestarme, si yo pude haberle dado todo, ningún título, pero si cariño y todo lo que le había hecho falta._

_La gente me lo advirtió, todo mundo me lo decía y yo ciego que nunca quise verlo. Una persona como ella difícilmente puede recomponerse de su vida pasada. Fue mi error querer intentarlo con ella. _

_Como era de esperarse se rompió nuestro compromiso. Más no di detalles de lo ocurrido. Simplemente dije que no estaba listo para un asunto tan delicado como lo es el matrimonio. Tuvo intentos fallidos por verme y "explicarme" lo que había pasado, pero naturalmente se lo negué. Como se atrevía siquiera a pisar mi casa… perdón en aquél entonces era la casa de mi padre. A él no le dirigí la palabra por más de dos meses. Andrew le pareció extraño que yo rompiera mi compromiso así tan de repente y de la forma en que trataba a esmeralda, indicando a cualquier sirviente que no la dejara pasar. A mi padre más le valía obedecer mis mandatos, si no quería que se formase un escándalo, que le perjudicara su impecable imagen. _

_A mi hermano simplemente le dije que ella me había sido infiel, pero no le dije quien fue su cómplice en ese acto tan deshonroso. _

_Él era un buen hombre y buen padre cuando vivía mi madre. Aún no alcanzo a comprender como fue posible que llegara a tanto, que llegara a lastimarme tanto. Y nunca lo supe, justo una semana después de que le empecé a hablar por asuntos financieros, murió. Le dio un ataque al corazón cuando llegaba de haber hablado con un hombre. _

_Sus allegados dijeron que podría haber sido un posible asesinato, sin embargo en la autopsia que le realizaron, se comprobó que fueron causas naturales. No hubo más investigación en eso. _

_Inmediatamente de su muerte, nos dejó su testamento. A mí por ser el mayor, me heredó el título de Duque y a Andrew el de Lord. _

— _Aquí están todas las propiedades y los documentos respectivos — nos indicó el secretario — señor Duque Haruka. A usted le dejó esto… _

_Eran las escrituras de la mansión de Westminster. Y otros papeles más. _

• • •

._._

**Michiru POV **

_._

Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ante esta confesión. Me he quedado sin palabras. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que algo así le pasara. Y mucho menos con su padre. Bueno, eso ya explica muchas cosas de su comportamiento, de su forma tan fría de ser. Le rompieron el alma entera,

— No te quedes así, dime algo — Su rostro se tornó más triste del que ya había optado al comenzar su relato. Tan solo de saber que lo hizo sufrir, un rencor profundo hacia esa mujer se formó dentro de mí. Por haber lastimado a un ser querido.

— Yo… yo. Yo no quiero hacerte daño — me recargué en su hombro y le tomé de la mano — eso fue… algo terrible — no sé si lo que digo está bien o mal. Pero mis palabras solo salen de mi corazón — solo puedo decirte que… que tu dolor es mío ahora. Por lo que me contaste, nadie supo de tu desgracia, y has llevado eso contigo ese peso todo este tiempo — no puedo llegar a entender cómo es posible que alguien tan estúpida como lo fue esa mujer, como pudo dejarlo. Él es todo, es el hombre casi perfecto. Su dinero viene de sobra, es su corazón lo que vale más, y ahora más que se que su corazón se encuentra roto.

— Tienes razón, jamás nadie había sabido esto. Nunca nadie supo, por eso me ahogué en silencio — no me imagino sus noches de tortura al recordar que la mujer que tanto amaba… lo engañó por dinero. Lo traicionó de la manera más vil y cruel.

— Te confieso que siento como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Siento que puedo confiar en ti.

— ¿Y… la sigues amando? — Me miró con ojos extrañados — digo, no porque alguien te haya hecho daño, significa que tu cariño por esa persona haya desaparecido.

— Supongo que no. Aunque si la vuelvo a encontrar, no sé lo que haría. Creo que tengo algo de… miedo, por volverla a ver.

— Para entonces yo estaré aquí a tu lado, para ayudarte con esa mujer loca. Nunca te dejaré solo — ¿qué pasaría si la viera?, ¿la sigue queriendo? — ahora eres mi protegido.

— Ahora ya sabes la verdad. Por favor… nunca… nunca me lastimes de esa manera.

— No puedo prometerte nada. No me mires así — lo voltee a ver cuando me miró con ojos de extrañeza — uno no sabe, que es lo que te tiene preparado el destino, la vida. Pero de lo que puedes estar seguro es que siempre te seré fiel, fiel amiga…

— ¿Y fiel amante? — me retiré y lo solté, levantándome.

— Bueno, para eso es muy pronto ¿no te parece? Dejemos ver qué pasa. Me gustas… — por fin lo saqué, eso es algo difícil. La palabra tiene un significado muy especial, y debe tener su consistencia exacta del momento — pero quiero conocerte, más. Quiero que empecemos…

— ¿Sé mi novia? — "…"

— ¿Qué? — un latido de emoción empezó en mi corazón.

— Quería estar seguro de que supieras lo que me atormentaba, en respecto a mí pasado con la relación que tuve. Que supieras las verdaderas razones por las que me es difícil confiar en que mi cuenta bancaria no es lo que realmente te importa.

— Puedes estar seguro de eso.

— Y te creo. Por eso mismo quiero formalizar mi relación contigo. Quiero pedírselo a tu padre, pero en el momento en que tú me lo pidas.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo. Pero primero quiero restaurar tu corazón — le puse mi mano en su pecho y él la aprisionó con las suyas — Saber que es todo mío, estar segura de que ya no existe ningún fantasma que te atormente.

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar?

— El necesario.

— Por eso te quiero — con un tierno beso en las manos, en mis oídos hace eco esa última y tierna palabra. Me hace tener un sentimiento indescriptible de felicidad.

— ¿Y cuando tendré el honor de enseñarle a bailar? — se rió tiernamente.

.

.

Nos quedamos un rato más bailando, y siguió pisándome como la noche anterior. Pero poco a poco iba mejorando,

— Aprendes rápido.

— Que nadie se atreva a poner en duda que tengo una buena maestra — de pronto se separó de mi — Michiru lo siento, lo olvidaba, tengo que irme — se fue corriendo a su caballo, y pronto lo escuché relinchar, al parecer se fue a toda prisa.

Yo me quedé parada, en la misma posición en que me había dejado y al cabo de unos minutos, me senté y seguí escribiendo.

"Sin duda, este hombre tiene algo que lo hace tan especial. Podría haberle dicho que sí cuando me pidió ser su novia. Pero estoy segura que aún no la olvida, por lo que dijo en su relato, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo y aún no puede olvidarla ni perdonarla. Y no es para menos, como podría perdonar a alguien que le causó semejante dolor, ¡y con su padre! Que mujer tan malvada y tan perversa.

Y si algún día llega, ¿Qué haría yo?, y si todo fue un malentendido. Es casi imposible pero probable. Su papá nunca le dio explicación alguna y no veo la razón para hacerle tanto daño, incluso a su propio hijo. Eso no tiene perdón. Pero, vamos, quien soy yo para juzgarlo. Ella tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hacía, pero si él ya le iba a dar todo… ¿qué más quería?, Él es una persona tierna, aunque a veces se muestre frío. Tiene el brillo del sol y una mirada cándida y dulce cuando no mira con odio. Me siento honrada por haber tenido de él, esa confesión tan triste y la que oprimía de una manera horrible su corazón. No quiero siquiera imaginar que sufrió sólo esas angustiosas horas de dolor.

¡Ja!, aún no puedo creer cómo fue posible que llegáramos hasta esto. Él y yo no nos presentamos en una ocasión muy buena… cierto, ni ellos tampoco. ¿y si nuestra relación termina igual? Yo nunca he amado a nadie ¿y si no puedo darle lo que se merece? Bueno, por lo menos estoy casi segura de que cuando está conmigo es feliz. Quiero hacerlo completamente feliz"

.

**Haruka POV**

.

— Ya estoy aquí, perdonen por el retraso — llegué saludando a Lita y a su padre.

— Bueno, ahora que ya estás aquí. Puedo comenzar — asentí. Después de una larga conversación a cerca de los sentimientos de Andrew por la Srta. Novotny. El Sr. Novotny indicó a Andrew que pasara a su despacho. Yo me quedé afuera con la novia.

— Gracias por estar aquí Sr. Haruka. Su presencia es importante para el Sr. Andrew y para mí también.

— Nada me haría más feliz que la propia felicidad de mi hermano. Y confío en que usted puede hacer muy bien ese trabajo.

— Gracias por la confianza. No lo defraudaré. — nos quedamos sentados en el sillón del vestíbulo y después salió Andrew muy agitado, enseguida entro Lita.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — movía la cabeza negativamente y algo atónito. Se le veía unas gotas de sudor.

No dijo palabra alguna, y no paso mucho tiempo después cuando salió Lita gritando y se le colgó del cuello de mi hermano. ¿Dónde había visto ya esta escena? Bueno, obviamente el final será totalmente distinto. Eso espero yo.

— Los felicito — ella se acercó y le di un abrazo. Después de todo se convertirá en mi hermana.

.

.

— ¿Y para cuando será la boda? — le pregunté a Andrew ya cuando habíamos llegado a la casa.

— En dos meses. Podría ser más pronto, pero de regalo de bodas quiero regalarle la cabaña.

— Muy buena idea, y ¿a dónde se irán de noche de bodas?

— En Inglaterra.

— Me alegro por ti. En verdad que sí — me acerqué y le di un abrazo. Pude notar que caía de sus ojos un par de lágrimas. Mi corazón se arrugó.

.

.

Al caer la noche me fui a acostar en mi cama sin cenar. Es extraño, pero nunca me había sentido "casi bien". Digo casi por que todavía faltan asuntos por resolver. Pero por ahora siento que me quité un gran peso de encima, Me siento libre, ligero.

Me levanto, veo por la ventana y miro las estrellas. Cuando estoy a su lado siento paz y cuando camino a su lado, solo pienso cosas bellas.

Esmeralda me dejó el corazón destrozado, pero estoy segura de que Michiru podrá pegar los trozos cachito por cachito.

No sé si todavía siga queriendo a Esmeralda, pero ruego al cielo por que no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino.

Ahora Andrew, va a casarse. Ahora si me quedaré completamente solo.

"Yo nunca te dejaré solo ". Es cierto, ella está conmigo. No formalmente, pero por lo menos cuento con su cariño.

— Buenas Noches Michiru.

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Llego a mi casa ya pasada la tarde, casi llegando la noche. Me voy directamente a mi habitación pero mi mamá me detiene.

— ¿No vas a cenar?

— Me duele el estómago — si siento una leve molestia, pero no es del todo enfermedad, más bien es como un sentimiento.

— ¿Te doy algo para cúralo?

— No, no, ya se me pasará — al parecer lo que Haruka me confeso, si me afectó. Siento unas ansias ganas de llorar, pero eso es mala vibra para él. Necesito ser feliz para que él también sea feliz. Este sentimiento de empatía hacia su sufrimiento me hace ver que lo quiero más de lo que me imaginaba. Y cómo no, si me ha demostrado que me quiere.

Apenas me voy recostando en la cama, escucho los gritos de alguien que viene corriendo en el jardín. Me asomo por la ventana y veo que es Lita.

— ¡Rei, Michiru, Amy, Hotaru! — bajé corriendo las escaleras temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Pero la expresión en su rostro denotaba lo contrario.

— ¿Qué sucede hija? — le contesta tiernamente mi madre.

— ¡ME VOY A CASAR! — ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Lita se va a casar? Me quedé en estado de shock mientras mis hermanas la abrazaban una por una al igual que mi madre le besaba la frente — ustedes han sido como mi familia. Es por eso que quiero que sean las primeras en saberlo. Michiru, ¿que tú no me vas a felicitar? — sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance.

— ¿Eh?, a sí. ¡Felicidades Lita! — seguía con una extensa sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo fue? ven cuéntanos — Rei la tomaba de las manos y la dirigía hacia la sala de estar. Mientras yo las seguía con la vista, mi padre me tomó el hombro por atrás.

— Se siente como cuando se casó Prudence ¿no lo crees hija?

— Si papá, es lo mismo que pienso.

— Se siente felicidad y tristeza al saber que ya nada es igual. Ella va a formar su propia familia con su marido y sus propios hijos — matrimonio. ¿Por qué la gente tiene que casarse?, no se pueden quedar así y ya.

Pero que digo, si Haruka quiere formalizar una relación conmigo. Por supuesto que quiero formar una relación con él pero… es algo extraño para mí. No sé si pueda manejarlo.

— El Andrew fue acompañado del Sr. Haruka para pedir mi mano — ahora entiendo cual era su prisa. Supongo que se le habrá olvidado. Pasamos tan linda tarde.

— Papá, puedes disculparme, no me siento muy bien —

— Por supuesto hija, yo te disculpo con Lita. — subí pronto las escaleras. No sé cómo voy a actuar en ese momento en que el me pida matrimonio. Bueno, es muy pronto hablarlo pero…

Ya no quiero pensar en eso. Ahora será mejor que duerma, para calmar esta ansiedad. Algo que si puedo decir, es que él es como un poeta, por que se guarda los sentimientos para él solo. Porque de alguna manera no quiso que nadie sufriera, ni siquiera su padre que lo lastimó tanto.

No logro conciliar el sueño. Siento como si algo me faltara.

Tal vez… — Buenas Noches Haruka.

.

.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Hola mis hermosos lectores! Perdonen el retraso tuve complicaciones jejeje me dio gripilla y no podía voltear a la compu porque ya andaba llorando jejejeje Y también entre otras cosishas jejejejej (entre a un concurso en face y psss se me pasó el tiempo ) Pero ya estoy de vuelta ¡! Y con un cap más largo que los anteriores :P

:P Gracias por sus aportaciones!, el principio de este fic lo hice gracias a sus ideas! Y que les pareció lo de esmeralda ¿? Cruel no. Jejeje

Gracias a todos por seguirme y por ejercer la presión necesaria para que mi conciencia me dijera (ponte a escribir ponte a escribir). Bueno de cualquier manera ya estoy ahorrando para una lap por que también eso me atrasa.

Solecito: AAawwwww hola mi querida solecito! (gracias por permitirme decirte así :P ) aaawwww que bueno que te dejé suspirando, y espero y este también te haya gustado boniss! Seee fue muy romántico y éste creo que lo fue más pero vamos poquito en poquito…. Espero tu review y nuevamente perdón por el retraso :P hoy si me la pase escribe y escribe y escribe para terminar el cap jejejjeje besos!

Harukita chan: jejeje que bueno que te gustó. :P gracias por seguirme!

Gracias mis hermosos lectores y lectoras ! saben que soy tardada pero segura jejeje Nos vemos en la próxima se cuidan ciaito ¡! Besos

P.D. Qué les ha parecido nuestra foto del fic yo la hice (la que dice primeras impresiones) :P jejejej


	11. Súbita Confusión

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

La historia es casi mía (digo casi por que tiene similitud a la novela de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio, casi nada pero lo tiene). Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Súbita Confusión**

.

**Rei POV**

**.**

Aún no puedo concebir la idea que Seiya se está empezando a enamorar de la tonta de Serena. Se le vio de un semblante distinto, cuando la vio bailando con ese tal Diamante se le miró una cara, que podría jurar fueron celos.

¿Qué puedo renegar? si fue principalmente mi culpa, al negarle todas sus pretensiones para conmigo.

Debería… debería… ¡Ah, no sé!, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en esta situación?, ¡declarármele!, por supuesto que no, es él quien debe tener la iniciativa. Y ¿cómo pedirle consejo a mis hermanas? Amy, no admite que está enamorada de Taiki; y Michiru esta que se muere por el Duque de Aymer, a pesar que finge odiarlo. Por cierto algo raro, pues juró jamás amar a alguien. Por eso, jurar nunca es bueno.

Proverbio: "Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé".

Por eso, Amy también debería aprovechar que a Taiki no le interesa nadie más que ella. Porque luego puede llegar alguien como Serena que ¡válgame!, se lo puede quitar.

Doy un gran suspiro, somos un caos. ¿Por qué será que tenemos tan mala suerte para el amor? Sin embargo, no hay que culpar de todo al universo. Los momentos se nos han puesto en bandeja de plata, que no les hayamos aprovechar, es otra cosa.

¡Ash!, estas costuras me tienen ya aburrida. No salen nada bien y tengo que empezar a hacerlas de nuevo. Estoy sola en la casa. Papá se fue a trabajar; Amy, Hotaru y mamá se fueron al mercado; Michiru… ni idea, nada más termina de almorzar, alimenta a los animales, hace los quehaceres de la casa y sale como alma que lleva el diablo. Siempre salía al amanecer y regresaba a la hora del desayuno. Pero ahora se levanta para terminar todos sus quehaceres temprano y después irse, hasta no regresar a la hora de la comida. Cambio drásticamente sospechoso.

En cuanto a Prue (Setsuna), no nos ha visitado desde su matrimonio, ha dejado a su familia atrás, como debería de ser. Una esposa dedicada a su marido por completo. Lo único que sabemos de ella, es por cartas, en las que siempre dice lo mismo: estoy bien, ¿Cómo están?, ¿cómo va todo por allá?, ¿cómo están mis hermanas?, ¿y mi padre? Preguntas retrogradas que no nos sirven de mucho para saber su estado. Ya ha pasado un año y aún no sale embarazada, supongo que es por la dedicación de Darien en su trabajo.

Doy otro suspiro, ¿Cómo quiero que esto me salga bien, si ni siquiera le pongo la debida dedicación? Por más que quiero, mis pensamientos me vienen volando de un lugar a otro.

Algo en lo que si tiene suerte mi hermana, es que se casó con quien quiso y amó. Que daría yo por ser la esposa de Seiya, y se decidiera de una buena vez por todas a pedirme matrimonio. Suerte también la de Lita, no cualquiera es pedida por un joven aristócrata y un muchacho tan galante como lo es Lord Andrew. Aunque si alguien sería pedida por el Duque de Aymer, ese si sería un gran evento. Pero, ¿quién aguantaría a ese hombre tan arrogante y petulante? La que lo acepte, antes que su esposa sería su esclava. Si bien, lo sé, es un hombre de pocos, que hipnotizan con solo verlo de reojo, y su dinero es tentador… pensándolo bien… ¿y si Michiru?... ¡ !, si como no. Si alguien en esta vida, odia con toda su alma la aristocracia, es ella. Me causa gracia nada más de pensarlo, el verla inmiscuida en todo ese revoltijo de gente "de la alta",

Hotaru, por ahora tiene suerte de estar alejada de estos asuntos, que hacen perder la cabeza. Pero para eso se supone que somos las mujeres ¿no?, como quisiera que viniera Setsuna y que nos contara como es el estar casada…

— ¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien en casa? — ¿Escuché bien? — ¡hola! — ¡sí!, ¡estoy segura, es ella! Me levanto rápidamente del sillón, aventando la costura y antes de cruzar la puerta del vestíbulo, me encuentro con ella, ahí está mi hermana mayor. Bien dicen que la sangre llama a la sangre.

— ¡Setsuna! — llega con sus pertenencias y las deja tirar al suelo para abrazarme. Su vestido es aún más hermoso, resalta su belleza. No ha cambiado nada. En su cabello tiene de adorno un sombrero, con listones que cuelgan. Vaya, el matrimonio le ha sentado bien.

— ¿Cómo han estado? — su pregunta típica. Siempre preocupándose por los demás.

— ¡Bien, bien Setsuna! ¡Oh!, estoy tan contenta de verte. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? — la tomé de las manos y la acompañé a sentarse conmigo

— Si, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo — contesta con su usual voz tranquila. ¿A caso no le da emoción verme? — Me encuentro muy bien, no puedo quejarme — sin remedio, ella siempre ha sido así. Nada expresiva.

— ¿Y Darien? — pregunté ante la evidente ausencia de su marido.

— Me dejó venir, dijo que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no las veía y que necesitaba mi tiempo con ustedes. Moría de ganas por verlas. Pero mi marido merece mi debida atención — es tan cierto. La vida de casada te priva de muchas cosas.

— Pero eres feliz, ¿cierto? — por su semblante no me parece que sea feliz o que esté feliz de estar aquí.

— Que pregunta Rei, claro que soy feliz. Simplemente estoy cansada del viaje. Eso es todo — posiblemente sea eso, ella viene desde Londres, y para eso se tarda dos días como máximo.

— Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Mamá, Amy y Hotaru fueron a comprar, no tardaran en regresar. Papá está trabajando.

— ¿Y Michiru?

— No lo sé, en verdad. Salió hace un rato y no regresa hasta antes de la comida, si no es que poco después del anochecer.

— ¿Y el motivo de eso? — me encogí de hombros.

— Ya sabes que sale a caminar, pero últimamente lo hace más seguido… — no terminé mi oración por la llegada de mis hermanas.

— ¡PRUE! — gritaron al unísono, haciendo resonar en la casa un eco de emoción. Amy y Hotaru corrieron para abrazar a mi hermana. Ésta se levantó y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Me da tanto gusto verlas! — siempre les tomó un cariño especial, por ser las más chicas. Algo así como el cariño de una madre.

— ¡Hola hija! — mamá que acababa de llegar de la cocina, acudió rápidamente al grito eufórico de mis hermanas menores.

Setsuna se separó delicadamente de ellas y se dirigió a darle un fuerte abrazo a la Sra. Van Dort — ¿Cómo están mamá? — por si no se notara, Setsuna se podría decir que es la hija preferida de mamá y Michiru la de papá, así que las otras tres quedamos excluidas. Bueno, Hotaru tiene la atención de los dos.

.

**Yaten POV **

**.**

Tantas horas de clase y en ninguna estuve atento. Me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza la posibilidad de que Michiru esté por contraer matrimonio. ¡Estúpido Duquecito ese! , que no me vengan con que ahora pretende cortejar a Michiru — ¡maldita sea! — si hay tantas que puede tener… ¿Por qué tiene que fijarse en ella? No tiene nada de dinero — ¡me lleva! — no he estado esperando toda la vida, para que ahora venga éste y se la quiera llevar.

Si hubiese sabido, que ya estaba empezando con su etapa de enamoramiento, desde hace mucho que la hubiera cortejado. Pero ¡ah no!, la señorita dijo que era imposible, que ningún hombre la enamoraría, ¿O… será que me estoy adelantando a los hechos?... ¡Por supuesto que no! En el baile se le vio radiante; como le sonreía, como bailaba.

¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazarme frente a él?, Si nunca bailaba toda la noche; si acaso solo le sacaba un baile o dos, pero no tantos como los que… ¡AH!

Soy yo quien ha estado siempre a su lado; esperando el momento, la oportunidad en que dejara esa estúpida idea de que jamás va a casarse. Sería el colmo que ya le haya pedido permiso al Sr. Van Dort para… Detengo precipitadamente mi caminar, por la gran idea que se me ha ocurrido.

Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo…

.

**Amy POV**

.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje querida?

— Muy bien mamá, algunos baches en el camino. Pero nada grave. Y ¿cómo le ha ido a mis hermanas? — dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia nosotras.

— Más o menos. Aún ninguna ha encontrado a un buen marido como tú querida. Excepto Lita, que en un par de meses si no es que menos, ya se va a casar. Fue pedida por el Sr. Andrew — le da alegría como si fuera ella su hija. No tiene remedio. A nosotras muy a penas y nos toma en cuenta.

Si entendiera por lo menos un poco de lo que es nuestra vida. Si entendiera que los muchachos a los que desprecia, son la causa de nuestro desvelo… ¡nuestro!, no… es decir, la causa del desvelo de Rei.

¿Cómo podría yo estar enamorada de Taiki?, él ni siquiera me toma en cuenta. No lo culpo, con tantas buenas pretendientes que tiene regadas por ahí… pues. Rei tiene suerte de que Seiya solo tenga ojos para ella, y la muy… despistada, no aprovecha la oportunidad. Cuando Seiya se canse de rogarle, ahí sí que ya no va a querer y se va a poner a llorar. Sin embargo, admiro su determinación, porque está bien segura de que lo quiere; me ha contado que aceptaría cualquier reto en contra de mamá, solo por aceptarlo. Aunque ella no lo apruebe. Eso es valentía por amor. Yo no creo que jamás, sea capaz de hacer una locura como esas. Y confío, en que si mamá dice que no son buenos para nosotras… pues que más, que aceptar su decisión. Por algo es nuestra madre.

Y no me quito nada de encima, pues Taiki nunca se me ha insinuado a pesar de lo que digan mis hermanas… Agradezco que estén muy entretenidas en la conversación, pues no se dieron cuenta de mi largo suspiro. Y ahora me uno, o de lo contrario se darán cuenta de mi ausencia.

— En el baile, Michiru estuvo bailando toda la noche con el Duque de Valence; no la soltó ni un instante. Ante la mirada celosa de mis amigas — decía mamá con cierto tono de alegría.

— No te apresures a los hechos mamá. Michiru difícilmente se podría fijar en alguien como él; si aceptó fue por que posiblemente se lo insistió — sinceramente, no puedo aceptar la idea de que Michiru pueda contraer matrimonio con alguien como él; ni siquiera le gusta. Siempre he admirado su capacidad de libertad; difícilmente cae ante los encantos de un hombre, que suerte… Además, no me la imagino como ama de casa ¡Ja, ja! Si como no, ella encerrada en una gran mansión, sin poder salir de nuevo, ni tomar sus rondas de literatura.

— Se los aseguro, si Michiru se atreve a rechazar al Duque de Valence, no quisiera volver a verla.

— No exageres… Por cierto, ¿y papá?

— Está trabajando posible… — es una exageración de su parte, como puede decir que no le perdonaría. ¡Ay, de nosotras, que nuestros padres tengan que elegir a nuestro marido!

Taiki no sería un buen marido, es bastante frío y por lo que veo, no creo que me considere de su estatus. ¡Ay, pero es tan apuesto!, lo arrogante se le quita… Pero que digo, ya estoy tomando los consejos de Rei. Quien me dice que con mi "dulzura" podría quitarle ese caparazón de molesto e inalcanzable.

.

**Taiki POV**

.

Mientras me siento en una silla del jardín de la mansión Everglot, no deja de venir a mi mente la imagen de Amy, ¡Cielos! Me tiene loco de remate. Pero es muy… muy seria. Debería ser más alegre, es bonita porque vaya que me ha sacado varios poemas. Sin embargo, siento como si no congeniáramos, es muy lista, lo sé. Además es tan diferente a todas, se le ve más inteligente. No es tan distraída ni orgullosa como Michiru, ni tan reticente como Rei. Posee temas interesantes, aunque a veces cae en la faceta de niña buena. No lo niego, eso me gusta mucho de ella, pero ¡vamos!, los hombres también a veces necesitamos a alguien que nos encienda. Algo así como la Viluy, ella sí que encandila con su belleza. Además es hija de un Barón. Y si quiero escalar posición… cierto, me olvidaba; Darien se caso con una de ellas y ahora es un Lord. Pero le ayudó el ser el primogénito ¡Bah!, yo soy igual o más inteligente que él. También merezco mi título.

Amy, a veces me hace delirar, no lo niego. Me pone a escribir poemas como un loco. Y a su lado me siento tranquilo, con una paz benéfica. He pensado en nombrarla mi esposa pero… no me da señales de gustarle. Si bien, yo le pediría permiso a su papá para cortejarla, sin embargo, soy lo bastante orgulloso como para aceptar un rechazo de su parte. Bien podría pedir la mano de cualquier otra pero… Amy si me gusta. Su suave sonrisa y esa mirada tan cálida.

Viéndolo bien, sería una gran esposa.

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Haruka y yo hemos estado en el arrollo, "leyendo". Pero por más que intento concentrarme en la lectura, me es altamente imposible. Primera, porque me es imposible dejar de contemplarle; por más que quiero que mis ojos se desvíen a mi escritura, cuando menos lo espero, ya estoy nuevamente observándolo. Espero y que no se dé cuenta. Pero podría pretextarme: como en esas veces en que te quedas pensando y tus ojos no saben que se encuentran posados sobre la mirada de otra persona. Al menos eso me pasa… no… en realidad no me pasa seguido ¡pero es tan atrayente! ¿Y si le hubiese dicho que si quiero ser su novia? ¡No, no! Debo esperar, paciencia, paciencia.

¡Ah! Y de donde voy a sacar paciencia, si hasta el parpadear de sus ojos tienen mi atención. Cada suave movimiento de su boca humedeciendo sus labios… Se supone que las mujeres debemos reprimir nuestros deseos… pero quien inventó esa regla, definitivamente no conocía a Haruka.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — cielos, me atrapó, ¡excúsate Michiru!, ¡excúsate!

— Am… bu… bueno yo — me regaló una sonrisa torcida, para la cual, definitivamente necesitaré un bote debajo de mi boca.

— Descuida, cuando seamos marido y mujer, tendrás el privilegio de contemplarme, completamente… solo para ti — ¡no respiro!, inhala, exhala…

— No… — mi sonrojo, es evidente; siento mi piel arder — no… no te estaba viendo a ti…

— ¿Ah, no?

— No — dije con lo poco de cordura y templanza que tenía.

Entrecerró sus ojos, observándome cuidadosamente — Entonces, ¿Qué le tiene tan pensativa madame?

— No lo sé, es que… hay algo que no logro recordar — contesté un poco más tranquila, recordando la segunda razón de mi desconcentración.

— Podrías ponerte a hacer un recuento de las cosas que he hecho a lo largo del día — hay Haruka pero que pregunta.

— Haruka, casi desde que me levanto estoy contigo y con mis her… — ¡mis hermanas!, cierto, ¡eso es! ¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? — ¡mi hermana, Haruka!, hoy llega mi hermana mayor — me levanté de un salto, rápidamente tomé los libros que tenía sobre una roca, Me inclino para saludar a Haruka y doy media vuelta para partir — tengo que irme… ¡adiós!

— ¡Espera! — sentí su mano obligándome a detener. No opuse resistencia; pues al voltear, su cara denotaba que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta — puedo llevarte en mi caballo, así llegarás más rápido — me jaló, rumbo al lugar donde había amarrado su caballo en un árbol.

— No pueden vernos juntos… eso sería…

— …sería poco decente, lo sé — echó un bufido de fastidio. No es mi culpa, debemos de cuidar nuestra reputación ¡Ja, Ja!, eso sonó muy cómico — Mira, para que no te preocupes por eso, nos vamos por el bosque, así no tendríamos que cruzar por el puente que va al pueblo. Nadie nos verá.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? — con tanto que cuida a su caballo, me parece extraño que tomemos esa ruta, Pues está llena de obstáculos y cosas que podrían arruinar las perfectas pesuñas del semental.

— Hasta la pregunta es necia — sonrió con una graciosa cara de arrogancia. Caminamos hasta llegar donde estaba su caballo.

Me acerqué; pero al instante, el animal relincho — ¿no me hace nada? — intenté subir un pie al escalón de la silla, arrugando mi vestido, pero el caballo volvió a relinchar. Bajé rápidamente mi pie.

— No te preocupes, no te lastimará — si como no; sospecho que es hembra, quiere ser la única para su dueño. Estoy segura de que él puede protegerme de esta hembra molesta, pero no pienso correr el riesgo. Al animal no le caigo muy bien, así que mejor no hay que provocarlo. Retrocedo unos pasos lentamente para echarme a correr…. Uno…dos... ¡tres!

— ¿A dónde cree que va, madame? — no me di cuenta en qué momento se colocó detrás de mí y al dar la media vuelta para emprender mi huída, choqué con él apoyando mis manos en sus pectorales…

— Es que… yo…— levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos que me miraban con gracia, al ver mis actos que le parecieron bochornosos. Sus manos me toman de los hombros al detenerme, acerca lentamente su cabeza a mi rostro y sus manos van descendiendo... ¿quiere besarme nuevamente? No, no, no se lo voy a permitir… — no — espera,,, sus intenciones no son esas… — ¡¿Haruka que haces… espera?! — no puedo evitar reír, ya que me toma de los costados de mi cintura y me eleva por los aires, cual si fuera una pluma. Fugazmente me levanta y me sienta en el caballo. Emite una sonrisa de triunfo al ver mi cara de completa incertidumbre sentada en el corcel.

— ¿Ves lo fácil que es? — le eché una mirada fulminante entrecerrando mis ojos. Pero la ignoró completamente, para después subirse al caballo sentándose detrás de mí — ¿lo ves?, no te hizo nada.

— Pero pudo… — no me dejó terminar la oración.

Puso sus brazos alrededor mío, para después tomar las riendas del negro semental — ¡hea! — dio un ligero grito, agitando suavemente las riendas. Para mi sorpresa, el animal se fue trotando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A su paso, puedo afirmar que yo camino más rápido.

— La intención de venirme aquí contigo, era la razón de poder llegar más rápido, Sr, Haruka. Y por lo que veo, éste hermoso corcel no está caminando a la velocidad deseada — crucé mis brazos al notar su sonrisa tan natural.

— Sería un tonto si, hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar tanto tiempo junto a ti. No muchas veces puede ocurrir algo como esto y dejarlo pasar…

— Es una tontería lo que dices — sus palabras son sinceras y en ellas puedo notar que me dice la verdad. Pero de pronto se tornó con un semblante serio.

— No te imaginas cuanta frustración siento al estar lejos de ti — quien se atrevería a culparme, al sentir algo especial por este caballero; a sabiendas lo frío que puede ser, me abre sus sentimientos.

— Te equivocas, yo siempre estoy contigo — me rindo, ante la fuerte atracción que ejerce sobre mí. Me recargo en su pecho, aspirando ese aroma tan agradable, que, lo admito: me vuelve loca.

Él sostuvo con su mano izquierda las riendas y con la otra, rodeó mi cintura. Tomé su mano entre las mías, sosteniéndola con suavidad en mi abdomen.

Todo parece estar perfecto; el caballo andando lento sobre las piedras, siguiendo la ruta a la orilla del río; el hermoso ruido de las piedras chocando entre sí; la caída del arrollo sobre las rocas. Doy un profundo suspiro y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Pero mi pecho se sumerge en una incertidumbre y a mi mente llega un nombre: Esmeralda. ¿Será a caso que con ella vivió momentos parecidos? Me doy cuenta que no conozco bien esa etapa de su vida; si, es cierto, él me contó lo que pasó con su padre y ella, pero… ¿cómo fue su conquista?, sé… más bien, estoy casi segura de que él siente algo por mí… no por nada me pidió ser su novia. Pero… en realidad ¿ya la olvidó? Porque presiento que no.

Y aunque sé que mis sentimientos corren un gran riesgo, no soy tan tonta para ignorar que el estar aquí, con él, recargada en su regazo, y escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón desenfrenado: me tiene maravillada.

Una vez leí algo que me llega a la perfección, y dice así: "_El más grande obstáculo para el amor, es el temor de no ser dignos de ser amados"_.

No me siento digna de su amor, porque no creo ser capaz de darle la esposa que él se merece. La "gran dama sofisticada" para la que un hombre como él debería tener. Y mi más grande temor; si algún día vuelve a verla, no quiero que me diga… "la sigo queriendo"…

.

**Seiya POV**

.

Ese Diamante aún me debe dinero… pero podría perdonárselo, porque ahora me ha quitado a Serena del camino. No es que no me gustase que yo le gustara, pero… no es mi tipo… se ve de las personas que solo quieren sacar dinero a los maridos para salir a pasear… Además es muy gritona y caprichosa. En cambio Rei, es toda una dama. Me gusta verla caminar, y el viento sobre su cabello negro, sus ojos violeta mirándome. ¡Oh!, estoy seguro de que me quiere como yo a ella. Espero que con Serena a un lado, se decida a aceptarme. No escatimaré recursos para conquistarla; vale la pena. Además Michiru me ha confirmado que si le gusto, pero no lo acepta por el cariño que le tiene a su prima. ¡Diablos! Rei, tienes que hacerme caso. Mira que soy carne y… ¡Ja, Ja!, no, ni aunque lo desee podría serle infiel aún sin ser nada.

¡Ay, también está su madre! Me causa gracia, que no sepa que nosotros sabemos que no le somos agradables. ¡Ah!, Taiki y Yaten tienen la culpa de que no me quiera para pretendiente de su hija. Algo bueno que me conviene, es que la señora es un poco interesada. Y pues a mí no me falta dinero; por tanto a su hija no le faltaría nada conmigo.

Además está Darien, quien ha sido un buen marido para su hija. Por cierto, ese ya ni se acuerda de nosotros. Como que ya se le subió lo de Lord Everglot. Si, así como se oye; pidió a la corona nombrarle ese puesto por sus años de buen servicio.

En fin, ya fue demasiado tiempo el que esperé para pedirle la mano a su papá. En cuanto me acepte, le mandaré un ramo de rosas rojas, que combinan perfectamente con ella. Ya hasta nos ganó ese tal Lord Andrew al pedirle la mano a Lita. Oh cierto, Lita ya también se va a excluir de estar con nosotros. Una esposa debe ser siempre fiel a su marido. Rei sería buena esposa para mí. Nadie puede ponerlo en duda.

Ese vestido que se puso, se le veía muy hermosa. No puedo esperar para contar las horas en que la tenga entre mis brazos. Será amor pasional lo de nosotros. Se siente la atracción en el aire, cuando la tengo cerca. Si me he detenido, es porque quiero desencadenar todas mis pasiones en la noche de bodas… sí que sí.

.

.

Me dirijo a la carpintería del Sr. Van Dort. Ya es hora de que ponga las cartas sobre la mesa, y de una buena vez por todas, le pida me de permiso para salir con Rei.

Respiro antes de salir del carruaje… ¿Pero qué?...

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? — me sorprendí al ver a mis hermanos, Yaten y Taiki, justamente bajando de un carro, los tres al mismo tiempo.

— Este… yo… — contesta Taiki

— Te pregunto lo mismo — dice Yaten con algo de ego.

— Bueno la verdad yo — que pretexto podría ponerles para habernos encontrado en aquél lugar tan poco común para nosotros. Regularmente son nuestros sirvientes quienes hacen los negocios con el carpintero, si a caso papá. Pero nunca nosotros. No hay otra manera — yo vine a encargarle un trabajo al Sr. Van Dort. Pero será mejor que lo haga otro día, ustedes ya arruinaron mis planes de hablar con él tranquilamente.

— Lo mismo digo — responde secamente mi hermano mayor, quien sin decir nada más, sube nuevamente al carro donde había llegado.

— ¡Bah!, parece que pensamos lo mismo ¿no? — contesta con su típica arrogancia Taiki. Solo río para disimular mi nerviosismo. Tantos días que tienen para venir ellos, y tenían que escoger el mismo que yo.

— Si, parece que sí. Me voy Yaten… — doy media vuelta y subo a mi carro. Que hacerle, otro día vendré.

.

**Yaten POV**

.

Tan tontos, yo no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, suerte que me dejaron solo — ahora, a lo que vine — toco la puerta y me abre un empleado.

— Pase señor — por su puesto ¡a un lado! Me dirijo directamente hacia su despacho, ignorando a los otros dos empleadillos.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Yaten? — como dije… a lo que vine.

.

**Taiki POV**

.

Tenían que atravesarse mis hermanos… ya que, será en otra ocasión o tal vez fue una señal para no pedirla en matrimonio ¡Ja,Ja!, yo diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Si soy más escéptico que nada. Lo siento Amy… otro día será o posiblemente nunca.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

— Ya llegamos — bajé primero del caballo, colocándonos unos metros lejos de su casa, como ella lo pidió. Me gustó mucho el camino, vaya que lo disfruté bastante, lástima que haya terminado nuestro recorrido.

Estiro mis brazos para tomarla de su pequeña cintura, ella se apoya en mis hombros. Su vestido ondea ligeramente al bajarla haciendo que con el aire, riegue su fragancia natural, huele tan rico. Al ponerla nuevamente con sus pies en tierra, me quedo unos momentos observando esos bellos luceros que me gustan.

— Gracias por traerme — se le escapa un mechón de su cabello en cola de caballo y le ayudo para colocarlo nuevamente detrás de su oreja.

— Por nada, pero no es justo. Tendrás que reponerme este tiempo perdido.

— Otro día será Haruka, hoy le dedicaré tiempo a mi familia — no es justo, yo merezco más de su tiempo.

— Por lo menos preséntame a tu hermana, no he tenido el privilegio de conocerla — me da curiosidad por conocerla, posiblemente sea igual de hermosa que ella.

— Ya se lo dije Sr. Haruka, otro día será. Posiblemente hoy esté descansando del viaje y… — coloque un dedo sobre sus labios, absteniéndome con todas mis fuerzas de besarla ¡estamos frente a su casa!, no puedo dejar que la vean haciendo un acto como éste. Aunque mis labios pidan a gritos tener los de ella juntos.

— Está bien, pero no me iré de aquí sin que hayas llegado directamente a tu casa. Y entrado en ella — agregué esto último.

— Tú ganas, y otro día te presentaré a mi hermana — dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la detuve para darle un beso en la mano. Si en la boca no se puede, ha de ser en otro lado, pero mis labios se mueren por tocar su piel.

— Adiós madame.

— Nos vemos — Se marchó y sigo aquí, esperando y si acaso tener la esperanza de verla salir de nuevo.

.

No, es extraño pero tengo una gran curiosidad por conocer a su hermana. No podré esperar hasta mañana, además, su mamá me invitó a su casa ¿no? Entonces es momento de que aproveche la oferta.

Y aunque me arrepienta, ya es tarde, voy caminando directamente a donde se encuentra su casa. Llego, toco la puerta, pero no tengo que esperar mucho, pues, una niña me abre, al parecer es su hermana pequeña.

— Pase usted Sr. Duque — hace una reverencia con su vestido y yo una inclinación. La dejo pasar primero y me lleva a donde está el vestíbulo. Al llegar ahí, Michiru me ve con unos ojos reprobables. Seguro se ha de preguntar que, qué hago aquí, cuando me dio indicaciones de que me fuera. Por suerte no quiere que nadie se entere que estuvimos juntos en el arroyo, así que no puede retarme. Desvío mis ojos y todas se encuentran de pie para saludarme.

— Buen día Sr. Haruka. Agradezco que haya tomado la invitación de venir a mi casa. Mire, aquí está mi hija Michiru — ¡Ja, ja!, es obvio que no se ha dado cuenta que hemos estado casi toda la mañana juntos. Pero para simular, saludo con una reverencia, ella hace lo mismo.

— Buen día Señoritas — me inclino y ellas también.

— Mire, creo que no ha tenido el privilegio de conocer a mi hija mayor. Ella es casada, es la Sra. Everglot — no había notado la presencia de la quinta hermana. Pero la voltear a ver donde me indicaba la Sra. Van Dort, me encuentro con una joven de piel ligeramente morena y cabello oscuro largo… parece que ya la he visto… ¿de dónde la conozco?

— Hola Srta. Setsuna… ¿no nos hemos visto en algún lado? — al parecer también le fui conocido, pues le noté que frunció el ceño.

— Me parece que sí. Sin embargo, no logro recordar de dónde señor — lo sabía, la he visto en algún otro lugar. — ¿Viene de Londres? — o si probablemente es eso.

— Si, posiblemente en una fiesta — a Michiru la noté algo extrañada, mirando primero a uno y luego a otro. Y no es para menos, hasta yo me sorprendí.

Le resté importancia al asunto. No pasó mucho rato para que me aburriera de sus comentarios de su madre a cerca de la corona inglesa o temas por el estilo. En el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Michiru, nunca le ha tomado tanta importancia a mi estatus. O por lo menos nunca lo ha preguntado. Aunque sinceramente creo que tampoco le importa ese tema, pues ahora está distraída volteando a la ventana. Se le denota igual de aburrida que yo.

— Bueno… tengo que irme — me levanté de la silla, si no lo hago su mamá no pararía de hablar. Es de carrera larga.

— ¿Tan pronto? — ¿pronto?, si se me hizo que duré aquí más de una hora.

— Si, lo siento. Un gusto visitarlas, y un gusto conocerla Sra. Everglot.

— Igualmente señor — como dije, es bonita, pero su tranquilidad me parece demasiado agobiante.

Me retiro de ahí, voy por mi caballo y doy un último vistazo, siguen en la puerta para despedirme. Agito mi mano para decir adiós y hago correr al caballo.

Por más que quise restarle importancia, estoy seguro de que he visto a esa señora en otro lugar…

.

**Setsuna POV**

.

— ¡Setsuna! — grita mi hermana, la más apegada a mí cuando era soltera.

— Michiru — me da tanto gusto verla. A todas, pero ella siempre fue mi confidente. Así como Amy, Rei y Hotaru son inseparables, así éramos nosotras dos. Pero bueno… ahora vengo aquí, a visitarlas de nuevo. La abracé fuertemente.

— Que gusto me da verte Setsuna. ¿A qué hora llegaste?, ¿No te atraso nada en el camino?...

— ¡Hey¡, un momento — interrumpió mamá — ¿cómo?, Michiru, ¿tú ya sabias que iba a venir? — nos separamos y Michiru se encogió de hombros.

— Si mamá, tenía que ser una sorpresa. Y si algo la retrasaba en el camino, yo sería la encargada de reportar su extravío — mamá gruño y le echó una mirada reprobatoria.

— Fui yo quien se lo pidió mamá. Le pedí que no les comentara nada, para llegar de sorpresa — interrumpí sus reclamos injustos.

— ¡Oh, hija! y vaya que fuiste una grata sorpresa. Ya verás a tu papá cuando llegue, le va a dar mucho gusto — tengo tantas ganas de ver nuevamente a mi familia reunida.

— Las he echado de menos.

— Nosotras también… — iba a hablar Rei, cuando Hotaru gritó.

— ¡Mira mamá!, viene el Sr. Aymer — ¿el señor quien?

— Le dije que no… — alcancé a escuchar un susurro de mi segunda hermana.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — sacudió su cabeza ligeramente negando que hubiese dicho algo.

— ¡Vamos niñas!; Amy, esconde eso; Rei, siéntate bien; Michiru acomódate ese vestido; Hotaru, linda, ve a abrirle la puerta.

— Si mamá — al parecer es alguien de mucho dinero. Me da vergüenza reconocer que mi madre no hace tanto por una simple persona.

— Setsuna, ahora conocerás al Sr. Haruka Aymer de Valence, es un Duque — sonrió al pronunciar esto último. Ahora veo, es un Duque, el más alto rango después del rey y el virrey. A Michiru se le nota una leve expresión de gracia. A Amy, una de desagrado y a Rei, una de total indiferencia. ¿Cuánto me he perdido en sus vidas?, a cuando me fui, se supondría que: Rei, lo vea con diversión; Amy con indiferencia; y Michiru con desagrado. Un total y extraño cambio de roles.

— Pase usted Sr. Duque — se escucha hablar a Hotaru con el otro hombre. Entra en el vestíbulo, seguido del dichoso Duque… un hombre alto, esbelto, rubio y en realidad es un buen mozo. Pero… me parece conocerlo de algún lado.

— Buen día Sr. Haruka. Agradezco que haya tomado la invitación de venir a mi casa. Mire, aquí está mi hija Michiru — esperaba la habitual respuesta sarcástica de la nombrada, pero en lugar de eso, contestó con una sonrisa. Al parecer, no le es del todo indiferente.

— Buen día Señoritas — nos inclinamos levemente para saludar al recién llegado.

— Mire, creo que no ha tenido el privilegio de conocer a mi hija mayor. Ella es casada, es la Sra. Everglot — en el instante que llegó, posó sus ojos sobre mi hermana, al parecer ignorando cualquier otra presencia humana en este lugar.

— Hola Srta. Setsuna… ¿no nos hemos visto en algún lado? — vaya, es extraño, entonces ahora si puedo estar segura que lo he visto en otro lugar.

— Me parece que sí. Sin embargo, no logro recordar de dónde señor — conteste sinceramente — ¿Viene de Londres? — es muy común que los aristócratas tengan visitas y fiestas en lugares que he frecuentado últimamente.

— Si, posiblemente en una fiesta — Si, posiblemente.

.

— Bueno… tengo que irme — se levantó de la silla, en donde estaba.

— ¿Tan pronto? — a mi me ha parecido que ha durado más de lo esperado. Éste tipo de gente solo tiene vistas que duran solo minutos y él ha durado ya bastante.

— Si, lo siento. Un gusto visitarlas, y un gusto conocerla Sra. Everglot — se inclinó a saludarme y yo también saludé.

— Igualmente señor — mamá insiste en que nos quedemos un momento, hasta esperar que se vaya.

Nos quedamos en la entrada de la casa, elevando la mano para despedirlo.

— Sumamente encantador, ¿no lo crees hija? — Michiru emitió un leve suspiro. Pero no dije nada.

— Lo parece mamá.

— Vengan, vamos a dentro.

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Después de despedir a Haruka, llevé a Setsuna al cuarto donde iba a dormir. En el mío. Al principio sugirió mamá que yo me cambiara al cuarto de Amy y Hotaru, pero luego dijo Rei, que ella quería cambiarse en los días que Prue, estuviera aquí.

Al hacer las instalaciones necesarias, nos sentamos a platicar, mientras esperábamos que llegara papá y la encontrara.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra Darien? — siento que ya no es la misma. Como que su rostro ha cambiado, se le nota un poco triste y no se le ve muy feliz.

— Muy bien Michiru, se podría decir que es el hombre perfecto. Pero… sin embargo… — le noté un poco de melancolía en la mirada al bajar sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté extrañada por su estado de humor. Ella es seria, difícilmente muestra sus sentimientos. Pero cuando lo hace, me logro dar cuenta al instante.

— Lo siento un poco distante Michiru. A de ser por… por qué no he podido darle un hijo — es cierto, que tonta soy, al no darme cuenta que ella siempre le han gustado los niños. Ha soñado toda su vida con tener la dicha de ser madre pero…

— Ahora veo. Y ¿Crees que Darien se porta así, por ese motivo? — negó con su cabeza.

— No… en realidad no lo sé… pero… supongo que eso es lo que le hace falta. Y que no he podido concebir.

— No te presiones, no has tenido mucho tiempo de casada. Es muy pronto para apresurarse.

— Ya tengo un año de casada Michiru. Se supone que el matrimonio no está completo sin un niño — se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, suspirando. Un hijo, ella quiere tener un niño de Darien. Eso es obvio, pero… ¿y si no puede?

— Calma ya verás que…

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — nos interrumpimos al escuchar la voz de mi papá que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Setsuna se dio la vuelta con mucho gusto y bajamos corriendo las escaleras.

— ¡Papá!, ¿A que no sabes quién…? — Hotaru quería ser la primera en decirle sobre la recién llegada, pero él tenía los ojos puestos en las escaleras al verla bajar, y yo detrás de ella.

— ¡Setsuna, hija! — ella lo abrazó y mi papá le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Podría jurar que le vi una lágrima asomando a sus ojos.

— Hola papá. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

— No sabes el gusto que me da. Pero ven, ven, cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje — la invitó a entrar a su despacho, para así huir del bullicio en el que se encontraban. Todas estábamos hablando de cómo llego, de que Rei la recibió y su reacción al verla… etc.

.

Fui al patio trasero para darle de comer a los animales (cerdos y gallinas). Ahora que se desocupe Setsuna, le voy a preguntar de dónde es que conoce a Haruka. Solo por curiosidad. Además, le preguntaré si es fácil ser esposa… hasta la pregunta me da miedo. Se supone que esa es la meta en la vida de una mujer, pero, definitivamente no quiero que sea la mía. Aunque hay veces en que nosotros imaginamos nuestro futuro y ponemos bases para lo que queremos o como queremos que sea. Pero en cuanto menos lo acuerdas, la vida te da un giro para otra vida, muy, ¡muy diferente! A la que ya te imaginabas. Como decirlo…, nos sorprende con algo inesperado.

Como lo que me pasa a mí en estos momentos, Haruka es un hombre que quiere casarse, no sé si ese haya sido el sueño de su vida pero… el mío es muy, totalmente diferente. Quisiera llegar a ser escritora, Es algo a lo que me llama mucho la atención, algo totalmente alejado de un matrimonio… Me da escalofríos, es mejor que ya no piense en eso…Pero ¿y si Haruka se desespera?… y si…

— ¡Michiru!, te habla papá, quiere que pases a su despacho — Salió Setsuna para avisarme… ¿de qué querrá hablar?

— ¿Puedes terminar de darles por mi? — asintió y le di el bote donde tenía el alimento para las gallinas.

— Extrañaba esto — me dio una de esas nobles sonrisas tan característica de ella.

Entré a la casa, para luego dirigirme a las escaleras y después a su despacho que se encuentra a un lado de su habitación.

Toco, y escucho su voz detrás de la puerta.

— Adelante — abro la puerta y lo encuentro sentado en el escritorio con un semblante serio.

— Hola hija, te mandé llamar, porque hay algo que debo… hablar contigo.

— Si dime — me indicó que tomara asiento. Tenía sus manos cruzadas apoyadas contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué piensas de contraer matrimonio? — Me quedé pasmada ante esto, ¿será posible que Haruka ya…? ¿De qué habla?, me exalto ante esta incómoda situación.

— Bu… bueno, yo… — ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?, si es Haruka, ¡no quiero rechazarlo, pero tampoco quiero aceptar todavía!

— Has de saber que… — entrecruzó sus dedos y los apoyó en la mesa — el joven Yaten Everglot, me pidió permiso para… para tener una relación formal contigo — … ¡YATEN! ¡¿Pero que broma se trae entre manos?!, ¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho algo así?. Respira, tranquila… ¿Quién se ha creído para hacer semejante cosa sin mi permiso? — Parece que te tomó de sorpresa al igual que mí.

— Lo siento papá, pero… no sé qué decirte. Yo… yo no sabía nada. Y lo digo con sinceridad, no tengo ninguna intención de tener algún tipo de relación con él. No tenía idea de sus intenciones — se recargó en el respaldo de su silla suspirando.

— Mira hija, deberías considerar su propuesta, al parecer es un buen muchacho y no tengo ningún inconveniente en que salgas con él — moví precipitadamente mi cabeza, negando su comentario.

— No papá, en realidad no tengo intenciones de… de ningún tipo de relación, más allá de la amistad que mantenemos. Y no quiero sobrepasar esa situación — me levanté, cruzando el escritorio y le tomé de las manos — Por favor papá, no me hagas aceptarlo. Siento un gran cariño hacia él, pero solo eso — mis palabras tomaron un tono de súplica. Mi papá se rascó su barbilla y resopló diciendo.

— Ten en cuenta, que son pocos los hombres nobles que habitan en este pueblo; tú misma lo has dicho en varias ocasiones, consideras a los Everglot como los más caballeros de aquí… no digo que no tendrás otras propuestas, porque eres una jovencita muy linda; pero al rechazar a un hombre con tanto orgullo, los demás tienden a…

— No te preocupes por eso, Lo tendré en cuenta, pero por favor, no me obligues a aceptarlo…

— Sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada mi querida hija — con esto, me dio un beso en la frente, me hizo sentir aliviada, bueno, por lo menos un poco. Ese Yaten va a tener que escucharme — ya puedes irte.

— Gracias… y no le digas nada papá, yo hablaré con él.

— Claro, confío en ti.

Salí de su despacho dirigiéndome a mi habitación, dando zancadas y a la vez aliviada por la comprensión de mi padre. Estoy feliz que mamá no sepa, de lo contrario, olvidará que le cae mal Yaten, pero con solo verme casada: me entrega por qué me entrega.

.

Ese tonto de Yaten como pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así…

— ¿Y qué pensaste?, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

— ¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí? — no lo había visto; está recargado, con los brazos cruzados en un árbol cerca de donde estoy yo.

— Te conozco lo bastante para saber los lugares que frecuentas; ya sea porque estas feliz, o porque estás triste.

— Dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que entre nosotros podría haber algo? — se retiró del árbol y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta?, entre nosotros no puede haber ningún tipo de amistad Michiru, desde hace mucho tiempo debiste darte cuenta.

— Pero sabes que no…

— ¿Qué no qué Michiru?, no me vengas otra vez con esa mentira de que no quieres casarte. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de las intenciones que tiene el estúpido rubio ese contigo.

— ¡Óyeme, no hables así de él! — levanté mi dedo índice.

— ¡Lo ves, hasta lo defiendes! ¡Yo siempre he estado contigo, he sido tu amigo incondicional, siempre he estado junto a ti!, dime ¿y no merezco algo?

— Yaten, tienes mi amistad…

— ¡Yo no quiero tu amistad, entiéndelo!, siempre estuve ahí para ti, esperando el momento en que me dieras aunque sea una señal para pretenderte…

— ¡Pero yo nunca te la di…!

— ¡Pero a él sí! — nos quedamos un momento en silencio, esto está siendo incómodo. No quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco puedo aceptar su propuesta — No te imaginas el desprecio que le tuve desde el primer momento en que obtuvo tu atención. Primero lo odie por haberte gritado y ofendido, pero fue mi error, puesto que desde el inicio, tu ya te habías fijado en él….

— Yaten, eso no es verdad. No lo metas en esto…

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo, Michiru?, ¿eh?, ¿dime como lo hago? Si él te ha robado por completo. ¡Maldita sea el día en que llegó a este pueblo! — giró y dio un golpe en el tronco con su puño.

— Yo jamás me imaginé que hubiera algo que sintieras por mi Yaten… y en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para….

Giró repentinamente sosteniendo mi rostro con su mano, obligándome a verlo directamente a los ojos… — ¡Entonces dime que no lo quieres! — lo empujé y sobe mi rostro.

— No tengo por qué confirmarte nada, eso no… eso no te incumbe Yaten — intento ser un poco comprensiva, pero está colmando mi paciencia.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso?, llevo ¡años, años!, esperando a que dejes esa estúpida faceta de mujer feminista, y te dieras cuenta por fin de mis sentimientos. Pero ya veo, eres igual que todas. Te fijas solo en el dinero; como yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que él… por eso me rechazas.

— No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí.

— Entonces dime la razón por la que lo prefieres a él y no a mí, ¡dímelo! ¡Solo lo has tratado unos días! ¿Y ya lo amas? Que ridícula te estás poniendo, ¿me vas a decir que ahora si crees en el amor? — mi respiración ya era agitada por la discusión. No quiero lastimarlo, pero él ya me está ofendiendo.

— ¡No lo sé Haruka…! — ahora si metí la pata… ¿cómo se me ocurre confundirlos de nombre?

— ¡Por lo menos deja de confundirme con el nombre de ese malnacido!

— ¡Ya basta, deja de maldecirlo!

— Con solo ver como lo defiendes, me doy cuenta de lo embobada que te tiene. Date cuenta, solo te usa, ¿tú crees que va a quererte, si no tienes dinero?, ¡solo desea tu cuerpo Michiru!, y mi responsabilidad es protegerte de artimañas como él — ¡no, no!, Haruka no puede ser así, estoy segura de que… ¿y si tiene razón?, y si cuando consiga lo que quiere, me va a dejar sola en su casa…

— La envidia te corroe hombrecito — esa voz es de…

— Haruka — voltee lentamente, Haruka estaba recargado de lado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— Tú no la quieres, déjala ir — las palabras de Yaten se tornaban entre temblorosas por la presencia de aquél gran hombre y también tenían un tono de desprecio con odio.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y te lo advierto, será mejor que seas tú quien se aleje de ella; ya la escuchaste, no te quiere y yo no quiero verte cerca de ella — noto en su voz una tranquilidad forzada.

— Tú a mi no me das órdenes…

— Yo muevo un dedo, y se acaba tu dinero — esto al parecer si afectó a Yaten, pues se quedó pasmado.

— No te atreverás — se le vio un repentino cambio de humor, ¿a caso Haruka es tan influyente?, demonios, no quiero que esto afecte la relación de mis hermanas. Será mejor que detenga esto aquí.

— Ya basta, los dos… — intenté calmarlos, pero Haruka me interrumpió, colocándose entre Yaten y yo, en una posición protectora.

— Pruébame y verás — se podía sentir la tensión entre estos dos. Jamás en mi vida me imaginé una escena como esta; egocéntricamente, viendo a dos hombres pelearse por… ¿por mí?

Yaten se fue, dando grandes zancadas. En realidad si siento tristeza, melancolía, es mi amigo.

— Y tú, ¿desde que punto empezaste a escuchar la conversación? ¿Eh? — dejó de darme la espalda y se volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Con un "gracias", estaría bien — que mal educada soy… después de todo interfirió para que Yaten no me siguiera molestando.

— Oh, cierto, lo siento y gracias.

— En cuanto a la conversación, escuché lo suficiente…

.

**Haruka POV**

.

Sé que quise restarle importancia al asunto, pero… estoy seguro que la he visto en otra parte. Es en una de esas ocasiones en que recuerdas pero no recuerdas, que sientes que… ¡ah, no sé! Es como que sintiera que ya la conozco, pero no en es igual o como si la recordara en una situación diferente a las que he vivido últimamente, pues su recuerdo me parece borroso. ¿Dónde, dónde?; ¿el teatro?, ¿bailes?, ¿fiestas?, ¿bodas? No, definitivamente no logro recordar.

Voy a dejar mi caballo en las caballerizas, y repentinamente volteo a la cripta donde está sepultada mi madre… ¡eso es!, ¡fue aquí!

¡Oh cielos!, es ella, es Michiru, es… es… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado eso?, no ha cambiado y yo…

Ahora que recuerdo, no nos despedimos muy bien…

.

Voy rápidamente rumbo a su casa. Suerte que lo recordé, por eso su hermana me pareció tan conocida…será mejor que le cuente ahora mismo, quiero que me recuerde, que sepa quién soy. Me han pasado tantas cosas, que es natural que la haya olvidado… pero como pudo suceder…

¿A dónde va?, la veo salir de su casa, será bueno seguirla o decirle que estoy aquí. Bueno, la sigo para darle una sorpresa.

Va caminando rumbo al lugar donde siempre nos vemos… pero ¿Quién está ahí?

Me acerco lentamente, para escuchar lo que él dice…

— "¿Y qué pensaste?, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?" — ¿qué?, ¿de qué propuesta habla?

— "¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?" — escucho la voz exaltada de mi sirena.

— "Te conozco lo bastante para saber los lugares que frecuentas; ya sea porque estas feliz, o porque estás triste" — no, no, no, se está tomando muchas libertades para con ella, como se atreve a hablarle así…

— "Dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que entre nosotros podría haber algo?" — ¡eso!, ponlo en su lugar, como aquella vez en el baile.

— "¿Es que no te das cuenta?, entre nosotros no puede haber ningún tipo de amistad Michiru, desde hace mucho tiempo debiste darte cuenta" — ¿se le está insinuando?, idiota, que no sabe que me quiere a mí.

— "Pero sabes que no…"

— "¿Qué no qué Michiru?, no me vengas otra vez con esa mentira de que no quieres casarte. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de las intenciones que tiene el estúpido rubio ese contigo" — ¿no se quiere casar?, cómo está eso, ¿dijo rubio? ¿Se referirá a mí?

— "¡Óyeme, no hables así de él! "— probablemente no, por la manera en que lo defiende ¿entonces de quien están hablando?

— "¡Lo ves, hasta lo defiendes! ¡Yo siempre he estado contigo, he sido tu amigo incondicional, siempre he estado junto a ti!, dime ¿y no merezco algo?"

— "Yaten, tienes mi amistad…"

— "¡Yo no quiero tu amistad, entiéndelo!, siempre estuve ahí para ti, esperando el momento en que me dieras aunque sea una señal para pretenderte…"

— "¡Pero yo nunca te la di…!" — acéptalo, ella no te quiere, tal vez ni a mí, pero nunca le diría eso

— "¡Pero a él sí!" — De pronto se quedaron callados — "No te imaginas el desprecio que le tuve desde el primer momento en que obtuvo tu atención. Primero lo odie por haberte gritado y ofendido, pero fue mi error, puesto que desde el inicio, tu ya te habías fijado en él…" — sospecho que si se trata de mí, quisiera intervenir, pero tengo curiosidad por las reacciones de ella.

— "Yaten, eso no es verdad. No lo metas en esto…" — cualquiera diría, que ella está defendiendo al hombre que ama. Que celos.

— "¿Cómo no hacerlo, Michiru?, ¿eh?, ¿dime como lo hago? Si él te ha robado por completo. ¡Maldita sea el día en que llegó a este pueblo!"

— "Yo jamás me imaginé que hubiera algo que sintieras por mi Yaten… y en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para…."

— "¡Entonces dime que no lo quieres!" — se escuchó un golpe y me asomé ligeramente para que no notaran mi presencia. Al parecer el quiso acercarse a ella. ¡Nada más atrévete a tocarla y…!

— "No tengo por qué confirmarte nada, eso no… eso no te incumbe Yaten".

— "¿Cómo me pides eso?, llevo ¡años, años!, esperando a que dejes esa estúpida faceta de mujer feminista, y te dieras cuenta por fin de mis sentimientos. Pero ya veo, eres igual que todas. Te fijas solo en el dinero; como yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que él… por eso me rechazas."

— "No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí."

— "Entonces dime la razón por la que lo prefieres a él y no a mí, ¡dímelo! ¡Solo lo has tratado unos días! ¿Y ya lo amas? Que ridícula te estás poniendo, ¿me vas a decir que ahora si crees en el amor?" — todo indica al momento de mi llegada al pueblo, pero será que no...

— "¡No lo sé Haruka…!" — ¿Ya me vio?, me recargo en el árbol, para contestarle, pero lo que sucede causa en mi interior una alegría inexplicable.

— "¡Por lo menos deja de confundirme con el nombre de ese malnacido!" — ¡Si, si soy yo!, ella me quiere, ahora puedo estar seguro.

— "¡Ya basta, deja de maldecirlo!" — adoro como me defiende de él; él quien siempre ha sido su amigo, pero ahora me prefiere a mí, lo sé.

— "Con solo ver como lo defiendes, me doy cuenta de lo embobada que te tiene. Date cuenta, solo te usa, ¿tú crees que va a quererte, si no tienes dinero?, ¡solo desea tu cuerpo Michiru!, y mi responsabilidad es protegerte de artimañas como él" — ¡estúpido, como se atreve a hablarle de esa manera!, la quiere poner en contra mía, pero no lo va a lograr. Ahora menos que sé que ella me quiere.

— La envidia te corroe hombrecito — aquí hago mi entrada.

— Haruka — ella se sorprendió ante mi presencia.

— Tú no la quieres, déjala ir — y tú mucho que la has de querer, ¡imbécil!

— Eso no es asunto tuyo —, intento calmarme mientras camino a donde se encuentran ellos dos —. Y te lo advierto, será mejor que seas tú quien se aleje de ella; ya la escuchaste, no te quiere y yo no quiero verte cerca de ella — estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarme, es amigo de ella y por tanto no quiero que nos vea pelear.

— Tú a mi no me das órdenes… — me coloqué al costado de Michiru, para que vea que tiene quien la defienda.

— Yo muevo un dedo, y se acaba tu dinero hombrecito — lo que supuse, él es el que solo la quiere por nada. Al ver que no tiene nada que darle, la dejará en paz.

— No te atreverás

— Ya basta, los dos… — intentó tomarla del brazo, pero rápidamente me puse delante de ella evitando que la tocara.

— Pruébame y verás — Que no la toque, que no la toque, o ahora si no razonare en nada, no me importará que soy un caballero. Solo me detengo porque está una dama presente.

Vencí al enano ese.

— Y tú, ¿desde qué punto empezaste a escuchar la conversación? ¿Eh? — voltee extrañado, ¿a caso no vio lo que acabo de hacer por ella?, bueno, por lo menos es diferente a… ¡demonios!, ¿Por qué tengo que recordarla? Aunque la escena es totalmente diferente, pero con algo de similitud.

— Con un "gracias", estaría bien — se sonrojó levemente.

— Oh, cierto, lo siento y gracias.

— En cuanto a la conversación, escuché lo suficiente…

Le di un beso en la mano, y la invité a sentar en el pasto. Ahora voy a confesarle la razón de mi estancia en este lugar.

— Michiru, acabo de recordar… ahora recuerdo en dónde conocí a tu hermana.

— ¿A, sí?, ¿de dónde?

.

**Setsuna POV**

.

Estoy peinando mi cabello… y ¡es cierto!, ¿cómo es posible que Michiru no se haya dado cuenta de quién es?, Ahora lo recuerdo…

.

**Haruka POV**

.

— Michiru, que dirías si te dijera que ya nos conocíamos…

.

.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

¡Ahh por fin!, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, lleno de intrigas entre todos los personajes. Y el pobre de yaten, hasta lastima me dio, Michiru lo rechazó bien feo jaja pero pues tenía que hacerlo :P

Miss Wind: hola, intenté mandarle inbox pero no me deja :P por eso le escribo por aquí… Awwww gracias por el tiempo dedicado a esta su humilde escritora, sé que el tiempo de cada uno es valioso y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que mi historia siga siendo de su agrado… ¡muchos besos!, se cuida! Gracias por el review, que me ha encantado.

Solecito: ¡Hola solecito!, como estas? Seee pobre de nuestro amado Haruka, sufrió mucho el pobrecito y al contárselo a Michiru, le dolía el recordar, sobretodo porque no se resolvió el asunto entonces shhhh… Seee Michiru ya está con él para cuidarlo y pegar cada partecita de su corazón roto (que envidia jajajaja),  
Gracias solecito!, awww no sabes el gusto que me da que me digan eso (de que transmito sentimientos y que es emocionante leer mi historia), porque es justo eso el sueño de un escritor :P Besos miles y te adoro mucho mi sol! Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos en esta jejej :P ;)

Harukita-Chan: awww no sabes el gusto que me da sorprenderlos y que les siga gustando mi fic tan sensishito :P Seee lo que hizo esmeralda no tiene nombre pero ooohhh O.O, aquí vemos como Haruka aún la recuerda en pedacitos de su vida….. Haruka aún no la olvida! Aaahhhh esto se va a poner interesante (jjejeje creo) …. Tu pregunta y yo te respondo, pierde cuidado :P  
Jajajaja,,,,, ¿tú que creeeess? Aaww quien no daría por estar en el lugar de Michiru verdad? Nos andamos leyendo Harukita! Cuidate,,,

Como siempre me despido de ustedes esperando que no se me atrase mucho la nueva actualización… porque en verdad a mí también me da mucho gusto actualizar (suena raro pero si jajajja), en fin , me quedo con espera de sus hermosos reviews que me encantan ¡!

Muchos besos! Y se cuidan, nos leemos en la próxima ¡! Ciaito! :P


	12. Después de Tanto

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

La historia es casi mía (digo casi por que tiene similitud a la novela de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio, casi nada pero lo tiene). Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Después de Tanto **

**.**

**Haruka POV **

Doy un gran suspiro como si de esta manera llegaran a mi memoria tantos recuerdos que creí perdidos, me hundo en aquel vago recuerdo de mi infancia… no, mejor dicho de nuestra infancia. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que sus ojos me miran graciosamente, como una niña, como aquella vez…

— No es la primera vez que tú y yo nos hemos visto Michiru…

— Ah, ¿no? — moví mi cabeza negativamente, le tomé de la mano invitándola a sentar, sin soltarla ni un instante. Parezco un niño que no quiere dejar ir lo que más quiere.

— Es, posiblemente es normal que no lo recuerdes, tú eras todavía muy pequeña… pero yo lo recuerdo bastante bien. Te voy a contar pasajes de mi vida que… a nadie jamás le había contado, ni siquiera a Andrew y te pido que seas mi confidente — mantengo mi vista fija en el horizonte, como si ello me devolviera aquellos buenos momentos, pero estando a su lado, aunque me cueste, tengo que dejarlo ir — yo… Andrew y yo, teníamos una hermana, era mi gemela…

• • •

— _Mamá, déjanos ir a jugar al lago, prometemos llegar temprano — ella era muy convincente cuando se trataba de permisos, sus cálidos ojos eran difíciles de ignorar cualquier petición de súplica._

— _El día amenaza con llover y se pueden resfriar — para entonces Andrew ya cumpliría los cuatro años de edad, y aprovechábamos que él le quitaba el tiempo a mamá para salirnos con la nuestra. _

— _No mamá, Unasuki y yo llegaremos temprano, antes de que caiga la lluvia — mamá sonrió y por fin accedió a dejarnos salir a jugar al campo. No nos gustaba estar encerrados en la gran mansión así que, nos divertíamos más fuera de casa. Beryl accedió para acompañarnos, pero siempre le hacíamos una jugarreta y nos perdíamos de su vista, como dos pajarillos que salían de su jaula. Ella no informaba de ello a nadie, mucho menos a papá, quién de saberlo no nos dejaría salir jamás. _

_Un día de esos cuando llovía, me encontraba jugando a las escondidillas con Unasuki, cuando al estar contando en un árbol, de repente cayó una manzana en mi cabeza, creí que había sido un animal o algo parecido, pero seguía cayendo una tras otra. De entre las ramas no se veía nada, hasta que se escuchó una vocecilla que llamaba a alguien. Sobando mi cabeza agaché mi vista al ver que una niña pequeña con un vestido gris, bajaba del árbol; soy un caballero no debía ver a una dama en ese estado. _

— _¿Setsuna, si las agarraste?_

— _¿Qué te pasa niña tonta?, ¿Por qué me estás aventando manzanas?_

— _¿Quién eres tú?, ¿dónde está mi hermana? — comenzó a hacer pucheros al ver que la persona que buscaba no se encontraba. _

— _Oye, oye. No llores — como todo un hombre aguanté el dolor en mi cabeza de tanto golpe y traté de consolar a la pequeña con cabellos azul verdoso._

— _¿Dónde está Prue? — daba leves suspiros intentando tranquilizarse, pero con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos. _

— _No lo sé, si quieres te ayudo a buscarla… ¡Es cierto!, yo también busco a mi hermana._

— _¿También tienes una hermana tan bonita como la mía? — de sus ojos dejó de brotar llanto, y brillaron por la curiosidad. _

— _Claro que no, la mía es más bonita — levanté mi cabeza presumiendo de mi hermana. Pero ella me aventó otra manzana. — ¡oye!_

— _No hables mal de… _

— _¡Michiru! — como un resplandor, apareció de entre unos arbustos una niña de más o menos mi edad. Ante mis ojos parecía un ángel caído del cielo, su larga cabellera la hacía lucir estupenda… me quedé encantado con semejante belleza de niña. _

— _¿Ella… ella… es tu hermana?— de repente sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. _

— _Te dije que era hermosa._

— _No… no tanto — cuando de repente se acercó, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago y sentí unas ansias ganas de salir corriendo del lugar — ¡adiós niña! — bueno, la verdad si salí corriendo._

_Al llegar a donde estaba Beryl, ya estaba Unasuki enojada porque nunca la busque. _

— _¿Que te pasó Haruka? — tenía sus brazos cruzados y su tono era de molestia. _

— _Eh… nada. Sigamos jugando. _

_En los días que habíamos estado viviendo ahí en la mansión de Westminster, jamás habíamos convivido con otros niños, ni siquiera me enteraba que nadie del pueblo fuese a visitarnos o cualquier otra cosa. Siempre fueron muy reservados con nosotros, pero siendo niños no les prestábamos atención a esos detalles y nunca nos dimos cuenta si salía gente o entraba… solo hasta entonces no nos importaba. _

_Me dio curiosidad saber quiénes eran aquellas niñas, puesto que a pesar de los que conocíamos en Inglaterra, aquí no había conocido a ningún niño. Cuando salíamos, hacía lo posible por apartarme de los ojos de Beryl o de mi hermana, de vez en cuando me preguntaba Unasuki que si buscaba a alguien, en respuesta siempre decía que no. Ya hasta yo mismo creí que solo podrían haber sido amigos imaginarios, en este caso amigas imaginarias._

_Hasta que un día de esos, volví a ver a la niña de cabello aguamarina en el tronco de un árbol, colgada intentando alcanzar una fruta. _

— _Oye niña, ¿qué haces ahí?, te vas a caer. — le grité, pero con una ligereza innata, se bajó rápidamente del árbol. _

— _¡Hola!, eres tú otra vez. Tan grandote y tan miedoso — hizo una leve risilla de burla. _

— _No tengo miedo, es solo que… pues… las niñas son muy frágiles. _

— _No es verdad, yo soy igual de fuerte que mi papá. ¿Mira no lo ves? — no pude evitar reír cuando ella me mostró sus bíceps. Tanta fue mi carcajada que ella también se contagió y nos echamos a reír._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Soy Michiru Van Dort. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? _

— _Soy Haruka, Haruka Pendraron, algún día seré un Duque, seré el Duque de Valence, o… es Aymer, creo. _

— _Está bien Haruka, lo demás se me hace más difícil. _

— _Si, lo sé… _

— _¡Michiru! _

— _Es Prue otra vez, ¿vas a correr?— intente negar con mi cabeza pero me fue imposible, me quedé viendo fijamente de dónde venía aquella voz. _

— _¡Michiru! _

— _¡Aquí estoy, con mi amigo!_

— _¿Con quién?… — nuevamente me quedé hechizado por aquellos ojos tiernos y aquella sonrisa encantadora que parecía la iluminaba el sol. _

— _Hola, soy Setsuna. — ella estiró su mano y yo lo hice más por automático que por control._

— _Soy… soy… Soy Haruka._

— _Mucho gusto — me sentía realizado al saber que ella me había sonreído. Ese día por suerte no salí corriendo, así que tuvimos más tiempo para jugar. _

_Con Unasuki me divertía, pero ya casi no la pasábamos juntos, cada y que podía me salía a escondidas para quedarme de ver con mis nuevas compañeras de juego. Sentía una leve atracción por Setsuna, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, me encariñe con ella como una gran amiga. _

_Toda nuestra amistad tuvo un buen comienzo, pero un mal final. _

_Hay veces en que dices o piensas, si hubiera o no hubiera hecho esto, nada hubiese pasado. Pero que más queda lamentarse. Algo así me pasó. Cuando Unasuki me rogo que saliéramos a jugar, no me sentía muy bien pues estaba algo resfriado, fue entonces que ocurrió mi más grande tragedia. _

— _Tu cuentas y yo te busco — le dije mientras me recargaba en el árbol. _

— _No hagas trampa, ¿eh? — fue la última vez que la vi. _

_La busque por todos lados sin tener éxito en encontrarla, creí que ésta vez había encontrado un buen escondite. Pero me equivoque. En esos días había estado lloviendo mucho, así que el río estaba lleno, encontré su pequeño brazalete atorado en una rama que cruzaba por el río que no llevaba mucha corriente, pero estaba al tope._

— _¡Unasuki, Unasuk! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — Corrí por toda la orilla del río, sin tener éxito, hasta que me resbalé y yo también caí — ¡Ayuda!— al principio creí que sería mi fin, pues no sabía nadar. De pronto como si fuese una sirena, abrí los ojos en el agua al hundirme, vi que alguien venía con una suavidad que parecería un pez. Sentí una mano y me jaló a la superficie — ¡AYUDAME MICHIRU! — ella me salvó y me sacó a la orilla cuando una rama ya nos estaba esperando para sacarnos de ahí. Era su hermana que sostenía un tronco para ayudarnos a salir._

— _¿Qué te pasa Haruka?, con el agua así no puedes entrar al río. — Setsuna estaba preocupada porque a mí me hubiese pasado algo más que por su hermana. _

— _Yo no… — de pronto recordé el verdadero motivo por el que me encontraba en esa situación — ¡Unasuki! — me levanté y salí corriendo de ahí, para llegar lo más pronto que pude a mi casa. No sabía que decirles…_

— _¡Papá, papá!, no encuentro a Unasuki — ya no podía controlar las lagrimas por la desesperación de no encontrar a mi querida hermana. _

— _¿Cómo que no la encuentras Haruka?, ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿dónde está?— me agarraba de los hombros agitándome, como si de esa manera lograría encontrarla. Pero del llanto y desesperación no pude contestar. Le di el brazalete que le pertenecía a ella y salió corriendo con todos los sirvientes a buscarla. Tenía la esperanza de que la encontraran. Me quedé abrazado de mamá que no dejaba de llorar. Me sentía responsable de todo, yo era el hombre, debería haberla cuidado. Pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso jugaba con unas niñas tontas que no eran nada mío. _

_Papá llegó desconsolado a la casa, al querer recibirlo… solo recibí una bofetada de su parte. Mamá corrió a abrazarme y yo lloré desconsolado en sus brazos. Como era posible que no la hayan podido encontrar. _

_Pero así fue, ni si quiera su cuerpo encontraron. Al poco tiempo se empezaron a hacer especulaciones de que había sido yo quien la había empujado al río para quedarme con toda la fortuna de mi padre, que yo era el gemelo malvado ¡Ja!, en que mente pudo haber cabido semejante idea…En una mente retorcida que no sabe cuánto quise y aún sigo queriendo a mi hermana. _

_._

_Obviamente los días ya no fueron los mismos, al poco tiempo de la desaparición o muerte de ella. También murió mi madre. Ese día fue doloroso para mí, me sentía el principal responsable de todo lo que había sucedido. Y mi padre no me aligeraba la carga. _

_Un día de esos ya no pude más y salí corriendo a no sé donde, Beryl intento detenerme pero logré escaparme de ella, también lloraba. _

_Corrí y corrí hasta encontrarme recargado en un árbol y llore más que nunca. Me senté y abracé mis piernas. De pronto escuché que alguien me llamaba muy cerca de mi oído._

— _¿Haruka que tienes?— levanté levemente mis ojos y me encontré con los aguamarina de Michiru, quien en una posición de cuclillas me miraban tan tranquila que me dio rabia al ver tanta paz en sus ojos. De un golpe me levanté y la empuje — ¡tú tienes la culpa de todo!, ¡debiste salvarla a ella no a mí! — Michiru comenzó a llorar, tanto que me dio más rabia con migo mismo por desquitarme con quien solo intentaba ayudarme. Ella se levantó y se fue corriendo a su casa. Intenté ir tras ella, pero ya no la encontré y nunca supe donde vivía. _

_Al siguiente día quise ir a buscarla de nuevo, pero sin previo aviso, mi padre me dijo que nos marchábamos de nuevo Londres. _

_Y así, como Andrew al pasar el tiempo y omitiéndole el que tenía una hermana olvidó a Unasuki; yo también fui olvidando a la niña de cabello aguamarina que una vez me salvó la vida y que con ella pase uno de los mejores momentos que he tenido en la vida. A quien desde entonces le apode la "sirena"._

• • •

— Algún tiempo después, mi padre investigo y encontró que la "muerte" de mi hermana Unasuki no había sido más que una farsa por parte de sus ex socios. La tomaron, pero no como secuestro, si no algo más como una venganza. Ya que él había descubierto ciertas traiciones de ellos que los involucraba en el mercado negro. Esa era la razón por la que nos escondíamos en Castle Combe — cuánto dolor esconden esos recuerdos, es como una herida que a pesar de los años sigue abierta —. Desde los 14 años me instruyo para que me fuera involucrando en su búsqueda. Pero cuando creíamos que los habíamos encontrado, volvían a huir. A demás a su muerte, me dejo la responsabilidad a mi de encontrarla y a todos sus sirvientes el pacto de callar cualquier tema sobre ella frente a cualquiera incluso Andrew.

Es una pesadez no saber donde está una persona que has querido tanto, la impotencia de no poder protegerla — esa es una de las tantas razones por las que mi padre no me quería. Me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre y la desaparición de mi hermana — mi pequeña sirena se quedó en callada unos minutos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando tienes un fuerte dolor, te gusta escuchar consejos, pero es mejor que te acompañen con el silencio. Como si leyera mi mente, tan solo te limito a tomar fuertemente mi mano, recargándose suavemente en mi pecho. Extrañamente me sentí como nunca antes, me sentí aliviado, como si al contarle todo a ella desapareciera de mi pecho un gran dolor. Como si ella esfumara cualquier sentir de sufrimiento.

Recargue mi mentón en su cabellera y me quedé disfrutando de su delicioso aroma, cuando de repente la escuche sollozar — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Yo…— esta triste, y es por mí.

— Lamento haberte contado esto, yo no quería…

— No… — se apresuro a decir, erguiendo su espalda y mirándome directamente a los ojos. No lloraba, pero se le notaban las lágrimas asomando en su lindo rostro. Dio un fuerte suspiro — solo que… — no me pude contener, quise evitar que le salieran las lagrimas y le di un beso evitando que así cayeran de sus ojos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en su mejilla uniendo nuestras frentes. Logre evitar que ella llorara por mi culpa, pero sin poder contenerlo más, de mi rostro broto un llanto que no pude controlar.

**.**

**Michiru POV**

**.**

Se formo un gran nudo en mi garganta. No alcanzo a concebir el gran dolor que siento en mi pecho al verle, y la profunda tristeza que me invade el saber que a pesar de todo lo que posee, a pesar de todo lo que tiene; se siente completamente vacío.

Tiene la idea errónea de que todo lo malo que ha pasado en su vida, es una completa desgracia, de las cuales le han puesto la pesada carga de que son su culpa… pero no… él no es culpable de nada; todo ha sido el destino, la vida. Después de todo así son las cosas, por más que deseemos que éstas fuesen de otra manera… así deben de ser.

De pronto, como nunca antes me han dado unas ansias ganas de llorar, me duele su dolor…al verle sus ojos tristes y profundos contemplando hacia la nada. Refleja una gran tristeza y no quiero verle así, quisiera decirle una palabra de consuelo, algo, cualquier cosa que pueda aliviar un poco, solo un poco su dolor… pero no puedo… sé que ninguna palabra mía bastaría para consolarle. Su sufrimiento es grande y las palabras son innecesarias.

Al recargarme en su pecho, le tomo de las manos para que sepa que cuenta conmigo… — Yo… — no puedo hablar, se me ha cortado la voz…

— Lamento haberte contado esto, yo no quería… — no… no amor mío, nada es culpa tuya…

— No… — quise mirarle a los ojos, pero los míos amenazaron con dejar salir mis lágrimas fuertemente contenidas… en un suave movimiento, besa mis ojos y mi mejilla, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y recargándose conmigo. Lo escucho suspirar y de pronto… ¡está llorando!, ¡Haruka!, ¡Oh, Haruka!, parece un niño, un niño que necesita cariño y necesita ser protegido, como aquella vez que nos conocimos, hace ya tanto tiempo…

Su dureza de pronto se vio envuelta en un dejo de melancolía, dejando translucir a aquel hombre bueno y tierno… sus lagrimas caen, pero él no abre sus ojos, simplemente deja que lo abrace contra mi pecho, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo sin decir nada, él se recostó en mis piernas y cuando menos me di cuenta, se había quedado dormido.

**.**

**Haruka POV**

**.**

Michiru, pude ver la ternura en tu mirada, me hablaste sin palabras y me sentí protegido, sintiéndome vagamente alegre. Después de tantos años de no verte curiosamente te encontré en una forma extraña, como aquella vez. En aquel entonces éramos solo unos niños y solo éramos amigos, pero ahora ha crecido un cariño grande por ti. Después de tantas personas conocidas y solo contigo he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, solo tú puedes hacerme sonreír.

Quien lo diría, te he abierto toda mi vida dejándome guiar por mis estúpidos sentimientos que en más de una vez me han llevado a la "perdición", por decirlo de alguna manera. Estoy arriesgando el temor que algún día puedas irte de mi lado. Y aunque no esté completamente seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí, porque bien podrías sentir compasión, atracción o lástima. Pero ni así puedo dejar de pensarte, o de soñarte.

De niños, me salvaste la vida, y ahora lo vuelves a hacer. Tengo miedo de que me dejes como todas las personas que he querido, a que algo te pase por mi cariño… Pero… ya no quiero dejarte, ahora ya vives dentro de mí; no sé si pueda continuar lejos de ti, te… te quiero conmigo Michiru Van Dort.

.

**Michiru POV**

.

Entro a mi casa y me encuentro que no está nadie, para mi buena suerte. Supongo que han de haber ido con mis primas las Cromwell a decirles que Prue está aquí. Papá debe de estar en su despacho, pero estando ahí, no hay quien le moleste. Tendré que hablar de lo de Yaten con él, pero ya será más tarde, ahora no puedo. Una enorme tormenta de sentimientos se debaten aniquilándome por dentro, tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Me siento frente a la ventana y se mira que está a punto de llover, que lindo día y no tengo ánimos para disfrutarlo. Entre el rencor que sigo sintiendo por su padre; la angustia de su hermana perdida; el secreto que le tiene que guardar a Andrew; el vago sentimiento de celos hacia mi hermana al enterarme que ella fue el "primer amor" de Haruka; y la terrible sensación de llorar.

Ya no sé si prefiero verlo en su faceta de hombre cruel y despiadado o en ésta… ¡no! Definitivamente prefiero verlo cruel y despiadado a saber que tiene tanto sufrimiento. Pero que podría hacer yo para curarle tanto dolor…

Sin darme cuenta me han caído unas cuantas lágrimas inevitablemente… lo bueno es que él no me vio así.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — me levanto rápidamente y seco mis lagrimas. Escucho que suben las escaleras y pronto me recuesto en mi cama boca abajo fingiéndome dormida.

— ¡Ssht!, está dormida — escuche susurrar a Setsuna.

— No es verdad, mira está toda vestida — mencionó Hotaru.

— Ven vamos abajo — me salvó mi hermana mayor.

Cuando escuche que cerraron la puerta por fin pude respirar normalmente sin fingir. Me senté en mi cama abrazando mis piernas y recargándome en ellas… pensando.

.

.

— Hasta que despertaste — ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué día es?

— Tranquila solo dormiste una noche — me dijo al notar mi expresión sobresaltada. Sinceramente no recuerdo a qué hora dormí, posiblemente se me fue el tiempo y tanto fue, que me quede dormida, obviamente.

— ¿Que te sucedió?, tienes tus ojos hinchados — es cierto, siento mis ojos pesados al abrirse.

— No, no es nada, posiblemente sea que me este afectando tanto desvelo — conteste intentando disimular mi preocupación.

— ¿Y a que se debe tanto desvelo? — o ya sospecha la situación o lo quiere averiguar, pero su cuestionamiento intencionalmente quiere llevarlo a algún lado… ¡cierto casi lo olvidaba!

— Oye Setsuna, ¿recuerdas a Haruka? — debo hacer un esfuerzo por controlar los celos repentinos, pero es inevitable, como se le ocurre decirme a Haruka que se sentía atraído por ella… aunque viéndolo por otro lado, éramos solo unos niños y ahora pues ya Setsuna hizo su vida con Darien.

— Si, justamente lo recordé ayer que lo vi — ¿y seguramente a ti también te gustaba verdad?

— Oh, ya veo— calma Michiru, calma. Contrólate.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — apenas iba a contestar cuando interrumpió — aunque reconozco que es más buen mozo que como la última vez que nos vimos. Entonces era un niño.

— Lo sé — ¡buen mozo!, como se le ocurre decir eso a Setsuna, si ya está casada, no debería fijarse en él. ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!, respiro hondo, y contesto — yo tampoco lo recordaba.

— Si no mal recuerdo, no eran muy buenos amigos al principio, pero cuando Haruka me veía sola que era rara la vez, — hizo un paréntesis para aclarar esto último — no perdía la ocasión y me preguntaba por ti. Como una vez que te enfermaste por andar comiendo fruta amarga, se preocupó tanto por ti, que subió un árbol y me corto fruta para ti. Y tú sabes que no le gustaba la altura, le daba miedo — eso sí lo recuerdo pero…

— Eso me es vagamente conocido Setsuna, pero yo recuerdo que fuiste tú la que dijiste que habías subido al árbol. Me dio tanto gusto x q nunca te había gustado hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— Si, pero la situación estuvo en que Haruka me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, él quería ser quien te lo enseñara. Sería una sorpresa pero…

— Después se fue…— sin poder controlarme, de mi interior salió un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Em… no, en realidad fue una pregunta, ¿Después de eso se fue? — emitió una sonrisilla leve y después continuó.

— Hay algo que no me queda claro. Haruka siempre hablaba de sus dos hermanos, pero ayer que fuimos a visitar a nuestras primas, solo hablaban de su hermano. — eh ahí el detalle que no se puede explicar.

— No lo sé. Poco recuerdo de aquellas veces Setsuna — le dije intentando ocultar la gravedad de aquella situación.

— Pero tú y él eran muy buenos amigos, supuse que un día de esos tuviste que haberla conocido — es cierto, en todo el tiempo que nos conocimos, no recuerdo nada de ella, ni siquiera un vago recuerdo, como los que de repente me vienen a la cabeza.

— No, la verdad es que no recuerdo…

— Bueno, posiblemente no es muy verídico mi pensamiento. Pero… una de esas veces en que ibas a jugar con él, llegaste llorando…

— ¿Qué?

— Si, llegaste a la casa llorando y dijiste que habías sido muy mala amiga con Haruka, y que por tu culpa se lo habían llevado sus papás. Dijiste que habías visto salir muchos carruajes elegantes de la gran mansión, y en uno de esos viste salir a tu amigo.

— ¿A si? — afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Eso ocurrió tiempo después de cuando se cayó al arroyo, la vez que lo ayudaste a salir y se fue corriendo gritando algo de su hermana.

— Oh, ya veo… — perdóname Haruka, no pude ayudarte más.

— ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando? — Negué con la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos aún sin creerme.

— No, en verdad — confío en ella, pero realmente no puedo contarle que me he visto a solas con un hombre.

— Como digas. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí — lo siento Prue, pero ahora no.

— Gracias.

— Una última cosa, que no creo que recuerdes pero… Tampoco se te viene a la mente una ocasión en que llegaste llorando, diciendo que un niño te había tumbado. Lloraste tanto que parecía que te habían golpeado muy fuerte…Pero bueno, creo que eso es algo fuera de la conversación, posiblemente no fue Haruka, tal vez fue otro niño — ¿a qué viene eso? Si Haruka ya me dijo eso, pero no creo que por un motivo como ese tenga por que agarrarle rencor, bastante ha sufrido ya.

— Despreocúpate, sea quien sea, ya es pasado — cierto, ya es pasado y ahora puedo estar segura de que Haruka ya no la quiera a ella.

Puntualizamos la conversación cuando terminó de cepillarse el cabello. Antes de salir por la puerta, volteó y dijo — Cierto, ahora ya eres una mujer y Haruka todo un hombre — fruncí mi ceño, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿a caso sospecha?, bueno la verdad no soy muy buena para disimular.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

A la espera del Alba, ya que no he podido dormir. Tantas cosas en mi cabeza y ninguna en orden ni con punto final…

Me pongo de pie, frente a la ventana y veo que se acerca un carruaje. Trae mucha prisa, así que deben ser las noticias que esperaba de Londres. Si todo es como planeaba, tendré que partir.

Rápido me pongo mis prendas para bajar a recibir mi paquete.

.

— "Entrega para el Sr. Aymer" — escucho decir al chofer del carruaje que había llegado.

— Yo lo recibo — le dije al sirviente que se acercaba para dar recepción al paquete que terminó siendo un telegrama.

— Si — tomé el sobre y fui rápidamente a mi despacho, con ansias ganas de abrirla, pero me contuve, aún más cuando vi a Andrew acercarse curioso por el contenido.

— ¿Qué es eso? — apunto al sobre.

— Es mío. — me di la media vuelta para retirarme pero me detuvo su voz.

— ¿Ahora de que se trata Haruka?

— Deja de preocuparte, no es nada importante.

Seguí mi camino y al legar a mi despacho rompí el sello, desesperado por saber noticias.

"_Sr. Aymer, tenemos noticias"_

Eso es todo lo que quería saber. Pocas palabras en caso de que se extravíe la carta… pero… eso quiere decir que…

.

— Tendré que irme — entre una conversación, y aprovechando el buen estado de humor debido a su boda.

— ¿Irte?, ¿Ahora?, ¿A dónde? — podría jurar que el desayuno le va a caer mal.

— Tengo que regresar a Londres, es un asunto impor…

— ¿No me dijiste en la mañana que no era nada importante?

— Lo sé, y me retracto. Éste asunto requiere indiscutiblemente de mi presencia — ahora si se molestó. Se disculpó y se paró de la mesa. No lo culpo, está en todo su derecho.

Cuando creí que se iba, antes de cruzar la puerta se regresó…

— ¡No Haruka, ésta vez me explicas tus motivos para dejarme solo en mi boda! — todavía no es el momento Andrew.

— No te voy a dejar solo — le contesté lo más tranquilo que pude, dándole un sorbo a mi jugo — solo me iré un mes, estaré de regreso para tu boda, despreocúpate.

— Siempre me dices lo mismo, y te digo algo…— se acercó a mí tan amenazadoramente que por un momento creí que me iba a golpear. No dudo que ganas no le faltaron — ya no te creo nada.

Sigo sin poder confesarle lo que realmente hay oculto. Ahora que Lita va a ser su esposa, no quiero correr el riesgo de que pueda decírselo y se divulgue la información… es extraño, que en la única persona en quien confíe sea en ella…

Es cierto… será ahora o nunca. Decidido, será hoy el día…

.

**Michiru POV**

**.**

Se me ha hecho costumbre venir cada mañana a visitar el lugar que siempre venimos los dos. Que tonta me he de ver… yo "enamorada", si como no… solo eso me faltaba… Pero la verdad es que… mis pies solo me llevan automáticamente a buscarlo, mi mente finge demencia, pero mi corazón palpita incontrolablemente al verlo…

— Michiru — "…"

.

**Haruka POV**

.

Sigo sin entender, ni las leyes físicas, ni las de la naturaleza podrían explicar, porque siempre que tengo un palpitar, todo me incita a venir a éste lugar, donde han ocurrido nuestros encuentros. Camino hacia la colina, es hermoso el atardecer pero… ¿quién?

— Michiru — volteo con un movimiento suave y al mismo tiempo repentino, sus cabellos se movían con el viento. Su belleza es más que su apariencia, ella aún más hermosa por dentro. Sus ojos tan sorprendidos como los míos se ven acompañados de pronto con una sonrisa.

— Hola Haruka — no sé si es el sol, pero de repente me sentí ruborizado.

— Hol… ejem — carraspee para hablar mejor — hola Srta. Michiru — ¿cuando empecé a volver hablarle de usted?

— ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? — No muy bien debido a que tú no amaneciste conmigo…

— Bien… — ¿qué estupideces estoy pensando?, ella es una dama.

— No parece muy bien — me quedé contemplando una vez más su rostro, ese al que no voy a poder ver en días.

— ¿Le pasa algo a mi rostro?

— No, solo que cada vez lo encuentro más hermoso — ¿cuánto tiempo más podré vivir sin aquellos ojos aguamarina viéndome al despertar? Vaya, nunca me había sentido solo hasta ahora.

— Es el mismo que cargo cada mañana. — sin dejar su encantadora sonrisa. ¿Le diré?

— Michiru… no te parece extraño que a pesar de tanto tiempo, nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar.

— En realidad si, un poco, supongo que en ese entonces nuestra despedida no fue la mejor.

— Posiblemente, pero… las despedidas no siempre son tristes — que hipocresía la mía.

— En algunas ocasiones, cuando no es larga. Pero cuando es por un tiempo indeterminado — su rostro empezó a tornarse algo triste — las cosas no suelen ser fácil.

— Te extrañe… — dije sin más rodeos. Al no pude evitar recordad aquel día en que mi padre no dejó que me despidiera de mi entonces amiga Michiru.

— Creo que yo también.

Por un momento me quedé sin palabras, sus ojos miraban la caída que daba su vestido en el suelo, fue entonces cuando lo decidí…

— Me voy a ir… — no pensé que fuera a importarle, pero al parecer causó el mismo efecto que en mí. Rápidamente me miró a los ojos como buscando una explicación.

— ¿Tan pronto? — sonreí débilmente.

— Sí, bueno, solo me iré yo. Creo que se acabaron las vacaciones.

— Ah…

Respiré hondo… éste es el día más importante de nuestras vidas…

— Pero no pienso extrañarte… — elevó sus ojos nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — apenas iba a contestar cuando… — Ah, claro. Que olvidadiza soy, si desde un principio dijiste que no me querías volver a ver… — se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de irse la tomé de la mano y me arrodille ante ella…

.

— Quiero que te cases conmigo…

.

.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Uff hace un año que no los veo jejejejeje

¡!Hola mis adorados lectores ! perdónenme la tardanza, pero no había podido actualizar, apenas y me desvele para hacerlo x q dije ::: nononono ya me tardé demasiado…. Bueno como no nos "vimos" en las fiestas decembrinas quiero desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, espero que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD. El año pasado me hicieron la vida muy agradable con sus hermosos comentarios, es en serio, yo disfruto sus reviews y disfruto escribir, y esto es algo que me dio por subirlo a penas el año 2012,,, un año que me lleno de alegría por haberlas conocido, les tengo un gran cariño por compartir conmigo este mi sueño, x q es un sueño hacer esto jejeje jamás creí que alguien me fuera a leer (de verdad). Pero bueno, no me voy a poner a llorar jejejej. Les deseo un muy muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013.

Disculpen la tardanza, me sucedieron eventos AFORTUNADOS que me retrasaron y a parte las fiestas y bueno ufff jejejej y ps ahora tengo mi tiempo un poquito más reducido, pero no dejaré mi historia eso ténganlo x seguro. Espero que el siguiente capitulo no dure tanto para actualizar, creo que no, ya la base para lo demás era éste asi que, de aquí con todo ¡! Jajajajja esperemos que les siga agradando.

Fue cortito el cap, pero me esforzaré para en el siguiente traerles uno más largo, no desesperen.

Ya contestaré los reviews que me faltan, en tanto a todo, espero y se encuentren bien Bendiciones a todos :P.

.


	13. Debajo De La Lluvia

Mis personajes son de SM propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

La historia es casi mía (digo casi por que tiene similitud a la novela de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio, casi nada pero lo tiene). Las mansiones, ciudades, pueblos, y demás, son solo invento mío, claro que existen pero las rutas tal vez no coincidan. Al igual que las denominaciones de los nobles, son pura mezcla de mi mente loca.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Debajo De La Lluvia**

**Michiru POV**

**.**

— _Quiero que te cases conmigo…— por un momento reino el silencio en medio del viento y sentí mis ojos cristalizarse, con un fuerte dolor en el estomago un sentimiento incontrolable y al mismo tiempo estático. No sé qué contestar, lo quiero, pero no estoy dispuesta a esperarlo a que regrese otros largos años…_

— _No… no puedo, es demasiado pronto lo siento Haruka, no puedo… — no espere que me contestara y salí corriendo dejando ahí al hombre que amo, de rodillas habiéndome dicho la palabra que toda mujer quiere escuchar de su amado… de pronto, todo se oscureció. Me doy media vuelta y regreso al lugar donde lo deje…— ¡no puede ser, se ha ido!, ¡Haruka!, ¿donde estas? ¡No te vayas! — soy una estúpida, tonta, volteo y regreso la vista, corro en su búsqueda pero… espera… ¿soy niña otra vez?... ¡ahí está!, es el carruaje que se lo lleva de mi lado, está llorando y también es un niño… — ¡Haruka, no te vayas! — corro detrás de los caballos pero como es de esperarse… no los alcanzo y me pongo a llorar, gritar, gritarle que no se vaya, que lo quiero, lo quiero conmigo…_

…

— ¡Michiru!, despierta…, es una pesadilla — que es esa voz…

— No… mmm… — ¿todo fue un sueño…?

— ¿Por qué lloras? — aún soñolienta y despertando de lo que al parecer fue un mal sueño voy abriendo poco a poco mis ojos encontrándome con la cara de Setsuna, al parecer un tanto preocupada porque he estado delirando… tallo mis ojos con mis manos y al parecer ha sido un largo rato que he llorado en sueños… Es en la única manera que puedo llorar sin que sea despierta.

— No… no estoy llorando — doy un largo bostezo, simulando el mal sentimiento que me dejo ese sueño — solo, solo son las lagañas…

— Está bien… pero ¿segura que te encuentras bien? — en realidad no, siento mucho dolor de mis huesos y tengo mucho frio, al parecer estoy resfriada.

— Sí, estoy bien. — conociéndola, haría un drama si le cuento como me siento.

— Está bien, te esperamos abajo, vamos a ir a la casa de Lita, al parecer va a buscar su vestido de novia — dicho esto, salió de la habitación con su elegante gorro y su vestido de terciopelo, tan elegante como le gusta verla a Darien.

— Ahá… — al decir verdad no me siento con ánimos de levantarme, pero lita es mi amiga y debo apoyarla en eso. Todos los días me levanto temprano, ¿no podría quedarme en la cama un rato más? Me cobijo de nuevo y pienso en el sueño ocurrido… — No… no fue un sueño.

Haruka en realidad si me pidió que fuera su esposa y también se fue, pero los eventos ocurridos me dejaron tan pasmada que mi mente quiso mostrarme lo que hubiese ocurrido de haber sido lo contrario…

• • •

.

— _Michiru — No esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero bueno al parecer el destino ha sido bueno conmigo… hasta ahora. El verle su cara, esos ojos verde q me hipnotizan y me hacen sonreír automáticamente como una loca._

— _Hola Haruka — tal vez fue el sol, pero alcance a notar en su pálido rostro, un dejo de rubor en sus mejillas, bajo su rostro y sus ojos parecían los de un niño._

— _Hol… ejem — como es posible que con tan poco que hace, con un solo movimiento de sus manos, de sus labios, me tiene bobamente encantada — hola Srta. Michiru._

— _¿Cómo amaneció hoy? — mejor que nunca, al parecer…_

— _Bien… — ¿a caso lo dije en voz alta? Qué vergüenza…_

— _No parece muy bien — simule cuando lo vi que se quedaba viéndome con unos ojos tristes y pensativos — ¿Le pasa algo a mi rostro?_

— _No, solo que cada vez lo encuentro más hermoso — ¿Qué… que dijo?, cielos, éste es el único hombre que me dice piropos y puede salir vivo de eso… y es normal, si el muere yo muero. _

— _Es el mismo que cargo cada mañana. — voltee para otro lado ocultando mi sonrosado rostro emocionada… si ¡emocionada! Por tenerlo cerca de mí… muchas veces me han dicho piropos, pero ninguno había tenido tanto efecto como el que sus dulces labios los pronuncian hacia mí._

— _Michiru… no te parece extraño que a pesar de tanto tiempo, nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar. _

— _En realidad si, un poco, supongo que en ese entonces nuestra despedida no fue la mejor — me quede llorando cuando lo veía que se iba, fue mi mejor amigo en aquel entonces… pero ahora…_

— _Posiblemente, pero… las despedidas no siempre son tristes — era de esperarse, un momento está de romántico, y al siguiente sigue con su frialdad._

— _En algunas ocasiones, cuando no es larga. Pero cuando es por un tiempo indeterminado — las cosas no suelen ser fácil — ¿Por qué presiento que se va a ir?_

— _Te extrañe… — está bien, eso no me lo esperaba… No me acostumbro a sus repentinos cambios de humor, pero… _

— _Creo que yo también — ¡creo!, por supuesto que lo extrañe, no dejaba de pensar en mi amigo, aunque un buen día decidí olvidarlo… y lo hice. Pero ahora regresa y ni siquiera puedo estar lejos de él porque ya estoy pensando en… ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Dónde estará?, ¿Qué le gustara?, ¿habrá amanecido bien?... o cuando me conto lo de su ex prometida, me quede preocupada porque vi que el recordarlo le hizo daño, y a mí también me dolió verlo así. Y ahora regresa pero…_

— _Me voy a ir… — me sentí ahogar…¿Qué?, no, no es cierto, quiere engañarme. ¡No puede, no puede!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme?!, de nuevo, maldita sea… debí hacerle caso a mi mente en no enamorarme de él,.. pero no… no voy a dejar que vea lo que me duele… Le mire a los ojos lo más firme que pude, y vi que me miraba con tristeza. _

— _¿Tan pronto? — me pareció un vil segundo los momentos que pase a su lado._

— _Sí, bueno, solo me iré yo. Creo que se acabaron las vacaciones — que suerte tiene Lita, Andrew si está dispuesto a quedarse por ella…_

— _Ah…_

— _Pero no pienso extrañarte… — ¿Qué dijo?..._

— _¿Qué? — ¡PUES ENTONCES LARGATE, VETE, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!, no regreses nunca… Quería gritarle todo lo que mi corazón sentía, pero ¿con qué derecho? Si se podría decir que ni siquiera somos amigos… Erguí mi voz y si vacilar dije lo primero que se me ocurrió reprocharle… — Ah, claro. Que olvidadiza soy, si desde un principio dijiste que no me querías volver a ver… — Creí que sería fácil pero no, no puedo mirarle a los ojos sin que se quebrante mi voz, yo me voy… _

— _Quiero que te cases conmigo…— "…" _

_Por un momento creí que mis oídos se habían equivocado al escuchar esa frase, que creí, la había inventado mi mente desesperada y frenética en ese momento, pero al sentir su mano y darme la media vuelta, lo vi de rodillas manteniendo sus labios en el torso de mi muñeca. No podría creer lo que estaba pasando. Al digerir suavemente cada una de esas palabras, cada una de las letras y repetirlas en mi mente "Quiero-que-te-cases-conmigo", mi pecho se sumergió en un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, en mi estomago un sentimiento de ansiedad, mi corazón palpitando a reventar y mis ojos aún sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo…_

— _¿Qué… que dijiste? — levanto la vista y añadió sonriendo levemente._

— _Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado; que tus ojos sean los primeros luceros que vea cada mañana; que tu voz sea la que me despierte antes que el ruiseñor nos deleite con su canto; que seas mi compañía en mis horas de soledad. Y perdóname si estoy siendo ridículo, pero tu sola presencia me hace sentirme completo, romántico, soñador. Eres el alma que me faltaba, la rosa que faltaba en mi jardín, la joya más preciada y valiosa que puedo llegar a tener. Y si con esto te estoy ofendiendo, dímelo y una sola palabra suya bastará para callar mis sentimientos… Solo me basta con decir que te has vuelto parte esencial de mi existencia. Y por más curioso que parezca, creo que tú eres mi alma gemela. Aquellas que se encuentran por que están atadas por un hilo rojo que jamás será roto, las que se encuentran aún si están a orillas del mundo. Te confieso que he soñado contigo y que decías que me querías… cuando sueñas con una persona, y claramente te dice que te quiere, es porque en realidad lo siente, y he soñado que me abrazas y me ruegas que no te deje nunca. Pues ahora, aquí me tienes, postrado de rodillas ante ti, esperando tu respuesta que… por motivos de mi vago sentimentalismo no he dejado que respondas… y dime… ¿Te casarías conmigo? _

— _Yo… — Como poder contestar con un simple "si", si lo que siento es más que eso, es tenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado y no separarme nunca de él, sin embargo, se va a ir y me va a dejar, tal vez me ilusione y nunca regrese… — ¿Cuándo regresaras? — se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla. _

— _No temas, que si tu respuesta es afirmativa, vendré por ti, regresare, tenlo por seguro. Y en cambio si tu respuesta es negativa, te prometo que no me volverás a ver — no eso no…. La sola mención de que no pudiese verlo ya más nunca, hace que algo dentro de mí, se contraiga de miedo. Retrocedo torpemente para no cometer el impulso de besarle lo dulce que hay en sus labios rojos… _

— _Te confieso que te aborrezco, te detesto… por la forma en que arrastras mi nombre entre tus labios como si fuese algo prohibido, haces que me estremezca de pies a cabeza, una palabra tuya y basta para hacer desatar todos mis deseos. Te odio por la fuerza que tienes para hacerme caer rendida a tus pies; pero al mismo tiempo adoro tu forma de protegerme, aún cuando a nadie le he permitido eso; adoro la forma en que sonríes, tu sonrisa retorcida; tu voz grave al susurrar en mis oídos. También odio que me hagas desconcentrar cuando te veo caminar, que delire cuando tus ojos me miren fijamente y yo no sepa que hacer, no me gusta perder el control y sin embargo, contigo ya lo he perdido… Amo el brillo de tus ojos cuando los refleja el sol pero aborrezco soñarlos noche con noche, como si ya no tuviera sueños propios porque te has vuelto dueño de ellos y… no me gustas… porque haces que te confiese todos mis sentimientos cuando sé que te vas a ir…_

_Detuvo mis palabras en seco, intente dar un paso hacia atrás pero con un fuerte movimiento me atrajo hacia él, desesperada por contenerme le golpeaba en el pecho. Me agarro de la cintura y de mi nuca Mi autocontrol se desvaneció totalmente al sentirlo acariciando mis cabellos y mi cuello. Caí rendida a sus dulces labios húmedos, que de un tierno beso fueron consumiéndose más y más hasta convertirlo en uno ardiente y apasionado… ¿decir que si?... obviamente la respuesta fue afirmativa, él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba, ya nada más me hace falta, solo su mirada y su beso cálido que hace estremecer mi sentidos, hasta el último de mis cabellos. _

_Empezó a descender sus besos sobre mi cuello y aumentó mi ritmo cardiaco sintiendo un calor en mi vientre cuando sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo… de pronto… cayeron gruesas gotas sonoras a las que siguió una copiosa lluvia que caía en densas madejas agitadas por el viento repentino. ¡Dios!, lo que hubiese pasado de no haber llovido. _

_Fuimos obligados a separarnos, y corrimos hasta donde hubiera la sombra de un árbol que nos cubriera de la ventisca. El se quito el abrigo y lo puso sobre mi cabeza para taparme de la lluvia, me atrajo hacia su pecho para mantenerme protegida. Y así, nos encontramos los dos, uno junto al otro, en el reducido espacio que permanecía levemente seco. Mientras la atracción y el calor de mis ojos se dirigían sin control hacia dos botones desatados de su camisa que dejaban entrever su fuerte pecho… _

— _Será mejor que nos vayamos, te puedes resfriar…— le dije cuando vi que él ya no tenía abrigo que lo cubriera del frio. Acomodándole un mechón rubio mojado que caía en su suave y delicado rostro. _

— _Nada me importa si estás conmigo — ¡por favor! Que no vuelva a hacer eso o no respondo de mi…_

— _Pero a mi si me importa que no te enfermes, vámonos — nos tapamos del frio con su abrigo mientras corríamos a donde estaba su caballo, me subió de un tirón y después él me siguió. _

_Galopo su caballo hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros de mi casa, para evitar ser vistos._

—_Parece que aquí nos despedimos— intenté mantener la calma para no llorar, por suerte mis ojos se notaban rojos gracias a la lluvia que caía sobre ellos._

— _No, ésta no es una despedida, pero si crees que tu vas a sufrir, entonces __no tienes ni idea del infierno que esos días serán para mi__…— tan solo nos miramos, tal vez no fuera una despedida definitiva pero por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento con su viaje, como si nunca lo fuera a volver a ver…_

_Me dio un leve beso rosando cálidamente mis labios…_

— _¡Nos van a ver! — lo separe bruscamente._

—_No me importa, pronto serás mi esposa y no hay nada que puedan hacer —a pesar del frio que sentía por la lluvia incesante, alcancé a notar un calor leve en mis mejillas, escucharlo pronunciar que sería su "esposa", tiene tantas emociones concentradas, que no se…_

—_Pero… hasta entonces milord — le sonreí acariciándole la mejilla. _

_Como si esos minutos se convirtieran en un solo segundo, en menos de lo que esperaba ya lo veía a lo lejos cabalgando a toda velocidad como si el viento cortara su dolor._

• • •

Ya se ha ido hace más de una semana y no he sabido nada de él, pero sigo confiando en su promesa. Ese día llovió y desde entonces no ha caído ni una sola gota, parece que el cielo nos dio su bendición al amor que se consolido debajo de la lluvia.  
Pero a pesar de todo, mis ojos no han parado de sentir su partida.

.

**Haruka POV**

_._

—Bueno, ¿a qué hora te vas mañana? —me pregunto mi hermano mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una copa de coñac en la mano.

—Al amanecer. Quiero llegar pronto a Londres.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme qué ocurre?

—¿De qué hablas? — algún día tendré que decírselo pero no ahora.

—Sabes que no soy tonto, y no me quieras tratar como tal.

—Está bien… pero confórmate con ésta información. En los últimos meses hemos sufrido varios sabotajes en las fábricas y en los barcos. — después de todo es cierto, y sospecho que es la misma persona a la que he estado persiguiendo desde hace ya tiempo.

— ¿Y ya han descubierto algo?

— Aún no, tengo mis sospechas pero es todo lo que puedes saber… por tu propia seguridad— no pienso correr el riesgo de perderlo a él también.

—Eres un fastidio, creí que ésta vez sí confiarías en mi. — o la copa le está haciendo mal, o es la Srta. Lita quien lo tiene de cabeza, jamás me había contestado así o es que esto perdiendo mi autoridad; pero bueno, es divertido verlo tan relajado.

—Confió en ti, pero no en los alrededores. Ahora tengo que irme, será un largo viaje. Buenas noches, Andrew.

— Buenas noches, que descanses.

.

_Londres, una semana después_

.

—Michiru, unos pocos días y ya te extraño, que has hecho de mi hechicera de ojos azules… — sumergido en mis pensamientos, soñando con la hermosa sirena que me tiene hechizado, cuando de repente interrumpen mi ensueño con unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Milord, — ¿quién se atreve a interrumpir mis pensamientos? Voltee con una cara de pocos amigos, al notar mi molestia se encogió levemente el mozo.— perdón por interrumpir, le busca el Sr…

—Hola Haruka…— al oír esa voz, no pudo ser de nadie más que de…

—Zafiro — tanto tiempo que ha pasado de no verlo y sigue siendo el mismo haragán de siempre.

—Por tu mirada me parece que no te ha dado mucho gusto verme — como lo adivinaste.

—No en realidad, ¿que se te ofrece? — Zafiro, antiguo compañero de la universidad de Oxford, un haragán sin escrúpulos. Conocido por despilfarrar la fortuna de sus padres en mujeres, juego y vino; por desgracia una de esas mujeres con las que se metió, fue a Esmeralda antes de ser mi novia.

—Vamos amigo, ¿aún no has superado lo de Esmeralda? — mi sonrisa irónica no se si le causo escalofríos o será que hay una corriente de aire por que lo vi temblar…

—Lo que haya pasado entre esa mujer y tú, me tiene sin cuidado. En cuanto a lo que has venido, ve al grano que estoy demasiado ocupado como para mantener una conversación sutil contigo.

—¡Huy!, cálmate amigo.

—No me llames amigo…— como es posible que una persona me pueda causar tanta exasperación con solo pronunciar una palabra.

—Supe que estuviste en Castle Combre, que tal ese pueblito ¿eh?

—Si quieres saber cómo es, averígualo tú mismo, no tengo por qué darte información tan irrelevante.— como todo el sinvergüenza que es, se sentó en uno de los sillones tomando un libro de la estantería tan solo para ojearlo sin siquiera mirar las letras.

—Veo que te has vuelto muy amargado, ya no eres tan divertido como antes.

—Eh tomado el puesto que me corresponde en la familia para mantenerla en pie como hasta ahora, no como lo que has hecho tú.

—Mis padres tienen dinero de sobra, no creo que se les acabe por un buen rato.

—Y continúo con mi pregunta... ¿a qué vienes aquí?

—Me entere que tu navío fue saboteado y vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda…

—Tengo la ayuda suficiente, gracias. — no es que rechace su supuesta ayuda caritativa, solo que lo que él quiere es robar…

—Está bien, pero te dejo en pie mi propuesta, para cuando quieras tomarla. Piénsalo.

—Jhonson, acompañe al señor, ya se va — el sirviente quien notó que la presencia de aquel hombre no había sido grata para mi, se quedó ahí parado no como algunas veces que solo deja entrar a los visitantes y se retira. Hasta él puede notar la presencia tan amarga que despide mi ex compañero

—Está bien, me voy, fue una entretenida conversación — recalco esto último en tono de reproche.

—Como si me importara caerte bien, estúpido — empezando el día y ya tuve una visita desagradable, espero que las noticias que me traiga Neflyte no sean del todo desagradables, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Aún no puedo creer como Esmeralda pudo haberse fijado en él, ya que juraba había estado enamorada como una loca, hasta que descubrió que él solo la utilizaba para satisfacer sus placeres — Idiota —. Pero que más podría esperarse de los dos, a decir verdad hacen una buena pareja, algo dispareja una víbora y una cucaracha ¡Ja! Michiru me está contagiando su sentido del humor… Como la extraño.

**.**

**Michiru POV**

**.**

—Eres demasiado apática Michiru, ¡mira que hermosos vestidos!— Amy se molesta al verme sentada recargando mi cabeza sobre mi mano que a la vez esta recargada en mi rodilla. Sinceramente no es que esté apática, lo que pasa es que me molesta que tal vez sienta un poquito de celos porque Lita ya se va a casar y Haruka aún no le pide ni mi mano a mis padres.

A decir verdad a Lita se le ve cualquiera bien, son los mejores vestidos que le han mandado de Londres, para que ella no se molestase en ir a buscarlo de tienda en tienda. Qué suerte tiene.

Inútil es negar que me siento embargada por una gran tristeza en medio de la animada conversación de mis amigas. Mientras conversaba o echaba azúcar en mi taza, veo cada vez más lo inanimada e inútil que es esta reunión, aunque lo intente nada puede lograr levantarme el ánimo.

—Mira Rei, que lindo se le ve.

—Lo sé Amy, parece una princesa. ¿No lo crees Serena?

— Es cierto Lita, vas a ser la novia más hermosa que haya visto.

—Yo tendré los mismos vestidos cuando me pida la mano el Duque de Valence — ¿Quién?, ¿Escuche bien?

—Sueñas Mina, no ha habido mujer que pueda conquistarlo.

— Es que tal vez no me ha visto a mi…— tonta Mina, como se atreve de hablar de Haruka, de ¡Mi! Haruka.

—Posiblemente esté buscando a una mujer como yo, hermana.—que paren o no respondo de mi…

—Tal vez tengan suerte, va a regresar para nuestra boda y se va a volver a ir, así que les recomiendo que utilicen todas sus armas para conquistarlo— Lita, me caías bien…

—¿Creen que si uso un escote más pronunciado pueda llamar su atención? — ¡Ya basta!, ¡Ya basta!, como se atreven a hablar así de mi novio, bueno, no oficialmente pero casi…Concordamos en que nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Andrew pero…

—¿Por qué se molesto?— como no me voy a molestar si mi prima piensa coquetearle a mi prometido…Me levante de donde estaba dando fuertes zancadas como sentía el peso de mis zapato en la alfombra del cuarto de Lita.

—No lo sé, posiblemente porque no le es del todo agradable— para los ojos de los demás, lo detesto.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en los alrededores del jardín. Y yo que criticaba a las parejas que se celaban, y aquí estoy yo, peleándome con mis amigas en mi mente por un hombre que no ha pedido mi mano formalmente… soy un caos.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? — Evangelina, la futura nana de los hijos de Lita. Todavía no se casan y ya hasta les contrataron sirviente personal.

—Si Eva, no te preocupes…— me senté en el pasto, recargada en un árbol.

—Perdone mi intromisión, pero parece que algo le fatiga…

—No es eso… es… es… no sé que es — si ni siquiera a mis padres se lo puedo confiar, menos a ella. Aunque siento que quiero desahogarme con alguien más.

—Está bien, no confía en mí, no la culpo. Solo que si quiere sentirse mejor, haga lo que todo mundo hace o más bien deberían hacer en los momentos en que se sienten estresados.

—¿Y que se supone que es eso?

—Hacer lo que más le guste.

—Es buena idea — caminar será bueno, pero recorrer los lugares me traerá su recuerdo— pero ¿y si eso es lo que quiero evitar?

—Entonces venga — me tomó de la mano levantándome y nos dirigimos hacia un invernadero lleno de las más hermosas rosas, es curioso que de todas las veces que he venido a la casa de lita, nunca había entrado a éste lugar, ¿será a caso que siempre que vengo me voy rápido?, ¡Ja!, posiblemente.

—¡Que hermoso!

—Aquí es cuando vengo a leer cuando la Srta. Novotny no necesita de mis servicios.

—Interesante, yo permanecería aquí todo el tiempo, si no fuera porque en lugar de las rosas, el agua es mi delirio.

—¿El agua?

—A si es, en el agua me siento libre, irónicamente como el viento…— o fui yo, o de pronto le vi una sombra en su rostro.— ¿se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto — si fue imaginación. Me brindo una sonrisa chillona…, sin embargo…

—¿Como cuántos años tienes?, no te vez muy grande. Eres muy linda. — su cabello castaño iba recogido con un fuerte lazo para evitar que cualquier mechón alborotara su perfecta complexión seria. Se le ve muy bonita, pero algo desgastada, supongo que por los años. Aunque muchas veces he pensado que las apariencias engañan.

—Pienso que solo es mala fama que la servidumbre seamos feas y amargadas ¿no cree?—justo como lo creí.

—Tienes razón.

—En cuanto a mi edad, ¿cómo cuantos se me notan? — es delgada, más o menos como de mi estatura, y aunque el vestido que lleva puesto llegándole hasta el cuello, y cayendo libremente hasta debajo de los tobillos sin dejar ver ni sus zapatos supongo que…

—No lo sé… posiblemente unos…¿30? — de pronto soltó una risa sonora y chillona, tanto que hasta miedo me dio al sentir que cometí una imprudencia.

—Casi, tengo 25.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto lo siento, perdón — cielos que tonta he sido.

—Descuida, esa es mi intención. Parecer de más edad te evita muchos problemas con los hombres, créeme. — De haber sabido que una mala vestimenta me alejaría de Haruka y evitaría caer en sus redes, lo hubiese hecho desde un principio… pero que digo, a él no lo engañaría y por más que pueda no me engañaría ni yo misma al darme cuenta que babeo por él.

De pronto se tapo la boca como si hubiese dicho algo malo.—¿Qué sucede?

—Le he hablado de "tu"

—Ah eso, descuida, no me preocupa mucho, además soy muy joven para que me hablen de usted. No te preocupes me caíste bien…

—Me alegra...—es curioso que nunca haya visto a ésta muchacha por los alrededores, de haberla viso ya hubiésemos hecho amistad, no es como las demás.

— Por cierto, no te había visto por aquí.

—No, es que en realidad soy de CarvenCross, y me contrataron por medio de una agencia de institutrices.

—Ah, ya veo.

— Te confieso que al principio cuando te vi entrar en la sala de invitados, me pareciste una muchachita arrogante, tu cara no demostraba ninguna satisfacción por estar aquí.

—Tengo que aplaudirte que seas tan observadora, en realidad he pasado un mal rato, eso es todo.

—Solo a un tonto se le escaparía una muchachita tan encantadora. Porque eso eres, una gran persona y eso que aún no nos conocemos del todo.

—¿Por qué insinúas que es por un hombre que estoy así?

—Alguien que se ha enamorado como yo, reconoce otra cara de ensoñación.

—Claro que no, no estoy enamorada, eso es de tontos.

—Por supuesto, pero entonces los tontos son los seres más felices de la tierra. Una vez leí algo de William Shakespeare: "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, entonces no has amado".

—Esas son las palabras de alguien que ha estado enamorado, que envidia me da la gente joven.

—Ni que fueras una vieja.

—Lo sé, pero así es esto. ¿Y por qué no seguiste a tu amor?

— Es una historia algo aburrida, no te interesaría escucharla.

—Descuida, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¡Michiru! — una voz proveniente fuera del invernadero, me llamaba con insistencia.

—Parece que la llaman.

—Lo sé, pero bueno. Me dio gusto conocerte, mejor.

—A mí también me agrado platicar contigo.

—Espero algún día volvernos a ver.

—Yo también así lo deseo.

.

**Haruka POV**

.

El sol todavía no despuntaba por el horizonte, cuando salí de casa para dirigirme hacia la fábrica para encontrarme con uno de mis socios, aún quedaban varias horas para que amaneciera. Pasando por las calles de Londres, diviso un gran letrero con ésta leyenda: "Asilo para mujeres arrepentidas de Gran Bretaña".

Ya me había enterado que se inauguraría un lugar en el que las mujerzuelas pretenden dejar atrás su "trabajo" y se reintegrarían de nueva cuenta en la sociedad. ¡Já!, como si en verdad quisieran hacerlo. Es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. No digo que no se merezcan una oportunidad, pero… bueno posiblemente sea el mal sabor de boca que me dejo ella.

Los paseos por las calles simplemente ya no me saben igual, me siento… vacío. La sensación de que algo me falta es inevitable; ya me imagino a Michiru ahí en aquél parque, siendo la gran duquesa de Aymer. No le costará mucho trabajo emparentar con el tipo de sociedad a la que frecuento, su elegancia es parte de su naturaleza, muy superior a todas las que he conocido. Más allá de una gran belleza y seducción que hechiza a cualquier hombre… un momento, pensándolo bien… no, mejor no la presento a nadie no quiero que nadie siquiera la mire.

.

.

—Mi querido sobrino ¿cómo has estado?, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir?— La condesa de Pembroke y mi tía abuela. Una anciana dama inglesa de blancos cabellos, presidenta de honor en nuestra familia. Me esperaba en la biblioteca sentada en el sillón con entretela roja acolchonado a su comodidad. Erguido el cuerpo, siempre cordial y estricta, por lo regular silenciosa atenta a escuchar con deferencia e interés mis nuevas noticias, aunque de antemano sé que ya sabe a lo que vengo. Una maravillosa calma, un notable recogimiento se reflejaba en su exterior aristócratamente reservado.— me he enterado que ya tienes una semana aquí en Londres que descortesía la tuya en no venir a visitarme.

—Lo siento tía, muchos asuntos de la fabrica y los navíos no me han dejado nada de tiempo, pero aquí estoy visitando de nuevo a mi tía favorita.

—Descarado pues si soy la única que tienes.

—Por eso lo digo — Sonreí y levantó de improviso sus ojos grises y claros, me miró un instante confusa.

— Hace tanto que no te escuchaba reír así.

—El viaje me hizo mucho bien, he tenido tiempo de meditar y estar al aire libre, cosa que no pasaba desde hace más de diez años.

—¿No será que te hayas encontrado con una jovencita encantadora?— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—¿Usted cree? Vamos tía, no digas esas cosas — me sorprende, su instinto es casi maternal. Tal vez a ella si pueda decírselo, tendré que correr el riesgo.

—Pues bien deberías, Andrew ya se va a casar y eso que es menor que tu. En vez de dedicarte a los negocios tanto como tu padre, ya deberías de encontrar a una buena esposa — Ya la encontré tía.

—Después, ahora no quiero opacar la atención de mi hermano.

—Tan vanidoso como siempre — No me importa lo que diga nadie, conociéndola tan estricta como ella es.

Quien la conoce bien, sabe que poco le gusta la sociedad o raramente se le ve en alguna animada conversación entre las damas inglesas. Por lo regular se sienta en el jardín con sus libros, a menudo toca el piano y aunque raramente se nota su presencia, ejerce sobre todos nosotros un influjo especial. Empero, un obstáculo grande implica su estricta diplomacia y aristocracia, si se entera de la posición social de Mi futura esposa, la mirara con altanería encogiendo la nariz tal como hace cuando algo no le agrada, como si hubiese olido algo en mal estado y la invitaría, con un gesto apenas perceptible a abandonar su casa para echarla directamente a la calle. Obviamente jamás permitiré eso pero hay que estar expuestos a cualquier cosa, sin embargo si la hecha a ella, podrá olvidarse de mí también.

Tras un breve momento de molesto silencio que se produjo, permaneció pensativa para después fijar sus ojos claros en mí para interrogarme.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando con tanta avidez? He de recordarte que tu cara de confusión sin encontrar la respuesta a tu pregunta interna, no es muy común en ti.

—Estás en lo cierto, pero es algo que debo formular cuidadosamente antes de soltar lo que tengo que decirte.— fijó su mirada que por primera vez me resultó, sumamente intimidante.

—Naturalmente —me coloqué en un sillón frente a ella, que hasta entonces yo había permanecido de pie. Erguí mi espalda y suspiré hondamente. Sin embargo no puedo objetar palabra sus ojos grises se posan curiosamente sobre mí, incitándome a contarle mi relato o mi confesión.

—Lo siento tía, siento que no podré hablar con franqueza de lo que deseaba, será en otro momento — me levante de golpe, pero antes de dar un paso se escuchó el eco sonoro de su voz en la habitación.

—¡Haruka!, detente ahí. Pareces un chiquillo huyendo de algún problema.

—No huyo, simplemente no considero oportuna semejante confidencia en éste momento. Te suplico me concedas la entrevista en una hora.

—No seas ridículo, a mis casi setenta y dos años, un minuto es sagrado — inquirió de nuevo, con una expresión escéptica y estupor evidente.

—Está bien, pero te ruego no digas nada hasta que termine — Comencé a contarle desde que nos habíamos mudado a Castle Combre, después al mencionar a una campesina, levantó sus cejas con un total desagrado, pero mayor fue su asombro al confesarle que me había enamorado de ella, al grado de proponerle matrimonio. Al principio creí que iba a estallar en cólera. Parecía esforzarse en fijar su pensamiento de pronto mirándome, casi asombrada con su propio coraje, exclamó:

—Es increíble, creí que eras el miembro más inteligente de la familia, pero ya veo que me he equivocado. Los sabios aprenden de sus errores, sin embargo, tú estás empeñado a repetirlos con la misma clase de mujeres una y otra vez. Si, en todo caso en aquel entonces eras tan solo un joven, pero ahora, a tu edad ya deberías saber tus responsabilidades como cabeza de la familia. No se puede excusar tu atolondrara y liviana conducta, al menos debes de preocuparte por la dignidad de la familia...

—Detente tía — alcé un poco el tono de mi voz, dejando entrever mi terrible exasperación ante sus ofensivas palabras hacia Michiru — quizá he obrado estúpida y locamente; pero nunca de una manera ruin y vulgar, como me lo estás haciendo parecer. Lo mismo ahora que antes, discutiré con cualquiera el derecho de menospreciar a mi futura mujer.

—¿A caso no denotas la semejanza con ésta mujer y la de hace algunos años? Te has enamorado del mismo tipo de persona.

—No es verdad, tu más que nadie y viendo tu experiencia en la vida has de saber que todas las personas son distintas.

—Pero da en éste caso, la terrible casualidad de que te fijas siempre en la misma clase deshonrosa —contestó con ironía y frialdad — ¡Qué lástima me das!

La habitación estaba alumbrada por una tenue luz; solo la pequeña lámpara del velador proyectaba un cono de amarillenta luz entre la oscuridad crepuscular del aposento. Y luego de haber expresado así determinada inquietud y desasosiego me hizo adivinar que, su actitud justificada recae en aquellos años siendo yo más joven. Lo cual ella seguía preocupada muy hondamente y llevaba a ensimismarse ese recuerdo. Ella estuvo esos quince largos días en que viví fuera del tiempo, fuera del mundo. Si entonces hubiese estallado una guerra, yo no me habría enterado; no había nada que pudiera hacer, me encerré en un océano negro de silencio, más aún, como un buzo que ya barrunta que la cuerda que lo comunica con la superficie se ha roto y que nunca se podrá rescatarle de la abrumadora profundidad. No había nada que hacer, carente de espacio y tiempo. A partir de aquel, ahora vago instante; no vi nada más en el salón. Todo me pareció vago, sordo borroso, oscuro, comparado con el fuego que brotaba de la chimenea de mi habitación.

• • •

_Al descender la escalinata de las habitaciones en el casino, tambaleándome como si fuera un borracho. Ese día estuvo lleno de una perdida fatal en mi interior; de luchas y de palabras, de pasión y de cólera, de odio y de lágrimas, de promesas rotas y de embriaguez, que me parece que duró mil años. Al permanecer en ese estado inconsciente, mis pies se movían automáticamente; cualquiera que me hubiese visto en ese momento, hubiera dado mi actitud por un caso hipnótico, casi de un muerto viviente. Entré en un sueño de plomo del que no creí regresar jamás. Mucho demoré en vagar por las oscuras y sombrías calles de Londres bajo la espesa lluvia, haciendo latir en medio de la soledad un pecho abandonado y destrozado. Me fue más fácil llorar en ese momento, solo en aquella leve tormenta, mis lágrimas parecían pequeñas. _

_No sabía a quién acudir, a mi casa ¡Já!, ¿cuál?. Solo por un breve momento, el dolor me congeló totalmente, caí pesadamente sobre un banco en el jardín donde algunos días antes, le había pedido matrimonio, a la persona que en esos momentos se convertía en la causa de mi pesar. Perdida la respiración y experimentando el terrible sentir de desfallecimiento, precursor de la muerte. Me levanté de sobresalto al caer en cuenta que el dolor es cobardía, que ella no mataría mi vida como al hacerlo con un simple papel mojado ¡No!, el dolor es signo invaluable de cobardía. Poco a poco fui recobrando fuerzas y seguí caminando con rumbo al lugar de la única persona que me quedaba en confiar._

_Al llegar a la mansión de mi tía en Pembroke, sentía la necesidad de gritar. ¡Cuán doloroso me resultaba aquel maldito desenlace! Al parecer me quedé como una estatua, no se por cuánto tiempo me quedé inmóvil. El mozo, después de fallidas veces al hablarme y al notar que no reaccionaba, me tocó el brazo y me invitó a pasar._

_Cuando vi a la condesa sentada en el jardín, me acerque a ella, me senté en una silla que estaba en frente. Solo tuve la certeza de que si guardaba silencio todo estaría bien, pero sus ojos expresaban una notable preocupación por mi aspecto en tan mal estado. No me di cuenta en qué momento se puso de pie para llegar hasta donde yo estaba y con un suave movimiento puso su mano en mi frente. Sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida, sin embargo, yo inconsciente, me puse de pie para continuar mi camino rumbo la entrada principal de la mansión. _

—_Debes acostarte — más que una petición fue una orden, pero yo ya le había vuelto la espalda—, tienes fiebre._

_Posiblemente tenía razón, sentí mis sienes latir fuertemente y un dolor de cabeza que poco a poco me estaba resultando casi insoportable. Por breves momentos vi cruzar por mis ojos aquellas sombras azules, oscilantes, precursoras de un desvanecimiento. _

_Al pasar por los interminables pasillos que me llevaban a una y otra y otra habitación, viendo más alejada la mía, como si fuese una ilusión. Hasta que por fin aquella ilusión se desvaneció y llegue a la puerta que se resistía en abrirme paso a mi desconsolado lecho en medio de ese día triste y lluvioso._

_Por fin me desvanecí ¿si llore?, no sé; solo me quedé observando el techo, como un loco que trata de contar todos los puntos que encuentra, en el infinito cielo. _

_Por días, la condesa solo se limitaba a observarme en repetidas ocasiones. Delimitando sabiamente que su silencio me era más reconfortante que las palabras. Solo por los rumores y por su vago instinto supo asimilar la causa de mi pesar, sin embargo, ni un solo día me cuestionó la razón del distanciamiento que había tomado de mi casa. Me dolió separarme de Andrew, sin embargo, mi padre; con solo verlo, el vello se me erizaba, no por temor si no por desprecio y rencor. _

• • •

Preferí que dada la hostilidad y el grado que había tornado la conversación, y habiendo recordado su apoyo a mi estado de ánimo por Esmeralda y mi padre; en forma definitiva aunque sin grosería ni brusquedad, me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano en señal de despedida. Está en su derecho de retarme por mis tan malas decisiones y por su preocupación por mi futuro. Fui un tonto al creer que solo le importaba la aristocracia y la vista de mi familia ante la sociedad, pero me equivoqué; ella solo cree que lo mejor para mí es alejarme de Michiru, sin embargo, no tiene idea de que fue ella quien me sacó de la oscuridad y el vacío de soledad en la que me encontraba.

Se quedó en silencio mientras me retiraba a toda prisa de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Sentí una terrible sensación de malestar al dejar inconclusa aquella charla, pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista lógico, es lo mejor. Agradezco en su totalidad su empatía para conmigo, sin embargo creo que ésta vez necesita conocer a Michiru para saber que ella es totalmente diferente a las demás.

.

**Michiru POV**

**.**

Habiendo olvidado a la gente que me rodeaba, observando casi mediante una hora; idiotizada, embobada, totalmente hipnotizada la belleza una pintura y una escultura. Se exhibían en uno de los salones de arte en la mansión de Westminster. Captando perfectamente la esencia de una persona cerca de los veinte años; observando cada uno de sus gestos, tratándose de un joven varonil; delgado, fino, con unos ojos que desprenden un vivo resplandor. Resultando altamente atrayente, no solo por su distinguida y discreta elegancia, sino también, por su singular belleza: un delicado y femenino rostro, perfeccionado con sensuales y cálidos labios; sobre la frente el cabello rubio y sedoso, con mechones adornando su hermoso perfil. Claramente representando el ideal de la belleza masculina. Sin embargo, su expresión era un tanto seria, una seguridad casi intacta, como un maniquí incapaz de reír, aún fuera de la pintura. Solo puede ser una persona

—Él es el Duque de Aymer, a sus veintiún años — antes de preguntar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, la sirvienta que nos acompañaba en nuestro recorrido por la casa de los aristócratas, contestó dejando mi boca al entreabierto. Notablemente me di cuenta cuando se le escapó un leve suspiro, al pronunciar las anteriores palabras dirigidas a Haruka. No sentí celos, aunque parezca extraño, me estoy acostumbrando a que las mujeres se sientan natural y fuertemente atraídas por aquel Adonis. Es obviamente irresistible: sus ojos, sus labios, su fuerte mirar.

Sería una tontería el suponer que si él me quiere, incluso el que sea mi esposo, es imposible que se vuelva invisible a los ojos deseosos de las mujeres. Es medianamente ilógico que toda mujer que pase a su lado, pueda resistirse a la ansiedad de verle a los ojos, por lo menos pasar a su lado y sentir su presencia, su aroma. Evidentemente la mayoría de las mujeres lo perseguirían por pertenecer a la lista de los solteros de oro. Si lo digo yo, que daría cualquier cosa por estar ahí con él.

—Así mismo les aconsejaría que si pasaran cerca de él, limítense a un breve saludo. Actualmente es un hombre demasiado ocupado, siendo la cabeza de la familia como para tomarle atención a cualquier persona. Cuando le hicieron ese retrato y la escultura, fue porque precisamente tomó el título de duque a la muerte de su padre — ahora entiendo la razón por la que en el cuadro sus ojos aunque brillosos, se notan levemente tristes. — En el tiempo que llevo aquí trabajando de mucama, nunca me ha dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera los buenos días.

—Pues tiene mucha suerte, con mi hija solo ha sido un hombre muy grosero.

—Por favor mamá.

—Es la verdad, ahora porque estamos en su casa acompañando a Lita, no me vayas a decir que lo defiendes.

—¿La Señorita conoce al Duque? —. No sé si fue mi imaginación o pude notar en su voz algo de recelo y un poco de envidia.

—Muy poco. Aunque si he mantenido con él una que otra conversación— bueno, dije que no estaba celosa. Pero sinceramente no me contuve las ganas de sentirme orgullosa por ser la única persona que vive en su corazón.

—Ha de ser solo un hola y adiós — de pronto, sentí en mi interior algo meramente primitivo, Una ansiedad de que si en ese momento no me detenían, saltaría hacia aquella muchacha, desgarrando su lindo vestido. Empero, me controlé al escuchar la voz de alguien conocido.

—¡Srta. Novotny!, ¡Señora y Señoritas Van Dort! — la voz de Andrew tan parecida a la de Haruka, me desconcertó un poco, pero al dar la vuelta mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando descubrí quien era realmente.

—Muy buena tarde Señor Andrew — responde efusivamente mi madre al saludo.

—Hola Andrew… es decir Sr. Andrew— mencionó un poco apenada, sonrojándose levemente.

—Vamos Lita, pronto serán marido y mujer. Déjate de formalidades — dice Mina, haciendo que el sonrojo de ambos se elevase aún más.

—Lita es una persona muy formal. No esperen que de un día para otro pierda su educación como tu Mina —contesta Amy al defender a su amiga.

—¡Oye! — exclama con un chillido muy propio de ella. Su indudable carisma hizo que todos en la sala riéramos.

—Señores — terminando paulatinamente las risas, el mayordomo de los Aymer, nos indicó que el almuerzo ya estaba servido.

El almuerzo, servido en la mesa un rico plato de sopa de pescado, el cual fue acompañado con una ensalada de cangrejo. Exquisito menú, sin embargo, poco fue lo que disfrute de la ensalada cuando Andrew dijo que Haruka prolongaría su estancia en Londres.

—Al parecer unos asuntos en los navíos lo tienen retrasado, por lo tanto, regresara posiblemente una semana antes de la boda— ¡¿una semana antes?!, ¡¿una semana antes?!

—¿Qué te sucede Michiru? —Amy que estaba al lado mío en la mesa, notó mi tosedera al escuchar la nueva noticia.

—Supongo que se me atoro un hueso de pescado—conteste sin mucho ánimo.

—Toma, come un pedazo de pan —tomo un panecillo de la canasta del centro, ya que ella estaba más allegada a él.

—Gracias —empecé a comerlo pero ya no escuchaba la conversación de los demás. Solo puse mi vista fija al plato que tenía frente a mí. Pesadamente siento cada vez más lejos a Haruka. ¿Y si ya se arrepintió de su promesa? ¿Qué haré? Tal vez por eso ya no quiere regresar.

.

.

Creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que Haruka ya se fue por otro rumbo. Supuestamente llega una semana antes de la boda. Pues esperemos ya falta una semana para eso. Sin embargo algo bueno ha acontecido de todo esto. Desde aquel día en la casa de Lita, conocí a su sirvienta que posteriormente se convertirá en su dama de compañía ya que su antigua, también decidió casarse. Que mal está esto, todo mundo quiere casarse; y si Haruka tarda más en regresar ya no va a encontrar prometida, no por que piense casarme con alguien más, sino porque cada día que pasa más me arrepiento. No porque no lo siga queriendo, pero la vida de una casada sigue pareciéndome muy complicada. La razón de esto es la vida tan complicada y extraña que han tenido Evangelina y su loca pero no menos agradable hermana, Catalina. Las dos tienen un carisma inigualable, un carácter envidiable y una belleza combinada con una sencillez natural. En el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlas me la he pasado visitándolas, increíble pero cierto. Sus reuniones no son las típicas de las campesinas de Castle Combre; que si el marido, que si no se quien salió embarazada, que si ya sospechan la infidelidad de aquel bastardo… etc., etc. Su modo de tomar el té, es muy distinto: ellas cuentan leyendas, historias y anécdotas. Y ante todo son sumamente amables.

Mis allegados me advierten que su procedencia no es muy digna, pero sinceramente no puedo juzgarlas de esa manera, sobre todo por lo bien que se han portado conmigo. Tomando en cuenta que me han hecho pasar más rápido el tiempo, haciéndolo aún más agradable y entretenido. Las malas lenguas murmuran y me "advierten" que, me arrastrarán al mismo hoyo del que provienen y que solo me usan para sus malos proyectos y objetivos, sin embargo, creo que a pesar de que su pasado no fuese muy digno que digamos, ellas me dan confianza; más que eso me inspiran confianza y mis instintos son invaluables.

Lita piensa igual que yo, es por eso que ignora los comentarios acerca de que van a robarle en su casa. O peor aún, que van a robarle al marido.

—¿A dónde vas? — me pregunta mi madre al verme salir a toda prisa de la casa. Evidentemente trataba de escapar a su interrogatorio, pero me fue imposible.

—Voy a casa de las hermanas Franks.

—Es que simplemente tu no entiendes. No sé de qué manera te explico la situación de esas mujeres.

—Madre por favor, no te pongas melodramática.

—Esas mujeres te están llenando de malas ideas sobre mí.

—No es verdad— conteste lo más tranquilamente posible. Pero no me gusta ver al punto de llanto de mi madre.

—Es que tú ya no me obedeces. Cada día estas peor.

—Por favor, no sigas. Está bien, hoy no iré, pero déjame ir al lago, hace mucho que no voy por allá. Por fin accedió, espero en la puerta para que no me fuera en dirección contraria a la que le había dicho que iba.

En realidad, casi desde que se fue Haruka que ya no frecuento ese lugar. Visitarlo me trae recuerdos que ahora me parece que fueron hace mil años. Ya su sabor se me está perdiendo de los labios; sus ojos cada vez me parecen más borrosos. Más aún cuando no he vuelto a su casa. Andrew también fue a Londres a comprar los últimos detalles para la fiesta. Lita está un poco angustiada, sin embargo tiene la certeza de que Andrew regresará. Pero yo…yo no tengo nada seguro.

Poco a poco me fui acercando al lugar donde nos despedimos. Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente cuando divisé una sombra a lo lejos, sentada en el río. Pero la alegría se me esfumó cuando vi quien era y más que eso, el llanto que se escuchaba.

Me escondí tras un árbol y pude vislumbrar una figura conocida.

—¿Catalina? — al escuchar mi voz, se levantó de sobresalto limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas que se le veían de las cuales puedo asimilar, ya habían caído muchas.

—Michiru, ¿Cómo estás? Creí que nos veríamos en casa para tomar el té — su voz aún entrecortada, intentaba disimular sus sollozos.

—¿Cómo estás? — intenté no ser tan imprudente, ni cuestionarla tanto acerca de lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, nunca la había visto en ese estado. Sus bonitos ojos demostraban una grande tristeza, tanto que pensé a llegar que la razón por la que estaba así, era por Evangelina—¿Evangelina…está bien?

—Si… ella está bien… descuida, no me pasa nada. Tu sabes, los bochornos de una mujer.

—Ah, ya veo —, la respuesta no me pareció muy convincente, pero preferí no seguir interrogando. Catalina siempre fue la más elocuente, se podría decir que la más divertida de las dos, pero en ese instante se volvió triste y aquejada. No puedo negar que me dejo muy preocupada, pero prefiero que ella me diga, sin yo tener que insistir.

—No sabes lo bueno que ha sido tenerte en nuestras vidas Michiru — su confesión u agradecimiento me tomó por sorpresa dejándome algo confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si no fuera por ti o por Lita, Evangelina y yo no sabríamos que hacer. Cuando llegamos al ser unas personas foráneas y no trayendo dinero con nosotras, difícilmente podríamos haber sobrevivido.— A pesar de que siempre me contaron casi la mayor parte de las cosas que han vivido, no habían mencionado que el llegar aquí hubiese sido tan complicado.

—¿Cómo dices?, ¿Cómo fue su llegada?— la tomé de los brazos ya que pude vislumbrar un posible desfallecimiento de su parte. — ¡¿Qué te sucede Catalina?!, no me espantes.

Movió negativamente su cabeza. Por razones que desconozco, le era imposible mantenerse en pie, como si un tormento le atosigara por dentro.

—Ven, siéntate — caminamos hasta llevarla a recargarse en un árbol.

—Descuida, ya te dije que no me sucede nada — Sonrió plácidamente, cerrando sus grandes ojos y levantando su rostro al cielo— ¿sabes?, me siento como protegida contigo. Me siento tranquila en tu presencia y eso es debido a tu carácter. He notado que la gente te tiene respeto.

—El respeto se gana, aunque sea impartiéndolo a golpes a quien se lo merezca — soltó una carcajada tan notable en ella.

—Gracias por todo Michiru.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que te hace una persona tan agradable. Pero si quieres saberlo, entonces te lo diré. Toda persona cuanta nos ve, juzga y habla de nosotras sin razón, no les gusta abrirnos las puertas para la comprensión. Lita nos vio desamparadas y nos ofreció un hogar y un trabajo, obviamente no sin antes investigar de dónde veníamos. Obviamente no iba a dejar entrar a cualquier extraño a su casa. Sin embargo, tú nos has brindado tu amistad y tu confianza, a pesar de que todo el mundo te dice que no somos buena compañía.— ¿Cómo es que lo saben?

—Lo sabemos, nos damos cuenta de las miradas cuando te saludamos en el mercado cuando vas a vender, incluso la mirada de tu madre.

—Brindarles mi amistad es más que solo creer en los chismes y divulgaciones de la gente. Se basa en la confianza y vagamente en mi instinto.

—Y dime, ¿tu instinto que te dice de nosotras? — una pregunta difícil de contestar, sé escuchar a mi instinto, pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

—No se te decir, simplemente que son buenas personas, su pasado posiblemente triste, no las ha dejado vivir tranquilas.

—El caso no es que sea triste, el caso es que… ¿y si fuera deshonroso?

—El mío también pudo serlo y no por eso vas a juzgarme ¿o sí?

—¿Qué pecados pudiste haber cometido tu?

—Los suficientes como para que me acusen de brujería. — sonrió abiertamente.

Posiblemente me lo suponga, no sé que sea de su pasado, pero no puedo ni quiero juzgarlas, ellas son mis amigas ahora y debo defenderlas. ¿De quién?, no sé.

De pronto se escuchó una voz que me resultó conocida. Pronunciaba el nombre de Catalina, buscándola desesperadamente.

—¡No dejes que me vea! ¡No dejes que me vea! — se levantó y se ocultó detrás de mí.

—Vaya, ¿tu mamá sabe con qué clase de gente te juntas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Siento lástima de que no hayas aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio, y ahora que tu príncipe se ha marchado no pienso ponerla en pie. Antes está mi orgullo. Pero apártate Michiru, quiero hablar con Catalina.

—Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo Yaten, así que nos tendrás que disculpar…

—No te entrometas, ya bastante me humillaste al rechazarme, ahora déjame hablar con ella. Prometo no tocarla, estate segura —Por un momento sentí como si Yaten me hablara en serio, como si su corazón fuera el que dijera esas palabras, sin embargo aunque yo quisiera apartarme, Catalina estaba aferrada a mi mano.

—No es decisión mía Yaten, ella es quien no quiere hablar contigo.

—Es… es que…

—No quiero hablarle a nadie, ¡vete!

—Yo no te voy a hacer daño, por favor solo quiero hablar contigo— sus sinceras palabras, de pronto me conmovieron. Pero la decisión de hablar con él, era de ella.

—Posiblemente he sido un tonto pero prometo reparar el daño, si te he causado algún mal…

—¡No te creo nada! — me sentía algo incomoda al estar en medio de la situación, Yaten intentando convencerla de salir y Catalina escondida tras mis espaldas.

—Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad de hablar.

— ¡Michiru!— dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Tranquila, Yaten no es tan malvado ni despiadado como parece, lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo y sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Además estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

Después de que Catalina aceptó platicar con él, se sentaron al borde del lago, conversando tranquilamente y yo observando desde un lugar retirado y no tan lejos, pero dándoles espacio. Pude ver sonrisa en el rostro de ella, y un gusto enorme en el rostro de él.

Al parecer ignoraron que yo estaba presente y se fueron caminando sin notar mi presencia por completo, a la que hace algunos minutos atrás, se estaban comunicando. Vagamente me sentí reconfortante, no se qué problemas hayan tenido, pero presiento que esa fue una de las causas por las que la vi llorando.

En fin… tengo mis propios problemas con que tengo una boda planeada, y el novio no aparece ¡Ja!, ¿y como se supone que le diré a mis padres? No lo sé, es un misterio.

¿Taiki?, ¿qué hace él en ese lugar?

Mientras camino hacia el jardín, me encuentro a Taiki con una mujer a quien no alcanzo a distinguir muy bien. Al parecer la conversación no es de lo más amigable. Por el bien de mi hermana tengo que acercarme a ver de lo que se trata. Me recargo en uno de los árboles que están de espaldas a donde se presenta la discusión.

"—¡No es verdad!, ¡No puedes estar segura!"

"—¡Que te digo que si!, ¡tienes que creerme! De otra manera me habrás deshonrado y no cumplirás como un caballero."

"—¡Pero yo no te quiero, entiéndelo!"

"—¿Entonces por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?" — su voz me es familiar…

"—¡Fuiste tú quien me emborrachó!"

"—No es verdad, estuviste en tus cinco sentidos."

"—Confiésalo, ¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida?"

—¿Por quien me tomas, por las mujerzuelas de las Franks?"

—Eres una…

—Acéptalo, ¡estoy embarazada y éste hijo es tuyo!

¿EMBARAZADA?, no… no puede ser cierto, Amy morirá de tristeza si se llegara a enterar de que Taiki ha embarazado a Serena.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

Aaaahhhh jejjeeje, esa tonta de serena, aashhh la odie jajajjaja  
Hola ¡! Ha pasado una eternidad desde que no nos vemos, bueno éste fue un capitulo algo triste ya que Haruka y Michiru estuvieron separados, pero fue feliz con la respuesta que si no jajjajaj perdonen por engañarlos al principio con el sueño de michi, era parte del suspenso ;)

Les recomiendo mucho mucho este minific s/8995954/1/El-Viento-y-El-Mar

De mi querida amiga Lirit-N es de Haruka y Michiru, no se van arrepentir. Recuerden dejen sus reviews para ver como les pareció mi nuevo cap :P

Bueno espero que disfruten la nueva lectura y mil perdones por el retraso pero aahhh mucho trabajo jejejej  
Besos se cuidan ¡!


End file.
